His Black Rose
by BlAcKdAuGhTeR
Summary: SEQUEL: The battle is over and Jenna has everything she wanted. A family, friends, and she's in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. Life is back to normal. But, honestly, how normal can life really be for someone like her? please rnr
1. Where We Left Off

**AN: well, here we are, the first chapter of the sequel of Diary of an Orphan. It is rated M for later chapters (as the HP kids aren't kids anymore) but the majority will be the same sort of T rating stuff. once again, i don't own the characters of Harry Potter but the ones you don't recognise and it will mainly still be in Jenna's voice though occasionally there might be passages or even chapters from Harry's point of view.**

**Summary: The battle is over and Jenna has everything she wanted. A family, friends, and she's in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. Life is back to normal. But, honestly, how normal can life really be for someone like her? rated M. please rnr**

* * *

Chapter 1

Where We Left Off

It started like any other summer. The voices of children enjoying their summer holidays could be heard in the parks; the sun would remain in the cloudless sky for hours, casting a golden glow over the fields; the streets were virtually empty as people enjoyed their free time at home while others stuck in their offices looked longing out of their windows at the good weather. A warm summer breeze blew through the trees enough to rustle their leaves and create ripples in the crop fields. The surrounding area was peaceful. Nothing could be better. It was just like any other summer that had passed before but with one difference.

Sitting lazily in the back garden of a small rural cottage in Godric's Hollow was a seventeen year old boy. A wizard. Listening to the sounds of the village, Harry Potter lay content on the grass, his green eyes closed behind the round glasses perched on his thin face; his hair blew gently in the breeze, the infamous lightning bolt scar flicking in and out of sight every so often. This summer was like no other for Harry Potter. He wasn't needing to escape from the house he lived in; he had no need to worry about a coming reprimand from his Uncle Vernon; he didn't have to think about any jibes coming from his porky cousin Dudley; most importantly though, he no longer had to worry about the safety of his friends and family.

It seemed hard to believe that just over two months ago he and his friends had been fighting for their lives. The Dark wizard Voldemort had been gaining power and terrorising both Muggle and wizarding world alike. The world seemed a very different place to how it was then. People lived in fear for their loved ones while Muggles were tortured for being less than worthy in the eyes of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was only that short amount of time ago that Harry, the Boy Who Lived (a title he received after his first encounter with Voldemort), put an end to Voldemort's tirade. He'd spent the best part of a year on the run with his best friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Jenna Black, learning all he could about Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows, three powerfully magical items that when united could make the wielder the master of death. In a final stand Harry and Voldemort faced each other alone in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Harry being triumphant due to Voldemort's narrow mind and his mistakes.

Harry opened his eyes and stared into the sky. Clouds skidded across it creating strange shapes in the pale blue sea above him. The events of the previous year were still fresh in his mind as it no doubt would be in others who'd experienced it. But through all the difficult and painful memories Harry possessed of that time there were few which made him smile. One in particular involving his oldest and closest friend.

A smile played on the edges of Harry's mouth as he remembered. The soft touch of her hand when she held his, the gentle tone of her voice, the small embarrassed smile that always appeared on her face now when she was with him, the taste of her lips against his own. Never did Harry think he would fall for her having known her for so long. But those things she did, her habits, even her faults, all of them made up who she was. Harry wouldn't change one bit of her, from her long black hair to her slightly tomboyish personality, Harry loved her the way she was.

Things happened between them which he couldn't change and honestly, he didn't want them to. His previous girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, had found someone else during his time on the run and Harry held no grudge against her for it. But so had he.

There had already been something between the two of them during their sixth year at Hogwarts but due to complications and misunderstandings, neither had initiated a relationship. On the contrary, whenever those … _unfortunate _situations occurred she always pushed him further away. It was only in the heat of the battle when Voldemort captured her that Harry realised his childhood friend had become much more than that. Hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort and his Death Eaters surrounding them, they shared a final passionate kiss and Harry knew, like his father, he would rather die to protect her than standby and watch as she got hurt.

For Jenna Black, a girl he'd known back when he still wore his cousin's old hand-me-down clothes, was both Harry's best friend _and_ his girlfriend.

-o-

It started like any other summer. The voices of children enjoying their summer holidays could be heard in the parks; the sun would remain in the cloudless sky for hours, casting a golden glow over the fields; the streets were virtually empty as people enjoyed their free time at home while others stuck in their offices looked longing out of their windows at the good weather. A warm summer breeze blew through the trees enough to rustle their leaves and create ripples in the crop fields. The surrounding area was peaceful. Nothing could be better. It was just like any other summer that had passed before but with one difference.

I sat on my bedroom windowsill, knees pulled up to my chest, staring out at the fields surrounding my home. But this wasn't my bedroom as you know, the one in Moonlake Cottage. No, this was my bedroom in my home in Godric's Hollow with my parents, Tala and Sirius Black. It was calm and peaceful and in the distance I could see small children playing in the park on the green. It was very different to my old home but in some ways still the same. My room was virtually the same, in other words a complete mess as Mum would say. I always said it was an organised mess; I could always find things, it's just she couldn't.

I twirled my wand idly over in my fingers. It had been through so many things with me and was remarkably still in good condition. Then again, I'd been through things that people twice my age hadn't been through. My friends and I had been part of a war for Merlin's sake. Over two months ago we had fought for our lives, our friends and families, as our best friend Harry Potter took on the Darkest wizard of all times. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort.

I've experienced first-hand Voldemort's cruelty, and his most loyal follower Bellatrix's. I've been on the receiving end of their curses more than once. I've been in his presence several times, been captured at least four times by either of them. I had the scars on my body from Bellatrix's torture, even my long hair suffered because of it. But it was in the last few months that my role in the war became much more complicated than I could ever imagine.

You see … I fell in love and love was the one thing that Voldemort could never understand. He already had a loathing for me, whether it was for meddling in things I shouldn't or because I was a half-breed and a blood traitor. So when the opportunity arose for him to use me against Harry, he took it as well as taking me. It was only then that a previous mistake of mine caught up with me and I discovered something I thought would never happen.

In the sixth year I developed feelings for Harry and boy, was that a complicated year for relationships. By the end of it, even though I had fallen for him, I kept my feelings for Harry firmly locked away. It didn't help whenever I kissed him, I can assure you. And it was our sixth kiss together which pushed the button. Harry confronted me about why I kept pushing him away and I sort of let slip about my feelings. I then bolted and eventually returned to Hogwarts. In the final few hours of the battle Voldemort captured me and took me to the Forbidden Forest where we waited for Harry to appear. He did so and true to form Voldemort toyed with him.

'A question still remains unanswered in my mind,' Voldemort had mused. 'You care for this girl, this half-breed. But the question is … why? Why do you care so much for this lower being? What is it that drives you to protect her more than others?'

Harry hadn't replied leaving Voldemort an opening to continue.

'Haven't you ever found her … a burden? This girl has been nothing but a bother for the both of us. Why, she blamed you for her father's death; played with both your emotions as well as another Mudblood boy's; turned her back on your Mudblood friend; left you when you needed her the most. She is no better than the rest of her family, just as Dark, just as heartless, just as cruel. So why should I let her go? Why shouldn't I kill her now and rid you of her presence?'

'We both know why,' growled Harry, 'otherwise you wouldn't have taken her. Now let her go.'

'I believe I am not familiar with the reason, Harry Potter,' said Voldemort silkily. 'Is it something you wish not to divulge because you do not wish for others to know? Or perhaps … you don't want her to know? What is the reason, Harry Potter, that you wish for her life to be spared?'

The seconds before Harry's reply had been torturous. But when he did, he said something I never expected.

'Because I love her.'

See what I mean? You don't tend to declare your love for someone when you're about a minute away from instant death. Still, I think the fact that our feelings for one another had been confirmed as mutual gave Harry the strength he needed to fight. He defeated Voldemort and his freedom was finally won. After that, and a whole lot of magic I never want to attempt in my life again, Harry found me hiding on the Astronomy Tower platform where we'd shared our first kiss those years ago. After a long conversation I confirmed my feelings towards him. Since then our relationship has completely changed.

I smiled as I remembered. For someone I'd known as a scrawny little kid wearing his cousin's old clothes Harry had certainly changed a lot. Now whenever I see him I get this hot flush in my cheeks and my heart flutters as butterflies start in my stomach; I can never help biting my lip when I'm around him and every kiss he gives me sends shivers down my spine. I've dreamt about him in ways I never have before. Everything between us has changed but in a way that I'm glad it did. Only our parents and my uncle Remus Lupin knows there's something between us. We hadn't told anyone else because we wanted to take it slowly before we decided anything.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Mine and Harry's relationship had changed, I was sure of that much, but what to? I mean, we spend time with each other alone and we kiss and I dream about him and I'm pretty sure he dreams about me too … Did that make me his girlfriend? But hold your Thestrals, Harry hasn't even asked me out so how can we be a couple? In my opinion you only became a couple after being together for at least two months and you're only together if one has asked out the other, in my view the guy asking the girl. But Harry had never asked me out and I certainly hadn't asked him. So what were we?

I groaned and let my head thump on to my knees. That was the one part of relationships I hated. With Noah, my ex-boyfriend, it had been simple (relatively speaking). We spent time together, he asked me out, we dated over two months, we were a couple. Simple and easy. Then again when had my relationship with Harry ever been simple or easy? The number of complications was ridiculous. I silently cursed myself though for thinking this and making it even more confusing.

'Relationships are not my strong point,' I muttered.

I slid off the windowsill and pocketed my wand. Grabbing a shirt from my wardrobe I pulled it on over my t-shirt and left my bedroom. Our house wasn't too big but big enough for me, Mum and Dad. There were two single bedrooms (min and the spare room) with a bathroom between them and Mum and Dad's room at the end of the hallway with an en-suite bathroom on the first floor; on the ground floor was the kitchen, dining room, a large living room with a fireplace (obviously) and Dad's office. Small and quaint, perfect for the three of us. I walked down the stairs, jumping the last two, and swung round the banister towards the kitchen. Mum was in there at the table. Pieces of parchment were scattered in front of her and her wand was held loosely in her fingers.

'"The most common signs of an incorrectly applied hex, curse, spell or jinx are the following …"' she muttered to herself.

I smiled. Mum was continuing her Healer training, having never finished it in the first place. Dad, on the other hand, he and Harry's father James Potter had returned to the Ministry to continue on as Aurors. Remus was a part-timer there though he was working at Hogwarts from September. Lily worked with Mum at St Mungo's. Knowing I should at least tell her where I was going though I didn't want to disturb her, I walked into the kitchen.

'Mum, I'm going over to Harry's,' I told her as I passed. I took the keys to Dad's motorbike off the hook on the wall by the back door and made to open it.

'Freeze.'

My legs froze to the spot and I jerked forwards. Looking back over my shoulder I saw Mum had got up and was tapping the kettle with her wand having just pointed it at me. I hated it when she did that. Mum had a talent for non-verbal spells, something I didn't, and she always used them on me as a form of discipline. Dad was much more relaxed about it considering I was of age.

'And where d'you think you are off to?' Mum turned around, stirring a fresh mug of tea in her hands. Taking a sip, Mum looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The spell was still on my legs. 'I don't respond to by being called at. You know that very clearly, Jenna.'

'I know, I know,' I replied. She looked at me, then gave a flick of her wand in my direction. My legs unfroze and I toppled over. I heard Mum snicker. 'Oh, ha ha, Mum. Glad to see I amuse you.'

'How d'you think I kept control of your father those years ago?' countered Tala. She sat back down at the table but continued to watch me. 'He gave me the run around more than once. So, where are you off to?'

'I said I'm going over to Harry's,' I replied.

'Aren't you supposed to be babysitting Teddy for Remus and Dora this afternoon?'

'No, Remus owled me to say he managed to get his paperwork finished so he can take Teddy instead.'

'So how long are you going to be out?'

'A … couple of hours?'

'And because …?'

'Because I want to see him,' I replied. What was Mum getting at? 'Do I have to have a reason to go see him?'

'I'm just making sure I know where you are,' shrugged Tala. 'You don't want me as an irresponsible mother, do you?'

'No, Mum.' I made to leave. 'See you later.'

'And no you may not take your father's motorbike,' said Tala. The keys flew out of my hand. Damn it. Mum smiled sweetly at me. 'You can Apparate there. You didn't pass your test for nothing. Have a good time, sweetie.'

I stuck my tongue out at Mum then left before she had a chance to catch me with another spell. She was very quick on the flick. The Marauder part of her still lived on, just like it did in Dad, Remus and James. I closed the back door behind me and walked over the lawn to the gate. Vaulting over that I headed down the road. I decided it would be nicer to walk to Harry's instead. Plus it meant I didn't give him any prior warning to my arrival.

The walk didn't take too long. I made my way into the village and towards the square. I saw the memorial that stood there. It had changed since I last saw it. It no longer bore the three figures of James, Lily and baby Harry. Now, whenever you walked past it, it changed into a statue of Harry with the words "The Boy Who Lived" engraved at his feet. I never stopped when walking past. I found it too ridiculous to look at. I carried on past the church and turned on to the lane out of the village. I could see Harry's house in the distance. I sped up, running down the lane towards it.

The house, also called Godric's Hollow like the village, had been rebuilt after the war had ended. It was a small cottage with a thatched roof, white front door and large gardens full of flowers. Lily loved to garden according to Mum. Hedges of honeysuckle and Merlin knows what else surrounded the house having been trimmed and a path had been revealed from underneath the tall grass. I opened the gate and stepped on to it. The gate swung shut behind me. I looked around to see if Harry was in the garden. He wasn't so I continued up the path to the door. I took hold of the black doorknocker and gave it a tap.

It was a few minutes before anyone replied. I heard movement start in the hall and the door opened revealing Lily wearing an apron over her clothes.

'Jenna, how lovely to see you,' she said. 'Please, come in.' Lily gave me a hug and ushered me inside. I stepped over the threshold where the smell of baking instantly hit me. 'Sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors today. As you can see I was in the middle of baking some bread.'

'You know me, drop in unexpectedly,' I laughed.

Lily smiled, 'I suppose you're here to see Harry?'

'Yeah, is he about?' I asked.

'He's in his room,' said Lily. She pulled on an oven glove she'd been holding and started back for the kitchen. I nodded and started up the stairs. 'You know where it is,' she called after me.

_Oh yes, I do_, I thought.

Now before you think it, Harry and I had certainly not done that yet let alone discussed the subject. I only knew where Harry's bedroom was due to the fact I'd visited at least four times already over the summer.

I climbed the stairs up to the landing. Looking around it you wouldn't have thought this part of the house had once been destroyed by the Killing Curse. At the end of the corridor was Harry's bedroom. I grinned. I had a little trick I wanted to play on Harry involving my Animagus ability. Carefully I slowed my pace so as not to make the floorboards creak. I approached Harry's room and gently knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said Harry's voice from within.

I didn't. I wanted Harry to come to the door for my trick to work. So I knocked again.

'I said, come in,' said Harry, this time louder.

I smirked and knocked a third time. This time I heard footsteps. Quickly I brought up the image of a Thestral in my mind and concentrated on its invisibility. My body flickered for a moment and I vanished. The door in front of me opened. Harry stood in its doorway, looking about the corridor for who'd knocked. He couldn't see me after all. I held my breath to stop myself laughing and giving away I was there. I was also fighting my nerves; the butterflies in my stomach had flared up again when Harry appeared. He was quite attractive. OK, very attractive. Seeing no one was there Harry shut the door. I let out the breath, relieved.

I knocked again. By now Harry must have been getting irritated. When he opened the door he stared out cautiously into the landing for any sign of the source of noise. While he did that, I carefully moved forwards. I bent under his arm and crept into his bedroom. It was a typical seventeen year olds' room; clothes lay strewn on Harry's chair beside his desk, his bed was unmade, there were various Quidditch posters on the wall, and Harry's school books were sitting carelessly on a shelf. I turned around and watched as Harry shut the door again. He began to walk towards where I was standing. A grin appeared on my lips.

'I thought only Muggles played knock and run,' he muttered. 'Whoever –'

I moved closer and pressed my lips against Harry's, cutting him off. I felt him tense from surprise. I had to stop myself from laughing at his reaction. It didn't take long for him to respond though. His hands crept round my waist and pressed on my lower back to bring me closer. It would have been quite a sight for anyone who walked in, Harry holding and kissing thin air. I raised my own and ran my fingers over Harry's cheek. We held the kiss for several seconds until Harry pulled back.

'I'd recognise those lips anywhere,' he breathed. Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into mine even though he couldn't see me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw those green eyes I loved so much. 'Jenna …'

I let go of the Thestral's invisibility and appeared in Harry's arms. He smiled when he saw me.

'That's my name, don't wear it out,' I replied.

'To what do I owe this unexpected visit?' Harry asked. 'Usually you owl me if you're going to come over.'

'I wanted to surprise you. Is that a crime?'

Harry shook his head. Next his eyes slowly drifted up and down me.

'Do my eyes deceive me or are you wearing a skirt, Jenna?' he said slowly. I smiled but also blushed. Only recently had I started wearing skirts of varying lengths outside of Hogwarts. It was because of my mate Rick who'd convinced me they didn't look ridiculous on me that I wear them now. This one was a short denim skirt just above knee length. 'Wow, you've got really long legs.' Harry was looking at them with close attention.

'Eyes back in your head, Potter,' I said. I didn't like it when people stared at my body. 'You know I don't like that sort of thing. You didn't fall for me because of how I look.'

'I was only giving you a compliment,' said Harry in his defence. I smirked, shaking my head a little. 'Fine, I won't bother next time.'

'Well,' I mused, 'if you don't I'm sure _other_ guys would.' I put a gentle stress on the word "other". As I thought Harry took the bait. His eyes snapped on to me and gave me a sharp look.

That was one thing about Harry I'd discovered in the last month. He had a bit of a jealous streak. I mean I already knew he got jealous about things, I just didn't think he would about this.

'What d'you mean "other guys"?' asked Harry. 'What "other guys"?'

I laughed. He didn't. This is what it used to be like; Harry and I would tease each other for ages at primary school. It was nice to have that relationship back. To calm him down I put my arms back round his neck, looked deeply into his eyes and touched my lips on his. It took a little persuasion but Harry eventually responded to my movements. We held the kiss for a few moments until I pulled back.

'I hate it when you do that,' Harry muttered. I smiled secretly to myself.

'I can read you like a book. But I can assure you, there are no other guys. You're my one and only.' Harry still looked at me sulkily but smiled nonetheless. I continued off the subject. 'So, how've you been? Had any more fan mail or ridiculous requests from the _Prophet_?'

'It's not been too bad,' shrugged Harry. 'Rita Skeeter still wants an exclusive interview. Been trying to hide in our garden but Mum put a Bug Repellent Charm on the plants so she couldn't hide in them. And the fan mail is piling up a bit.'

'Oh, the life of a celebrity,' I mused. I stepped back and sat on Harry's bed. I grinned at him. 'What it is to know the Chosen One personally and be able to see him without getting an appointment, what with his busy schedule of saving the world.'

'Very funny,' said Harry bluntly.

I watched as Harry came over to the bed. He knelt on its edge before leaning over me, forcing me to lean back on my elbows as he rested on his hands above me. There was a glint in his eye I'd gotten to know over the last month. He was after something.

'Besides only a select few get in without an appointment.' Harry moved closer. 'Not many are privileged enough to get this sort of attention.' His hand ran over my cheek and brushed back my hair. 'I'm glad you grew your hair back, by the way. Wouldn't be you without it.' Gently Harry started to kiss my neck. His warm breath tickled.

_Hmm, interesting_, I thought. _But let's not get too comfortable._

'Easy, Potter,' I teased. I put my hand on Harry's chest and pushed him back. I raised a sly eyebrow at him. 'Don't want the other fan girls getting jealous, now do we? All this special attention I'm receiving. Anyone would think I was your –'

A knock sounded on the door. Harry and I looked away from each other and over to it. Harry moved off me and sat down.

'Come in.'

The door opened and in came Lily. She'd disposed of the apron and oven glove and was holding a tray with some drinks. And a parchment letter.

'Thought you might be thirsty,' she said, setting the tray down on Harry's desk. 'And you've got mail, Harry.'

'Like always,' Harry muttered. I sniggered silently to myself.

'Not that kind of mail. You've got a letter from Hogwarts.' Harry and I looked at each other. Why would Harry be receiving a letter from Hogwarts? We'd finished school. Well, let me rephrase that: we'd missed our seventh year from being on the run. 'I guess it must be about re-sitting your seventh year,' said Lily. 'Didn't Professor McGonagall say they would have an honorary eighth year for yours?'

'Oh that's right,' I said. 'Professor McGonagall said we could come back if we wanted. That must be your invite.'

Harry got up and went over to his desk. He picked up the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest on the back of it. His name and address were written on the front in scarlet ink. Harry slit open the letter and began to read it. I sat patiently on his bed while Lily started flicking her wand at various things in Harry's room. His clean laundry folded itself into his drawers while the dirty clothes zoomed form the basket into her arms.

'Don't forget you're going to The Burrow this weekend,' Lily said as she tided up Harry's room. 'Molly owled me saying it was fine for you to stay the rest of the summer if you wanted. You'll need to pack your trunk and make sure you've got everything if you do stay and if you go back to Hogwarts afterwards.'

'Yeah OK, Mum,' said Harry distractedly.

Lily left the room. I remained on the bed waiting for Harry to say something about the letter. He took his time reading the letter; a bemused look slowly appeared on his face. I began to wonder what exactly it said.

'So …' I asked, 'what does it say?'

Harry didn't reply straight away. Instead he tipped the envelope upside down. A small silver badge bearing the Hogwarts crest fell into the palm of his hand. I got up and stared at it. The letters "HB" were engraved on it in gold lettering. Surely it wasn't …

'I've been made Head Boy,' breathed Harry. He looked at me. 'Me? Head Boy?'

'Oh, Harry, that's brilliant,' I said. I wrapped my arms round his neck in a hug. 'I'm so proud of you.' I let go and kissed his cheek. 'And even after all the trouble you've caused in the past,' I joked, 'and yet you still get it.'

'Can safely say I didn't expect it,' said Harry. He folded the letter and placed it on his desk, the badge on top of it. 'Can't imagine why McGonagall would have picked me. Like you said, I wasn't exactly a model student or the most obedient one for the matter.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll make an excellent Head Boy,' I told him. 'I've got faith in you. After all, James was a Marauder and he became Head Boy. McGonagall must have seen something in you that Dumbledore saw in your father. Besides, if Dumbledore was still alive I'm sure he would have made you Head Boy.'

Harry smirked and nodded.

'Anyway, Hermione will probably be Head Girl so you'll have nothing to worry about. She'll take charge of most things knowing her.'

Harry and I shared a short laugh. Hermione would do that if she was Head Girl.

'I'm just wondering why I got it. Surely someone in the seventh year should have got the badge.'

'McGonagall works in mysterious ways. Who knows why. She'll probably explain it to you when you next see her. I think the Heads have a meeting either on the train journey there or after the feast.' Harry nodded in agreement. 'Well, I guess I better head home,' I then said. 'I might have a letter as well. I better go and check.'

'All right,' said Harry. 'Owl me if you get the Head Girl badge.'

'I'm not going to get that badge and you know it,' I said, batting his shoulder playfully with my hand. He caught my wrist and pulled me into him. I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed a grin on Harry's face. I raised an eyebrow. 'You only want me to get it so we can have the Heads Tower together.'

'A fringe benefit,' Harry mused. 'Can't blame me, can you? Wanting some privacy with you. But not just for that. You deserve it, Jen. You always passed your exams with flying colours and you fought amazingly during the battle. You deserve the recognition.'

'Whatever, Potter. I prefer the anonymity and I should have thought you do too. Besides, Hermione is the better student. She's bound to get it.'

'Anything's possible,' said Harry. He pointed at his letter. 'I got Head Boy.'

I nodded. He did have a point. In the wizarding world anything _was_ possible with the aid of magic. We left his room and returned downstairs. With a kiss goodbye I headed back home to see if I had a letter waiting for me. It was only when I was halfway home that I realised I hadn't actually found out what I wanted to know, if I was his girlfriend or not. That was the reason why I went to Harry's in the first place and I was none the wiser. I groaned and stalked back home.

I reached my house and went in through the back door. I called out to see if Mum or Dad were about. Neither replied. They must have gone out or something. Shrugging this off, I went over to the counter to see if anything had been put in my mail tray. There was nothing there. Maybe the owl hadn't arrived yet. Either that or Gizmo might have collected the letter from it. I walked through the kitchen into the utility room, a small room containing an area for washing clothes and a perch for the family owls.

I say owls because Gizmo wasn't the only one we owned now. When I first got Gizmo, the owner of Eeylops had told me that he'd been agitated since his mate had been sold a few days previous. It turned out that Gizmo's mate had been Hedwig. But that wasn't the end of it. The two of them sometime before Hedwig was killed last year had had eggs together. I came back to Moonlake after the battle had ended to find Gizmo and three small chicks sitting in various places around my room, one of them hooting quite happily in the cloth shoe bag on the back of my door. It was certainly a surprise to see.

I knew from the start I wouldn't be able to keep all the chicks. I had Gizmo after all though he was getting on in years. So, seeing as they were also Hedwig's chicks, I gave one of them to Harry as an early birthday present. It was a white and black speckled female with amber eyes he named Ebony. I gave another one to Mum and Dad, a white male one with black on the tips of his feathers now called Plop. The last one, another female, I kept. She was pure white with Gizmo's blue eyes but exceedingly fluffy. She was the one who had been in my shoe bag. I named her Gadget. Don't ask why.

Gizmo was sitting happily on his perch with his head under his wing asleep. Beside him sat Plop. He hooted happily when he saw me. I gave him an Owl Treat. It was then I noticed Gadget wasn't there. I was pretty sure she wasn't out hunting and she hadn't been in my room before I left. Where was she? Behind me I heard a sudden chirping and I spun round. I laughed; Gadget, her fluffy head just poking through, was sitting in the laundry basket quite happily amongst the clothes. And beside her was a letter.

'Is that for me?' I asked her. She hooted and started to wriggle out from the laundry. Once free she picked up the letter with her talons and fluttered on to my shoulder. I took the letter. 'Thanks, Gadget. I s'pose you just wanted to make your first delivery.'

Like Hedwig used to do to Harry, Gadget sat proudly on my shoulder having giving me the letter. She reminded me more of Pig though, Ron's owl. She was at least a year old now and still incredibly fluffy for a snowy owl. With her looking over my shoulder I opened my letter.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts School  
__of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to complete your schooling and sit your Nastily  
__Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs). Please find the enclosed list of all necessary  
__books you need to continue in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology,  
__Transfiguration and Potions, NEWT grade._

_We would also like to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. As Head  
__Girl you and the Head Boy will be expected to assign the prefects their duties on the  
__journey up to Hogwarts and patrol the corridors at regular intervals. A meeting will be  
__held with the School Captains after the Welcome Feast on September first._

_Enclosed is your Head Girl badge._

_Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty-  
__first of July_

_Yours sincerely,  
__Filius Flitwick  
__Deputy Headmaster_

I stared at my letter in shock. I re-read it several times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Professor McGonagall had chosen me as – as Head Girl? No way! I wasn't responsible enough for that at all. Hermione was way more better suited. But it wasn't a joke. I pulled out the list of books I needed and saw a badge identical to Harry's sitting in the bottom of the envelope. I was Head Girl of Hogwarts. Oh Merlin, Harry was going to rub this in like mad. I was never going to hear the end of this.

'I'm going to hex Harry next time I see him,' I muttered to myself. I hated it when he was right about something like this.

I then remembered Harry had told me to owl him if I got the badge. I grinned. I pocketed the letter and turned away, Gadget fluttering off. I'll tell him when I next see him. He can't deny that Hermione was the more likely candidate than me for getting the badge. Let him wait and see if I've got it.

Mum and Dad got home late that afternoon. They were both thrilled when I told them I'd been made Head Girl though Dad couldn't understand how I'd got it. You and me both. I also told them that Harry was Head Boy which made Dad laugh even more at first before he suddenly turned very serious on me.

'Being Heads is very important, even James knew that and he wised up,' said Sirius, his grey eyes focused on me. 'Just because you two are together and that you're Head Boy and Girl doesn't give you the excuse to sleep with each other, especially since you have a Tower to yourself.'

I looked at Dad with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. My cheeks had grown very hot.

'We know that,' I said, my throat suddenly dry. 'And Harry and I aren't even in that place yet, let alone talked about it. We've only just … got going …'

'Well just tell Harry to keep it in his pants if he knows what's good for him,' said Sirius. I swear my face went even redder at that. 'He may be my godson but you're my daughter and I won't have you taken advantage of, even by him.'

I speedily exited the room, heat radiating off my cheeks. Parents are so embarrassing. I heard Mum shout after me, 'Don't forget to reply to your letter and pack your trunk for The Burrow on Saturday! James, Lily and Harry are coming around so we can Floo there at twelve!'

I climbed the stairs and walked into my bedroom. Going to The Burrow for the end of the summer had become somewhat of a tradition now. And I would certainly be glad when we got there. Mum and Dad wouldn't be hanging around to embarrass Harry and me. Harry and I can be together without any looks or sniggers or –

I gasped. I stopped suddenly and fell against the closed door.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't know about us. And neither did Neville and Luna if they were going to be there too. Or Ron's brothers or Mr and Mrs Weasley. Well Ginny might because she's with Neville now but she might not know we were actually giving it a go. Shit. For all I knew Ron might still think Harry and Ginny were together if she hadn't let him know about Neville. She didn't let him know about Michael and he'd thought that Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple. What would he think if he caught us kissing? A part of me wasn't even ready to tell the others.

'Oh no …'


	2. Banter and Blushes

Chapter 2

Banter and Blushes

'Jenna, time to get up.'

I turned over in my bed, pulling the duvet up over my head.

'Jenna! It's getting late!'

I groaned and called, 'It's the holiday. Five more minutes.'

I remained where I was as Mum's voice called me a third time. It was too warm in my bed to get up and my pillows were too comfortable. Footsteps came up the stairs and there was a knock on my door. I groaned again.

'Jenna, get up!' said Sirius. I lifted the edge of the duvet so I could peer at the door. 'Mum says it's your last warning or she's coming up and soaking you until you do so.'

'All right, all right!' I moaned. I threw the duvet off me and sat on the edge of my bed. I groaned and pushed back my hair. 'I'm up! I'm up!'

Dad's footsteps walked away from my door and down the stairs. Gathering up my hair I tied it into a ponytail and got up. I really didn't want to get up regardless of what time it was. It was a Saturday for Merlin's sake. I walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. I went straight for the cupboard to get some cereal and a bowl then sat down. I was just about to take a mouthful when –

'Nice pyjamas, Jen.'

I looked up, spoon an inch away from my open mouth, to see Harry, Lily and Mum sitting across the table from me and Dad and James standing behind them. I flushed; my eyes darted to the clock to see it was eleven o'clock. I hadn't realised I'd slept in _this_ late. And it was the Saturday we were going to The Burrow! I'd completely forgotten Harry and his parents were coming over so we could leave together! I let out a short scream of surprise and fell backwards off my chair. Quickly I thought of a Thestral's invisibility and vanished. I could hear my parents and Harry's laughing. Talk about embarrassing.

I sprang to my feet, invisible of course (I didn't want Harry to see me in my pyjamas), and hissed, 'Dad, you could have warn me that Harry and his parents were here!' Across from me Harry was smiling roughly in the direction of where I was. My cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. I was just glad he couldn't see me. Talk about embarrassing.

'And miss the look on your face when you realised,' chuckled Sirius. 'Serves you right for getting up late. I just wish I'd had a camera with me.'

'Mum!'

'Take your breakfast and go get dressed, Jenna,' said Tala. 'And make sure you've got everything packed. Remus told me what you're like, always forgetting something. Gadget's already in her cage. And don't stick your tongue out at me.'

She was too good. Glaring at Mum's back, I picked up my soggy cereal and stalked off upstairs leaving the others to talk. Once on the landing I returned visible and hurried into my bedroom. Muttering about the unfairness of Dad's prank, I pulled some clothes out while eating my breakfast.

'Could have warn me –' I pulled on some trousers and got a top from my chest of drawers, '– but no, Dad thinks it funny for me to walk around –' I searched my room for a clean bra, finding one hanging on my wardrobe handle, '– in my pyjamas with Harry –' I tried to pull it off, '– watch— Ouch!'

It snapped back on my hand. I rubbed my hand as it stung. I snatched the bra off the handle and put it on under my pyjama top, then proceeding to change it and pull a t-shirt over my head. With that on I began hunting round for some socks. I found some then spent about five minutes hopping about on one foot to try and pull each of them on; it resulted in me tripping over something lying on my floor and falling on to my back. I groaned. This was not my day!

'Having fun?'

I opened my eyes to find myself looking directly up at Harry. He was standing over me with a grin on his face.

'Fun is not really the word I'd use to describe it,' I said, 'but that's not the point. What are you doing in my room?'

'Came to see if you needed any help,' said Harry. 'If you're anything like me, you're useless at packing.'

I let out a short laugh and sat up.

'I'm nothing like you when it comes to packing,' I said indignantly, getting to my feet. I then glanced at my trunk. It lay open on my floor and still only had my books in it. 'Though doing it last minute isn't always the best method.'

Harry laughed. I glared at him but couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face. Loathed as I was to say it, Harry knew me too well. Sighing, I picked up my wand off my chest of drawers and pointed it at various things around my room. My robes zoomed into my trunk followed by my home clothes and the last bits and bobs that I needed to take with me back to Hogwarts. With that done I turned to Harry, arms folded and a smug smile on my face.

'See? Told you. Now,' I said briskly, 'what are you doing in my room? I know you better than anyone, Harry. You're useless at packing. You have an ulterior motive other than helping me.'

'You didn't expect me to pass up the opportunity of seeing you in those pyjamas a little longer, did you?' shrugged Harry. 'You looked cute in them.'

'Cute?' I repeated. Those pyjamas weren't cute; a simple pair of lilac and white checked flannel pyjamas and Harry thinks they're cute?

'Well I could have said beautiful,' said Harry casually, 'but you don't like those sort of compliments.'

I stared at Harry incredulously. Talk about twisting my own words. I was also blushing though. Since May after the war had ended, Harry so far hadn't said something like that to me. It sort of caught me off guard. I lowered my eyes and bit my lower lip; it was a nervous habit of mine now that I couldn't stop doing whenever I was embarrassed. In other words, whenever I was with Harry.

'I … didn't mean it quite like that,' I mumbled. I could feel my face growing hotter. I turned away in order to hide it, covering it by picking up my brush and undoing my hair. 'I do _like_ your compliments, just … not the ones that make me feel like I'm nothing more than something to be drooled over.'

I pulled my brush through my hair, pulling it over my shoulder. I ran my fingers through it before glancing back at Harry. He was watching me.

'Surely by now you know I think of you as something more than that.' Harry stepped up behind me and put his arms round my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he held me; I felt him gently kiss my neck. 'Or have these last two months between us been wasted?'

I smiled, 'No, they haven't been wasted.' I turned round in Harry's arms and looked up at him. I laughed quietly. 'I'm just still getting used to the idea of "us".'

'Then perhaps I should give you a little reassurance,' said Harry.

Next moment our lips were touching as Harry leant down to me and pressed his on to mine. It was only short but it always made my heart race. He certainly was a good kisser. The kiss stopped.

'You know, Dad would kill you if he knew you were in here,' I said casually. My fingers were playing along the zip of Harry's jacket. 'It's one thing going into your bedroom, a completely different thing going into mine. Very protective of his little girl, he is. His fair phantom.'

'Fair phantom?' questioned Harry. He looked at me strangely.

'Don't ask, Dad just calls me that for some reason,' I told him. 'Point is, Dad wouldn't be too happy. D'you know what he said to me when I told him you were Head Boy?'

'No, what did he say?'

'He said that you should keep it in your pants if you know what's good for you.'

'Sirius said that?' laughed Harry. I nodded. 'He's one to talk.'

'Yeah, but it's "don't do as I do, do as I tell you",' I said, quoting Remus, 'regardless of the fact we're of age. Then again, they're only making up for lost time.'

That was certainly the case as not a few moments later Dad opened my bedroom door and walked in. I'd never seen Harry move so fast, not even during a Quidditch match. When we heard the door open behind us, Harry jumped back from me as if he'd been Stunned, arms firmly by his sides. I had to stop myself bursting into laughter. I guess he took Dad's words seriously (no pun intended) not that I did.

'Hi, Dad,' I said brightly. He looked at us suspiciously.

'Why does Harry look guilty?' asked Sirius slowly. I glanced at him. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing's _going on_, Dad,' I insisted. 'Harry was just helping me pack, weren't you?' I looked at Harry pointedly; I nodded discreetly to make him speak.

'Yeah, just helping her pack,' rushed Harry. What on earth –?

'Well hurry up,' said Sirius. 'We're leaving in fifteen minutes with or without the two of you.'

Dad left the room. Harry relaxed beside me. I stared at him.

'Are you scared of Dad because of what I said just now?' I asked. 'You know he wouldn't really do anything. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't pressured into anything I didn't want to do when he said that. It was only a joke.'

'No, it's not that,' said Harry.

'So what's with the jumpiness around Dad?'

Harry sighed, 'It's just a bit weird now, that's all. I know he's OK with us going out and all that but he's not just my godfather and your dad anymore. He's my girlfriend's dad, the one who'll always be watching me.'

'Girlfr—?' I began but I was cut off by Mum and Lily calling up to us.

'Harry, come and get your stuff!'

'Jenna, come on!'

Harry shrugged and walked out of my room. I stared after him. It felt like there was a lump in my throat; my body felt oddly frozen. Harry had said that we were going out, that I was his … girlfriend …

'_Jenna!_'

I snapped out of my reverie. I grabbed my trunk and left my room.

I joined Harry and our parents in the living room. Mum had the pot of Floo powder in her hands and Dad was lighting a fire with his wand for us to use. Gadget was sitting in her cage next to her sister's one on Harry's trunk. I pulled my trunk into the room and put it with the rest of our things. Dad and James were going to bring them to The Burrow once Harry and I had Flooed there. With the all clear from Dad, Harry and I took a handful of the glittering powder. Harry went first; he said the destination and was swallowed up into the emerald flames. Then it was my turn. I hated travelling by Floo powder but I hadn't got the hang of Apparating with large things yet so it was the only way. I threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into it.

'The Burrow.'

Everything started spinning. I hated the feeling of it. I kept my eyes firmly shut as the flames took me. I only opened them so that I knew when to get off. I could feel myself sliding through the Floo network. Fireplace after fireplace past me, various things flashing in and out of my sight. Finally the Weasley fireplace came into view at the end of the tunnel. As per usual, I stumbled on my re-entrance. I let out a small scream and fell forwards on to the rug, landing hard on the floor. I was so glad it was over.

'I hate Floo-ing,' I groaned.

Next moment I was enveloped in the usual bone-crushing hug from Mrs Weasley. She, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all gathered in front of the Weasley fireplace having heard mine and Harry's arrival. When I was released Mrs Weasley proceeded to hug Harry before looking up and down the pair of us.

'Oh, Harry dear, lovely to see you again,' she said, releasing him from his hug. 'And you, Jenna dear. How are things over at Godric's Hollow? Are you all moved in now?'

'Yeah, almost, just a few boxes left,' said Harry. 'My uncle was glad to hear I wasn't going back to Privet Drive anymore. Otherwise, things are great. Oh, and Mum and Dad should be along in a minute with my stuff.'

'Same here,' I added.

Sure enough, four more people along with two trunks and two owls came spinning into the grate. Mrs Weasley moved us out of the way in time as Dad and James stepped out with our trunks.

'Thanks for taking Harry and Jenna, Molly,' said Sirius, dusting himself down. 'Bit of a tradition, isn't it?'

'Indeed,' nodded Molly. 'It's a pleasure having them to stay. The house seems so empty now with the others all moved out. And of course their birthdays are within the next couple of weeks and we're more than happy to host the party if you're still a bit cluttered at home.'

'That'll be great and we'll definitely be here for their birthdays,' said James. 'Lily says a Muggle's eighteenth birthday is equally as important as a wizard's seventeenth so she's determined to celebrate it. Merlin knows why though.'

'Because it is,' said Lily, getting out of the fireplace with Mum. 'I'm not having my son missing out on his eighteenth, wizard or not.'

Our parents went off to talk in the kitchen leaving Harry and me with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Over the last two months each of them had changed in noticeable ways. Ron had finally got his hair cut after it grew so much while we were on the run (probably under his mum's orders) and finally looked like he'd grown into his clothes, getting rid of his gangly appearance. Hermione also looked different. Her hair was no longer frizzy and was styled in neat curls reaching just past her shoulders. She'd also taken to wearing makeup a bit more from what I'd heard from her. Because she and Ron were an item now, Hermione had been spending much more time at The Burrow and I guess she and Ginny had been having many plotting sessions together. The change in Ginny was also evident. She still retained her blazing look but had cut her hair. It was now short and layered, flaring out at the ends, and a few strands crossing over her eyes. She too wore a hint of makeup. I found it hard to believe she was going to be seventeen a week after me.

'About time you guys got here,' said Ron, slapping Harry on the back while Hermione and Ginny hugged me. 'Mum's been going frantic as usual. Worried something had happened because you arrived two minutes late.'

'You what?' I asked. I moved so I could look at Ron, Hermione's arms still round me, and gave him a quizzical look. 'Why was she worrying this time? Harry's not been getting into any trouble recently.'

Ginny sniggered. Ron didn't notice and answered my question. I wasn't listening though. Ginny had just given me a very pointed look.

'Oh, you know Mum,' shrugged Ron. 'She'd fuss over the ghoul if it wasn't making a racket with the pipes in the attic.'

'Well, as nice as that is to know,' interrupted Ginny, 'why don't we get your things upstairs?'

Grabbing our trunks, the five of us went upstairs. From what I saw, The Burrow had also changed. The charm of it not having a straight edge in the place was still there but it was a lot neater, making it seem much roomier both upstairs and down. Then again virtually all the Weasley children apart from Ron and Ginny had moved out now. The biggest change though was the Weasley's clock. It still stood pride of place by the stairs with the arrows no longer pointing to danger for everyone; a few more hands had also been added including one for Fleur Delacour (who married Bill the previous year), a girl named Audrey Quigley that Percy was dating (and was serious about, ooh-err) and, to his surprise, one of Harry. Well he was practically family to the Weasleys.

While Harry and Ron went into his room, Hermione, Ginny and I went into Ginny's. We told the boys we'd join them later. According to Hermione and Ginny, we had a lot to catch up on whatever that meant. Two camp beds had been set up in it, one for each of us, and Hermione's trunk was already sitting in the corner. Beside it was Crookshanks' wicker basket which meant the large ginger tom was stalking around somewhere. Probably playing with the gnomes in the garden again. I dumped my trunk and bag next to Hermione's.

'So, give us the gossip,' Hermione said. She and Ginny were looking at me eagerly, sitting on Ginny's bed. I gave them a strange look.

'What?'

'Oh, come on, Jenna,' said Ginny. 'You've got it written all over your face. What's going on between you and Harry?'

I stared between the two of them. I'd only been here five minutes and already I was being quizzed.

'What's got into you two?' I said, ignoring the question. I busied myself by searching in my bag for something. I could feel my cheeks already starting to heat up. 'Nothing's going on between me and Harry.'

'Yeah, and Hagrid owns a dragon,' said Ginny. She was smirking like mad. 'Didn't he say anything _important_ to you before we got taken to St Mungo's after the war?'

'Like his feelings or desires?' continued Hermione. 'What he wanted to do now that Voldemort was gone?'

I stared between the two of them. Did they know something? Both were so eager to find out if anything had happened between Harry and me. I swallowed nervously. It felt like I was being interrogated by the Ministry or something. Whatever they already knew though, they wanted more information and it didn't look like they were going to drop the subject without a fight. But what was there to tell? There wasn't really anything different between us. Only that Harry said I was his girlfriend and –

'Come on, Jenna, you've got to tell us if something's happened between the two of you,' said Hermione. I jumped, having faded out slightly while they were speaking. 'You know about me and Ron.'

'Yeah, because it was obvious you two were going to get together,' I said. I sat down beside her on the bed. 'Seamus and Dean even had a bet on it during sixth year.'

Hermione let out a disgruntled huff, then said, 'But still, you know about us. I've told you everything that's happened since the start of the summer. We want to know about you guys. Something must have happened between you after Harry defeated Voldemort.'

On a side note, Hermione saying Voldemort's name was now a common thing. In fact, now that he was gone and the taboo on his name had been removed, quite a few people in the wizarding community were comfortable saying his name although the majority still refused to say it.

'Didn't you see the way he was looking at you when Kingsley was speaking to us in the Headmaster's office? He couldn't keep his eyes off you. He even put his arm round you on the way down to the Hogwarts Express. If that's not showing he feels something towards you, I don't know what does.'

Hermione's memory was way too good I decided. The last two months had gone so fast I couldn't even remember every small detail of what happened back then.

'Yeah,' persisted Ginny. 'And on the way to St Mungo's _and _in the hospital itself, you two were practically in each other's pockets. You can't deny that there's nothing between you now.'

Unfortunately, Ginny did have a point there. On the Hogwarts Express back to London I'd spent most of the trip with Harry's arm discreetly round my waist as I leaned against him looking out the window. I'd eventually fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder, waking up when we got back to London. Then in St Mungo's the two of us had spent quite a lot of time talking about various things including continuing the conversation we'd had on the Astronomy Tower while we waited for our parents to be checked over and given the all clear. I couldn't believe how blind I'd been to Harry's feelings during sixth year

'And you've been having feelings for him since our sixth year,' added Hermione. I looked at her, startled. Ginny didn't know that! Or at least, I thought she didn't; her look told me otherwise. 'Maybe his feelings for you didn't change after what happened that year.'

'Whoa, let's back up a spell,' I said, holding up my hands to stem their questions. 'Just because Harry and I _might_ have had feelings for each other in the past doesn't mean anything … grew from it,' I said, thinking quickly. I know that wasn't true but I really wasn't ready to admit to them, especially to Ginny, that Harry and I were on a more than friends level now. I didn't want to jinx it. 'A lot happened last year when we were on the run. We all changed.'

'Exactly,' said Hermione. 'You guys changed. Jenna, you must have seen the change in him after you escaped Bellatrix during the summer. And during the fight itself!'

'Seen what?' I asked. I was completely baffled.

'How much Harry cares about you.' What? I knew Harry cared about me. But the way Hermione said it made me think it was not quite what I was thinking. Hermione smiled gently at me. 'Jenna, when Voldemort took you, Harry was willing to jeopardise everything to get you back. He didn't care about Snape's memories or getting to Nagini. All he cared about was getting you away from Voldemort. It was like something inside him had just … clicked.'

I stared at Hermione. He did? Harry had never told me that. I mean, I'd heard Harry's shouts when I was in the Forbidden Forest but I didn't know about that bit. My heart fluttered slightly. A small smile turned up the corners of my mouth. I didn't notice the grins appearing on Hermione and Ginny's faces.

'Something did happen!' gasped Hermione.

'I knew it,' said Ginny smugly. 'You two are an item, aren't you?'

'What – no –' I stuttered. 'Harry and I – we're not –'

Luckily I was saved saying anything else on the subject when Mrs Weasley called up to me and Harry to say goodbye to our parents. I hastily left Ginny's room and went downstairs to say goodbye to Mum and Dad, knowing full well next time they had me on my own those two were going to try and get every little detail out of me. I just wondered if Ron had said anything to Harry about this.

-o-

Grabbing their trunks, the five of them went upstairs. While Harry and Ron went into Ron's room, Hermione, Ginny and Jenna went into Ginny's saying they had a lot of catching up to do. Harry and Ron shared a look and laughed. They knew what that meant. The girls disappeared up the corridor and into Ginny's room. With them gone, Harry and Ron went into his bedroom, Ron helping Harry get his trunk inside. It was good to be back at The Burrow. Harry always enjoyed his time here. Ron's room hadn't changed. It was still covered in Chudley Cannons posters although they were still bottom of the Quidditch league.

'So how's your summer been so far?' asked Harry, putting his trunk in the corner next to Pig's cage. 'You said Hermione had been staying over quite a bit. How's that going?'

Ron grinned.

'Oh, you know,' he said. 'Remember that book I got you for your birthday last year?' Harry nodded. The pair sat down on the beds. 'Works like a charm. I swear, without it I'd still be on the receiving end of Herm's conjured birds like in sixth year.'

Harry laughed.

'Better not let Hermione know you've been getting advice from a book,' he joked. 'For one thing she might make you start reading more. Or attack you with more birds for using a book to charm her.'

Ron murmured in agreement, 'Yeah, probably.'

'You know, just being yourself helps as well,' Harry continued. It had certainly worked with Jenna. 'They don't need impressing all the time. Hermione certainly not.'

'I know but a helpful nudge once in a while doesn't hurt. Hey, that book might even help you restart your relationship with Ginny.'

Harry looked at Ron curiously. He and Ginny weren't getting back together. She was with Neville now and he was with Jenna. Surely Ron knew that by now?

'What d'you mean?' he asked.

'You know,' said Ron. 'I know I told you not to mess her around during the war but that's over now. Voldemort's gone and all. You can get back together, can't you? Nothing's stopping you. I was surprised to hear from Ginny you hadn't spoken to her about it yet.'

Harry hesitated. The creature in his stomach twisted awkwardly. From what it sounded like, Ron didn't know that he and Ginny weren't going to be getting back together. Both of them had found someone else. Ginny had Neville; Harry had Jenna. And by the sounds of it, Ginny hadn't told Ron that little detail. Harry didn't really blame her. His previous reactions to who Ginny was dating hadn't been good; he had a deep loathing for Michael Corner when she dated him in her fourth year and when she was dating Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor with them, the two of them had gotten into more than one scuffle throughout the year. At the start of their relationship, Ron had said Ginny was lucky he'd given his permission for them to be together (not that Ginny thought she needed it). But now what would Ron think when he learnt that Harry was with Jenna now when it had appeared he was the only person Ron thought was worthy to date his sister? Even more so when he hears that the two of them had had several encounters throughout the last two years.

'So how come you haven't made a move yet?' asked Ron curiously. 'I'm pretty sure Ginny wants to get back together with you.'

'Er, Ron, Ginny didn't say anything about why we hadn't got back together yet, did she?' asked Harry. 'When you asked her?'

'Only that you had other things to sort out first,' said Ron. 'She didn't say what though.'

Harry let out an awkward laugh. He knew what those "other things" Ginny had meant were, his relationship with Jenna. And he wasn't surprised that Ginny hadn't said anything to Ron about Neville yet.

'Ron, Ginny and I –' Harry started when a shout came from downstairs.

'Harry! Jenna!' It was Mrs Weasley. 'Your parents are leaving. Come and say goodbye to them.'

Harry looked at the door. He heard Jenna shout a reply from up the corridor and footsteps go past the door.

'I'd better go,' Harry mumbled. Ron nodded and the two of them headed downstairs after the girls, Harry all the while thinking how he was going to break the news to Ron.

-o-

I went downstairs with Hermione and Ginny, glad to avoid answering Ginny's question about me and Harry. In truth a part of me wanted to tell them that Harry and I had spoken and everything when another part, a stronger voice, was saying don't jinx it. Mine and Harry's relationship had been troubled enough as it was. I was just glad to get off the subject.

Mum, Dad, James and Lily were waiting for us by the fire place to Floo home. They'd had a chat with Mrs Weasley and they told us they were coming back on both mine and Harry's birthdays to join in the celebrations. Both Mum and Lily wanted to celebrate our eighteenth birthdays, Lily because eighteen was an important age in Muggle traditions and Mum because I didn't have a seventeenth seeing as my seventeenth birthday I spent locked up at the Malfoy Manor. I gave Mum and Dad a hug each and they Flooed home.

'Right,' said Mrs Weasley briskly when they'd gone. 'Who wants some lunch?'

Ron's ears immediately perked up at the mention of food. Harry laughed while Hermione and I shook our heads. Some things never change.

Lunch wasn't the usual crammed affair it had been in past years. The only people there were us five and Mrs Weasley and she was usually bustling about the kitchen while we ate. Mr Weasley and Percy were both working today; Bill and Fleur were living in Shell Cottage, obviously seeing as we visited it last year while we were on the run; Charlie had returned to Romania to continue his work with dragons having postponed it during the war; and Fred and George were both living in Diagon Alley and working constantly on new products for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in time for the new school year although Fred was still recovering from his injuries from the battle. It seemed so strange them not all being here like previous years.

After being on the run for a year, I really appreciated Mrs Weasley's cooking now. Being so used to cooking for so many people there was plenty of food for all us though too much for just us five so there were lots of leftover vegetables. Once we'd finished Hermione, Ginny and I helped clean up for Mrs Weasley before joining Harry and Ron in the sitting room with some bottles of Butterbeer. Unsurprisingly Hermione went and sat next to Ron on the sofa; Harry sat on the one opposite them while Ginny sat in one of the large patchwork chairs the Weasleys owned. I made to sit in the partner of Ginny's chair when she spoke up.

'Why don't you sit next to Harry?' she asked me. I looked at her suspiciously. 'There's plenty of room on the sofa. He doesn't bite, you know.'

I raised an eyebrow at her. Ginny just smiled innocently at me. Yeah, she was anything but innocent. Either way I went and sat next to Harry.

'Did you ever go see Kingsley about getting into the Auror program?' Ron asked Harry. 'You were planning to go into it, weren't you?'

'Yeah, I owled him once the Ministry of Magic had been sorted out,' replied Harry.

'What did he say? Did you get in?'

'He said that I was more than capable to get into the program but I needed to get my NEWTs first. Because it's a Ministry office, I have to have the grades to get in and the proof I'd done them.'

'Well that's fair enough,' said Hermione. 'The Ministry requires the most reliable and skilled wizards and witches, especially in the Auror office as they have to be on hand at the shortest of notice. Not those corrupt fools who were running it before.'

'Least Kingsley's in charge of it now,' I said. 'He's made a lot of changes to the Ministry of Magic since Voldemort's defeat. Getting rid of those Muggle-born legislations for a start.'

Hermione nodded.

There had indeed been many changes in the wizarding world since Kingsley had been confirmed as the new Minister for Magic. For a start he'd gotten that horrible black statue of the wizard and witch on a throne on top of Muggles removed and restored the Statue of Magical Brethren. There had been many changes in the offices too. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had a new head and was much stricter now while other smaller offices, like Mr Weasley's in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, had been redesigned so that they weren't as much of a joke like they were before. Another thing Kingsley did was remove the Dementors from guarding Azkaban, something all of us agreed with having experienced them many times. And like I said, all the laws against Muggle-borns had been abolished which I was particularly pleased about; it had been those laws which had sentenced my ex-boyfriend to death.

Speaking of him, it had been nearly a year since he'd died. Noah had been killed while I was prisoner in the Malfoy Manner. I'd read about his death in the _Daily Prophet_. That was one of the things I sorted out as soon as I could. I Apparated to his home and met with his family. Noah apparently had told them a lot about me. Mrs Oakley told me she was thankful that I'd ended my relationship with him before the war though it didn't make a difference in the end. I also heard that his younger sister, Daniela, was to start at Hogwarts. Only his older sister Josie hadn't gone. I'd made a personal promise to Noah to look out for her for him.

'So you're going back to Hogwarts?' asked Ron. Harry nodded. Ron shrugged. 'Ah, rather you than me, mate. I'm not going back.'

'Oh, Ron, come on,' said Hermione. Hermione had told me in a letter that she and Ron had had many discussions about this. 'You said yourself you wanted to be an Auror and Harry has to finish his NEWTs. Why won't you go back?'

'School's not for me, Herm, you know that,' said Ron. He put his arm around her shoulders. 'Besides, I said I'd help Fred and George with the shop. Fred's wand arm is still healing and it won't be right for a couple more months.'

'So you're just going to throw away your chances to sell a few jokes?' asked Hermione sharply. For a brief moment she reminded me of Mrs Weasley. 'What about your future?'

'Herm, leave it,' advised Ginny. 'You know he's stubborn as a mule.'

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I all laughed. Ron let out a huff and folded his arms, sulking.

'Well that's a shame,' shrugged Harry, forcing a straight face. 'You're not going to see me as Head Boy.'

Ron stared at Harry, his mouth open. Hermione beamed.

'No way,' said Ginny. 'I've got to take orders from you?' Harry nodded. 'That is not fair. Least Hermione's Head Girl, right?'

I smiled to myself. Ginny looked expectantly at Hermione but she shook her head.

'No, I didn't get it,' huffed Hermione. 'I was really hoping I would seeing as Professor McGonagall said it would be given to someone in our year. Someone else must have got it.'

'Aw, don't worry, Herm,' I said. 'Least you're still a prefect. That's better than nothing.'

'And I'm Gryffindor House Captain,' said Ginny. 'We can still patrol together.'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Hermione. She must have really wanted that badge. I felt slightly guilty for getting it. 'So long as someone like Pansy Parkinson doesn't get it then I'm happy.'

'I don't somehow think Pansy will be returning this year, not after what she said back in May,' I said. 'I don't expect many of the Slytherins in our year will be coming back.'

'What about you, Jen?' Hermione asked next. 'You're coming back to Hogwarts with me, aren't you?'

'Yeah, of course I'm coming back,' I told her cheerfully. 'You wouldn't think I'd pass up finishing my NEWTs? I didn't work my wand off for the last seven years for no reason, including the … _interesting_ year's tutoring we had last year.' I paused, then added, 'And I've got some things to do back at Hogwarts anyway.'

'Like what?' asked Harry.

'Never you mind,' I teased. 'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

Harry raised his eyebrow. He wasn't going to get anymore information than that out of me. Across from us, Hermione and Ginny shared a glance.

'So, Harry,' Hermione started, 'now Voldemort's gone, I s'pose you and Ginny can get back together seeing as you're both single.'

Harry and I both looked at her. My ears had perked up at what she said. Ginny? Single? Hermione knew perfectly Ginny and Neville were together. What was she playing at?

'I s'pose,' said Harry slowly.

'Well, why not?' continued Hermione quickly. 'I mean, you and Ginny were the talk of the school when you were going out. Romilda Vane was certainly jealous of you, wasn't she, Gin?'

'I still remember her asking about Harry's tattoo,' Ginny laughed.

'Which we all know isn't there,' I muttered. Three pairs of eyes turned on me.

'How would you know, Jen?' asked Ginny. 'Ron and Hermione know because they turned into him when the Order got him from Privet Drive last year and I know because I went out with him. How do _you_ know?'

'I've … known him for ten years,' I said, thinking quickly. 'Harry and I don't have any secrets from each other.'

Hermione and Ginny looked obviously disgruntled I'd caught them out. Me: one, them: zero. I smiled at them.

'Anyway,' persisted Hermione, 'when are you going to get back together?'

'Yeah, mate,' said Ron. 'Now's the perfect opportunity.' Ron took a sip of his drink; his eyes flicked between them. 'Go on, ask her.'

I watched Harry nervously. My hand gripped my bottle of Butterbeer. What was he going to do? Say he wasn't going to get back together with Ginny because he was with me or ask her out to keep Ron happy? I was scared at both the ideas. Ron would flip if he knew Harry and I had been … flirting while he was still Ginny's.

'Well, I was trying to tell you this earlier, Ron,' said Harry. My heart skipped a beat. Ron looked strangely at Harry; Hermione and Ginny were looking excited. 'See the thing is, after the fight, Ginny and I talked and we decided not to get back together. I'd found someone else.'

A knot formed in my stomach. He was going to tell them!

'Who?' asked Ron curiously. 'You spent the year on the run. Who else did you find?'

'Ron,' said Harry seriously, 'I'm going out with – Jenna!'

'Sorry!' I gasped.

Harry jumped out of his seat when cold Butterbeer spilled down his front. I'd sort of tensed when he began to say "I'm going out with Jenna" and my Butterbeer had slipped out of my hand and spilled down Harry's trousers. I jumped up too in surprise. I knew I was blushing like mad. Ron was watching us with a bemused look on his face while Hermione and Ginny were cracking up with laughter.

'Harry, I'm so sorry,' I gasped. I picked up the bottle and put it on the side. 'I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.'

'Jen, it's fine,' said Harry, wiping his shirt with his hand. 'It's just a little –'

'Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry,' I repeated. 'Come into the kitchen, I'll clean it up.'

I didn't hear Harry's answer. I just took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. I could still hear Hermione and Ginny laughing. Ron was asking what was so funny but they didn't seem to be able to answer. I was pretty glad about that. The last thing I wanted was Ron finding out about Harry and me. I took a towel from the stove and started wiping Harry's shirt to get rid any of the excess Butterbeer before I could dry it with my wand. I was still apologising profusely to Harry.

'Harry, I'm so sorry,' I said for the third time. 'I don't know what came over me.'

'Jen, it's all right,' said Harry. I wasn't listening though. 'It's just a little Butterbeer. It'll come out.'

'Oh Merlin, I really didn't meant to.'

'Jenna –'

'I can't believe I did that.'

'Jenna –' said Harry again but I was still dabbing up the liquid.

'The bottle just slipped and –'

'Jenna!' Harry took my hold of my wrists and held them up; I jumped and looked up at Harry. 'It was an accident, all right? No harm done.'

I stared at Harry. I didn't even realise I was panting a little. It took me a moment more to calm down.

'I – I'm still sorry,' I said. 'I really didn't mean to do that, it's just …'

I stopped. A sigh escaped my throat and I turned away. I ran my hand over my face, pushing back my bangs from my eyes.

'Just what?' asked Harry. I glanced over my shoulder at him. I then turned back round and leaned against the sideboard, my arms folded.

'It's just …' I started, my cheeks getting hotter. I didn't look at him. 'I don't think I'm ready for the others to know about us yet.'

Harry didn't respond straight away. I kept my eyes lowered. Next moment I felt something touch my cheek. I looked up. Harry was gazing down on me, his finger running over my cheek.

'Why don't you want them to know about us?' he asked gently.

Harry had this voice I discovered. I'd first heard it before I left Shell Cottage, when Harry first found out about my feelings for him, then again on the Astronomy Tower platform after the battle had ended. It was sort of soft and slightly husky; it was lower and quieter than his normal tone but still as powerful. It always made shivers go down my back, just like it did just now, and I could not ignore it even if I tried.

'Are you … ashamed of it or something?'

I gave Harry a shocked look.

'Never,' I said. 'Why would you say that? Why would I ever be ashamed of us?'

'I didn't mean it like that,' said Harry.

'I know you didn't,' I replied. I rubbed my arm. 'I guess I don't want the others knowing because I don't want to jinx it. We had a hard enough relationship as it was before we even knew we had feelings for each other.'

I purposely didn't say before we were together. Part of the reason I didn't want Ron, Hermione and Ginny to know was because I still wanted to speak to Harry and ask him if we were officially together. To me, you have to be asked out before you were a couple and Harry hadn't done that but I wanted him to. I wanted him to make it official before we told the others, not have it taken as something that just happened (which in truth it was). It was that complicated logic of mine that was making me do this. The other part was because I didn't want our relationship made into something it's not: something to gossip about which it would inevitably become the moment anyone at Hogwarts found out.

'If you and Ginny made Hogwarts gossip, imagine what it would be like now that it's you and me who've been friends for years. Rita Skeeter would have a field day if she found out: the famous Harry Potter going out with long-term half-breed friend, ooh, big story to twist like she did before. Remember what she wrote back in fourth year?'

Silence. Harry let out a short laugh. I stared at him but I couldn't help but do so too, the corner of my lip twitching into the starts of a smile. Harry moved closer and put his arms round me.

'Sort of ironic, isn't it?' he said. I gave Harry a curious look. 'She was right about us. I did give you my heart like she said I would.'

'You won mine first though,' I corrected him. I placed my hand on Harry's collarbone; from underneath his t-shirt I pulled out a thin silver chain with a small key on it. Harry still wore it. I smiled when I saw it but couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped my throat. 'I don't want to lie to the others but the idea of telling them, especially Ron. He'd already suspected there was something between us when we were on the run.'

'I'll deal with Ron,' Harry assured me. 'And we don't have to tell them, not yet at least. Keeping it quiet at Hogwarts though will be difficult. A secret at Hogwarts means the whole school knows. We'd have to tell them eventually or they'd find out sooner or later through gossip.'

'I know,' I sighed. 'I just wish it wasn't so difficult.' I honestly did. I silently damned my logic for making it complicated.

'I know. But once it's out, it'll be fine.'

'I hope so.'

I moved closer and wrapped my arms round Harry. I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me. As we stood there I could feel the slow rhythm of Harry's heart as he breathed. His warm breath tickled my neck. It always felt so nice to be in his arms. After a few moments I pulled back. I looked silently up at Harry, my head tilted to one side. His eyes looked back into mine; I loved his eyes, they were so deep. Next I moved closer and leaned up to him. I closed my eyes and gently touched my lips against his. They were so soft. It always felt like I strayed into a dream. I raised my hand and ran my fingers lightly over Harry's cheek. His own pulled me closer.

The kiss lasted slightly longer than I intended. It was only when I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen from round the corner that we broke apart. We both looked to see who was coming. It was Ron! Instantly I thought of a Thestral and vanished.

'Harry, what are you doing?' asked Ron, walking over to him.

Harry turned to look at me, then jumped when he realised I'd vanished, his arms falling to his sides. He knew I was still there though. I watched nervously as he spoke to Ron.

'Nothing. Just drying my shirt.'

'Where's Jenna?'

'She went upstairs,' Harry replied. 'She got some Butterbeer on her top and went to get her wand to dry it.'

I let out a silent breath. Harry tensed slightly when he felt it. Ron gave him a strange look.

'You sure you're OK?'

Harry nodded. Luckily Ron accepted it.

'I don't know what's gotten into Hermione and Ginny,' he continued.

Ron came and stood next to Harry, leaning against the counter. Quickly I slid out from where I stood behind Harry to not get cornered in by Ron. I had to be careful not to touch him.

'I asked them what was so funny but they were laughing so much they couldn't answer. It was like someone had put a Tickling Jinx on them. I've never seen either of them laugh so much.'

'Yeah,' agreed Harry.

'So come on, mate,' Ron then said. 'Whose this girl who you think is better than my sister?'

Oh Merlin, I could hear the annoyance in Ron's voice. He was going to flip when he found out it was me. Beside him, Harry discretely reached a hand behind him. Feeling I wasn't there, he leant back against the counter, arms folded, next to Ron.

'That's a bit unfair, isn't it?' he said.

'So is you finding someone else when you said you'd be loyal to Ginny,' said Ron. He raised his eyebrows and looked at him pointedly. 'And how you could have found someone when we spent the last year on the run is even more intriguing.'

'It's not something that just happened, Ron,' said Harry. 'It had been brewing for a long time.'

'Oh?' Harry nodded.

'I'd been having feelings for her for a long time. Longer than I even thought I'd been having these feelings. I just never saw it.'

I looked at Harry curiously when he said this. How long had he been having feelings for me?

'Go on,' said Ron slowly. He was as curious as I was.

'Where do I start?' countered Harry. He leant his head back and let out a long sigh. 'I was having feelings for her long before I could recognise them as those sort of feelings. I remember seeing her with this guy once during fourth year and thinking, "Who the hell is that with his arm round her?". Then in fifth year, both on the way up to Hogwarts _and_ before a Divination lesson, I found myself staring into her eyes, not being able to look away. Like a force other than magic was pulling me closer to her.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, seriously.' Harry gave Ron a decisive nod.

'Man, you had it bad.'

'Yeah, and I didn't realise.' Harry paused for a moment, then continued. 'I guess fifth year was when it started. When I first realised. It was after Sirius died and we had our first kiss on the Astronomy Tower platform. Seeing her in tears, I just wanted to protect her and tell her everything would be all right but I ended up kissing her. But it felt so right, you know? Holding her in my arms and stuff.'

I stared at Harry, speechless. He'd been having feelings for me since fifth year? How could I have missed that?

'Don't you ever get that feeling with Hermione?' Harry asked. 'That simply having her beside you is enough to reassure you? That when you kiss it feels like you're dreaming and you don't want it to end?'

Ron remained silent. Then a grin slowly appeared on his face.

'Yeah, I do,' he said. 'I still remember the moment she first kissed me. I felt like I'd been hit on the head by a Bludger or something. Even though it was in the middle of the war and everything, nothing seemed to matter as long as that kiss continued.'

'Yeah, well that's what it felt like for me,' said Harry. 'Those feelings had been growing throughout sixth year until I saw her with someone else and it felt like I was too late. It was just right place, wrong time with Ginny. My feelings for Ginny were genuine and all, and I really care about her but she's not the one for me.'

'And what does Ginny think about all this?' asked Ron. 'Have you told her any of this?'

'We've spoken,' said Harry, 'and she thought it was best we moved on. We both knew there was a possibility things would change while I was on the run and Ginny accepted it. She had found someone else as well. She even encouraged me to go speak to her. I did and we decided to give it a shot.'

Ron remained silent after Harry had finished. He seemed to be contemplating what Harry had said. Had he worked out it was me? The fact it had been someone he'd seen _in tears_ after _Sirius_'s death. It was blatantly obvious. I watched nervously. My pulse was racing.

'So …' he began after a few minutes thought, 'Ginny's OK with this.' Harry nodded. 'Well so long as she's happy. If you'd hurt her, it wouldn't just be me after you. She's got five other brothers as well.'

'Believe me, I wouldn't have got anywhere if I hadn't of spoken to Ginny first,' said Harry.

'Good.' Next, Ron grinned. 'So you're really serious about this then?' Harry nodded a second time. 'She must be really something if she's got you wand over broom for her.'

Harry smiled and said, 'Yeah, she is.'

'So who is she?'

I swallowed.

'Let's just say you'll know her when you see her.'

Ron was a bit annoyed that Harry was being so secretive about who his new girlfriend was but shrugged it off, going back to see if Hermione and Ginny had finally stopped laughing. He disappeared under the wooden arch which separated the kitchen from the living room. When I was sure he was gone I reappeared in the kitchen. Harry had been waiting for me to do that. I stared at him unsure what to say about what I'd just heard.

'How long were you there?' he asked, breaking the silence. 'You just vanished without warning.'

'I heard all of it,' I said quietly. I bit my lip in hesitation, then asked. 'You had feelings for me since our first kiss?'

Harry nodded. Cue the butterflies in my stomach.

'I just didn't realise what they were. Now I do.'

I smiled nervously, feeling the blush in my cheeks. That had been my very first kiss. I could still remember it. We were both soaked from standing in the rain; I don't know who initiated the kiss but I remember feeling like I'd strayed into a dream. My eyes flicked away from Harry as I tried to get a hold of myself. I couldn't believe how long Harry had been having feelings for me. They flicked back. I stepped up to Harry.

'Thanks for not telling,' I said, smiling. 'For a moment there I was really worried that Ron had worked it out.'

'No worries,' Harry replied.

With a kiss on the cheek Harry and I rejoined the others. Hermione and Ginny gave us suspicious looks but I ignored them, sitting down next to Harry. They seemed a bit disgruntled when they realised they hadn't managed to expose the two of us. I smiled to myself. They were going to keep trying throughout the remainder of the holiday, I could bet. And with our parents coming over next week for our birthdays, Harry and I were going to have be really careful. Still, even though it was bound to be tricky to keep our relationship under wraps, especially at Hogwarts, I was sure that when it eventually came to telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny they'd be happy for us. Ultimately I decided to worry about that later as there were more pressing matters on Ron's mind of whom Ginny was now dating.

* * *

**AN: here's the second chapter. hope you enjoyed and leave me a review. thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**


	3. Birthdays to Remember

Chapter 3

Birthdays to Remember

To say Ron was a bit annoyed to hear the Ginny was now dating Neville Longbottom was a bit of an understatement. He reacted the same way he did when hearing about Ginny's previous boyfriends. Of course Ginny didn't care about Ron's opinion on who she was dating, saying it was her choice. Ron was only more accepting because it was Neville and he'd helped her a lot the previous year during the Carrows' reign at Hogwarts. He did give Harry a disgruntled look during the conversation but when Ginny threatened him with a Bat Bogey Hex as soon as she was of age Ron knew to let the conversation drop.

It was great being back at The Burrow even though we had to help out with the chores around the house. Watching Harry and Ron de-gnome the garden was quite entertaining though, especially when one of the gnomes got the better of Ron and kicked him on the shin. It had Hermione, Ginny and I struggling to control our laughter as we were helping cook lunch. If we weren't helping Mrs Weasley then we were taking advantage of the land around the Weasleys' home. We enjoyed a day's worth of two-on-two Quidditch with Hermione controlling a tennis ball for a Snitch and on the Wednesday Ron and Ginny showed us a small lake that was on the other side of Stoatshead Hill where they used to go swimming.

'It's great in the summer,' Ron told us. 'We used to come have picnics up here and everything. We only stopped using it when Fred and George attempted to see how long they could hold each other underwater and Mum had a go at us. I think now we're older though she'd trust us.'

The water did look very inviting from the small wooden platform where we stood. The sun was shining in the sky and the weather was nice and warm compared to the previous summer when the Dementors had been roaming the countryside freely. The water was deep blue in colour and the sunlight reflected off its still surface into our eyes. We already had our swimming things with us as Ron had told us to bring them, wearing them underneath our clothes. There was only one problem. I couldn't swim. The others all started to change. I didn't.

'Aren't you coming?' asked Hermione once we were changed. I shook my head.

'I'd love to but there's one problem,' I said. 'I can't swim.'

'Can't you?' said Ron. 'Even wizarding children learn how to swim, Jenna.'

'Yeah, well, I didn't,' I shrugged.

'But we've seen you swim,' said Ginny.

'As an animal. Slightly different than swimming as a person.' I folded my arms and looked at the water. 'Remus only ever taught me how to swim in animal form, never as a human.'

'Well, if you're sure …'

Ron shrugged his shoulders then proceeded to push Harry into the lake, jumping in afterwards. Hermione and Ginny followed. Their heads resurfaced and they started to play about in the water. I went and sat on edge of the platform. I watched them silently. I dipped my feet in the water. It was quite hot and the water felt really nice. After a while Harry looked over at me and swam to the platform.

'You sure you're not going to join us?' he asked. 'Swimming as an animal can't be that much different.'

'I'm sure, Harry,' I told him.

'It's not too difficult to learn, you know. I learnt just from doing the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.'

I shook my head in response. Harry looked at me in what could only be described as having puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. Was that one of the legendary Potter charms I'd heard about? If so then Harry would have to try harder than that. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Come on, Jen. Just give it a try?'

'As much as I know you'd like to see me in my swim suit,' I teased casually (having noted earlier how good Harry looked in his trunks), 'I can't swim and don't really want to embarrass myself trying.'

Harry floated there for a moment or two. He swam forwards and put his hands on the platform, pulling himself out the water just enough so he was level with me. He stared at me. I stared straight back, resting my chin on my hand.

'Yes, Mr Potter?' I asked innocently.

'Now you see, Miss Black, there's just one problem with that,' said Harry, grinning.

'And what would that be?'

'I won't take "no" for an answer.'

Harry took hold of wrist and pulled me forwards. I let out a scream in protest and tried to get away but Harry had managed to get his arm round my waist. He let himself fall back into the water pulling me fully clothed with him. We hit the water and were completely submerged. Harry let go once we were in the water and we swam to the top. I took a deep breath when my head broke the surface. I shook my fringe out of my face. My feet were kicking beneath me as I tried to stay afloat. Harry's head appeared beside me. He was grinning madly.

'Oh, you a dead man,' I breathed. As refreshing as the water was I was shivering from the sudden cold. I reached out for the leg of the platform and pulled myself over to it, then pulling myself out the water. 'Y-you in big trouble.'

'Well seeing as you're already wet you might as well join us,' called Harry.

I looked back at him over my shoulder while ringing out my hair. Damn him. In the end I did relent and joined them in the water, once I'd got out of my wet clothes. I was a bit nervous at the start but swimming turned out not to be so difficult. Once I'd learned how to float and keep myself above water it was fine. But seeing as Harry had got me wet in the first place I decided to get him back by Banishing all his clothes to The Burrow so he had to walk back in his wet swimming trunks.

The week passed quite quickly and the following Friday after Harry and I got to The Burrow was Harry's eighteenth birthday. That morning Hermione, Ginny and I got up to find Mrs Weasley already in the kitchen cooking and Mr Weasley was out in the yard feeding the chickens. Harry and Ron hadn't come down yet. On the table was a small mound of presents waiting for Harry. There was only a small present from me there. I'd already given him Ebony but I had one other thing for him; a phoenix feather, left over from what Dumbledore left me in his will, to go with the one I had on my mother's necklace so we had one each.

Harry and Ron came down and was greeted by the three of us and Mrs Weasley giving Harry a big hug. We sat down at the table while Mrs Weasley bustled back into the kitchen to finish the breakfast. Harry opened his presents as he ate. There were ones from the Weasleys, Hermione and Ginny though Harry's one from Ron once again wasn't amongst the pile. It intrigued me as I'd found out Harry had got a book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ from Ron the previous year and I wondered if it was anything like that this time. Harry knew better than to try that sort of thing on me. As Harry opened my present, he smiled over at me knowing exactly what that feather meant.

The Burrow was a hive of activity at lunch and was once again full of people. Fred and George were the first to turn up with a box full of new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products they wanted Harry to test out. Some of them were quite good though not all were tasteful. Mrs Weasley certainly gave those items a disapproving look. Percy and his girlfriend Audrey also came over though not for long as Percy had to work that day and Bill and Fleur came just after lunch. They gave Harry his presents, Fleur also giving him a kiss on the cheek; it didn't bother me much though I noticed Ginny give her a dirty look. Hmm.

James and Lily, Remus and Mum and Dad turned up just in time for lunch with Harry's presents. I wasn't surprised at that; Remus always told me food was one of the things that James and Dad thought of most when they were at school. Dora wasn't there though as she had to work and Teddy was at Andromeda's house. We greeted our parents and they gave him their gifts. James and Lily had got him a new broomstick, a Firebolt three-sixty, since his old one was lost the previous year when Harry was retrieved from Privet Drive. The present from Dad though I was really surprised at.

'Your motorbike?' Harry said, staring at Dad. That bike was everything to him. 'You sure, Sirius?'

'Yeah,' said Sirius. He took the keys out his pocket and gave them to Harry. 'You're more likely to ride it than I am. One of the reasons I bought it was to annoy my mother. She hated Muggle stuff. Anyway, I don't ride it anymore and Tala never thought it was that safe so it's yours. Mind, you're not to take it to Hogwarts. I don't think Professor McGonagall would approve.'

'I won't,' said Harry earnestly. I could already tell he couldn't wait to have a ride on that bike having only been driven by others before. Personally I was a bit miffed. Dad had never let me ride it. Harry gave Dad a hug. 'Thanks, Sirius.'

As miffed as I was, Dad was right. He must have finally grown up. I snickered silently at that thought. Still with Harry owning the bike there was now the possibility I'd get to ride it.

Later that afternoon Mrs Weasley set us about decorating the garden for Harry's party. It wasn't as extravagant as the previous year's but it was still too much for the kitchen to handle once Neville and Luna arrived around five o'clock. Neville's greeting to Ginny certainly made Ron's eyebrows arch upwards. While the boys were left to help Fred, George and Mr Weasley with some tables and lanterns, us girls decorated the outside of The Burrow and garden. Mum and Lily were helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with the food.

As the only ones who could use magic outside of Hogwarts, Hermione, Luna and I conjured the decorations while Ginny hung them in the trees though Luna's idea of decorations were vastly different to mine and Hermione's. It made an interesting mix though, streamers and coloured sparks with Luna's Whiffbitt teeth hanging in amongst the branches of the trees. Hermione and I had shared a look which plainly said, _Don't ask_. We just left her too it. Talk mainly revolved around the latest issue of _The Quibbler_, back to printing its usual absurd stories after the war, and the new scandals in the wizarding world. There was apparently to be an article about one of the members of the Weird Sisters getting found in a compromising situation with a couple of hags. Yes, intriguing.

'We were lucky we got the photo,' Luna was saying in her airy voice. 'Hags aren't usually camera shy but these two were quite unwilling to answer Daddy's questions.'

'I can't imagine why,' I muttered, 'what with their beautiful faces.'

'Any news about the Crumple Horned Snorkacks?' Ginny then asked. 'You went to Holland to investigate them, right?'

Luna nodded. She looked rather disappointed though. Her wand drooped causing one of the Whiffbitt teeth to fly callously behind us. We heard an "Ow!" come from nearby the house. Briefly distracted by who the tooth had hit, the three of us looked at Luna.

'Didn't you find anything?' asked Ginny. Luna shook her head.

'Unfortunately, the bones that had been found were not a Crumple Horned Snorkack's,' said Luna. 'They belonged to a Nogtail which had been killed for prey. After that, Daddy did some more research on the Snorkack but it was inconclusive.'

'Aw, bad luck, Luna,' said Ginny comfortingly.

Hermione and I looked at each other. That was one animal Luna and her dad were never going to prove existed. Luna then added, 'On the plus side, I got to see some mooncalves and I met this really nice boy who was doing some research with his grandfather. His name's Rolf.'

From what it sounded like, Luna had taken quite a shine to Rolf. Apparently, Rolf was the grandson of the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, Newt Scamander. Luna described him as tall with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and he was only a few years older than us. He even had the same interest in magical creatures Luna had and he read _The Quibbler_ whenever they reported a new animal. Luna certainly seemed impressed by him. Maybe she'd been bitten by one of her love bugs she'd told me about last year. Without thinking I placed my hand on my neck as I remembered. I smirked, remembering how ridiculous the idea was.

Mrs Weasley had outdone herself with the food. At six o'clock when we all sat down to eat there was barely an inch of table visible beneath it. There was all the typical party food like cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties but Mrs Weasley had also cooked steak and kidney pie, toad-in-the-hole and Merlin knows what else. It looked and tasted as good as one of the Hogwarts feasts. Afterwards there was birthday cake for desert. It looked too good to ruin though; it was a large circular cake with two coloured icing figures zooming around on broomsticks chasing a small marzipan Snitch. When it came to cut the cake both figures tried to fly out of the way of the knife until there was barely a quarter of the cake left and they had to get cut up. The dramatic deaths they did were slightly over the top though.

After dinner, Mrs Weasley and the rest of the adults cleaned up the plates and tables and things from the garden while we went inside to the living room, our stomachs full with delicious food. We all just wanted to relax, however, Hermione had other ideas. She wanted us to play some Muggle games as Harry was a half-blood.

'While the seventeenth birthday is important to wizards, the eighteenth is important in Muggle tradition and they always play party games,' she explained to us. We all looked at her curiously, Fred and George raising their eyebrows.

'How so?' they asked.

'It's the same principles,' said Hermione. 'When you turn eighteen you're legally an adult and can drink, learn to drive and stuff like that in the Muggle world.'

'So it's exactly the same as a wizard's seventeenth,' said Ron. 'But instead of driving you get your Apparition license.'

Hermione nodded.

'And you want us to play some Muggle games like at a Muggle's eighteenth?' said Ginny.

'Exactly.'

Some of the games Hermione had in mind needed a certain amount of nerve to play them. Some I'd heard of from when I was an orphan but there were some that only Muggle teenagers obviously played as they were much more raunchy to put it one way. Hermione called it Spin the Bottle and it involved us sitting in a circle and spinning an empty Butterbeer bottle with our wands. The rules were, according to Hermione, depending on who it landed on changed what the result of the spin would be. Ron, Fred and George, having come from a long line of wizards, all sniggered at the idea of the game. Of course, when Hermione mentioned that if the spin landed on someone of the opposite sex they got to kiss otherwise a truth question or dare was implied, all three male Weasleys' ears perked up, especially Fred and George's when they heard the word "dare".

'But what if a Weasley got a Weasley?' asked Luna. That was a good point.

'Well then they can dare each other as much as they like,' shrugged Hermione. 'Incest is not an option in the game.' Hermione finished her Butterbeer and placed in the centre of the living room. 'So who wants to go first?'

'I think the birthday boy should go first,' I said, smirking over at Harry. He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Go on, show us how it's done.'

Harry shrugged and took out his wand. He pointed it at the bottle and flicked it, sending it spinning. It landed on Ron.

'Right, Ron, ask Harry if he wants a truth or a dare,' said Hermione.

'You heard, mate,' said Ron, grinning. 'Truth or dare?'

Harry looked at Ron carefully, then said, 'Dare.'

'All right. I dare you to …' Ron looked around in thought, 'I dare you to pull a prank on one of the Marauders _without_ them noticing. If you get noticed, you go on to the next. If all three notice then you lose.'

I had to admit that was a nice dare. Pulling a prank on Dad, James or Remus was certainly going to be tricky. Harry merely shrugged at it. He got up and went out of the room. The rest of us got up and gathered around the window to see what was going to happen. Remus was the first target. As I'd expected, Harry didn't get that far; Remus was very perceptive as I had learnt when I was younger and the moment Harry pointed his wand at him, it flew out his hand as Remus used a silent Disarming Charm. He must have known Harry was there somehow. His next target was Dad. Again he wasn't successful and was chased off by a flying lantern that Dad had bewitched. The seven of us gathered in the living room were howling with laughter. Harry didn't quit though and proceeded to attempt to prank James. This time he kept his distance but was close enough so he could see James. We watched in expectation. Harry pointed his wand at his dad. James briefly turned in his direction, then looked away again. With a simple flick, James was hoisted into the air by his ankle. The Levicorpus Charm. Harry returned moments later leaving Dad and Remus to get him down.

'Piece of cake,' he said, sitting back down next to Neville. 'Your turn.'

After the first few turns it became obvious that playing this sort of game with a Weasley was not a wise idea. Whenever one of them got to dare someone they came up with terrible ones, especially Fred and George. Ginny also had a bit of a mean streak. When my spin landed on her, she dared me to transformed into a spider and climb up Ron's back. I did do it but Ron was not happy afterwards judging by how red his ears were. Still, a dare was a dare. As for the kissing part that wasn't too bad. The kiss didn't have to be much, just a simple peck on the lips which made it better for those of us who were in a relationship. It was also an excuse for those people who were to have a moment (mentioning no names but a certain red head and his girlfriend). Of course, when Harry's spin landed on me I had to stop myself from kissing him how I usually do.

Soon it was my turn and Hermione announced that now we had all had five turns (this was my fifth) the game was to finish. I hadn't had it too bad: on my turns I'd had to kiss Neville and Fred, do Ginny's spider dare on Ron and I owed Luna a truth once she'd thought of a question. I reached forwards to spin the bottle when Hermione stopped me. I gave her a weird look.

'So what if it's the last turn?' I asked. 'It's the same as before, isn't it?'

Hermione smirked deviously. I was slightly taken aback by it. It wasn't like Hermione to be devious. Unless you count the time we jinx the list of DA members back in fifth year.

'The rules are different,' replied Hermione simply.

'How are the rules different?' asked Fred curiously.

'It differs from game to game,' said Hermione. 'But the version my cousins taught me is that the last spinner has to have a minute kiss with whoever it lands on, unless it's someone of the same sex where they choose who the spinner kisses.'

'Go on then, you're turn,' Ron said to me.

I pointed my wand at the bottle. With a flick of my wrist, I sent it spinning on the floor. The bottle spun quickly on the spot. Everyone waited to see who it landed on. It began to slow. Across from me, Fred whispered something in George's ear. The bottle was getting slower. It looked like it was going to point to either Luna or Neville. He squeaked nervously as it began to turn on him. But then the bottle suddenly jerked and it pointed at Ginny. Fred and George snickered. I glanced at them from behind my hair.

'You two wouldn't have anything to do with it landing on Ginny, would you?' I asked casually.

'Jenna, you wound us,' said Fred. 'How could you ever accuse us of something like that?'

'Especially with our innocent faces,' said George.

I watched them suspiciously for a moment. They were anything but innocent. Something was up. You could always tell when those two were planning something. And with Ginny as the person choosing who I was to kiss, that could mean any of the guys in the group. She was a mean darer.

'I dare you,' Ginny began, looking round the circle. A grin appeared on her face. 'Jenna, I dare you to kiss George.'

I didn't reply straight away, instead watching Ginny for a moment or two.

'You sure want me kissing you brother?' I asked. 'Wouldn't you find it weird seeing your friend doing that?'

'All is fair in love and war, Jenna,' countered Ginny. Huh? She smiled at me. 'Why would it be weird? I mean Hermione's going out with Ron. Besides, the spin landed on me. I can dare you to kiss whoever I choose. And I say you're to kiss George.'

I sat there for a moment longer contemplating what Ginny said. What was she up to? I glanced at Harry. He'd seemed to tense at the dare. I looked between him and George. It was only a dare after all so it didn't mean anything. Harry knew that, right?

'How about it, Jenna?' George asked. My attention was drawn away from Harry to him. 'Fancy a snog with a –' he cleared his throat in pride, '– successful businessman.'

I couldn't help but let out a snigger.

'Yeah, love one,' I shrugged. 'Let me know when he gets here.'

Ron and Fred laughed. Neville smirked and let out a soft whistle; he'd certainly become more confident since the war ended. George stared at me, his eyebrows raised. I looked back indifferently.

'Oh, now it's on.'

'Hang on, I've got to explain the rules,' said Hermione. George and I looked at her.

'Isn't it just like the other rounds?' I asked. 'Lean forward and kiss but this time for longer?'

'Oh no,' said Hermione deviously. 'You have to stand where all of us can see you to make sure you do what the rules say.' She tapped her wand in her hand and conjured a timer. 'You have to have a full-on kiss and you have to do that for _exactly_ one minute.'

I stared at her.

'You're not as innocent as you look, are you, Hermione?' She shrugged. She had really changed since she and Ron had started dating. He'd had a bad influence on her.

'Come on, move it, Black,' said George.

He got up and stood in the centre of the room, waiting for me. I let out an indignant huff at being bossed about and stood up. I went and stood next to George. Everyone's eyes were focused on us. Now I knew what it felt like to live in a fishbowl. George and I faced each other. I stood with arms folded, my head tilted and eyebrow raised at him; he grinned back at me.

'Ready for this, Black?' he asked. 'I'm not going to go easy on you.'

'I didn't think you would,' I mused. 'I just hope you can handle me.'

'Get on with it!' shouted Fred.

I glanced at him. Fred had started a chant to get us to kiss. I took another glance at Harry. He was watching me. I just hope he didn't take this the wrong way. It was only a kiss. Just one kiss. It didn't mean anything.

'Ready?' George asked me.

'Bring it,' I replied.

Hermione tapped the timer and it started. He was actually quite gentle, not what I'd expected for a Weasley. George stepped closer to me. His hand tilted my face towards his and he touched his lips on to mine. I closed my eyes and responded, moving my lips against his. As it deepened George's arms wrapped around my body in an effort to bring me closer. I tensed. I put my hands on his arms to try and push him back a bit without it seeming I wanted him to stop. I reminded myself it was only for a minute. The kiss depended as George's tongue touched my lips. As the rules stated I responded as I normally do but luckily a few seconds later the timer sounded. Game over.

I was the first to pull back. I swallowed, glad it was over. George stepped back too, opening his eyes and staring at me.

'Nice,' he said, clearing his throat. 'Er … how exactly are you still single?'

My lip twitched. My eyes flicked eyes over towards Harry. He had a mixture of annoyance and disappointment on his face. I bit back the sigh.

'Who says I'm single?'

'So, how was it?' asked Hermione as I went to sit down to which Ron's response was a rather annoyed, 'Oi!' I glanced at her and shrugged, my eyes lowered.

'Not bad,' I shrugged. 'But I've had better.'

From beneath my lashes I gave Harry a direct look. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile. He knew I meant him. I gave him a discreet smile back.

'I've thought of what I can ask you,' said Luna suddenly. Everyone looked at her. She smiled happily. 'How many boys have you kissed and who were they?' she asked, looking at me.

'Huh?' I stared at her.

'For the truth you got ages ago,' said Luna. 'I owed you a question. How many boys have you kissed and who were they?'

'Nice,' chorused Fred and George, grinning at each other.

'Hey, that's not fair,' I said. 'You didn't come up with that on the turn –'

'No, come on, Jenna, you asked for truth when Luna's spin landed on you,' said Ginny. 'Now she's thought of a question, you have to answer. How many guys have you snogged and who were they? Not including who you've kissed during the game.'

This wasn't going to end until I'd answered the question, was it? Once again my eyes darted quickly to Harry then back again. I wasn't too bothered about answering the question. So I tell that I've kissed Harry before. I had an excuse for why that happened. He did it to stop me getting caught by Filch back in sixth year. As for Noah, well he'd been my boyfriend. It was the last guy I'd kissed who I didn't want to mention. I certainly didn't want Harry to know as he and the person weren't exactly on the best terms with each other.

'I've kissed three guys,' I replied after a few moments. They watched me curiously. 'Obviously my ex-boyfriend, Noah. Then Harry and I kissed once during sixth year but that was ages ago.'

Ron's eyes widen and look accusingly at me. Fred and George also made "Ooh-ing" noises while Hermione and Ginny looked excitedly at each other. I ignored it.

'When did you kiss Harry?' Ron asked. I knew he was going to ask that.

'During the winter term,' I replied as if it was a throwaway comment. 'He kissed me to stop me being caught by Filch in the corridor after we were meant to be back at the Tower.'

'And the third?' asked George.

I hesitated. Everyone watched me expectantly.

'I – er …' I swallowed. 'I can't remember the third. It was a long time ago.'

Contrary to what I thought the others didn't pressure me into telling. With the game over the group divided into their own conversations. I looked around the group still feeling slightly uncomfortable from the game. I got up and left the room. I went outside to get some fresh air. That game had come close on two accounts for me; kissing someone else in front of Harry and telling them that I've kissed … that I kissed Draco Malfoy last year.

I sighed and shook my head. I stared up at the darkening sky, my arms folded. The sun was starting to disappear behind the hills. None of them would understand. Then again I still don't understand why I did it.

'Jenna?' I turned round when I heard my name. Harry was watching me from the doorstep. He came over to me. 'You all right?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I replied. 'I was … more worried about you. I saw you tense when Ginny dared me to kiss George.'

'Well, it's not everyday you see your girlfriend kiss another bloke,' said Harry. 'But it was just a game. I've got nothing to worry about.'

A small smile appeared on my face. I stepped forwards and put my arms round Harry. He did the same, returning the hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, content to remain there. We stood there for a few moments then Harry spoke.

'So, who was it?' I looked up at Harry.

'What?'

'The other guy you've kissed,' said Harry. 'Who was it?'

'Why do you want to know?' I asked.

'I'm just curious,' shrugged Harry. He smiled and brushed back my hair behind my ear. 'I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other.'

'We don't,' I said.

'Then come on, tell me. You know who I've kissed.'

Only because I had witnessed both of them but that was a different matter. A rush of nerves swept through my veins. I swallowed involuntarily. If I told him I had kissed Malfoy he was bound to overreact but I didn't want to lie. I stepped out of his grip. I refused to look at him.

'Malfoy.'

'What?'

I looked up at Harry and said, 'That other guy. It was Malfoy.'

Harry stared at me.

'What?' he breathed. 'When did you ever kiss him? _Why_ did you kiss him? Did he force you or something?'

'No,' I said earnestly. 'Malfoy didn't force me at all. Well, not the first time.'

'The first time?' Harry stared at me. 'How many times have you kissed?'

'Twice.' I glanced up to see Harry's expectant look so I continued. 'Harry, they meant nothing to me.'

'So why did you kiss him in the first place?'

'Because …' I paused, searching for an answer. 'Because I couldn't leave him like that. He'd suffered too much already.'

'What had he suffered?' asked Harry in disbelief. 'Jenna, he was a Death Eater. He and his friends almost killed us in the Room of Requirement a couple months ago if you'd forgotten.'

'Malfoy has changed, I saw it,' I replied. 'Harry, when Bellatrix captured me at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Malfoy protected me. He'd seen what Voldemort could do, watched his parents get tortured because he failed to kill Professor Dumbledore. He stopped her from killing me and got me out of the Malfoy Manor. He helped me escape.'

'So you go and snog him?'

'It wasn't like that and I certainly didn't snog him. You didn't see him. I only kissed him to show him not everything was as hopeless as it looked. I couldn't leave him like that.' Harry just stared at me, a look of complete disbelief on his face. There was no other way, I'd have to tell him. I'd hoped I'd never have to tell Harry but there was no other way. I refused to look at him as I said this. 'Malfoy has feelings for me.'

Harry stared at me, shocked.

'Malfoy told you he had feelings for you?'

'Not directly, but it was what he meant.' I sighed, brushing back my hair. Harry let out an sceptical laugh then walked away from me. 'Harry!' I chased after him and caught his arm. He faced me. 'He knows I don't feel the same way. I made it perfectly clear. Harry, please, the kisses meant nothing to me, especially the second one. Harry!'

'How d'you want me to react?' snapped Harry. I flinched a bit at the harsh tone in his voice. 'My girlfriend's kissed the one guy I hate the most! Who made my life hell!'

'I'm well aware of that, Harry,' I retorted. 'And I wasn't your girlfriend at the time, remember?'

'You still kissed him!'

'And it meant nothing to me!' I snapped. 'How many times do I have to say that until you believe me?'

Harry didn't reply. He looked away from me. I stared at him. I couldn't believe how immature he was being about this. Those kisses meant nothing to me. Why was he making a big deal about it? Was he jealous or something? I stopped as I thought that. It made sense. Harry was jealous. It had been the same with Noah; Harry had reacted the same way when he found out I was with Noah in sixth year. But why? What did Malfoy have that made Harry jealous?

I sighed. I placed my hand on Harry's cheek. I turned it so he would face me. Harry lifted his eyes to look at me.

'Those kisses meant nothing to me, I swear,' I said. 'He knows I don't have feelings for him and I never will. Why would I when he's hated me since the moment he met me. Just because he suddenly develops feelings for me doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him for what he and his family did to you, did to me. Malfoy would be the last person in the wizarding world I'd ever have feelings for. I'd rather go out with the giant squid then go out with him. I would never leave you for him. He's my cousin, for Merlin's sake. Why would I ever fall for him when I've got you?'

I watched Harry desperately, hoping he believed me. I'd never lie to him, not after what happened the last time I did. Harry's eyes drove into mine in the silence. It was unbearable waiting for his reply. Finally he spoke. He removed my hand from his face and turned away.

'I'll see you later.'

Harry went back inside the house leaving me alone in the garden. I made to go after him then thought better of it. I watched as he walked away. I sighed again. Was this what our relationship was going to be like? Harry getting jealous over every guy I know? I hoped not. I pushed back my hair then went inside.

Harry didn't speak to me the rest of the night. By then our parents, Remus, Neville and Luna had all left for their various homes. Mum, Dad and Remus all said goodbye to me and told me they'd be round in a few days for my birthday. I looked forward to it, my first birthday with my parents. Dora and Teddy were also going to come over which was even better. I hadn't seen my baby cousin in ages and I really wanted to spend some time with him. With goodbye said, they left. Fred and George, however, decided to stick around that night as it was Saturday tomorrow and they didn't have to open the shop until ten.

By now daylight had completely gone. The sky was a sea of black dotted with white stars. We were all gathered in the living room listening to the wireless. Mrs Weasley came round with mugs of hot chocolate for all of us; Mr Weasley and his sons were in deep conversation concerning Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes while Fred's wand arm finished healing; I sat with Hermione and Ginny as they talked about going back to Hogwarts in September. I wasn't really listening. I was watching Harry talking to Ron across the room from us.

The clock, the proper one that told time, by the back door chimed. It was eleven o'clock. I sighed and drained the last of my hot chocolate. I got up to take my empty mug into the kitchen. I didn't understand why Harry was getting so uptight about it. OK yes, he had the right to be pissed off to hear I'd kissed someone he hated but at the time neither of us were aware of the other person's feelings and nothing was likely to come of them. Besides, Malfoy had risked being tortured to get me out of his home. He helped me … and it was my compassion which spurred me to kiss him. I knew what he'd been through since the end of sixth year. Fearing for your family; watching people you care about get hurt; loving someone who didn't love you.

I let out a short laugh in amazement. It was my compassion. I'd felt sorry for him, that's why I kissed him. As I said, I'd never have feelings for Malfoy after what he did. The only feelings I might ever have would be friendship, and even that was a long shot if what he did at the battle is anything to go by, begging a Death Eater that he was on their side.

I turned round to go back and join the others. I stopped in surprise when I saw Harry standing in the archway. I stared at him but didn't say anything. When it became obvious that Harry had nothing to say either I turned and headed for the stairs.

'Jenna –'

'I'm going to bed, Harry,' I said, stopping him. I glanced back over my shoulder at him, my foot on the bottom stair. 'I'm not talking to you when you're acting like this. Speak to me when you've cooled off.'

I walked off upstairs before Harry could say anything more. Talking to him when he was angry about something was never a good idea, I knew that perfectly well. But I had told him what happened, I'd been completely honest with him about what happened between me and Malfoy, so the Quaffle was in his hands. I went into Ginny's room and got into my pyjamas. I pulled back my duvet and lay down on my mattress. Hopefully Harry wouldn't obsess about this or do anything, especially if Malfoy is going back to Hogwarts this year. I sighed and shook my head. I was too tired to think about it now.

The next day wasn't much better. It didn't seem Harry had gotten over the kiss. He didn't speak to me all morning and seemed to make a point of being around either Ron, Hermione or Ginny whenever I appeared. It bothered me a bit but I kept reminding myself that he'd speak to me when he was ready. It just annoyed me that he was acting like this in the first place when I said the kiss had meant nothing and he knew me better than that. I wouldn't fall for Malfoy at the flick of wand. It would have to be one strong love potion for that to happen.

Late that morning Fred, George and Ron left to go to the shop. Ron had been helping out there apparently since the start of the summer as all the Hogwarts students were wanting fresh jokes and pranks ready for the school year in September. From what I'd heard, Ron had actually quite a knack for making things worthy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, even if it didn't impress Hermione the way he wanted. Still, she was impressed though at how confident he'd become at his spells and charms.

'Ron, you're putting all that skill to waste if you don't finish your NEWTs,' she told him. I was in the kitchen with her and Harry peeling potatoes when Ron was about to leave with his brothers. 'You could easily pass Charms and Transfiguration with Os now and Defence Against the Dark Arts will be a breeze for you after last year. All you'll have to work on is your Potions and Herbology which shouldn't be that difficult.'

'Herm, stop,' said Ron. He put some sandwiches into his backpack and slung it on to his shoulder. 'If I say I'll think about it, will you get off my back? Fred and George still need the help until Fred's arm healed and that won't be until Christmas at least.'

Hermione folded her arms and tutted in a very Mrs Weasley-ish way. She gave Ron a doubtful look.

'Promise me you'll think about it?'

'I will, I'll think about it,' said Ron. 'I've got to go. As lazy as they were at school, Fred and George get really angry at punctuality.' Ron gave Hermione a kiss then turned for the door. 'See you, guys.'

We said goodbye and Ron left, Apparating away. It was obvious Hermione was still frustrated about Ron's casual nature towards finishing Hogwarts so neither Harry nor I said anything about it straight away. She was muttering to herself under her breath.

'Stupid Ronald,' she muttered. 'Can't get a decent job without NEWTs.'

'Hermione,' I said. 'Pestering him is not going to make him go back to school.'

'Still,' said Hermione moodily, flicking her wand at various things in the kitchen. A couple of knives flew out of the kitchen draw to chop up the potatoes Harry and I had put on the table. 'Everyone knows that you need to get top grades to get into jobs at the Ministry and if he wants to be an Auror –'

'Hermione, watch out!'

Hermione and I looked round at Harry's shout in time to see the knives flying at me. Harry pushed me to the floor as Hermione pointed her wand in the opposite direction, sending the knives zooming into the wall. I heard the sound of them digging into the wall but didn't see it. I was lying on the floor, Harry on top of me, staring up at him. I swallowed.

'Are you two all right?' gasped Hermione. 'I didn't mean to do that.'

'Yeah, we're fine,' replied Harry. He got off me and stood up. He offered me his hand and I was pulled to my feet. 'Maybe you shouldn't handle sharp objects when your in a mood with Ron, Hermione, or if you do, without magic? I think it would be safer for all of us.'

Hermione laughed quietly.

'I know, I know,' she said. 'I just want the best for him though. He wants to be an Auror and the Ministry only accepts the best wizards and witches for it.'

'Herm, give Ron some credit,' I said. I pointed my wand at the knives and set them chopping the potatoes like Mrs Weasley had asked us. 'His magic's increased a lot since sixth year and he's much more confident but, like Fred and George, maybe school just isn't for him.'

'I'm just worried it won't be enough though,' said Hermione. Harry and I looked at each other. 'It's all well and good being more confident but the Auror exams are really tough.'

'Herm, drop it,' I said. 'Sometimes guys need time to cool off about things like that.'

Hermione sighed but admitted I was probably right. She pocketed her wand then went over to the drawers to get some cutlery to set the table, without magic. While she did that I put the potatoes into a pot and floated it over to the stove to boil. Mrs Weasley came in a few minutes later with a pile of laundry she'd been collecting in from the line. She placed down on the empty table.

'Here are your robes, dear,' she said to Harry and me, handing us some freshly laundered robes. 'Your new school books are in your bedrooms ready for you to pack. I'm surprised these still fit you all after having not worn them for a year.'

'I don't somehow think any of us grew much last year,' said Harry.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' I said, taking mine. 'It'll be nice wearing these again.'

'Oh, call me Molly, dear. You, Harry and Hermione don't need to call me "Mrs Weasley". If you don't know me well enough by now, I'm a little worried. In all honesty though, I kept thinking you meant Arthur's mother when I first met you all.'

I held in a snicker then disappeared upstairs to put my Hogwarts robes in my trunk. I opened it up and pushed aside my home clothes to put them at the bottom. I then placed my books on top of them and shut my trunk. I was all ready to go back to Hogwarts next month. With that done I headed back downstairs but not before I walked into someone in the corridor. Harry had just come out of Ron's room after putting his robes away.

'Hey,' he said quietly.

'Hey. Still in a mood with me?'

'I wasn't in a mood with you,' Harry said instantly.

'Could have fooled me,' I muttered, folding my arms and looking away. 'You've been avoiding me all day.'

'Me? I haven't been avoiding you. You've been avoiding me.'

'Are you still mad about what happened?' I asked, ignoring the last statement.

'I wasn't mad about it.' I raised my eyebrow at him. 'Well how did you want me to react?' asked Harry. 'You kissed Malfoy.'

'Yeah, a long time ago and it meant nothing,' I said. 'Like I said, I'm not suddenly going to start having feelings for him after one kiss. Why d'you have such a problem with it?'

'Because it's Malfoy,' said Harry. He let out an aggravated noise. 'Any other bloke I wouldn't have minded but no, it's him. And he tells you he has feelings for you?'

'Which he wanted to get over.' I stepped up to Harry. 'Believe me, telling me if it could have been anyone Malfoy wouldn't have picked me doesn't really endear me to him. He even said he should have let Bellatrix kill me if it meant his feelings would go away. After that nothing is ever going to come of them and certainly not from me.'

Harry didn't respond straight away but he did glance at me.

'Harry, why are you overreacting?' I asked gently. I brushed back his hair and stroked his cheek. I leaned up and kissed it. 'Those kisses meant nothing and never will. The only thing I'd ever feel for him is friendship because of what he did for me and even I doubt that if he continues to be a bully and after what happened when Ron punched him.'

Harry let out a snort of laughter. Admittedly it had been funny when Ron had done that.

'I'm not going to leave you for him. It was you I loved last time I checked.'

Harry's mouth twitched. He lifted his head and let out a sigh.

'I s'pose I owe him your life,' he muttered. 'If he hadn't of saved you, you wouldn't be here.'

'You don't know that,' I said reproachfully. 'And you owe him nothing. Just you keep out of his way and he'll keep out of yours. I don't want you fighting with him anymore.'

Harry turned his face and looked at me. I smiled. Harry smiled back. His hand touched my cheek, his thumb stroking it.

'I guess I can do that.'

Five days after Harry's birthday was mine and once again Mrs Weasley – sorry, Molly – was rushing around The Burrow to organise it. The decorations in the garden had all been leftover from Harry's party so it was just a matter of setting the tables up in the garden again and relighting the lanterns. I got up on Wednesday morning to find a pile of presents and a plate of pancakes waiting for me on the kitchen table. This was to be my first proper birthday in almost four years. I was greeted with hugs from Hermione, Ginny and Molly and sat down to open my presents. Ron gave me some spark tricks from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that I liked; Molly and Arthur had given me a hand-knitted jacket; and Hermione and Ginny, much to my … surprise, had got me a book of spells I knew for a fact I was never going to use.

'_A Witch's Guide to Make-Up Spells_,' I said, staring at the book. There was a picture of a blonde witch holding a mirror up and pouting at it on the cover. 'Guys, really you … shouldn't have.'

'A little make-up magic goes a long way, Jenna,' said Ginny. 'You never know who it'll attract.'

As she said that I noticed Ginny look directly across at Harry and Ron; they were sitting opposite us talking about the latest results in the Quidditch league (for once, the Chudley Cannons weren't bottom; they were second from the bottom).

'Not all guys need make-up to impress them,' I said, finishing my breakfast.

By the time I'd got dressed, Remus, Dora and Teddy, James and Lily, and Mum and Dad had all arrived. I came downstairs to see them gathered in the kitchen. I ran over to them and wrapped my arms round my parents, glad to see them. I then greeted Remus and Dora before turning to my baby cousin. He grinned wildly like babies do when he saw me, his short brown hair changing suddenly to black then orange. He was so adorable. I loved Teddy to bits. I picked him up and carefully held him up.

'Whose my cute little cousin?' I asked. I brought him close and kissed his cheek. 'You are, oh yes you are.' Teddy laughed insanely, waving his little hands. They batted my chest as I held him. He was so cute! 'Oh, can I go play with him?' I asked Remus and Dora. 'Please? I'll put a Safety Spell on him.'

'All right,' said Remus. 'Not to rough though.'

I grinned broadly and took Teddy outside to play. I sat down on the grass and held Teddy in my lap. Taking out my wand I pointed it at him and placed a couple of spells on him so he didn't get hurt. He smiled madly up at me, his hair changing colour again. I laughed and shook my head at him.

'D'you want to go flying, Ted?' I asked him in a soft voice. I knew he couldn't understand me being only four months old but a part of me was sure he could. 'D'you want to fly?' Teddy let out a weird gurgling sound and waved his fists. I took that as a "yes". 'OK. Here we go.' I lay back on the grass, Teddy on my chest, and pointed my wand at him and said, '_Wingardium Leviosa._'

Slowly Teddy began to float into the air. He screamed in joy causing me to laugh even more. I guided him carefully about so he didn't float up to high and kept concentration so he didn't get caught up in the breeze. Teddy loved every second of it. He kept on trying to crawl and roll around like when he was at home playing in his playpen. He must have been enjoying himself as his hair and eyes kept changing colours. I began to move my wand in different shapes so it looked like Teddy was flying. I knew Remus himself had never been keen on it but I wanted to make sure Teddy loved flying as much as his godfather and I did.

-o-

Harry watched out the window, half-listening to the conversation going on around him. Jenna was in the garden playing with her baby cousin, Teddy. Teddy was floating above Jenna as she controlled him. After a few minutes she let him down and held him in her arms. The smile on her face made Harry almost lost for words. He'd never seen her so happy before. Jenna just seemed to glow in the sunlight.

While watching Jenna, Harry was unaware that he too was being watched by his father. James. Harry was standing with his back to him staring out the window. There was a vague smile on his son's face. James moved to his left a bit to look out the window. There wasn't anything interesting in the garden that James believed could gain Harry's attention, but then he saw what had got him in this trance. A grin appeared on his own face. James laughed quietly to himself.

'What's so funny, Prongs?' asked Sirius, nudging him in the ribs.

James sighed, shook his head, and said, 'Nothing. Just watching my son watch your daughter. Remind you of anyone, Padfoot?'

Sirius looked round James. His grey eyes looked at Harry then flicked to Jenna in the garden. He shared James's grin.

'He looks like a certain lovesick seventh year I once knew,' he said. 'Except this time, not over a redhead. Harry's more like you than you know, James.'

'Hmm, and that's not necessarily a good thing,' James murmured. 'Harry's yet to find out about some of the more irksome Potter traits. Let's just hope Jenna's as streetwise as she seems.'

-o-

When my wand arm started hurting from being held up in one position for too long I lowered Teddy back to earth. I let go of the spell when he was a couple of centimetres above me and he plopped down on my chest. Teddy giggled. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed the top of his head, holding him close.

'You better be this adorable when you're older,' I told him. 'No witch will be good enough for you, even if she's part Veela with all the magic in the world to attract a male, she'll have to go through me first.'

After giving him a flying lesson of sorts, I transformed into a dog and began doing tricks for him. I was only doing this in front of Teddy now because I didn't want him to know I was an Animagus. A child remembers very little from when they were a baby, I know I certainly couldn't remember much about those years (I only knew some bits because of my premonitions and what I'd been told), and so Teddy wasn't likely to remember his cousin was part animal. Like he is. Yeah, he displayed all the characteristics of a Metamorphmagus like Dora, but Teddy still had the dormant lycanthropy in him from Remus. We only knew this because Remus had asked for some tests to be done on him after he was born. And only when he knew about that would I tell him the truth about myself, hopefully making it easier for him.

'Jenna!'

I looked up to see Hermione calling me from the back door. I transformed and got up. I picked Teddy up and walked over the grass towards the house. Luna had arrived. I greeted her and she gave me a birthday card. We sat down at one of the tables in the garden, Teddy in my lap, and I opened my card. It was a hand drawn one Luna had made. Inside was a birthday message for me and a piece of parchment. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was another drawing. I looked at it, my eyes wide.

'Luna, this is amazing,' I said. It was a beautiful picture of a wolf-like creature that had the label Pyrefox underneath it. Its fur was golden with a long mane flowing back off its head and it had a long tail divided into five, each with a flame at the end. 'It's beautiful. Did you come up with it yourself?'

'Oh no,' said Luna vaguely, shaking her head. I instantly regretted asking; was this another one of Luna's imaginary creatures? 'Pyrefoxes have existed for thousands of years and has lots of magic though it is unknown what abilities they possess. They do say though if you pull one of its tails, its eyes glow red and it places a curse on the person who did it.' OK, I decided it definitely had to be a made up beast. 'It's the type of creature I thought you'd be if you were one. You should try transforming into it one day.'

There was a silence around the table as everyone looked at each other.

'Well it's very nice, Luna,' I said, 'but I don't think I'd ever be able to transform into something like this. There's been no evidence of a Pyrefox in years.' I placed the picture on the table, the card on top of it to stop it blowing away. All of a sudden Teddy started making a fuss having been ignored for so long. I picked him up. 'Someone's getting stressy,' I said to him. I then turned to the others. 'Be back in a minute. Better take Teddy to his mum.'

The others nodded. I got up and took Teddy inside for Dora or Remus to take. I saw that Mrs Weasley, Mum, Lily and Dora were all busy in the kitchen making the birthday lunch. Dad, Remus, James and Mr Weasley didn't seem to be about. I waited patiently in archway with Teddy in my arms. Mum came out of the kitchen carrying a pile of plates to put on the tables outside. She smiled when she saw me.

'Teddy getting a handful for you, sweetie?' Tala asked. She took out her wand and pointed it at the plates. They floated out of her hands and outside. 'D'you want me to take him?'

'Yeah, cheers.' I handed Teddy over to Mum. 'He's so adorable though. I've told him he's to stay like that. I bet he's going to be just like Remus when he's older.'

'Not all children grow up to be like their parents,' said Tala wisely. 'You just have to look at Fred and George to see that.'

'I'm like you though, aren't I?' I asked. 'Remus and Dad always said I was.'

Mum looked at me for a moment, then smiled. She pointed her wand and conjured a playpen on the floor for Teddy. She placed him down in it.

'I'll admit, there are traits in you which I recognise,' she said. We sat down at the kitchen table. 'A certain stubbornness, always knowing what you want, and, of course, the Animagus business.' Mum and I laughed. Mum then let out a sigh. She gently touched my face. 'But so far, you've been smarter than I was at your age.'

I looked at Mum curiously.

'How d'you mean?' Mum smiled then nodded her head behind me. I looked round to see she was looking out of the window at Harry. I turned back and gave her a curious look. 'Harry? What about him?'

'I was your age when I fell pregnant with you,' she said. 'Not that I regret it but it wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. Certainly got Remus's wand in a knot.'

'Yeah, I figured,' I said. 'Number of times Remus has had a go at me for doing stupid things in the past.' Mum and I shared another laughed. Next, I asked, 'When did you find out you were pregnant? I mean, how far along were you?'

'Not very, about a week. I had an instant giveaway. I couldn't transform. During pregnancy, Animagi can't change because of the baby not being able to. Plus I had instant sickness, another symptom your great-grandmother told me about that only I would get, meaning you too would be an Animagi.'

A silence followed. Mum brushed back her hair in a very familiar way that I did. I smiled.

'I got myself into a situation I wasn't ready for,' she said. 'I'd just finished Hogwarts, wasn't in a proper relationship and I was pregnant. I couldn't face being a mother but I couldn't get an abortion. A Muggle medical procedure,' Tala added, seeing my confused face. 'I'd gotten myself into the worse situation possible.'

'But what's this got to do with me and Harry?' I asked.

'I was hoping you'd ask that,' said Tala. Mum reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in crepe paper with a ribbon round it. She handed it to me. 'Remus bought this for you last year for your seventeenth but you obviously weren't able to get it. Open it.'

I did so. I undid the ribbon and pulled off the wrapping paper. It was a small box. I opened it. Inside was a spun golden bracelet.

'It's beautiful.' I picked it up. It looked like it was made out of a fine hair woven together in a braid. I placed it on my wrist; it grew so I could get my hand through it then shrunk to fit my wrist.

'It's made out of a unicorn foal's hair, hence its golden colour,' explained Tala. 'It's tradition for a witch when she comes of age to receive a bracelet of unicorn hair, like a wizard receives a watch. Usually it's the mother who gives it while the closest eldest witch in a Muggle-borns life gives it to them. Molly would have given one to Hermione when she came of age.

'Now listen, Jenna, this is important. This bracelet represents your maturity. It's a guide for you to know when you're ready to deepen a relationship. While the hairs are golden, it means you're not ready. Only when they're white, like a grown unicorn's hair, are you ready for that kind of relationship. Never do anything you don't want to do.'

'And the relevance to Harry?' I asked.

'How d'you feel about him?' said Tala, countering my question with her own. 'You've been together for two months now.'

'Mum, I love him,' I said simply. 'I've felt like this for the last year and more. My feelings haven't changed.'

'And he loves you?' I nodded. Mum smiled knowingly to herself.

'What?' I asked.

'You say you love him,' said Tala, 'but you're not _in_ love with him yet.' OK, what? I looked at Mum strangely. She smiled gently at me then got up. 'There are different levels within a relationship, Jenna, and you're still only in the beginnings of yours. But when love hits you, believe me, you'll know it.'

'Mum, what d'you mean?' I asked. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. She didn't seem to want to say anything else. 'Mum, tell me.'

'Just remember this: only when things are gone do we realise how much they really mean to us,' said Tala. 'You'll know what I mean in time.' Mum flicked her wand at several plates of food. 'Now come on, time for your birthday meal.'

With that Mum walked out of the kitchen, leaving me staring after her. Boy, was she cryptic. I had absolutely no idea what Mum was on about. I looked down at the golden bracelet on my wrist and thought about what Mum had said. I then walked outside to join the party.

'So this is where you've been hiding.'

I looked round, the shorter layers of my hair flying into my face. I brushed them back to see Harry standing behind me. I was out in the garden, sitting on the low wall, looking at the stars when he found me. I just loved to stare at them sometimes. Helped me think about things. In my hand was the picture Luna had drawn for me. Harry came and sat down beside me. He put his arm round my shoulders.

'What have you been doing all day?' Harry asked me. He brought me closer. 'I've barely seen you, let alone spoken to you.'

'Not like you haven't had the opportunities,' I said. 'I haven't left the house all day.' I folded the picture and put it on the wall beside me. I then looked at Harry. 'What exactly was it you wanted to say that you had to get me alone to do it?'

'Not so much what I wanted to say than what I wanted to do,' replied Harry. I raised my eyebrow at him. 'I haven't given you your birthday present.'

'Harry, I got your present this morning,' I said. 'The earrings were lovely.'

'That's only the first part though.' The first part? Harry grinned. From behind his back, he pulled out a single rose but not the usual red one; the rose had large black petals in a beautiful bloom. 'This is the second part.'

'A black rose? I don't understand.'

'Don't you remember what Professor Sprout said in Herbology?' said Harry as if it was obvious. 'A black rose: on the outside, disregarded for its colour and as unwanted as the thorns that grow on its stem; but if you look closely, absolutely beautiful for what it is. You're my black rose.'

A smile appeared on my lips; a blush started in my cheeks. I took the rose and smelt it. I placed it with the picture.

'I'm sensing there's a third part,' I breathed as Harry moved closer.

'Yeah.' Harry brushed back my hair and put his hand on my neck. Ever so softly Harry pressed his lips against mine in a single kiss. They gently moved against one another in a way that made me wish it wouldn't end. It did briefly only so Harry could say, 'Happy birthday, Jenna.'

I went to bed that night having had the best birthday ever. I fell asleep with a smile and thoughts of Harry in my head. The black rose lay on the pillow beside me held loosely by my fingers, the golden bracelet on my wrist.

**

* * *

**

AN: please leave a review and i hoped you enjoyed it. BlAcKdAuGhTeR. also just want to say that the "Pyrefox" is based on a pokemon if you wondered why it sounded familiar. it does have importance later on, hopefully.


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4

Meetings

What Mum said to me on my birthday remained in my head for the rest of the holiday leading up to September when we were to return to Hogwarts. I loved Harry but I wasn't _in_ love with him? What had Mum meant by that? Was there a difference between the two? It puzzled me. I wasn't in love yet but when it hits me, I'd know. Hadn't it already? I mean, every time I was close to Harry when he didn't know how I felt, I experienced such a rush of emotion; whenever I was near him, my heart would rush, I wouldn't be able to think straight, and I would stare into his eyes. I thought about him constantly and missed him so much when he wasn't around. How could that not be love? Even my Patronus had changed from a horse to a doe last year. Surely that meant I was in love with him.

'Jenna, come on!' shouted Ginny over to me. I looked up from my seat at the garden table to see her and the others all gathered further down the garden. 'Get your arse in gear! I want to do my first bit of legal magic!'

I sighed and got up. My problems were just going to have to wait. It was Ginny's seventeenth birthday and she was taking every advantage she had of being of age now. All the family turned up so The Burrow was once again full of Weasleys and their various partners in the case of Bill and Percy. Molly had told Ginny she wasn't to use her magic until after lunch when everyone was here so that we could all see her skill and Ginny had been getting very impatient. Part of being a redhead I guess. Still, I went over and joined the others. Molly and Arthur were still in the kitchen washing up the things leftover from lunch while Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and his girlfriend, and Fred and George all made their way across the lawn to where we were gathered. Ginny tapped her foot impatiently.

'Mum, I'm doing it now whether you're outside or not!' Ginny called back to her parents. 'You said after lunch!'

'Patience!' Molly snapped back at her. 'You're just like Fred and George, Ginevra, too hasty for your own good.' Ginny shivered at her full name. 'If you're that impatient then just do it now. Your father and I are watching.'

'Fine!'

Ginny looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and me and shrugged.

'So what spell are you going to do first?' asked Hermione. 'Your signature Bat Bogey Hex? I don't mind if you use Ron as a target.'

'Hey!' said Ron indignantly. Ginny smirked.

'As tempting as that may be,' she said, 'I have a better one in mind. I've never been able to produce a proper Patronus so I intend to try that one first.'

'A Patronus? Bit gutsy, isn't it?' said Bill.

'Have you ever been on the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hex?' Fred asked his older brother. Bill shook his head. 'The little pixie isn't as weak as she looks.'

'Don't call me that!' snapped Ginny, pointing her wand threateningly at him. Fred hastily held up his hands.

'Big things come in small packages,' said Harry. 'I can safely say Ginny's more powerful than you think. She held herself up against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, remember?'

Ginny beamed at Harry. A strange twinge went through my stomach.

'So come on,' said Ron. 'Let's see your Patronus already.'

'Why don't we all cast them?' Ginny then suggested. 'That'll look cool, right?'

Everyone seemed on board with the idea but Bill excused him and his brothers from it, saying that us younger wizards should show them ours. Neville was a little apprehensive as he'd never been able to cast a Patronus before. As for me, I was also wary; last time I cast this charm, a doe had been my Patronus. I didn't particular want the others to see it but Ginny insisted I had to.

'You have one of the strongest Patronuses, Jenna,' she told me. 'You've got to show yours.'

I hesitated but Ginny's insistent moans made me agree.

Harry was the first to cast his, conjuring Prongs. He dazzled in the sunlight. The pure white stag cantered around us. Next was Hermione's; her otter Patronus shot out of her wand and began swimming through the air, gracefully twisting and turning. Ron's followed, a Jack Russell terrier bounding off across the lawn. Luna's hare soon joined the menagerie. I waited for Neville to go before me. He looked longingly at the other silver animals, his wand grasped loosely in his hand. We all tried to encourage him.

'Come on, Nev. You'll never know until you try.'

'You can do it.'

'Give it a try!'

Unsurprisingly, it was Ginny who managed to convince him. She whispered something in his ear we didn't hear then kissed his cheek. A red flush spread across his round face.

'Now try,' whispered Ginny.

Neville raised his wand and said the incantation. A ball of white light shot from his wand. It wasn't clear at first. We watched and waited to see what it was. Neville's concentration tightened, his hand gripping his wand, and the Patronus began to form. First the body, then the legs, its tail, finally the head. A silver golden retriever dog stood in front of us before running off to join the other Patronuses.

'Not bad, Nev,' said Ron. 'Golden retrievers are meant to be really brave and loyal animals.'

'Just like you,' I told him. 'And you showed that last year.'

Neville looked across at me and smiled. I smiled back, remembering how much he'd helped me. I then raised my wand and summoned up my happiest memory. That was easy: the day Harry and I got together. I spoke the charm, '_Expecto Patronum!_'

The form my Patronus took surprised me. It was no longer a doe. Hooves stood in front of me tossing her long mane back and forth. I stared at her. She looked back, her white eyes blazing. All of a sudden she reared and cantered off to join the rest of the animals in the garden. The doe had gone. My eyes didn't leave her form but my mind once again drifted back to Mum's words and I didn't hear Ginny call out the Patronus Charm herself. My Patronus was no longer a doe. My feelings for Harry weren't what I thought. I was only drawn away from them again when Ginny's Patronus appeared before us.

A second horse burst from Ginny's wand fully formed, not a wisp of smoke around it. I started. Ginny's Patronus was also a horse? The new animal began to canter round the group showing itself off. The other animals watched as did their conjurers, Hooves doing so intently. She seemed shaken by the arrival of this new horse. I was too. I hadn't expected Ginny's Patronus to take the form of a horse like mine did. Did it mean something? My eyes involuntarily went to Harry. He was watching the new Patronus like everyone else. A second twinge went through me.

I looked back at the group of silver animals. The otter, hare, two dogs and horse were all running around together as the stag stood beside them watching. Hooves, however, had backed away. As I watched I started to see subtle differences between the two horses. Ginny's horse looked like a much purer breed, a thoroughbred perhaps, it's mane and tail were neat and it galloped about with a proud air around it. Hooves, in contrast, was not a discernable breed but certainly more wild than Ginny's, her mane and tail long, straight and untidy, but she moved with a lot more grace than the other.

They said Patronuses represented their conjurers. Was this showing the difference between me and Ginny?

'What are the odds on that?' I heard Ginny say to me quietly. 'We have the same Patronus, not to mention the same taste in other things. Strange, huh, Jenna?'

'Yeah,' I murmured in agreement. 'Strange.'

The end of August just seemed to fly by after Ginny's birthday and soon September the first was upon us. The Burrow was in the usual mad rush as it had been the previous years. When I went downstairs with Hermione and Ginny we saw Molly hurrying around the kitchen trying to organise breakfast, the various trunks and pets sitting by the front door, and shouting at Arthur in a panic in case the transport didn't turn up. He was standing by the fireplace talking to Kingsley's head. It looked like he was trying to set up a Ministry car to come get us.

'How many people are you talking about?' Kingsley was saying. 'The Ministry taxis can't always be used for this.'

'Not many,' said Arthur. 'There's only Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Jenna plus Molly and myself. We'd only need the one.'

'I'll see what I can do,' said Kingsley. And his head disappeared out of sight.

By the time Ron and Harry appeared downstairs Molly was in full blown panic stations. She gave the pair of them a reprimand shouting, 'What time d'you call this? You're going back to school today! You can't be late!' followed by taking our breakfast things before we'd even finished. Ron, of course, as he wasn't going back to Hogwarts, was able to sit back and relax. That is, until Molly jinxed his legs to get him outside to wait for the taxi.

The Ministry car turned up at half past nine leaving plenty of time for us to get to Kings Cross Station for eleven. The driver put the four trunks, Ebony and Gadget's cages, Crookshanks' basket and Arnold the Pygmy Puff in the car. Molly and Arthur got in the stretched front passenger seat as the four of us and Ron climbed into the back with the various animals sitting beside us.

We arrived at Kings Cross Station at twenty to eleven. Even with the spare time we had Molly still marched up the platform towards platform nine and three-quarters, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I pushing our trunks on trolleys behind her as we tried to catch up. Ron smirked all the way. We reached platform nine and ten. Ahead of us another couple with their young son disappeared through the barrier completely unnoticed by the Muggles.

'Quarter to!' called Arthur to us. 'Let's not be late on the last one! Ginny, go!'

Ginny ran ahead. Her trunk, Arnold and herself vanished through the wall. Arthur called out the next name and Harry went through the barrier, followed by Hermione, then me. I ran at the barrier and passed through it. I reappeared on the platform next to the others. In front of us stood the gleaming Hogwarts Express, smoke billowing from its engine. It was good to see it again. Families were gathered together down the length of the platform, new wizards and witches looking anxiously at the huge train before them. The older students were already pilling on to it, helping each other with their trunks and hurrying to find a good compartment. Through the crowd I saw some familiar faces of people in our year. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan waved at us as they got on the train; further down from them I saw Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot with their fellow Hufflepuffs had come back as well.

Molly and Arthur came through the barrier.

'No time for staring,' said Molly. She bustled us down the platform to where there were less families gathered. 'You've got ten minutes. You need to get on the train.'

We found a emptier carriage and loaded our stuff into one of the compartments that was still free. With our trunks and pets stowed, the four of us got off the train to say goodbye to Molly and Arthur. She enveloped us in the usual bone-crushing hugs then handed us some packed lunches she'd made.

Hermione tried in a last vain attempt to get Ron to change his mind but he was adamant, telling her that he'd see her at Christmas. They shared a kiss but Hermione's frown remained as she turned for the train. With a last warning about misbehaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I got on the train. It started to pull away from the station. We turned back and waved out the window at Molly, Arthur and Ron until the train pulled out of the station and it disappeared in the clouds of smoke.

'Here we go then,' said Harry. 'Our final year.'

'Yes, and we've got to go,' said Hermione. 'You and the Head Girl have got to assign the prefects their duties for the train journey up to Hogwarts,' she said to Harry. 'We've got to get to the front carriage.'

Harry nodded, then turned to me.

'We'll see you later, Jen. Just wait in the carriage for us.'

'Oh, no problem,' I said. 'I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes.'

Harry and Hermione walked off up the corridor towards the front of the train. I heard Hermione wonder out loud who the Head Girl was. I smirked. They'd find out sooner than they think. Ginny also excused herself to go find Neville.

The train sped along the tracks, the countryside soon turning to a blur of green. I walked into the compartment we had put our stuff in. I stepped on to the seat and grabbed on to the luggage rack, pulling myself up so I could get into my trunk. I opened it and began to search around in it. My Head Girl badge was in here somewhere. I needed to find it quickly so I could get to the meeting. It wouldn't look good if the Head Girl was late. It had to be in here somewhere but it was so small it could have gotten mixed into anything.

'Got you!'

I'd just found the badge when the train gave a sudden jerk along the track. My foot slipped off the seat and I fell backwards. I let out a small scream of surprise. Next moment, instead of feeling the floor beneath me, I felt a pair of arms go round my waist and catch me. My arms automatically went round the person's neck. When the falling sensation had ended, I opened my eyes to look at the person who'd caught me. I was surprised to see who it was.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Catching you by the looks of it.'

I looked down to see I was still being held up in Malfoy's arms, half falling off the seat. I placed my foot down on the floor and stood straight; Malfoy's arms released my waist, I removed my own from his neck.

My eyes took in Malfoy's appearance. He had changed a lot since I last saw him three months ago. He still wore the same smart dark clothes, a pair of dark jeans and high collar jacket with silver buttons down the chest. I lifted my eyes to look at his face. It had changed, no longer so defined nor were his eyes so piercing. They seemed almost soft. His hair had grown too but still in its neat cut, white strands falling gracefully into his grey eyes. Malfoy stared back at me, appraising me in return.

'Can't seem to leave you alone for five minutes without you getting in trouble, can I?'

My surprised look instantly changed to an unimpressed one. Malfoy saw this.

'Still,' he said indifferently. Malfoy looked away from me. 'Trouble follows you around like a Niffler follows gold. Kind of your charm.'

Oh, very smooth. I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

'You didn't answer my question,' I then said. 'What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming back this year.'

'Mother wanted me to finish Hogwarts and get my NEWTs or she thinks I won't get a good job,' said Malfoy. I noted he was back to calling his mum "mother"; he'd gone back to his straight-laced persona from the more human one I'd seen before. 'Believe it or not, we didn't actually sit our exams last year due to the fight between Potter and the Dark Lord.'

'Yeah, I kind of figured,' I said.

'As to why I'm here, I was walking through your carriage towards the front compartment for the prefects meeting when I saw you fall off the seat,' muttered Malfoy. 'Didn't want you to hit your head or anything.'

'How gallant of you,' I replied. It was then I realised what Malfoy had said beforehand. 'Shit! The prefect's meeting!' I gasped. 'We're meant to be there now! I've got to assign the prefects their duties on the train.'

'I take it by your outburst you've made Head Girl,' said Malfoy smoothly. I nodded and showed him the badge. 'Well then I don't know why you're still standing here. We better get moving. Can't have the Head Girl being late.'

Malfoy stood aside and let me out of the compartment. Together we walked down through the four carriages that separated mine and the front compartment; I walked briskly, not wanting to be any later than I already was, Malfoy strolling behind me with his hands in his pockets. I'd never been to the very front of the train before. It was the area I expected the teachers to ride if they went on the train but they all Apparated to Hogsmeade to get there. The carriage was exactly the same as the rest. There was a door at the end where the corridor stopped which led to the engine room of the train. The first door on the left of that had a sign on it that read "Prefect's Compartment".

I looked through the window to see a lot of people gathered there already, including Harry and Hermione. The compartment was much larger than I expected and it could comfortably accommodate the numerous prefects it needed to. My guess was there was a Expansion Charm of sorts on it. I took a deep breath to prepare myself and pulled open the door to the compartment. Everyone looked up to see who'd entered.

'Sorry I'm late,' I said, walking inside. 'I had to find my Head Girl's badge in amongst the things in my trunk.'

Harry and Hermione stared at me in amazement. They couldn't believe I was Head Girl. I smiled at them.

'Jenna, you're Head Girl?' asked Hermione, shocked. I nodded. 'Merlin, why didn't you tell us?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise,' I shrugged. Well I'd achieved that; Harry was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes,' said Harry slowly. 'Surprise indeed.'

I went and sat next to Harry. He gave me a pointed look which I chose to ignore. Just after me Malfoy walked in, muttering his apology for being late.

'I got held up,' was all he said.

'Sorry, what was that?' said Harry. 'Prefects are meant to be on time so the meeting can begin before we get to Hogwarts. Having been one since fifth year, I would have thought you knew that, Malfoy.'

I guess he was taking his position as Head Boy seriously. _Please don't let him be like Percy_, I thought. Either that or he was just trying to wind up Malfoy like he had done in our fifth year when he became a prefect. Malfoy glared at Harry.

'Well, if you must know, Potter,' grated Malfoy, 'I was talking to our new Head Girl, so I have a legitimate excuse for being late.'

Harry's head instantly twisted towards me. Now was not the time for Harry to be jealous so I quickly proceeded on with the meeting.

'So, I take it we're all here,' I said. I looked around. I saw all the Gryffindor Prefects from the last couple of years, including the two new ones from the fifth year, Dennis Creevey and Demelza Robbins; there were also a bunch of faces I recognised but didn't know the names of from the various other houses; then, of course, there were the prefects from my year. 'As you can probably tell, Harry and I are the new Head Boy and Girl and we're here to assign you your duties on the way up to Hogwarts.'

So far so good. To say I was nervous would pretty much cover how I felt at that moment. I looked across at Harry for a bit of support.

'Yeah,' he said, stepping in. 'Most of you by now know the process but for the new fifth year prefects, here's what you've got to do.' Harry picked up a few sheaves of parchment that had been on his lap and looked at them for a moment. 'Basically, each year is assigned a carriage and you have to patrol it in turns for an hour to make sure no trouble occurs,' Harry read out. 'If you spot any, then because there aren't any points to deduct yet, you take their names and give them to Jenna or I to report to the Headmistress when we get to school. Everyone clear with that?'

There were various nods from the new prefects. The Slytherin ones were all looking sulkily in their seats, their arms folded or glares on their faces. Between us Harry and I divided up the carriages and groups and sent off the students one by one, starting with the younger ones. Slowly the number in the carriage diminished until there was only the various seventh year prefects left.

'OK, Luna and Peter, you can patrol the fifth carriage at one o'clock, three, five and seven,' Harry said, looking at the list, 'while Kate, can you patrol it for the rest of this hour and at two, four and six. You can ask a friend to help if you want.'

The three seventh years got up and left. _It was a pity Colin died_, I thought as they passed. He was a good prefect, just rash.

'Finally, the rest of you can patrol the sixth carriage,' I finished. I looked at the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. 'Slytherins take the odd hours from one o'clock and Hufflepuffs, the even hours from now. As for you guys,' I added. I turned to Ernie, Hannah, Antony, Padma, Hermione and Malfoy. 'As we're not officially a school year, you don't have to patrol the train. You're in charge of helping get everyone to the carriages.'

The Hufflepuffs seventh year prefects nodded and left. Ernie and the others also left. As they passed they each said a well done to Harry and I for getting the positions of Head Boy and Girl.

'If it was to be anyone, you deserve it, especially after last year,' said Ernie, still as pompous as he always had been. He shook Harry's hand, grinning. 'Congratulations.'

'Yeah, well done, Jenna,' added Padma. 'Parvati had been really hoping it would be her but I guess she'll be happy that it's you.'

Behind them trailed the two Slytherins seventh year prefects I knew vaguely to be Isabella Montague and Mark Pritchard, both of whom had or have siblings at Hogwarts. They got to their feet sharing an equally disgruntled look about having to patrol the train. With the meeting over Harry and I began to tidy up the parchment instructions. Hermione had already gone, telling us she'd meet us back at the compartment.

'Taking orders from a half-breed,' I heard Pritchard mutter. My cheeks flushed and I looked up. He and Montague had their backs to me. 'Hogwarts really has gone down the toilet.'

'Did you say something, Pritchard?' said Harry. He must have heard the slur too. Harry stood up, glaring at Pritchard as he turned around. 'You want to repeat that?' he asked.

Pritchard glared right back at Harry, his thin lips clenched together. He didn't say anything. Montague stood behind him in silence. I watched the exchange, wondering what Harry would do and hoping he didn't.

'You call Jenna a half-breed again, I'll personally make sure you get more than a detention for it,' warned Harry. 'Clear?'

Pritchard stared at Harry, then turned away.

'Whatever.'

Harry glared at his retreating back. I got up and went over to him.

'Harry, you didn't need to do that,' I said. 'I'm used to those kind of slurs. I got them all the time when the school first learnt what I was.'

'That doesn't give him the right to do it,' said Harry. 'You're not a half-breed and I will not stand around watching as someone calls you it.'

'And threatening people is not going to stop it,' I said. Harry let out an irritated breath. He knew I was right.

'After all that happened last year, you'd think these prejudices would have died with Voldemort,' Harry muttered.

'They'll always be people who still support his ideas and we've just got to live with it. Not everything's going to change with a flick of a wand.' Harry nodded. I smiled gently at him. I brushed back his hair, my hand stroking his cheek. 'I know it's frustrating but you can't keep jumping on people's brooms the moment you hear one.'

'I know, Jen,' Harry sighed. Then, 'Is there something you want, Malfoy?'

I followed Harry's stare to see Malfoy was still in the compartment. I hadn't realised he was still here nor that he'd seen the confrontation. He stood with his hands in his pockets facing the window, looking at us over his shoulder.

'No,' he said bluntly. 'Didn't know it was a crime to stare out the window.'

Malfoy turned away again. I held in a sigh. It was going to take a while for him and Harry to bury their differences and learn to leave each other alone. For now I would just have to separate them.

'Come on,' I told Harry. 'Hermione, Ginny and Neville will be waiting for us, Luna too if she's not patrolling.'

'You go on,' said Harry. 'I'll catch you up. I need to hand these back to the teacher on duty.' Harry held up the sheaves of parchment. 'I'll see you there.'

My eyes briefly flicked towards Malfoy's back. I hoped Harry wouldn't do or start anything with him while we were still on the train. Looking back at him I nodded and walked out of the compartment.

-o-

Harry watched as Jenna left. She walked through the door and glanced back at him, giving him a smile, before walking off. Harry walked to the doorway to make sure Jenna wasn't likely to come back for anything. He then glanced over his shoulder. Malfoy stood behind him, this time facing Harry. His grey eyes were fixed on him, his pale pointed face hard. Again Harry looked out into the corridor. Jenna was gone.

'Seeing as the meeting's over, there's no point in staying here,' muttered Malfoy.

Malfoy walked towards the door to leave, however, Harry put his arm across the opening and blocked his way. Harry turned so he was facing Malfoy, his arm still in place. Malfoy held in the frustrated groan.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my compartment,' he said. His voice was calm and level. Harry could tell it was killing Malfoy trying to keep his temper.

'Let me just make one thing clear to you, Malfoy,' said Harry. He stared at Malfoy, his eyes narrowed in warning. 'Stay away from Jenna.'

'What?'

'You heard. Stay away from Jenna.' Malfoy's eyes darkened. Harry kept his face neutral. 'Now I don't know the full story of what happened when Bellatrix captured her last year,' said Harry, 'and I don't know what you did to gain her trust. But if you think for one minute that your feelings for Jenna will ever surmount to anything, you're wrong.'

'What makes you think I have feelings for Black?' sneered Malfoy. 'So she's the most attractive girl in our year, she's nothing special. Just another witch.'

The creature in Harry's chest growled angrily when Malfoy called Jenna "attractive", hating those words coming from his mouth, the same mouth that had once called her a half-breed and Hermione a Mudblood. His hand clenched around the doorframe.

'Just keep away from her, and me,' said Harry in a final warning. He removed his arm from the doorway. Malfoy turned to leave. 'I've promised her to keep out of your way and not start any fights with you, so do the same. If you care for her, then you will.'

They stood in silence once Harry had finished; they stared at each other unblinkingly, green eyes into grey, their seven year rivalry as tense as ever. Harry raised his eyebrow, questioning if Malfoy would abide by his conditions.

'All well and good telling me to stay away her,' shrugged Malfoy, turning out of the doorway. 'Doesn't mean she'll stay away from me. Sometimes things happen out of our control.'

Malfoy strode down the corridor without looking back.

-o-

The moment I walked back into our compartment I was bombarded by Hermione and Ginny's questions and in some ways accusations for not telling them I'd received the Head Girl's badge. Luna was not there and still on patrol in the fifth carriage but Neville was sat in the seat next to Ginny, his toad Trevor sat on his knee croaking happily. I held up my hands in surrender and sat down by the window. I explained to them my plan had been to surprise Harry that I'd got the badge and so that meant I couldn't tell them, simple as that.

Speaking of him, Harry turned up a few minutes later only to join in the questioning. He too was intrigued why I hadn't told him and gave me a pointed look like he had back in the prefect's compartment. Exasperated, I said, 'Guys, it really doesn't matter. So I didn't tell you. It's not a big deal. You all found out and I managed to surprise you so let's leave it at that.'

Only Neville stuck up for me and the questioning eventually stopped. Luna soon joined us having done her hour's patrolling and together she and Ginny began to read up on what was in the latest edition of _The_ _Quibbler_. In his corner Neville had taken out his copy of _Flesh Eating Trees of the World_ and was happily perusing the pages. Trevor had been returned to his cage. Beside him Hermione had taken her wand out and was muttering various charms under her breath practicing for when we got back. Relieved that my interrogation was over and with the others distracted I went and sat beside Harry.

'Glad that's over,' I muttered. 'Not that you were any help.'

'All I said was they had a valid point,' shrugged Harry. 'I wasn't to know they would keep going.'

I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. He had a grin on his face telling me he was enjoying this. It was then I also noticed the small flush in his cheeks.

'Harry, are you all right?' I asked, concerned. I shifted my position so I had one leg on the seat and was facing him. 'Your cheeks are flushed.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Harry. His hand sprung to his hair and he ran his fingers through it. 'It's just a bit hot in here, that's all.'

I watched Harry for a moment or two. He seemed distracted or something. Harry looked at me and smiled.

'Jen, it's nothing,' Harry assured me. 'I'm fine. It's just hot.'

Even with Harry's assurance a part of me was saying his flush wasn't anything to do with the weather, however, I didn't question it. I trusted Harry and he wouldn't lie to me. Nothing more needed to be said.

The rest of the journey passed like it always did. The old witch pushing the lunch trolley came along around half past one and we bought a couple of Chocolate Frogs and boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to keep us happy until we reached Hogwarts. in a brief moment Hermione's mood saddened as she thought of Ron (Chocolate Frogs were one of his favourite sweets). Ginny consoled her, reminding Hermione that she if ever needed to shout at someone just send Ron a Howler. We all laughed, a weak smile also showing on Hermione's face.

Outside the countryside sped past us. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, a great comparison to what it was like the previous year. As we neared Hogwarts the countryside got wilder and the sky began to darken as night set in. When the train started to slow, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I all changed into our school robes. It was good to put them on again and I tied my Gryffindor tie neatly under my shirt collar. My theory was look neat on the first day then the rest of the year I could go back to my more relaxed appearance of my collar undone, tie loose so it didn't feel like I was being strangled, and my shirt untucked. Buttoning the front of my robes, I added the finishing touch and pinned my Head Girl's badge to the front of them.

Night had completely fallen when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. The students soon filled the corridors dragging their trunks on to the platform to be collected and taken up to the castle. In the distance a light could be swinging above the heads of all the students, a gruff voice calling, 'Firs' years, this way!' It was Hagrid. He saw us when we got off the train and waved his giant hand at us. Harry waved back glad to see his old friend. The new first years all walked nervously to the end of the platform where Hagrid towered over them and he led them towards the boats to take them up to the castle. As they headed in one direction the rest of the students walked up the dark footpath towards the Thestral drawn carriages.

The prefects in our year were already helping the younger students get to carriages as Harry and I instructed, each doing their own House. Between us Harry, Hermione and I shepherded the Gryffindors into carriages and they set off towards the castle. The seemingly horseless carriages set off as soon as they were full of students and travelled up the dirt track. The six of us got in one of the last few once the rest of the students had gone.

The Hogwarts castle loomed over us as welcoming as it had the first time I laid eyes on it eight years ago. It was good to be back. Bring lights flooded into the night from the open oak doors. One by one the carriages stopped in front of the main doors and the students got out to go inside. They walked into the Great Hall and started filling up the four House tables. At the top were all the teachers, Professor McGonagall sitting in the throne-like chair that had once sat Professor Dumbledore. While Luna went and sat with the Ravenclaws in her year, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table. Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender soon joined us all looking happy to be back.

'Aw, Harry, you got the Head Boy badge,' groaned Seamus, seeing the silver badge pinned to Harry's chest. 'Does that mean we got to take orders from you now?'

Harry laughed and shook his head, saying only if they were breaking the rules did that have to listen to him. On the other side of Hermione, Parvati and Lavender were looking disgruntled at the badge that was on the front of my robes and whispering to each other like they always did.

The doors to the Great Hall re-opened and in walked the new first years in a line. In front of them I could just see a green hat bobbing up and down which I realised to be Professor Flitwick walking ahead. A snicker ran through the Hall as the students saw this; small as he was and shorter than some of the new first years, you couldn't really help laughing as he bobbed along. The line proceeded up to the front where a stool stood ready, an old hat lying motionless on it. The Sorting Hat. It did its part of telling us what the different qualities of each House were, a different song from the last one I'd heard, then fell silent. The new students gathered in front of the stool and Professor Flitwick stepped on to a platform that had been put next to it so the rest of the school could see him.

Just as Professor McGonagall did with us, Professor Flitwick took out a scroll and held it up to read from.

'Now when I call your name,' he squeaked, 'you are to come forth and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide which House you will be placed in. Once Sorted, you may go and sit on your House table with the rest of your Housemates. Branstone, Sophie!'

A small girl with blonde hair walked forwards and sat on the stool. Professor Flitwick, instead of reaching up, pointed his wand and Levitated the Sorting Hat on to her head. It remained still for a moment or two before announcing loudly, 'Hufflepuff!' The little girl took of the Hat and ran over to the cheering Hufflepuff table and Professor Flitwick called the next student forwards. We watched as the number of students gathered at the front slowly diminished and the new students were divided into the four Houses. When I heard the name "Daniela Oakley" I sat up curiously to see which House she'd be put in.

'Oakley?' repeated Hermione. 'Wasn't that Noah's surname?' she asked me.

'Yeah,' I said. 'When I went to see his family over the summer I found out that his younger sister, Daniela, had received a letter from Hogwarts. That must be her.'

The resemblance between Daniela and her older brother was remarkable. She had the same brown hair down to her shoulders that Noah had and I was pretty sure on closer inspection she'd have the same hazel eyes. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Within seconds it shouted out, 'Gryffindor!' As I watched Daniela run happily to join the two other girls and boy who'd already been Sorted into Gryffindor I felt a sadness creep in; a part of me still missed Noah deeply, his jokes and caring nature and the way he looked out for me, and I regretted greatly the fact he'd died. I'd broken up with him to protect him but still Noah had been killed for reasons out of my control.

When the Sorting had finished Professor Flitwick took the stool and Hat away then took the seat at the teacher's table along the back wall. Professor McGonagall, dressed in her usual tartan colours and her hair scraped back tightly into a bun, stood and addressed the school.

'To all our old students, welcome back,' she said briskly, 'and to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts where for the next seven years you will receive your training in the different magical arts. I'd also like to welcome back those from last year's seventh year who have returned to sit their NEWTs with the correct syllabus after last year's intriguing tuition.'

There was a scattered amount of laughter at her comment.

'As usual there are a few start of term notices including the usual complaints from Mr Filch,' Professor McGonagall nodded her head to the back of the Hall where Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, stood with his cat Mrs Norris in his arms, 'about the use of magic in corridors is not allowed and that the Forbidden Forest in the grounds is strictly off limits to all students.'

Harry, Hermione and I shared a look like we did every time that warning was given. We'd somehow managed to end up going into the Forbidden Forest almost every year since we started, even last year when we weren't even at school! Would this year be any different, we didn't know.

'I'd also like to thank Professor Slughorn for continuing his role as Potions Master and Housemaster of Slytherin,' continued Professor McGonagall. Sure enough, looking along the staff table, I saw the large round belly wrapped in velvet and walrus moustache of Professor Slughorn looking as jovial as ever. Continuing down the line I saw another familiar face. I smiled. 'New appointments to staff include Professor Roberta Grahams, who has taken on Muggle Studies to replace Professor Burbage, and welcome back Professor Lupin who has agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for the next year until we find a more permanent member of staff.'

All the students who had been previously taught by Remus – sorry, Professor Lupin – started clapping and cheering. Seamus and Dean were particularly enthusiastic about his return. Lupin had been a very popular teacher up to when Snape let slip about his werewolf condition. Of course, now, that was not a worry but it was understandable why he was only staying for a year. Still, it meant he was my NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We were bound to pass with his teaching.

With a final note reminding the Head Boy and Girl and House Captains about their meeting, Professor McGonagall sat down and we were able to tuck into the start of school feast. Over the last year I'd forgotten how good the Hogwarts feasts were. There was so much food. The house-elves had excelled themselves. The Hall buzzed with noise as the students talked while they ate. It was like it always had been. It was good to be back. The main courses were soon replaced with an array of deserts and I was glad to see they still had chocolate sponge on the menu. It was as tasty as ever.

The Great Hall began to empty as the students finished their food. Several people that I knew from the Gryffindor table and some from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables came and congratulated Harry and I on becoming the Head Boy and Girl as they passed us. I guess my desire for anonymity wasn't really going to happen. I smiled and thanked the people who congratulated me, glad when they moved on so I could finish my meal. Hermione left before us to help the fifth year prefects get the new first years up to the Gryffindor Tower. When I was done, I waited for Harry.

'We'd better get to the Headmaster's office,' I said as he finished his last spoonful. 'Got to find out what sort of duties we have.'

'Hmm,' Harry murmured in agreement. 'McGonagall would kill us if we were late.'

I smirked and nodded. Once Harry had finished, the two of us got up and joined the throng of students leaving the Hall and separating in their different directions towards their common rooms. As we walked up the marble staircase, out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy standing by the corridor leading down to the dungeons, staring in my direction. Weird. I watched him for a moment before moving on. We walked through the corridors to the changing staircases and proceeded to climb them. When we reached the fourth floor I made to turn into the secret passageway to the seventh floor; I always took it to avoid the crowd that filled the stairs until the Ravenclaws left on the fifth floor. Harry didn't. I quickly backtracked and followed after him, wondering why he didn't take the corridor.

The crowd thinned when we reached the seventh floor as the Gryffindor students headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry and I headed in the other direction towards the stone gargoyle that hid the staircase leading to the Headmaster's Tower. Looking around I saw the corridor had been fixed completely after the fight, even the gargoyle standing happily in its proper place. Already outside were three of the four House Captains: Ginny, Nicholas Faraday for Hufflepuff and Rachel Montgomery for Ravenclaw. Not surprisingly the Slytherin one wasn't there yet. He eventually turned up, a boy named Jonathan Harper, with Professor McGonagall appearing a few minutes later. She said the password to the Tower and the spiral staircase appeared.

The Headmaster's office hadn't changed much since I was last in here. Around the walls the various portraits of the previous Headmasters and mistress sat quietly, some asleep, some watching to see who was entering the office. On the wall behind the desk I saw Professor Dumbledore's portrait; his eyes still retained their twinkle as he looked down on us over his half-moon spectacles, smiling. Around the room were all the various spinning and whirring objects on their tables that had previously belonged to Dumbledore but McGonagall had added her touch; a tartan tin sat on the desk I knew to hold her ginger newts and there was an elegant grey owl sitting on the perch that had once belonged to Fawkes.

Professor McGonagall took a seat behind the desk. Her sharp eyes behind their square glasses looked each of us gathered, almost as if she was observing a carefully chosen team of elite wizards and witches, before motioning us to sit.

'Now, as you all know, you have been chosen as the Captains of the school, representing each of your individual Houses,' said Professor McGonagall. 'As House Captains, and as Head Boy and Girl,' Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and me, 'you are the ones whom the younger students will look up to and you are to set them an example of what Hogwarts expects of its pupils having been here for six years already.'

Professor McGonagall dealt with the House Captains first. The four of them had been chosen by their House Staff. Their main duties were to aid their House staff, for example keeping trouble in the common room down and stopping trouble on Hogsmeade trips. They had the same prefect duties of patrolling the corridors at night and the power to dock points. Their final responsibility was to aid the Head Boy and Girl in posting duty lists up in their common rooms, things like that.

As I listened I was getting more nervous every second. If that was what the House Captains had to do, what was it Harry and I had to do?

With a curt nod, Professor McGonagall dismissed the four students. They left the office. Ginny gave Harry a wink as she passed, also smiling at me. I watched as she left, a weird feeling in my stomach. With them gone, Professor McGonagall turned to us.

'Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you both on receiving the Head badges,' she said briskly. Same old McGonagall. 'I'm sure if Professor Dumbledore was still here, he would have agreed with my decision on appointing you as the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.'

'I am more than in agreement, Minerva,' said Professor Dumbledore's portrait above her. Harry and I looked up at it. Professor Dumbledore was still watching us, a content smile on his face. 'Harry and Miss Black will make excellent Captains.'

'Thanks, Professor,' said Harry, grinning. 'But I think I speak for both me and Jenna when I say neither of us expected the badges.'

'True, both you and Miss Black were not exactly model students, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Between the pair of you, I'm sure you broke every school rule ever instigated.'

Harry and I shared a look; I tried hard not to smirk at that statement which I'm sure Harry was also doing.

'But I believe you will deal well with the responsibility.'

'Not all would be in agreement with you, Minerva,' sneered a low voice.

I looked round to see who else was in the room. But it wasn't a person, it was a portrait. Above the cabinet that once held Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve to the left of me was another portrait; it had the Slytherin colours in a banner for the background, and sat in a chair in front was Severus Snape. His black eyes were fixed upon Harry and me, looking down his large hooked nose at us; his pale sallow skin stood out against the portrait's emerald green background, his thin lips pressed together in his customary scornful look.

'Potter and Black were no more than a pair of troublemakers like their fathers before them,' sneered Snape. 'They disregarded every rule this school ever put into place, flouting them and never receiving the punishments they deserved. Expecting them to now set an example for the other students seems to me out of the question.'

Even when he was dead, Snape didn't change.

'However,' he continued slowly, emphasising the word. I looked at him, curious to what he would say next. 'Much to my surprise, the pair of them do retain some sort of skill in the magical arts and seemed to be respected by the younger students. There might be a slight chance they won't completely mess it up like many of the potions they made under my tuition.'

I think that has to be the closest thing Snape has ever come to a compliment, twisted and backwards as it was. If he wasn't already dead, I would have said that must have killed him to say it.

'Thank you, Severus,' said Professor McGonagall curtly. Snape gave her a small nod then sat back in his chair to observe the rest of the meeting. She then turned back to us. 'Now, your duties.'

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand. A piece of parchment appeared in front of her on the desk.

'Your main duty around the school is arranging the timetables of patrolling the corridors for the prefects. They are expected to be up at the beginning of each week so you have the weekend to arrange them between you. Some past Head students preferred to keep the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs patrolling the lower floors and dungeons and Gryffindor and Ravenclaws the upper ones to make the job easier and avoid any conflicts between certain Houses. My advice would be along these lines, however, it is also wise to alternate who does which floor. You also have to patrol the corridors, making sure no students are out of bed after eleven o'clock for an hour. As Head students, you are trusted to be out of the Tower until midnight. Do not disappoint us.

'Other duties include assisting the various members of staff when they require help, such as posting any notices or passing them on to the House Captains to post in the common rooms of each House and aiding them on Hogsmeade visits. Also, you will be expected to arrange with the house-elves in the kitchen the various important feasts, decorating the castle for Christmas, Hogsmeade visits and, as it is your final year,' Professor McGonagall put a gentle stress on the word, 'at the end of term there is normally a formal dance for the seventh year students, staff and parents which you must help organise.

Professor McGonagall stopped and looked between Harry and me.

'As Headmistress of Hogwarts, I look to the both of you to set an example to the other students,' she told us. 'Any rule breaking on your parts will reflect badly on myself and my decision to appoint you. Therefore, I expect you not to abuse your positions. You must not take points from students nor give out detentions for biased and petty reasons and any rivalries you may have must be put aside. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, Professor,' Harry and I said together. It seemed straight forward enough I guess. It was only the organisation of things like the end-of-year dance that I was worried about but that was ages away.

'Now, do either of you have any questions?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Just one, Professor,' said Harry. He glanced at me then back at McGonagall. 'Why us?'

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry curiously.

'I don't understand the question, Potter.'

'I'm asking why you picked us,' said Harry. 'Why me and Jenna? As you said, we weren't exactly model students or anything and there are plenty of other people who certainly beat me in exams. I was just wondering why in particular you picked us.'

Professor McGonagall watched Harry for a moment or two as she thought about his question.

'That is a very good question, Potter, to which I'm sure you can think of an answer for yourself. However, as you asked, the reason I chose you and Miss Black was not because of grades or magical skill and prowess. It was because of your loyalty.'

'Our loyalty, Professor?' I said, confused.

'Yes, your loyalty, Miss Black,' repeated McGonagall. 'The pair of you, along with many other students including Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom, showed great loyalty towards the school during the war, displaying the attributes that are in any true Gryffindor or whichever House they are in. You, Miss Black, helped get the younger students to safety not to mention what you and Longbottom did when you first came back to Hogwarts, while you, Potter, fought admirably in the final confrontation. As I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would agree, you and your friends showed bravery wizards and witches twice your age didn't in the face of death. I have no doubt in my choice and the other Heads of Houses share my view. The two of you deserve the badges.'

Harry and I looked at each other.

'Does that clear it up for you, Potter?' asked Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded. 'Well, I believe that's all we have to discuss. My final note is about your new living area.'

Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles, pushing them a bit further up her nose. She then looked pointedly between the two of us.

'It has been tradition for many years for the Head Boy and Girl to share a Tower instead of living in their Houses though that option is open for them whenever they choose. So far, we have not had a reason to stop this. Don't let this year be the first. The entrance of the Heads Tower is located on the sixth floor behind a portrait of a young girl in a yellow dress. The password is Snidget.'

Having been told what to do and where our Tower was, Professor McGonagall dismissed us. Harry and I left her office and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was still in her portrait meaning we could get inside. She too congratulated us and, giving her the password, let us into the common room.

-o-

'I mean it's so obvious,' said Ginny.

She and Hermione were sitting together in their favourite chairs in the corner of the common room. They had their heads together and were talking in low whispers over the table between them so as not to be overheard, not that that was something to be worried about. There was so much noise coming from the other students talking about their holidays that it was hard to hear yourself think.

'Jenna and Harry spent virtually every minute they could together during the holidays when they came over,' argued Ginny. 'And when they weren't with each other, they were glancing at each other and sharing smiles across the room. If they think they're hiding the fact they're together then they can think again. They've never acted like that with each other before.'

'Ginny, I can see the logic in your argument but there are still flaws in it,' said Hermione. 'You've got to remember Harry and Jenna have known each other for years, before they even came to Hogwarts. Maybe now that all the stress of Voldemort has gone it means they can go back to how they used to be when they were kids. If they were as obsessed with each other as you believe they are then by now we would have caught them at least once.'

Ginny shook her head.

'No, not Jenna. She's very observant although she didn't even see Harry had feelings for her in the first place. She's probably already guessed we're trying to expose them by now.'

'Then how are we going to?' asked Hermione.

'Simple, Hermione,' said Ginny, smiling. 'Make her jealous. A little flirtation on my part and Jenna's bound to get protective of Harry. It shouldn't take much. Like you said, they've known each other for years so it'll be easy to make her protective of him.'

'Well here they come,' said Hermione, looking up. Harry and Jenna had just entered the common room. 'Let's hope you're right.'

-o-

The common room was full of students catching up with their friends from after the holidays. In the corner were Hermione and Ginny sitting in our favourite chairs. They waved us over.

'So, how was it?' Hermione asked. Harry and I sat down. 'What did McGonagall say?'

'Basically we have the same duties as you guys do,' I told her. 'But we also have to help organise things like the Hogsmeade trips. Apparently we have to arrange a dance for all the seventh years at the end of the year. That'll be something.'

'Oh yeah,' said Ginny. 'The Harvest Dance is supposed to be the highlight of the seventh year. Dancing and music and all kinds of things. Bill said the dance gets the same sort of reaction and hype the Yule Ball got when the Triwizard Tournament was here. Every seventh year looks forward to it and every other student hopes to get invited to it, even the first years though only fourth to sixth year can be invited.'

Ah, the Yule Ball, now that was an experience and a half. It was the first time I'd ever had to dance with a guy, not to mention have a date with one. And that Durmstrang student I went with was one of the most arrogant guys I'd ever met. But then I danced with Noah and we left together. I held in a sigh, remembering. Now it was the turn of the Harvest Dance and Harry and I had to arrange it. Great, not exactly one of my strong points.

'It's always formal,' continued Ginny. 'Everyone has to wear dress robes meaning there's no escaping, Harry. I know how much you hate your dress robes.'

'Those green ones I had, yeah,' shrugged Harry. 'Those black ones from Bill and Fleur's wedding weren't too bad. Feel like an idiot wearing them though.'

'I thought you looked rather dashing in them, even though you were pretending to be a Weasley,' said Ginny. I looked at her. 'Then again, you could pull off almost any look.'

Ginny flashed Harry a smile. Harry grinned. I stared between the two of them. What the –?

'So do you have any other duties, Jenna?' Hermione asked me, drawing my attention away from the blatant flirting going on between Harry and Ginny.

'Not really,' I replied. Harry and Ginny were still talking to each other about the Harvest Dance. I forced my eyes away from them to Hermione. 'Other than organising things, it's the same for us. Patrolling the corridors, docking points and giving detentions, that sort of thing.'

'Well, so long as you enforce the rules and don't break them then it should be quite easy for you,' said Hermione. 'Only people like Malfoy would use their position to abuse the system. Remember what he did when he was part of that Inquisitorial Squad? Docking points because I was Muggle-born indeed.'

As much as I wanted to speak out in Malfoy's defence that he had changed since then (although, I was still wary of believing it myself as I'd had little evidence of it) I decided against it.

'Yeah,' I said, 'and docking them because he and I were related. I would never abuse my position like that. Especially seeing as I never even thought I could make Head Girl, I don't particularly want to blow it.'

'Jenna, I'm sure you'll make a great Head Girl otherwise Professor McGonagall wouldn't have picked you,' said Hermione. 'You've just need a bit of confidence in yourself. I'm sure once school gets into the swing of things, you and Harry will live up to McGonagall's expectations.'

'Otherwise I think I'm going to be brewing a Confidence Concoction,' I muttered.

'Ooh, Jenna, Harry's just told me,' said Ginny next. I looked up, startled somewhat. Harry had told her what? 'You two get to have a Tower to yourselves, eh?'

'Er, yeah,' I replied. 'It's on the sixth floor behind the portrait of a girl in a yellow dress. Why?'

'Don't you know what they say about the Head students?' asked Ginny. I shook my head. 'It's a well known fact that the Head Boy and Girl tend to get … a little amorous with each other during the year. Spending all that time together alone, patrolling the corridors with no one else around, having a common room to yourselves. Sparks are bound to fly and I don't mean from wands. There are loads of examples. Percy and that girl Penelope he dated in his seventh year were both Head Boy and Girl and Bill went out with the Head Girl in his year for a month.'

'Even my Mum and Dad got together in their seventh year and they were both Head Boy and Girl,' said Harry. He glanced across at me. 'Anything's possible, Jenna.'

I held back sending Harry a sharp look at that; he'd said the exact same thing to me before I found out I was Head Girl.

'I'm telling you,' said Ginny. 'It'll be a matter of time before you and Harry are seen snogging in the corridors. Unless some other guy snaps you up first.'

I felt my cheeks grow hot and hoped to Merlin I wasn't blushing. Just then the bell of the Clock Tower rang out. It was ten o'clock. Good timing.

'I don't know about you guys, but I think I'd like an early night,' I said. 'Seeing as the rest of the year I imagine late nights doing overdue homework and revising for our NEWTs, I'd like to get at least one good night's sleep.' I got up and looked across at Harry. 'I'm going to find the Head's Tower. Are you coming?'

'Yeah,' he replied. He too got up then turned to Hermione and Ginny. 'We'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast. Night.'

'Night, Harry.'

'Sweet dreams,' added Ginny.

I gave Ginny a careful look before walking towards the portrait hole with Harry. On the way we got stopped by a couple of people asking Harry about Quidditch, including last year's Chaser Demelza Robbins. Now in the fifth year and one of the prefects, Demelza hurried over to us to catch Harry on the way out. Demelza was shorter than I was and had short auburn hair. She was a bubbly girl and a good Quidditch player too. I was pleased to see she'd become a prefect.

'Sorry, Demelza, it's not up to me this year,' Harry explained to her. 'Ginny's the Quidditch Captain now. All I know is that there are openings for Keeper and Seeker. I don't know if she'll change the entire team or not.'

'Oh, I hope she doesn't,' said Demelza. 'I was looking forward to the Quidditch season this year. I've been practicing all summer. And it's a pity you're not the Captain anymore. You were a great Captain. It won't be the same without you.'

'I might fill in for Ginny if she asks,' shrugged Harry. 'Otherwise, I'm taking a break from Quidditch to pass my NEWTs if I want to get into the Auror program.'

Demelza wished us luck on our exams and we left the Gryffindor Tower. As we walked down to the sixth floor I didn't say anything. I kept my head lowered, thinking about what Ginny had been doing throughout that conversation. Flirting with Harry though she was with Neville. What was she playing at? We turned into the sixth floor corridor and started to look for the portrait of the girl in the yellow dress. We found it on a blank wall just past the classrooms. The girl was sitting in a field picking daisies and making a chain out of them. She looked up when we approached her.

'Oh, you must be the new Head students,' she said in a light voice. She smiled at us. 'My name's Ambrosia and I hide your new common room and dormitories. I keep out anyone who you don't want inside or who you haven't given the password to. Whenever someone or a teacher is looking for you I'll let you know about it.

'So, who've we got here?' Ambrosia then asked. She looked at each of us then turned to Harry. Her smile broadened. 'I heard that Harry Potter would be coming to live in these dormitories. I've been looking forward to it since the Fat Lady went around telling everyone that you had been made Head Boy. And you must be Jenna,' she said, turning to me. 'I've heard a lot about you too. You certainly got a lot of attention from what I've heard. Girls were jealous of you and guys wanted you. I can see why. You're very pretty.'

Ambrosia seemed a very pleasant portrait. She was definitely a bit chatty though.

'I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when I meet the new Head students. You must want to get inside. Do one of you have the password?'

'Yeah, _Snidget_,' said Harry.

Ambrosia smiled and swung forwards to let us into the Heads Tower. It was nothing like how I'd imagined it. The common room was a circular room with a staircase at the back of it leading up to what I assumed were mine and Harry's dormitories. It wasn't as big as the Gryffindor common room but it appeared to have the same comfortable furniture; there was a sofa in front of a fireplace with five or so chairs dotted around the room with a couple of tables; on the walls hung several portraits of which the inhabitants were asleep; there was a window on the far side opposite the entrance; finally there were four banners hanging around the room, one representing each of the four Hogwarts Houses. I assumed this was because any of the students from the Houses could become the Head students.

I went to have a look out of the window when Harry grabbed my hand. I was pulled back round and Harry pressed his lips on to mine. It caught me by surprise at first but I didn't break the kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds before we broke apart.

'I've been dying to do that all day,' Harry murmured. He smiled down at me, his face close to mine. I smiled back. He gave me a second quick kiss then asked, 'Do we really have to keep this a secret, Jen? Hermione and Ginny practically know we're together.'

'Harry, we've talked about this,' I said. I moved closer, wrapping my arms round his waist. 'I'm not ready for the others to know. I don't want them getting the wrong idea about us.'

'What idea d'you think we're giving them?' Harry asked. 'We're together, what more is there to be said about it?'

'Believe me, because it's us, they will come up with anything.' I saw the disappointment in Harry's eyes. 'Harry, I know it's hard for you but please do this for me? The rest of the school probably still think you're with Ginny so if they saw us together like that they might get the wrong idea.'

Thinking I'd stolen him away or something. Yes, it was pure accident that Harry and I found out about our feelings and got together but we genuinely did have feelings for each other. I may not have had many relationships (OK, one relationship) but I've never felt what I've felt for Harry for any other guy. I just had a feeling the moment someone finds out about us, they'd think I'd stolen him from Ginny and I was the bad guy. That was the last thing I wanted because it wasn't true.

'It'll only be a couple of weeks max. Besides …' I tilted my head back and gently kissed Harry's neck; Harry had now somehow reached the grand height of six foot one, five inches taller than me. As I did so I felt Harry sigh contently. 'Having a secret relationship … could be fun, sneaking around trying not to get caught.'

'Hmm, that does sound fun,' mused Harry. His hands slid round my waist bringing me closer while I continued the light butterfly kisses on his neck.

'Plus we have this place to ourselves,' I added. 'A place for us to be together without any disturbances.'

I stopped the kisses and looked up at Harry. I smiled gently at him.

'Are you all right with that?' I asked.

Harry looked at me for a moment or two, then said, 'If it's only for a couple of weeks then all right. But not for too long, yeah?' Harry's grip around me tightened, our bodies pressing into each other. 'You are my girlfriend. I don't want other guys thinking they can try it on with you or anything like that.'

I didn't reply straight away to that statement. I understood Harry had the right to feel protective over me but I didn't want him getting overly protective of me the moment a guy so much as looks at me. I certainly didn't want him starting any fights.

'Yeah,' I said eventually. 'Just promise me you'll keep a cool head if a guy starts flirting with me and remember it means absolutely nothing to me. I have you and that's all I want. It's not like I can flirt anyway and there are loads of girls who are more attractive than me.'

'Trust me, Jenna, you flirt,' said Harry, chuckling gently. 'That small smile you always have when you're with me, it would attract any guy. Makes you look innocent when I know you're blatantly not.' I looked at him huffily though I couldn't help the grin. 'And you shouldn't put yourself down all the time. I know I think you're beautiful.'

I smiled, lowering my eyes. Harry placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb gently stroking.

'But I promise,' finished Harry. I looked up at him. 'I won't start anything.'

My smile grew and leant up to give Harry a kiss on his cheek. We then bade goodnight to each other, sharing another quick kiss on the lips, and separated to our dormitories. Mine looked exactly the same as my dormitory did back in the Gryffindor Tower; there was a four-poster bed with the red hangings and sheets, a window, and a door that led to what I assumed was the bathroom. My trunk was sitting at the end of my bed. I opened it and changed into my pyjamas then got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit those comfy pillows.

* * *

**AN: so Malfoy's up to something (probably), Ginny and Hermione want to expose them and Harry's already showing some of those Potter traits James had mentioned. intriguing. well, thanks those who reviewed the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one and leave a review. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**


	5. Duties, Deeds and Doubts

Chapter 5

Duties, Deeds and Doubts

I got up the next morning to find Harry waiting for me down in the common room. He greeted me with a kiss then we left together hand in hand. The changing staircase was already filled with students coming down from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers to the Great Hall for breakfast. We found Hermione, Ginny and Neville already at the table when Harry and I got there. They'd saved us a couple of seats so we went and joined them. As expected there was the usual array of cereals, drinks and cooked food for breakfast which I'd become used to during my six years here. I tucked into a bowl of cereal, content to listen to the conversation that Hermione had started about our final year.

'I can't believe how much we missed last year,' Hermione said, a slight edge of panic in her voice. Some things never change, do they? 'We're going to be so behind compared to everyone else. D'you realise how much work we're going to have to do to catch up with everyone?'

I assumed this question had been directed at me and Harry considering Ginny had only just started her seventh year and she was looking directly at us.

'I'm sure it's not going to be any different to what it has been in the past,' shrugged Harry.

'But our entire year that have come back have already gone through what they need for the exams,' said Hermione, exasperated by Harry's casual attitude. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes about it. 'They've already practiced the spells and everything!'

'Hermione, I really don't think you need to worry,' Neville then said. She sent a stern look at him. Surprisingly, Neville didn't flinch at it. 'Sure, we've all been through the stuff but because of the Carrows we didn't exactly do much work out of class considering the majority of the year were trying to undermine them.'

That was true. Virtually all our year had been part of Dumbledore's Army (the DA for short) when Harry first started it back in our fifth year. When I managed to get into Hogwarts back in May, everyone who had previously been in the DA had all been gathered in the Room of Requirement. By the end of the year (before the fight) almost all of us had been hiding out in that room and it was more than happy to accommodate us. I'd certainly inspired them to fight back again after my somewhat foolish stunt of releasing some younger students from a detention cell down in the dungeons. Well, I was the daughter of two Marauders so … what can I say?

'As for Defence Against the Dark Arts, we're all going to be at the same level for that,' continued Neville. 'Amycus didn't teach us anything last year about the _defence_ part, only the _dark_ part. According to Professor McGonagall, all the stuff we learnt last year wasn't anywhere near what was on the original syllabus.'

'Well least we've got Remus teaching us again this year,' I added, smiling broadly. I looked up at the staff table to see him talking to Professor Sprout. 'He's going to be amazing, just like in third year. I know it.'

'Not that you're biased or anything, Jenna,' laughed Ginny. I smirked and nodded.

'Point is,' said Neville, going back to the original conversation, 'I'm sure you'll be fine, Hermione. You're the brightest witch in our year. You'll have no problem catching up.'

Hermione didn't seem very convinced but luckily Ginny had the sense to steer the conversation away from our studies so the rest of us could continue our breakfast in peace.

In no time at all Professor McGonagall and the other Heads of Houses started to make their way down the House tables to hand out our timetables. We were a little confused at first. I thought Hagrid was taking over being Housemaster of Gryffindor. When she got to us and handed out our timetables Harry asked her about it. Apparently they were still sorting out the logistics of Hagrid being the Housemaster and so Professor McGonagall was continuing for this year. I guess that made sense. Hagrid _was_ a pretty big man so him getting into the Tower would be a feat and a half. He was most likely to start that post the following year.

A little disappointed by this news Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and I got up and headed out of the Great Hall for first period.

It was obvious from the minute we walked into our Charms lesson that this final year of Hogwarts was going to be the hardest we'd ever done. All six previous years of magic were to be tested in our NEWTs at the end of the year, as well as having to learn the final things that a wizard must know such as conjuring and proper duelling techniques. Each teacher we had that morning reiterated this point and as expected when we got to our double Transfiguration lesson after break Professor McGonagall made this very clear to us.

'Your NEWT exams are the most important tests you will ever take,' she said briskly once we were seated. 'They will test you on every spell, charm, potion or fact you have been taught since you first joined this school seven years ago and will be the most stringent exams you will have taken to date. These exams can determine your future careers and can show whether you have the skill to become a respected Auror or if you are better suited to serving drinks in the Leaky Cauldron. Do not take these last few months lightly as they will disappear faster than many of you can Vanish a hedgehog and revision is vital if you wish to pass them.'

After that encouraging speech Professor McGonagall set us about refreshing our memories on how to change the colour of our hair and eyebrows, something Hermione and I found quite easy having used it many times while on the run last year. After that the rest of the lesson was spent trying to change them back to their original colours. Not as easy as it sounds and so half the class left the lesson with hair colour either three shades lighter or darker than their normal tone or, in the case of Seamus, distinctly greener than before.

It seemed so far to me as Harry, Hermione and I headed back to the Gryffindor Tower during our free period that each subject was going to be teaching us one last thing in our final year. Professor Flitwick had informed us that we were mainly concentrating on the art of conjuring in Charms; we were focusing on venomous and dangerous plants in greenhouse five with Professor Sprout; and Professor McGonagall had informed us that the majority of our classes we'd be working on spells which would be used in various jobs where Transfiguration is necessary (Aurors for example who use it for disguises). It made me wonder what sort of things we'd be learning in our other lessons, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts as none of us knew what was to be coming and we wouldn't find out until the following day.

Back in the common room it was nice to once again be able to sit in our favourite chairs in the corner. There were so many things I found that I'd taken for granted in the past and comfort was certainly one of them. There weren't many students gathered in the common room at the time and many of them, like us, were taking the advantage of some free time where work wasn't necessary unlike later in the year when free periods were taken up doing overdue homework or studying in the library.

When we entered I saw that already some notices had been pinned on the Gryffindor notice board. There were the usual notices like Filch's constant moans about forbidden items and Weasley products, a couple about the Gobstones club looking for new members, and some advertisements from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I also saw that Ginny had already put up a notice detailing the Quidditch team was in need of a new Keeper and Seeker and tryouts were to be this Friday. Part of me was quite tempted to tryout again, considering I never actually got to play a game when Oliver Wood (the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain back when I started until third year) put me in as a reserve. Then I remembered the numerous other duties I had acquired through being made Head Girl.

'I'm tempted to tryout,' I said to the others, 'but I haven't been on a broom since fifth year. Plus there's bound to be loads of people who tried before and want to try again. There's not really much point.'

'If you want to tryout, Jenna, then you should,' said Harry. 'There's nothing stopping you.'

I looked towards Hermione for some advice but as this was about Quidditch, she didn't really have much to say. In the end Harry managed to convince me to at least go along to the tryout at the end of the week but I didn't have much hope for getting on the team.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and I made our way down to the dungeons for our first Potions lesson of the year. The rest of the class had already gathered there. When we arrived I noticed though that two of them were missing: Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were not there. I guess they didn't want to come back this year, not that I was surprised. Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the only two Slytherins there along with Ernie and the four Ravenclaw boys who took the subject. Soon the door opened and Professor Slughorn called us into the classroom. Harry, Hermione and I took our usual seats on the back table. Professor Slughorn waited for us to get out our textbooks then called our attention.

'Welcome back to your final year at Hogwarts,' he said jovially, a wide smile hidden beneath that large moustache of his. 'I see not all of our number decided to come back this year,' Hermione sniffed slightly beside me, 'but I also see our best and brightest decided to return.

'Now some of you are already familiar with the potions we are to brew this year while others are not,' Slughorn continued. 'Still, a little recap on them will do you no harm and can only boost your overall success in your end of year NEWT exam. To those who missed out,' Slughorn looked directly at Harry, Hermione and me, 'I hope you will do your best to catch up though I am sure you will have no problem at all.'

That was probably all well and good for Hermione and me but for Harry, maybe not so. During sixth year he'd had the advantage of the Half-Blood Prince's (also known as Severus Snape) old _Advanced Potion-Making_ book with its notes to help him. Whether Harry's skill in Potions would remain the same we would find out.

'Similar to some of your other subjects, your final year's worth of Potion classes will also focus on the separate potions which are necessary for the career you wish to pursue,' said Slughorn, clapping his hands. 'For example, for those of you who wish to take a career in caring for magical creatures like our own Rubeus Hagrid, knowing how to brew a Flea-Removing Solution is essential while those who will go on to study to be a Healer, you will need to know the various potions used to heal wounds and cure poisons. For this reason, you will be divided into partners you will be with throughout the year and study the separate potions together.'

Professor Slughorn then proceeded to ask us to raise our hands to which career we were most likely to take. Terry and Kevin Entwhistle of Ravenclaw got put together as both of them were going on to study magical creatures; Ernie, Harry, Hermione and Michael got partnered up as they all wanted to be Aurors (Hermione only chose that because she preferred the challenge); Antony and Zabini got paired up as neither of them were taking a particular career which specialised in potions but were still necessary; and I was the only one to put my hand up to learn the potions a Healer needed. However there was one person leftover.

'Mr Malfoy, you haven't put your hand up,' said Professor Slughorn. I looked over to where Malfoy was sitting at the front, his shoulders slumped as he rested on the desk. 'I assume as you have not raised your hand, your chosen job does not involve the art of potion making. May I ask what career you wish to pursue?'

Malfoy sat up and shrugged.

'I don't know yet, Professor,' he said. 'I haven't really seen anything that I want to do.'

'Well then,' muttered Slughorn, surprised. 'Have you any preference in which potions you would like to learn this year?' Malfoy shook his head. Again Professor Slughorn let out a heavy breath in surprise, his moustache twitching. 'Then I'll just have to pair you up with someone else.'

Instantly I felt Harry stiffen beside me. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye to see his eyes had narrowed.

'Well, seeing as Miss Black is the only person without a partner, Mr Malfoy, the two of you will have to work together for the year,' said Slughorn.

Malfoy looked back at me. Harry's hand clenched into a fist on top of the desk.

With us divided into pairs Professor Slughorn set each of us a different potion to prepare in the remainder of the double period. The class got up and moved to sit with their partners and collect their ingredients from the store cupboard at the far end of the dungeon. I gathered my stuff and made to go sit with Malfoy as Ernie was to take my seat to work with Harry. I was just about to go when a hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see Harry had also got up; his hand was gripping mine tightly hidden by our robes.

'Be careful,' he whispered.

I gave Harry a curious look. Harry stared straight back then walked off to gather his ingredients. With Harry's strange warning in mind, I walked over to Malfoy's table and placed my stuff under the desk. Malfoy got to his feet when I came over.

'I guess we're working together this year,' he said. 'That'll be … interesting.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' I replied. I placed my textbook on the table and turned it to the section on healing potions. 'So we've got to make a Burn Antidote,' I then said. 'D'you want to get the ingredients or shall I?'

'No, I'll get them,' said Malfoy. He instantly walked past me over to the cupboard.

Working with Malfoy wasn't as bad as I initially thought it would be. Conversation was a bit scare which meant that we got on with our potion quicker than other people did. I sat silently beside Malfoy preparing the ingredients while he stirred and kept an eye on the potion, telling me when it was ready to add the next ingredient. Every so often I glanced back to see Harry was watching us, his eyes fixed on the back of Malfoy's head. Whenever he saw that I'd noticed, he went back to his potion or muttered something to Ernie about adding the next ingredient.

With five minutes to go Professor Slughorn informed us that we should be near to finishing our potions. I looked at ours to see the orange liquid was a perfect texture meaning it was almost finished.

'Just a few more stirs,' I said, reading my textbook. 'You need to fold the mixture five times to make sure the ingredients are blended by moving the spoon round the edge of the cauldron in a full circle then down the middle of the potion.'

'Right,' said Malfoy.

He picked up the spoon and began to stir it. The potion turned a richer orange. It was finished. Up at the front Professor Slughorn called that time was up. I extinguished the flame beneath our cauldron and took out a couple of potion vials so that it could be tested. I poured an equal amount of the potion into each of them and took them up to Slughorn's desk. When I got back to the desk I was surprised to see that Malfoy had already emptied our cauldron and cleaned away our equipment. He was certainly a speedy worker. When the last pair had taken up their sample, Professor Slughorn dismissed us.

I put my scales and potion kit back in my bag and picked up my textbook. I was about to walk off when I heard Malfoy call me back.

'You forgot your wand,' he said. Confused, I automatically checked the inner pocket of my robes then my bag though I never put it in there. It wasn't there. But I swore I picked it up before giving in the potion. Sure enough, Malfoy held it out to me. 'I don't think you'd want to lose it,' Malfoy muttered.

'Thanks,' I said. 'I wouldn't want to lose it.' I took my wand and stowed in my robes. I then turned to leave and catch up with Harry. The rest of the class had already left and Hermione was gone because she had an Arithmancy lesson straight after Potions.

'So, it was fun working with you,' said Malfoy. He followed after me and we walked out of the classroom together. 'You're not a bad potion maker.'

Strange as it was to receive a compliment from Malfoy, I stopped so I could reply.

'Thanks, you're not bad yourself. Probably couldn't have done that potion on my own. It was quite complex, all those precise measurements of the ingredients.'

'I'm sure you could have,' said Malfoy. There was a strange tone in his voice. It wasn't as formal as I was used to. It seemed almost … human. 'You're really talented.'

I smiled and was just about to say the same to him when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked round to see Harry standing beside me.

'We've got to do those patrol timetables for the prefects this week,' said Harry. He didn't even look at Malfoy. 'If we do them now, we've got the rest of the afternoon free to do McGonagall's essay.'

'Um, yeah,' I replied. I was caught off guard, not that I didn't know we had to do them. 'We better go. I'll see you later,' I said to Malfoy next. 'Next Potions lesson, yeah?'

Malfoy nodded, and said, 'Later.'

His pale eyebrows had pulled together in a glare before he turned and stalked off down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Then, without warning, I felt Harry steer me in the opposite direction back up to the Entrance Hall.

Harry didn't say anything until we were back at the Heads Tower. He said the password and Ambrosia admitted us. Once inside Harry walked over to the desk and dumped his bag by the leg, sitting in one of the chairs. I watched him with a curious look before sitting opposite him. I pulled some parchment and a quill out of my bag for us to write up the timetables. I sat there for a minute or two, waiting for Harry as it was his idea. Still Harry didn't say anything. He just glared into space in front of him.

'Is everything OK, Harry?' I asked. 'You seem a bit tense.' Harry came out of his reverie, looking up from the table. 'You said we should do the timetables for the prefects. Are we going to do them?'

Harry remained silent a little longer then got up. He came and sat down beside me and wrapped his arm round my waist.

'Yeah, the sooner we get them done, the sooner we can relax.'

It took longer than I anticipated for Harry and I to sort out the prefects timetables. There was so much we had to keep in mind while we divided up who patrolled which floor at what time. There were things like curfews, ease to get to certain corridors from the common rooms, who would patrol which floor and Merlin knows what else. We took McGonagall's advice at keeping the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins patrolling the lower floors and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors the upper ones and let the fifth years do the earlier hours while Harry and I did the later ones. It was so confusing and several times Harry and I came across problems with the schedule. Eventually we managed to write up a timetable, along with half a dozen pieces of parchment which contained notes about who could do what hour etc., and I made some duplicates to post in each common room. We'd been at it for so long we hadn't realised that it was only ten minutes until dinner.

At dinner we managed to find a prefect from each House and I gave them a copy of the week's patrols to post in their common rooms. We then joined Hermione and the others at the Gryffindor table. The Hall was buzzing with talk. Dean and Seamus were evidently glad to be back in each others company and were showing each other the latest pranks they'd bought over the summer. Across from them Parvati and Lavender appeared to be discussing their lesson with Professor Trelawney earlier today, muttering something about the position of Mercury in relation to whatever they were on about. I was so glad I'd given up Divination after OWLs.

It didn't take long for the familiar routine to come back. Straight after dinner the three of us were back in the common room doing our homework in our favourite corner. We had three essays to do all for the next day. It was the same for the majority of the older students while the first and second years still appeared to be a little bit too excited for them to sit down and work. Time ticked by in the same fashion it had done many years before. It was kind of strange doing this again after a year out (then again, the year on the run wasn't exactly what I'd call fun). But I still maintained it was nice to be back at Hogwarts.

Beside me Hermione kept stopping and looking at the seat opposite us. I looked up curious to what she was looking at only to realise what it was that was there, or rather not.

'Hermione, looking up every five minutes isn't going to make Ron Apparate into that seat,' I said quietly to her. 'You know you can't Apparate within the castle boundaries. It says so in _Hogwarts_ –'

'– _A History_,' finished Hermione. There was a smirk starting on the edges of her mouth. I knew that running gag would make her laugh. 'I know, it's just,' she let out a sigh, 'it's strange not having Ron here. Not having to hear him making jokes about how Harry's Head Boy or complaining about the amount of homework we have on the first day. It's not the same.'

'Ron'll come around, Herm,' I told her. 'You've just got to be patient. You should be proud of him for being so responsible and helping out Fred and George in the shop.'

'But why can't he be responsible by finishing his NEWTs?' asked Hermione. 'He can't work forever in a joke shop.'

'Herm, I don't mean this is the wrong way but you're starting to sound like Molly.' Hermione shot me one of her glares. I shrugged. 'Why can't you just let Ron make his own decisions?'

'Because I'm worried. I'm worried he's throwing away any chance he has of becoming an Auror like he wants to. Sure we all know what it's like taking part in a war and everything. I just don't think that's enough. Being an Auror is completely different.'

'I think it's a little more than that.' I raised my eyebrow at her. Hermione flushed. 'You miss him, don't you? But not for the reasons you said.'

'I don't have to be around him twenty-four-seven, Jenna,' said Hermione briskly. She sat up and began writing another sentence on her already foot-and-a-half long essay. 'You're implying that I can't bare to be away from him. What a stupid concept.'

I smirked and said, 'Whatever you say.' then got back to my essay. It was just like Hermione to put defences up as soon as the idea of her missing Ron or anything like that came up. It was the same back in sixth year when she was too stubborn to tell Ron how she felt. That went for the both of them. I'm sure inside Hermione was doubting if Ron would come back or not, however, I was sure if she felt lonely without him then Ron would be feeling the same way.

I went to continue my essay when my eyes flicked on to Harry. He obviously knew I was looking at him as a few seconds later he looked up. He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back then looked away and returned to my work, Harry doing the same.

Time seemed to pass all too quickly and before I knew it, it was eleven o'clock. The loud ring of the Clock Tower echoed over the grounds causing me to jump. I'd forgotten how loud it was.

'Harry, we've got to go,' I said. 'We've got to go patrol the corridors.'

Harry looked up from his essay and looked at his watch. His face took on a surprised look, mimicking mine. We swiftly gathered our stuff to leave. We said goodnight to Hermione and to pass it on to Ginny when she came back from her patrol. I shouldered my bag and the two of us left the common room. Because our patrols were the last one of the timetable, it was just easier for Harry and I to put our things back in the Heads Tower as we passed the sixth floor and to carry it until then.

Patrolling was certainly a new thing for me. Because I had never been a prefect I wasn't sure what to expect over the next hour or so. All I knew was for the next hour it was going to be just me and Harry alone in the corridors, Filch stalking in the shadows somewhere else in the castle. It actually turned out to be rather dull to be honest and the time seemed to drag by. I was kind of disappointed.

Hogwarts was very different at night. With the lack of people filling the corridors our footsteps echoed in the silent hallways as Harry and I checked each corridor for signs of students out of bed, something we'd been guilty of many a time. Everything was still; the portraits slept slumped against their frames; the ghosts wandered around passing through anything and anyone enjoying their favourite time; through the windows the occasional owl could be seen flying past as they went to hunt, moonlight glinting off their wings. In the distance I could just hear the sounds of Peeves the poltergeist making a menace of himself somewhere a couple floors below us. His cackling sounded even louder than usual.

For the first fifteen minutes or so Harry and I merely walked side by side in silence. My eyes scanned the corridors for any sign of movements but I never detected any. Harry would do the same, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked beside me. By the time we'd got to the fourth floor both of us were bored out our minds. No one was out of bed and there was nothing of interest to report unless you count the Headless Hunt charging their way out of the library after the head.

'You know, being Head Boy or a prefect isn't as great as people say it is,' said Harry, checking round a corner. He walked back over where I was waiting and we returned to the changing staircase to go down a floor. 'Patrolling the corridors has to be one of the dullest things I've ever done, and I lived with Vernon Dursley.'

I laughed. Harry was complaining already and we were only on our first patrol. What was he going to be like later in the year?

'I'm serious!' said Harry. 'Makes me wonder how my Dad could have done this. How someone as impatient as Ron could have done this.'

I bit back my amusement. I grabbed Harry's arm to stop him then turned him to face me. I let that small smile Harry said I had turn up my lips and I put my arms round his neck.

'I think the company might have had something to do with it,' I mused, leaning up so my face was close to his. 'James had Lily though granted she may still not have liked him at the start of the year and Ron had Hermione. I s'pose even they could hold off arguing long enough to do rounds. Then, of course,' I looked directly into Harry's eyes, 'you've got me. It can't be that bad, can it?'

Harry smiled. He raised his hand and brushed back my hair, his fingers running smoothly through the strands.

'I can think of something that could make it better,' he whispered.

Harry leaned closer towards me. I ducked beneath his arm and walked away from him. My hair fell through his fingers. Harry turned round, disappointed.

'Jen,' he whined.

I looked back at him teasingly over my shoulder. I smiled and said innocently, 'We've still got a couple more floors to check.' Harry pouted. 'Duties before pleasure. Don't want to be setting a bad example this early in the term.'

Needless to say Harry did get what he wanted when we got back to the Tower and he'd finally stopped sulking.

The first week of school passed in a bit of a blur as I got used to being back here again. One moment I'd be sitting in the greenhouses tackling a plant with venomous thorns on its roots in Herbology, the next I was making my way to the third floor for the final lesson of the day with Professor Lupin. Defence Against the Dark Arts had been the class I'd been anticipating most to come back to and I can safely say I wasn't disappointed. When we entered the familiar classroom we found all the desks had been cleared to one side of the room and Professor Lupin standing in the centre of the room. He twirled his wand idly in his fingers as he waited for us, looking up when we walked in.

'Just put your bags in the corner over there then gather in a group by the desks,' he called.

The class did so and then gathered opposite where Professor Lupin was standing. He called for quiet then folded his hands before him.

'Now,' said Lupin briskly. 'Who can tell me what Sensing is?' A small laugh seemed to go round the class but nobody answered him. I had to admit even I was a bit baffled by Lupin's question. 'No one?' asked Lupin lightly. He smiled then looked directly at me. 'Jenna, perhaps you can give me a hand.'

I started slightly in surprise. Lupin nodded me forwards and so I stepped away from the rest of the class.

'As most of you I'm sure you are all aware of, Jenna is my niece so, theoretically, she knows me best out of the majority of you, or at least I hope she does,' Lupin added after his introduction. He glanced at me and smiled. 'Now I want you to watch me during this demonstration closely as I'll be asking you questions afterwards.'

Lupin walked over to me and, in a similar way to Neville in the third year, he whispered to me, 'What I want you to do is stand anywhere you like in the room and try to jinx me non-verbally.' I gave Lupin a started look. 'Just think of it as Harry trying to prank James, Sirius and me on his birthday, hmm?'

I sort of understood what he meant and turned away, quickly whispering, 'That wasn't my idea.' as Lupin turned back to the class. He stood with his back to me and said, 'When you're ready.'

I didn't attempt to jinx Lupin straightaway. I knew better than that, plus he already knew where I roughly stood in the classroom. I took a few steps to my left trying as hard as I could not to make a sound. I then quickly changed direction and walked back round to near where the rest of the class was stood, continuing until I'd reached the door. I hesitated when one of the floorboards creaked under my foot and looked at Professor Lupin. He hadn't moved once; he just stood there, wand clasped lightly in his fingers with his arms by his sides and eyes closed.

I raised my wand and thought of the first spell I learnt to do non-verbally, _Levicorpus!_

Before my it looked like my spell had even got within range of Lupin, I screamed as something grabbed me around my ankle and I was hoisted by it into the air. My hands automatically went to my skirt to stop it falling down over my waist revealing my knickers. I had to choose that one, didn't I? The class laughed. Lupin opened his eyes and smiled at me, then thinking the counter charm and releasing me. He hadn't moved an inch from where he started. I landed with a small thump on the floor.

'Who can tell me how I was able to block that charm?' he asked us.

'Used a Shield Charm?' asked Seamus.

'The effect of that charm casts a shield around the conjurer, Mr Finnigan,' said Lupin. He started to pace as he answered. 'It is also visible to the eye when my reaction was not visible. Miss Abbot?'

'A Reflection Charm?' said Hannah.

'Ah, a better guess but still incorrect. A Reflection Charm has a invisible effect, however, it is obvious on contact of spells where the charm has been cast. Any other guesses?'

No one knew what it was Lupin had done to deflect my spell. Neither did I. I'd seen Lupin do this in the past but never once did I know how he'd managed it. You could never sneak anything past him.

'The answer: I Sensed it,' Lupin told us. 'I believe you have been taught about the idea of magical signatures. Slightly unfair as it was to chose Jenna when I'm very aware of her magical signature, it was a perfect way to demonstrate how to Sense a person's attack. Each magical signature is unique and by Sensing them, you are able to block an attack sent at you when you are unable to locate the source.

'Sensing is one of the hardest skills to master in magic,' continued Lupin. 'You need to have complete concentration so it is not something you want to use when your opponent is firing curses at you as fast as a Snitch flies. If any of you follow the Duelling Tournaments that are held, you will know one of the competitions involves duelling your opponent blindly and using Sensing alone. With this in mind, what better way to show you Sensing and fulfil what I'm sure is quite a few students dreams and let you all try and hex me.'

Professor Lupin conjured a blindfold he put on himself and instructed us to move into a circle around him. He then shouted out a person's name, not knowing where they stood, and they sent a hex or jinx at him which he blocked or sent back at them. He got us to do this for fifteen minutes so that everyone had had a go before blindfolding one of us and seeing if we were able to Sense anything coming at us. If we didn't manage to do so, Lupin made sure we didn't get hurt.

Being blindfolded reminded me greatly of what it was like during the battle when Antonin Dolohov used a curse which blinded me. I'd felt so vulnerable and I didn't have any way of protecting myself. All I could see were vague black shapes and I was almost killed because of it, if it hadn't been for Lupin pushing me out of the way and taking it for me. I still felt I owed him for that.

Anyway, Sensing was a lot harder than Lupin made out. Not many of us managed to block a spell until at least are fifth or sixth try. Hermione had a bit more luck than the rest of us but she sent the Stunner someone sent at her into the blackboard. Watching was as dangerous as taking part. When it was my go, I stood there for ages gripping my wand waiting for any sort of feeling which told me a spell was coming towards me. The first few goes I was too tense and couldn't concentrate at all.

'Calm down, Jenna,' Professor Lupin told me. 'You're trying too hard. Clear your mind and focus yourself. The harder you try, the more likely you'll get hit.'

I took a deep breath and did as Lupin said. I stopped thinking of trying to block the curse and focus on my surroundings. I could feel something, a tingling of sorts similar to the one I got when I first bought my wand. It was hard to describe what it felt like; sort of warm, almost fiery. Was this what a magical signature feels like? I assumed Lupin pointed at someone to attack me as a second tingling started somewhere near me. This one was different, more hesitant and it didn't flow in a smooth pattern. I was so startled by actually feeling something I pointed my wand where I thought the hex was coming from and automatically thought of the Disarming Charm. I heard the clatter of the wand but I hadn't stopped the curse and I was hit with a Stunner Neville had sent at me. My arm ached for the rest of the lesson.

The rest of the lesson soon passed and everyone managed to get a last turn in before Professor Lupin dismissed us. The class left all still talking about their goes trying to Sense, Hermione talking animatedly to Harry and me as we returned to the Gryffindor Tower. She quizzed me if Lupin had ever used that to discipline me when I was younger. It hadn't been a form of discipline as such but Lupin had certainly used Sensing as a way of stopping me nicking chocolate bars from his secret stash in Moonlake Cottage.

Soon Friday arrived which meant the Quidditch tryouts were a matter of hours away that afternoon. At breakfast it seemed to be the only thing the House was interested in, much to Ginny's pleasure. I looked around the Gryffindor table to see everyone from the first year to the sixth talking about it and how they were going to tryout. It didn't help my confidence at all and I deeply wished I hadn't let Harry talk me into going along. My broom was ancient, a Meteor Two-Thirty, that compared to something like a Firebolt looked like it crawled instead of flew. I wasn't looking forward to that afternoon at all and it didn't help when Ginny found out I was planning to go to watch.

'Jenna, you've got to tryout!' she said enthusiastically. I'd been staring into my soggy cereal for a while and Hermione had explained I was having doubts about the tryout. 'At the moment it's just me and Demelza on the team with a bunch of guys. Oh please, please, please tryout! I'll owe you forever if you do this for me!'

Ginny wouldn't stop begging me until I groaned and said, 'Yes! All right, I'll tryout if it'll shut you up for five minutes.' I then had a pair of arms flung round my neck as Ginny hugged me. I rolled my eyes. She could be so girly sometimes.

To say I was distracted for the rest of the day would have pretty much summed up how I was. I'd been worried all week but now it was even worse. Images of me making a complete fool of myself at the tryouts kept playing themselves through my head all day which meant I wasn't completely concentrating in my lessons. I just knew I was going to mess up. The first time I was placed on the team it had been a complete accident. I hadn't had a tryout or anything. This time I was going to be tested and I was dreading it. And thanks to my daydreaming about the trials, Professor Flitwick gave me extra homework to practice Weather Charms.

I left Charms in a bit of a huff that I'd managed to receive extra work already and it was still only the first week. Even Harry hadn't achieved that but then again, Ron wasn't here so he wasn't messing about as much as he used to.

'Laugh all you want, Harry,' I said. We were walking towards the library to find a book we needed to complete a Herbology essay we'd been set earlier this week while Hermione had dashed off to another class. 'I'll bet you'll be getting extra work too soon enough. Either that or detentions.'

'It isn't that bad, Jenna,' said Harry casually. 'So you've got a little more practice to do. If you do it through our next free period then you've got the rest of the day to focus on your tryout.'

'It's _because_ of the tryout I was daydreaming!' I said. 'D'you realise how nervous I am about it? I haven't flown on a broom in ages!'

'You'll be fine, Jenna,' Harry said confidently. 'You're a great flyer, you have natural skill on your side and when you put your mind to it, you can do pretty much anything. Besides,' Harry leaned closer to whisper in my ear, 'I'll be cheering you on from the stands.'

I was momentarily distracted as I felt Harry's cool breath on my ear, his lips just brushing the skin in a light kiss, however, it didn't stop me being annoyed at him and I pushed Harry away, saying, 'It's your fault I'm doing this in the first place.'

Once in the library Harry and I split up to find a copy of _Venomous Vines and Tricky Tentacles_ Professor Sprout had recommended to help us with our Herbology essay on the Venomous Tentacula. Harry took one half of the Herbology section while I looked in the other. I ran my finger along the spines of the books reading the titles of each one then moved on to the next shelf. There had to be at least one copy of the book that hadn't been borrowed by one of the students. I bit my lip as I searched.

Something prodded my lower back. I looked behind me to see Malfoy standing there holding a book out to me. It was the one I was looking for.

'I believe this is what you're looking for,' he said quietly. Madam Pince hated it when people talked in the library. 'I've done the essay so you can have it.'

I took the book.

'Thanks,' I said, equally as quiet. 'I didn't know you did Herbology.'

'Been doing it since sixth year,' shrugged Malfoy.

'Really? I thought you were just in my Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. What else do you study?'

Malfoy shook his head. 'I do the same subjects as you but I have Herbology and Transfiguration with another set. Been in your Charms set for ages.'

I was really surprised by this.

'Yet you don't know what you want to do?' I asked. 'You've got all the subjects covered to become an Auror. Why not choose that career?'

'Because I don't want to be an Auror,' said Malfoy, a slight sneer in his voice. 'Why would they want an ex-Death Eater like me?'

I was taken aback when he said that. My eyes automatically glanced down at his left arm where I knew lay a shadow marking out where the Dark Mark had once been burned into his skin. I rubbed my own distractedly, the shadow from my Dark Mark still there.

'It still hurts, doesn't it?' I looked up. Malfoy was looking at my arm then looked at me. 'Now and then you feel it twinge.'

'Sort of,' I mumbled. 'The pain of being marked by _him_ never really went away.'

There was a sincere look in Malfoy's grey eyes as he brought this up. He took a step towards me and lifted his hand. His finger gently ran down my left arm.

'He could never understand,' he whispered. 'He doesn't know what it's like.' Malfoy moved even closer. I stepped back to find the desk beneath the bookcase stopping me. His face was right next to mine so he could whisper in my ear. 'He won't ever know what it's like … to feel the darkness …'

'Jenna? Have you found the book.'

I took in a sharp breath and span round just as Harry came round the bookcase from his search. Malfoy automatically stepped away from me so there was a clear distance between us. His face returned to neutral, his usual cold look darkening his features. It was as if that last moment hadn't even occurred. Harry's eyes roved over the scene, taking in what he saw. They narrowed ever so slightly.

'Something you want, Malfoy?' Harry said curtly.

'Just returning a book, Potter,' Malfoy replied. He pointed at the one I clasped to my chest. 'Turns out it's the one Black needs. What a coincidence.'

Without another word Malfoy turned on his heel and left the library. Harry instantly turned to me.

'What did _he_ want?'

It took me a second to find my voice and I replied, 'Nothing. He was just giving me the book. That's all.'

Harry stared at me for a moment, then said, 'Come on. You've got practice to do.' and he walked off leaving me with no option but to follow.

That had to be at least the eighth time so far this week something like that had happened. Coincidence or not, Malfoy kept appearing out of nowhere and doing something helpful for me and Harry was always nearby to see it. It was never anything major. Stuff like giving me things I'd left behind in Potions (I blamed my forgetfulness on not quite being back into the swing of things at Hogwarts yet) or when I didn't have a quill he'd lend me one, things like that. Another time when I was going to Charms my bag strap broke in the corridor, my books and parchment spilling on to the floor. I'd bent to pick them up and there was Malfoy, knelt down in front of me handing me my diary. Whatever it was he did Harry was always there to witness it and he was always in a foul mood afterwards. This time was no exception. Throughout the rest of our free period Harry didn't say anything to me. It did mean he did his Herbology essay in record time so that was a bonus. I guess.

The remaining hours before the Quidditch tryouts vanished and before I knew it I had my very old broom in hand and was waiting for Harry down in the common room. He finally came down with his own broom in hand and a grin on his face. He seemed to have cheered up from earlier. I smiled back and couldn't help but notice how good he looked out of our school robes. A pair of jeans and white t-shirt with another shirt undone over the top. I bit my lip automatically as he approached me which he took to be nerves about the tryout.

'I hope you're not planning to tryout too,' I said, eyeing his new Firebolt. 'That'll be the last thing I need. You showing off on the fastest racing broom possible.'

'No, I'm not,' said Harry. 'Just thought I'd take this out for a spin afterwards. And Ginny wants a go on it too.' I held in a groan. 'You'll do fine, Jen,' he consoled me. He gently kissed my cheek then took my free hand in his. We headed out of the Tower to meet Ginny and Hermione at the Quidditch pitch. 'The more you worry, the more you'll mess up.'

'Thank you, Mr Helpful.'

Ginny and Hermione were already waiting for us when Harry and I got down to the Quidditch pitch. When they saw us I instantly released Harry's hand, my own falling to my side. Contrary to what I had expected, there weren't actually that many people there to tryout unlike in our sixth year; apparently half the House had turned out according to Hermione (I hadn't been there) because of Harry being Quidditch Captain. There was still a big crowd which didn't help my nerves but only a handful of them had brooms with them and all of which were in the lower years, apart from Dean. I guess he was hoping to get back on the team this year. Least I wasn't the oldest trying out. It didn't stop me feeling very queasy.

Ginny called everyone who was trying out on to the pitch. I followed near to the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Harry and Hermione went to sit in the stands with the rest of Gryffindor who'd come to watch. For some reason the Quidditch pitch looked much more threatening than it ever had before. I glanced up at the stands to see Harry and Hermione waving. The queasy feeling increased. I took a deep breath and turned back round to listen to Ginny.

'We've got three openings on the team this year,' Ginny said. I hadn't ever noticed before how loud and bossy she sounded sometimes. Merlin, help me. 'As Demelza wants to try Keeper this year, we have an opening for two Chasers and a Seeker. All those wanting to tryout for Chaser stand over there with Demz and those going in for Seeker can you go stand with Jimmy and Ritchie. Those who then want to tryout for Seeker or Chaser afterwards can stay behind and switch groups.'

The group divided. I went in the group for Chaser trials. I'd already done Seeker before and everyone knew it was better to have a someone from the second or third year for a Seeker as they were lighter and could move faster. Plus my broom was so old I doubt it could keep up with the Snitch. There were five of us in the group including Dean (no surprises there) and Romilda Vane, Harry's stalker. Demelza took us over to the goals while Ginny instructed the other group before coming and joining us.

'We've got quite a crowd,' she said to me. 'And our old Seeker watching, of course. Didn't think Harry could keep away.'

Several people had indeed noticed Harry sitting in the crowd with his broom. Romilda was almost jumping up and down in excitement with her friend, waving at the crowd and shouting his name. Ginny and I shared a look then Ginny called everyone's attention.

'If the girl waving like a madman can hold in her enthusiasm for a few minutes, that would be great.' Romilda stopped jumping up and down. She glared darkly at Ginny who pretended not to notice. 'Right, you're each going to have five tries to score with the Quaffle against Demelza. I will be watching your technique and your flying skill. The person who flies the best while also scoring the most goals will be picked for the team.'

Ginny was certainly a no-nonsense Captain (a bit like Percy in some ways). I held in a snicker at that thought. Once Romilda and her friend had calmed down again (they saw Harry give me and Ginny a thumbs up) Ginny got us all into the air and sent us one at a time to play our five shots against Demelza. Having only been playing for a couple of years Demelza was a very good player; her red hair scraped back into a ponytail so she could see, she flew with ease to block each goal that was shot at her. Very few of the younger students managed more than three shots as they concentrated too much on the flying and missed or vice versa. Only one, a fourth year named Leo, managed the five goals but his flying was a bit unconventional. Dean managed much better, getting all five shots in but he flew a little off course at one point and had to circle round the back of the goals, incurring a foul.

'OK, Jenna, you're up!' Ginny called from by the goals.

I took the Quaffle from Dean and flew up level with the goals. I was dreading this. Demelza was looking directly back at me, floating slowly between the three goals. My stomach gave an uncomfortable rumble.

'Go on, Jenna! You can do it!'

The whistle blew the exact same time Harry yelled causing me to jump. I dropped the Quaffle but quickly flew into a dive to catch it again. _You can do this, Jenna_, I told myself. I caught the Quaffle and levelled up again. I stared straight ahead and phased out everything else around me. Another deep breathe and I went for it.

My turn seemed to go by in a flash. One minute I was aiming for my first go, next I was watching the Quaffle go through the goal on my last and Ginny was blowing her whistle saying I was done. I wasn't even sure how many goals I'd scored. I flew back to the ground and joined the group as we waited for the last person to go. When they were done, Ginny flew back to the ground and gathered us together to tell us the results.

'The three people who did the best were Leo, Dean and Jenna,' she told us. 'However, if any of you wish to take a Seeker tryout then you will join Jimmy and Ritchie in a few minutes. Otherwise you can go.'

The majority of the group, including a disgruntled Romilda, walked off and out of the pitch. Only a few were left who wanted to try for Seeker. I made to go as well when Ginny called me back. On the other side of the pitch the first set of Seeker trials had finished and Jimmy and Ritchie were coming over for the next with a couple of girls who they had picked out. Some of the crowd also began to disperse.

'Aren't you going to tryout for Seeker?' she asked me. 'That was the position you played, wasn't it?'

'I didn't really play it, I was only a reserve,' I said. I then shrugged. 'I wasn't planning to. Seekers are meant to be light and quick and I'm not really either anymore. The two girls Jimmy and Ritchie have chosen look much better than me.'

'Come on, Jenna, you might as well try,' said Ginny. 'What have you got to lose? It's your last year. You might as well make the most of it.'

'Oh no, don't start that again, Gin,' I whined as she bat her eyelashes at me pleadingly. 'Ginny,' I warned. She was impossible. I wondered if she was like this with her brothers. 'Ginny, no!'

Begrudgingly I did end up doing the Seeker trials with Leo and another girl who'd tried out for Chaser with us. Jimmy released the Snitch from the middle of the pitch and we started on the opposite set of goals while Ritchie hit the Bludgers towards to us to see how good we could dodge them. We were timed from the moment the Snitch was released to see how fast we could fly after it the moment we saw it and then until we caught it. I actually did feel a lot more comfortable doing this than I had in the Chaser tryouts. The rush of flying so fast after the tiny golden ball, diving and weaving after it, then reaching out to grab it beat any feeling a Chaser might get, the feeling of exhilaration. My broom didn't disappoint me and I was able to catch the Snitch as quickly as I could when I first had a go at it.

When the three of us had each had a go, Jimmy gave our times to Ginny.

'I'll let you guys know who I put on the team this weekend,' she told the remainder of us there. She then dismissed us.

With the tryouts over, the rest of the Gryffindors left. Harry and Hermione came down from the stands and came over to where Ginny and I were on the pitch. Harry looked like he was itching to have a go on his new broom. He congratulated me on my tryout and Ginny on her control as Captain. However when he tried to put his arm around me, I slid carefully away giving him a warning look to remind him what I'd said earlier that week.

'So aren't you going to get on that broom of yours?' I asked. 'That was the reason you brought it down here, wasn't it?'

Harry stared at me for a moment or two, a strange look in his eye.

'Yeah.' Harry turned away and got on his broom. He kicked off the ground and hovered a few feet above it for a few seconds. He looked back at us and grinned. 'Which of you girls would like a race?'

'A race?' I repeated.

'Yeah, five times round the pitch then back down to here. Person who gets here first wins.'

'That broom would blow the twigs off mine.'

'Well I'm up for it,' said Ginny. I shot her a look. She too got on to her broom and kicked off. 'It's like they say, Jenna. If you can't catch the Quaffle, get off the pitch. Wait up, Harry!'

I watched as she shot off after Harry's broom tail. The two sped across the Quidditch pitch, Harry unsurprisingly in front. They weaved in and out of the goalposts at the far end then went into a dive so they came charging just above the grass. They mimicked each other with exact timing. Hermione shook her head. I let out a disgruntled huff, unimpressed by Ginny's antics. I would have raced too if isn't wasn't for my old broom.

'Show off,' I muttered.

After repeating the circuit five times Harry and Ginny came zooming back to where Hermione and I stood. It looked close but Harry reached us a full half a minute before Ginny.

'Close race, Ginny,' he breathed heavily. Harry pushed his fringe of his face and ran his hand through his hair. 'Your broom's still got a lot of power in it.' He then turned to me. 'You sure you're not up for a race, Jenna?'

'Not against you,' I said, arms folded.

'Don't mind her, Harry,' laughed Ginny. 'It's not her fault that she's not daring enough to challenge either you or me.'

'Excuse me?' I looked at Ginny. 'Not daring?'

'Well you do tend to go for the safer option,' said Ginny. Her eyebrows arched at me, a grin turning up her lips. 'Each to their own. If you know you can't beat us, that's fair enough.'

'Can't beat you, can I? We'll just see about that.' I got on my broom and kicked off the ground. I glanced at Ginny. 'Same circuit, five laps, and you use Harry's broom.'

The grin formed fully on Ginny's face. I really shouldn't have taken the bait but I was not going to let Ginny think I wasn't daring. She handed Harry her broom and took his. Ginny then flew up to where the start line was to be.

'Jenna, you don't have to do this if you don't want to,' said Harry.

'No, it's all right, I'll do it,' I told him. 'I'll show her who's daring.'

I turned my broom and shot off after Ginny. The wind whipped past me as I went flat out, my hair trailing behind me. I joined Ginny at the starting line. With a simple look at each other the race started. Ginny got ahead of me with no problem on the first lap. The power of the Firebolt was unbelievable. But when it got to the weaves of the goalposts its power was simply no good and it struggled to negotiate the tight turns, giving me a chance to catch up. I was just behind her in the dive, pulling up a second faster before we hit the ground, the grass a blur beneath us.

'You don't have to prove anything to me, Jenna!' Ginny shouted behind me. 'I was only kidding! I know perfectly well you're daring!'

'Who says I'm doing this to prove something?' I countered. I leaned forwards and sped up, pushing my broom to its limits. I was just on her tail. 'I don't need to prove anything to anyone!'

'Maybe so!' shouted Ginny. She looked back over her shoulder at me. 'But why then did you accept my challenge and not Harry's if you aren't trying to prove something to _someone_?'

What? My speed slowed as I stared at Ginny. She raised her eyebrows at me a second time then shot off up the pitch. I quickly followed.

We returned to mid-pitch height for the second set of weaves around the opposite goalposts. The next three laps went with the same pattern; Ginny remained faster on the straights but I kept closing the gap when we reached the weave and dives. As we circled the pitch on the start of the fourth lap my eyes went over the grass. Harry and Hermione was still watching us, the only other people in the grounds. Or so I thought.

As we headed to the first set of goalposts I saw someone standing in the rows of benches. A flash of white hair. It was Malfoy. What was he doing here? Slytherin weren't having a tryout or practice, were they? My eyes remained on Malfoy as I approached the scoring area. He stared straight back, his gray eyes focused back on me. The air around me seemed to be charged with energy followed by a strange feeling starting in my body. I felt my eyes start to close, my speed slowing, the grip on my broom handle loosening as he stared at me.

In the distance I heard someone shout but it meant nothing to me as the pitch vanished before my eyes …

-o-

_Quidditch tryouts, just like she said_, he thought. _I knew she'd still be here afterwards. Just wait until they finished and I can get her on her own._ Sure enough, she didn't disappoint. _What's Weasley still doing here? No matter, she won't be able to stop me._

Malfoy watched as she and the Weasley girl came speeding up the pitch towards where he was stood. In his hand he loosely gripped his wand, lifting it just enough to aim at the area above him where they would soon pass. She had noticed him, her eyes looking away from her competition to where he stood. The very edges of his lips turned up into a smile. Perfect.

_All well and good telling me to stay away her. Doesn't mean she'll stay away from me. Sometimes things happen out of our control._

Malfoy knew he couldn't make her come to him of her free will. It didn't mean he couldn't make situations in which it would look like she had.

Keeping his eyes focused on her, Malfoy thought clearly, _Excutere_.

The speed of her broom slowed to a halt; her body fell to the side and swung off the broom. Her hand managed to keep hold of her broom. Everything was going to plan. He just had to jump down from the stands and catch her. Unfortunately he hadn't realised who was at the other end of the pitch.

'Those two aren't going to quit, are they?' asked Hermione.

She and Harry watched as Jenna and Ginny chased each other ran the pitch, turning on the spot to watch the race. The two were now starting their fourth lap. They tore down the pitch to the goalposts ready to weave neatly in and out of them leading into a dive to the ground. Ginny was marginally ahead, Jenna close on her tail.

'Jenna's like Sirius,' muttered Harry. 'She doesn't back down from a challenge like that.'

Ginny was already in between the tall poles. Jenna was just entering the goal area. Harry watched silently. Whenever Jenna was accused of being something, she just had to prove herself though she'd say she wasn't. Harry sighed. He hoped she wasn't trying to prove herself to him by going up against Ginny. He recalled when they first got together Jenna was concerned about his relationship with her but she had nothing to worry about. Harry had picked her, not Ginny, so she shouldn't feel the need to compete with her. That was obviously not the case.

Jenna's speed began to slow as she reached the goals. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. Why was Jenna slowing? Her broom came to a stop.

'What's she doing?' asked Hermione. 'Is she giving up?'

'I don't know, Jenna wouldn't give up just like that,' said Harry. 'She's just –' All of a sudden Jenna's body swung off her broom, her right hand the only thing holding on to it. '_Jenna!_'

Harry jumped on to Ginny's broom and shot into the air, Hermione following on foot. Ginny heard the shout. She swung her broom round to see what was going on, seeing Jenna hanging on barely to her broom. Harry flew as fast as he could over the length of the pitch. Something was wrong with Jenna, Harry knew it. She was just ahead.

'Jenna, hold on!' shouted Harry. She didn't hear him. She just hung there, her fingers slowly slipping off her broom. Her eyes were closed, her head lying limply to one side. Jenna was unconscious. But how? Was she ill? 'Jenna, I'm coming!'

She was feet away. Harry reached out to grab her before she fell.

Malfoy saw Potter come flying down from the other end of the pitch. He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed, in frustration. He wasn't meant to be here! He looked back up. Her fingers were slipping. He had to keep going; Malfoy wouldn't let her get hurt. Malfoy ran out of the stands to the front and leapt over the edge. Using the Levitation Charm, he floated himself to the ground, landing in a crouch. He sprinted forwards beneath the goals.

Jenna's grip was almost gone on the broom. Harry sped up, reaching out as far as he could. Her fingers slipped – Harry caught Jenna's wrist just in time, one hand keeping a firm hold on Ginny's broom.

'Jenna, wake up!' Harry shouted at her. 'Jenna!' Harry's grip was slipping. He couldn't keep a hold of Jenna with only one hand but would lose his own balance if he let go of the broom. 'Jenna, _wake up!_'

He gripped her fingers as tight as he could as they slipped through his own. Throwing caution to his own safety, Harry let go of the broom to get a better hold on Jenna. He just wasn't quick enough.

'NO!'

-o-

_Wake up. You're safe, it's all right. Wake up._

I let out a small moan. My head felt like it was spinning. My eyes were heavy but I forced them open. They were blurred at first but soon focused. I was on the ground, a pair of arms going around my body holding me up. A hand touched my face. It was soft, brushing my cheek. I turned my face to look up. I knew who I expected to see. I blinked in surprise.

'Draco?' My voice was dry when I tried to speak. Malfoy was kneeling beside me, his arms round my shoulders and waist. He smiled gently at me. 'What –?'

'Ssh, it's all right,' said Malfoy. 'You fell off your broom. I caught you.'

I stared at him confused. How could I have fallen off my broom? I don't remember that. I was racing with Ginny and then I remember stopping when I saw him in the stands and –

'Jenna!'

'Jenna!'

I sat up when I heard Harry and Hermione's voices shouting my name. Harry, on Ginny's broom, flew and landed on the ground and ran over to me, Hermione just behind him. Ginny too landed and was running over to us. I tried to stand but found it hard because of Malfoy's grip on me. He released me and I got to my feet. I walked forwards as Harry reached us. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly.

'Thank Merlin,' he breathed. Harry let go but his arms kept a possessive grip around my waist. 'Are you all right? What happened? You fainted.'

'I don't know,' I said. 'I just remember flying after Ginny then seeing Draco –'

'Malfoy?'

Harry looked round me to see Malfoy also standing in the sand beneath the goals. He had his arms folded and was glaring at us.

'What are you doing here?' snarled Harry in a low voice.

'Just saving her life,' shrugged Malfoy indifferently. 'But if this is the thanks I get, perhaps next time I'll just let her fall.'

'You saved her?' repeated Harry. He gave Malfoy a suspicious look. 'Why would _you_ save Jenna?'

'Probably same reason why she fell,' said Malfoy. 'Sometimes things happen out of our control, Potter.'

Malfoy turned and walked off. With Malfoy gone, Harry turned back to me. Hermione and Ginny came up to us to see if I was OK.

'What happened? One minute you were right behind me, the next you were gone.'

'That was quite a fall,' said Hermione. 'You sure you're all right?'

'I think I just need to lie down,' I said. 'Harry, can you take me back to the Tower?'

'Sure,' said Harry. He wrapped his arm round my waist, the same possessive grip as before. 'We'll see you guys at dinner.'

Harry and I walked back to the Heads Tower in silence. I still felt very dizzy but not enough so as not to notice how tightly Harry was holding on to me. When we got to Ambrosia's portrait I managed to shrug out his grip at last. It was good that he was concerned about me but he didn't have to go to the extreme. I told him this and Harry instantly got defensive. I wasn't in the mood for it so I told him I was going to lie down and I'd see him later. I went up to my dorm leaving him alone in the common room to hopefully relax.

-o-

Harry and Jenna walked back to the Tower in silence, Harry supporting Jenna round the waist in case she fainted again. All the way back all Harry could think about was that Malfoy had been there yet again. Like with Jenna's wand in their first Potions lesson and with Jenna's bag at Wednesday lunchtime. It had to be more than coincidence. And now Jenna had fallen off her broom. She'd never done that before. And who should be there when it happens _and_ there to catch her – Draco Malfoy. That smirk he had on his face when he said "Sometimes things happen out of our control". Harry would bet a hundred Galleons he knew the reason why Jenna fell. He just had no way of proving it.

Harry's arm tightened around Jenna. Her rule of not letting people know that they were together was already starting to get to him and it had only been a week. How could he be the kind of boyfriend Harry knew she deserved if she wouldn't even let him make it known.

'Harry, you can let go of me, you know.'

They reached Ambrosia's portrait when Jenna finally spoke. She pulled away out of the curve of Harry's arm and stepped back from him. She said the password and Ambrosia admitted them. They went through the portrait hole into the common room.

'I was only making sure you didn't fall over again,' said Harry. 'It's not like you to just faint like that.'

'It was a freak accident, Harry,' said Jenna. 'I told you, I haven't been on a broom in ages and I'm fine now. You don't have to treat me like I'm breakable.'

'I wasn't treating you like that at all,' said Harry.

'Well it felt like that.'

'I'm worried. Aren't I allowed to be? You're my girlfriend.'

'Yes, of course you are and I know I'm your girlfriend but I'm also my own person. I don't need to be with you every minute of the day and I don't need you getting so possessive all the time or kissing me every five minutes.'

'I wasn't being possessive!' said Harry, nettled. 'I was looking out for you, like a boyfriend should!'

Jenna held in a groan.

'I've got a headache. I'm going to lie down for a bit. I'll see you later.'

Jenna turned on her heel and walked up the staircase to her dormitory. Harry stared after her. What had she meant by that? She was her own person. Of course Harry knew that. And why did she have such a problem with him being protective of her? He was her boyfriend. It was Harry's duty to look out for her and to be affectionate towards her. What sort of guy would he be if he just ignored her and never showed her how much he cared?

That was something that had been bugging Harry all week. Jenna used to love it when they spent time together in each others arms, him holding her close to his body making her feel safe as she put it. She loved his kisses, telling him how they made butterflies go crazy in her stomach and how he always made a little blush start in her cheeks. Now anytime Harry tried to show her the smallest bit of affection, Jenna would brush him off unless they were in the common room where no one could see them. Like earlier today, he'd kissed her neck in the corridor and she pushed him off and when they walked to the Quidditch pitch hand-in-hand, as soon as Hermione and Ginny saw them she let go.

'What happened?' muttered Harry.

He slumped down in a chair and ran his hand through his hair. He needed some advice. Someone who had experience with these kind of things. But who to write to? Harry couldn't write to Sirius, that would just be awkward, asking Sirius how to woo his daughter. He could write to Ron but then he didn't know it was Jenna Harry was dating. That left either Remus or his father except Remus was busy teaching and again it probably wouldn't be a wise idea to bother him with this.

In the end Harry got out two pieces of parchment and wrote two corresponding notes, one to James and one to Ron.

_Dad  
__Need some advice. I'm having a bit of trouble with Jenna. She doesn't want anyone to  
__know we're a couple yet and I promised I would keep it secret until she was ready but I'm  
__finding it hard to do. I want to show her I care but the moment I'm affectionate to her  
__outside the Tower, she pushes me away. It's not like her. It's like she's scared or  
__something. I want to do this for her but it's hard when certain _other_ people keep …  
__popping up. Any advice?  
__Harry._

Ron's was a bit less detailed.

_Ron  
__Need some advice. That girl I'm with, she's acting a bit strange. She doesn't want anyone  
__to know we're together and pushes me away when I'm the slightest bit affectionate or  
__protective. I want to tell people but she seems scared of the idea. Got any ideas?  
__Harry._

Harry re-read both letters, cringing slightly at his inability to express what he wanted to say and do properly. He'd never had this trouble with Ginny. It had been simple. Then again, when ever had his relationship with Jenna been simple? But despite the complications, Jenna was who he wanted and Harry wasn't about to give up on her, even with a certain Slytherin hanging around.

Letters in hand, Harry left the Tower to mail them.

**

* * *

**

AN: finally the chapter is up. admitedly i'm not too happy with the ending but it got across my point. and those who are waiting for it to earn the M rating, it starts hopefully next chapter, whenever i get round to posting that. got a long way to go. please review. thanks to all those who reviewed the last one. BlAcKdAuGhTeR

AN2: just to let you know the next chapter is going to be quite a long one as there's a lot to put in about "His Father's Son"


	6. His Father's Son

Chapter 6

His Father's Son

It was a few days before Harry got a reply to his letters. In the meanwhile, Jenna's strange behaviour continued. Every time Harry so much as tried to hold her hand at meals or put his arm round her on the way to lessons, Jenna always smoothly slid away and gave him the same look that plainly said "not here"; when they were in the Gryffindor common room, Jenna would relax enough so that he could smile at her without getting a reprimand and get away with whispering in her ear as it was so noisy in the common room; but when they were in the Heads Tower, Jenna was the same person she'd been in the holidays. She and Harry would sit on the sofa together to do homework and Jenna would lean lightly against his legs, her head resting on his knee as she did her work. Other times, when they took a break from homework or their duties, Jenna would curl up comfortably in his arms and they'd share the same sort of kisses that Harry knew made the nervous blush he loved appear in her cheeks.

It was the same with patrols. Jenna was much more comfortable around him when there was no one to see them. They could walk the corridors in silence, Harry clasping her hand in his without Jenna pulling away and kiss her cheek whenever he wanted. So long as they kept an eye out for anyone out of bed, of course. Jenna was her usual warm self so Harry couldn't understand why she froze up the moment they could be seen. His earlier thought of her being ashamed of their relationship occasionally reared itself in his mind but Harry dismissed it each time. The question was, what was holding Jenna back?

Harry's replies arrived with the mail on Thursday morning. At first he didn't realise there was mail for him as it wasn't Hedwig delivering it. It was only when Ebony nipped his finger that Harry looked up and took the letter from her, Pig also appearing a few minutes later with a reply from Ron and a note for Hermione. Ron must have taken the opportunity to write to her as well. Harry nudged Hermione and handed her Ron's letter. She squeaked in surprise and put down her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to read it. Harry shook his head and opened Ron's note first.

Ron's reply was not the kind of advice Harry had been looking for. He'd half expected it to be full of tips from that book Ron had given him for his seventeenth but it wasn't even that. It basically told him to break up with her because it sounded like she didn't feel the same way he did. Harry knew perfectly well that wasn't true. Besides he was one to talk; he went to great lengths to avoid Lavender's sickly attention when they went out. But maybe he was saying it because he still didn't approve? Harry sighed. He folded Ron's letter and picked up the one from his dad. Maybe James had some better advice for him.

_Harry,  
__Having some girl trouble, are you? Well, I'll do my best but your Mum's probably a better choice for advice.  
__So Jenna doesn't want anyone to know about you yet? Have you tried talking to her about why that is? If you  
__have then the best thing you can do is respect her wishes and wait. I know it'll be frustrating but just keep your  
__patience. The end result will probably much better than if you try to rush her. It'll be annoying watching other  
__guys hitting on her but a simple Confundus Charm can send them away, not that I'm suggesting anything._

_As for showing her affection outside the Tower, you can still do that. There are other ways besides holding  
__hands and kissing of which you can do when you're alone together (and take full advantage of). I used to send  
__notes to your Mum in lessons. She loved them. You can show her you care and say things to her that, being a  
__Potter, you'd probably mess up if you tried in person. I know I did._

_On the subject of messing things up, here's another piece of advice. Be aware: you're a Potter and with that  
__come a lot of inherent traits. They tend to come out by your age and let me tell you, sometimes they're an  
__advantage, others times they aren't. You'll find them out soon enough and if you care about Jenna as much as  
__you appear to, you'll be able to control them. Then there's the Potter curse. Let's hope it doesn't effect you too,  
__not that it's a bad thing, just for you it might be. It's partly how I got your Mum._

_Hope school's going well. Let me know how you get on. Don't let your duties get you down. I know patrolling  
__can be a bore but there are easier ways. Inventiveness is a Marauder trait. Don't let it go to waste. Oh, and  
__Mum says hi.  
__Dad._

James's advice seemed more beneficial than Ron's was. He had to be patient with Jenna. From what James had said, Harry assumed if he waited until Jenna was ready to tell people about their relationship then his patience would work in his favour than if he tried to get Jenna to admit it before she wanted to. However, James's method of warding off other guys. Harry didn't really want to lower himself to jinxing people, especially seeing as he was Head Boy. Then there was the affection problem. Why hadn't Harry thought of that? Of course there were other ways of showing Jenna he cared without making it blatantly obvious like he had been. Notes, offering to carry her books, maybe even a secret rose hidden in her bag, things like that. And like James said, "Inventiveness was a Marauder trait"; Harry was bound to think of a dozen ways to show Jenna he cared without needing to hold her constantly.

The last part of the letter confused him. What did James mean by "inherent traits" that Harry had because he was a Potter? If he meant the permanently messy hair and talent for trouble, Harry already knew that. He'd had seven years worth of trouble, more than enough for him to learn that it followed him around. Somehow, Harry thought that wasn't quite what James was on about. Then there was the Potter curse. All James had said was "let's hope it doesn't effect you" as it "might be bad" and that it was part of the reason why his parents had got together. Asking to borrow a quill from Hermione, Harry quickly scribbled one sentence on the back of the letter.

_What's the Potter curse?_

Harry folded the note back up and gave it to Ebony whom had been nibbling on a rasher of bacon from his plate. She gave his finger an affectionate nibble in thanks for the food then took the letter, spreading her wings and joining the rest of the owls now flying back out the Hall.

'Interesting letter?' asked Ginny. She was peering over Harry's shoulder at Ron's note. 'What's Ron writing to you about?'

'Oh nothing,' said Harry quickly. He scrunched up the note and pocketed it before Ginny could read what it said. Ginny raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him. 'Nose out, Gin,' said Harry. 'Haven't you got a lesson to go to anyway?'

Ginny looked down her watch. She let out a yelp of surprise.

'Crap! I'm going to be late!'

Ginny shoved the remains of her toast in her mouth and darted out of the Hall. _The joys of having a free period first thing_, Harry thought. No need to hurry breakfast. After a year on the run, Harry fully appreciated the food the house-elves made and he wasn't going to rush through it like he used to.

By now the students from fifth year below were all heading out of the Hall for their lessons which were to start in ten minutes, only a handful of sixth and seventh years remaining to talk a little longer. Harry watched as they passed, chewing on a piece of toast without much notice. A group of Gryffindor fifth years including Demelza Robbins went by chatting. She glanced at him briefly, smiling, then turned to one of the other girls. She too glanced at him then grinned at Demelza. She and the rest of the group walked off.

Demelza was one of the few girls Harry knew in the lower years thanks to her being on the Quidditch team when he was the Quidditch Captain in his sixth year. When Harry first met her two years previous Demelza had been a rather introvert girl, not speaking very much in Quidditch practice, even once bursting into tears when Ron shouted at her for no reason. Over the year she'd become a great asset to his team, scoring seven goals in the match which won them the Quidditch Cup that year, and a much more exuberant person.

'Hi, Harry,' she said brightly. Demelza sat down on the bench opposite him, putting her bag beside her on the floor. 'How's things?'

'Not bad,' replied Harry. 'You?'

'Waiting to find out if Ginny'll let me be Keeper's driving me insane but otherwise, they're all right,' shrugged Demelza. 'Of course, Mum'll go crazy again if I let Quidditch get in the way of my studies, especially seeing as I'm doing my OWLs now.'

Harry laughed. Demelza did so too. It was a gentle laugh, a broad smile accompanying it which brightened her face. Demelza shook her head in a shrug, her short red hair flying over her shoulder.

'What can I say? I love Quidditch probably more than I should.'

'There's no harm in that,' said Harry. 'My Dad was nuts about Quidditch when he was my age.'

'Really? He must be where you get it from then,' said Demelza. 'Amongst other things. I heard once that he was quite a troublemaker. Kind of like you?'

'I never went looking for trouble,' said Harry. He wanted to make that point clear. 'Trouble usually found me.'

'Sure, whatever you say.'

Demelza sent Harry a doubtful look, grinning at the same time. Harry smirked, his eyes glinting, knowing she didn't believe him.

'Oh, I meant to ask,' Demelza then said. 'Are you thinking of starting up the DA again? A couple of girls in my year were talking about it with Dennis. He was saying how much it helped him. I would have joined when Neville ran it but he said only sixth years and up could because of the Carrows. I can sort of see why after what happened.'

This threw Harry off. In all truth he hadn't really considered restarting the DA. It had been a one off thing Hermione had come up with as a way to rebel against the tirade of Dolores Umbridge back in his fifth year. Never did Harry think it would become as popular as it appeared.

'Oh well,' Harry muttered, 'I hadn't really thought about it. Neville's really the one who got it running again last year. I would have thought you'd be better speaking to him.'

'But you were it's leader,' said Demelza, admiration showing in her eyes. Harry swore he felt a rush of heat start under his shirt collar. 'You created it first. Please will you think about it?'

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard his name. He looked round. Jenna stood behind him, her eyebrow raised. She didn't speak to him straightaway, instead turning to Demelza. 'Hi, Demz. Heard anything from Ginny yet?'

'No, you?' asked Demelza. Jenna shook her head. 'She said the results would be up last weekend, didn't she?'

'She's probably still thinking it over,' said Jenna. 'All I know is that girl Alison in your year's Seeker. She's probably still debating about the Chaser situation. My guess is she doesn't want Dean on the team, if you get my meaning.'

'Hmm. Well I've got to get going,' Demelza then said. 'Luckily I've got Care of Magical Creatures so I don't have to go far. See you later. Bye, Harry,' Demelza added, smiling at him.

'Yeah, see you,' Harry called after her. He then turned back to Jenna. Her brow was furrowed. 'What?'

Jenna didn't reply straightaway. Her eyes were glazed and still focused on where Demelza had previously been sitting.

'Nothing. Just my imagination, I guess.' She shook her head. 'I'm heading to the library to finish our essay for Lupin before the lesson. You coming?'

'Er, no I think I've done as much as I can on it,' said Harry, thinking quickly. He'd had a sudden spark of inspiration. If he stayed away from Jenna this period then he could put James's advice into action. 'I'm probably just going to go back to the Gryffindor Tower or something. See if Ginny's posted anything about the trials in there.'

'All right, I'll see you later.'

Jenna turned on her heel and headed out the Great Hall. Harry watched after her. Jenna moved with a grace Harry had never noticed before, her long hair flowing behind her and down her back tied up halfway with a hairband. A grin slowly turned up his lips; he tilted his head just enough to see her walk out the Hall, resting it on his palm. He wondered what other qualities he'd finally notice in Jenna now that they were together. First her small smile and soft blue eyes, then her laugh, what was next? Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how far he was leaning over until his chin slipped off his palm. He shook his head in surprise then got up, eager to put his plan into action.

-o-

'Crap! I'm going to be late!'

Hermione and I looked up in time to see Ginny grab her bag and sprint out of the Hall. We shared a laugh. Hermione then got up.

'I've got to get to Arithmancy,' she announced, draining her goblet. 'I'll see you at DADA, Jen.'

'Yeah later, Herm,' I replied.

Not having a lesson first period had to be the best thing about Thursday mornings. It meant I could still enjoy my breakfast while other people, like Ginny for example, run off to there lessons having not realised what the time was. A smirk graced my face. Ginny seriously needed to learn how to manage her time better. I was still waiting for her to post the results of the Quidditch trials the previous Friday. She'd said they'd be up at the weekend but she hadn't gotten any further than deciding who was the new Seeker from what I'd heard. The Chaser situation was causing her a bit of trouble. Plus she had other things to worry about like homework building up and patrols.

I took a bite of my toast and glanced around the Hall to see the majority of students were now leaving for lessons. Only one or two of the older students remained on the tables, chatting or getting seconds of pancakes the house-elves had provided today. Over at the Slytherin table I saw Malfoy sitting on his own finishing his breakfast. He looked up a second later directly at me. It was like he knew I was watching him. I changed my surprised look to a smile. Malfoy smiled back. He then got up and left the Hall.

_I owe him a thank you_, I thought to myself. I finished my toast and dusted off my fingers. What had happened after the Quidditch trials wasn't out of mind. I still didn't know why I fainted like that but I did know I owed him a thanks for catching me. And an apology for Harry's behaviour for that matter. He'd acted so aggressive towards him, more than he used to. It wasn't like Harry at all.

Talking of Harry, I looked up the Gryffindor table to see he was still there. Across from him sat Demelza and the pair were talking. She was grinning about something which in turn was making Harry smirk. His eyes glinted the same way they did whenever he was planning something. My brow furrowed. I wondered what they could possibly be talking about to give Harry that kind of look. I shouldered my bag and got up. I walked over to where they were.

'Harry,' I called, gaining his attention. He looked round at me. However, I wasn't looking at him. I turned to Demelza instead. 'Hi, Demz. Heard anything from Ginny yet?' I asked.

'No, you?' asked Demelza. I shook my head. 'She said the results would be up last weekend, didn't she?'

'She's probably still thinking it over,' I said. 'All I know is that girl Alison in your year's Seeker. She's probably still debating about the Chaser situation. My guess is she doesn't want Dean on the team, if you get my meaning.'

Since they broke up in sixth year (and what had happened when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year) Ginny and Dean have had a very tense relationship. My guess was Dean still had feelings for Ginny even though he and Luna seemed close last year at Shell Cottage and the fight. Whether it was to make her jealous, I didn't know, as Luna's airy attitude I think deterred him.

'Hmm. Well I've got to get going,' Demelza then said. 'Luckily I've got Care of Magical Creatures so I don't have to go far. See you later. Bye, Harry,' Demelza added, smiling at him. She walked off, her red hair flicking behind her. My eyebrow arched. What was the smile for?

'Yeah, see you,' Harry called after her. 'What?'

It took me a minute to realise Harry had spoken to me. Thoughts were racing through my head and not one of them were making sense. I looked away from where Demelza had previously been. Harry was giving me a curious look.

'Nothing. Just my imagination, I guess.' I shook my head. 'I'm heading to the library to finish our essay for Lupin before the lesson. You coming?'

'Er, no I think I've done as much as I can on it,' said Harry. 'I'm probably just going to go back to the Gryffindor Tower or something. See if Ginny's posted anything about the trials in there.'

'All right, I'll see you later.'

I walked out of the Great Hall, my arms folded across my chest in thought. My eyes stared at the floor as I climbed the marble staircase. I must have been imagining things. All Harry and Demelza had been doing was talking. Probably about Quidditch or something. My mind was getting the better of me. I shook it off and continued to the library.

I worked for the next half an hour or so to finish Lupin's essay but my head wasn't really in it. My mind was too full of thoughts for me to concentrate on describing how Sensing would be useful in the everyday life of a wizard. I was thinking about Harry. I felt bad for snapping at him the other day after the Quidditch tryouts. He'd just been so possessive after I fell but it had been a complete accident. It made me feel like I was trapped. Perhaps I was being a little too harsh on him; I knew Harry better than anyone and I knew for a fact that when he truly cared about someone he would go to great lengths to protect them.

Then there was my reluctance to admit our relationship which I was sure was getting to him by now. The two weeks were nearly up but I still didn't like the idea. Also, a couple days after the Quidditch tryout, Harry just stopped doing anything the remotest bit affectionate to me unless we were patrolling or in the Heads Tower and I kind of missed it. How he would kiss my cheek pretending to whisper to me or brush back a loose strand but let his fingers linger on my cheek at the same time. I didn't mind him doing these things in the corridors just as long as no one else was there.

I sighed and glanced out the window. The odd owl flew across the morning sky returning from the night's hunt. What was it that was making me do this? Why did the idea of letting people know scare me so much? I sat there and thought about this, my quill drawing a vague shape on my parchment. For some reason the article Rita Skeeter wrote back in fourth year came to mind. I shivered as I remembered it; the attention I got afterwards was horrible all because she'd informed the entire wizarding world I was a half-breed and daughter of an alleged murderer. I hated the limelight _so_ much and I have never liked being centre of attention. And I was the daughter of two Marauders, for Merlin's sake. Now that's irony for you.

Suddenly I sat up as if a jolt of electricity had just gone through my veins. Something incredibly soft and fluid touched the base of my neck going up to just below my ear. I left out a slow breath as it did so, feeling the shiver go down my spine. I looked round but there was no one there. My heart had jumped from the surprise and was thumping a little too loudly in my chest for my liking so I decided to leave. I gathered up my textbook and essay and picked up my bag. I flipped open the flap only to stop when I saw something lying inside it.

'A black rose,' I breathed. I picked up the flower. It was exactly the same to the one I got on my birthday, the same delicate petals forming the large black bloom. A smile started on my lips, a warmth starting in my body as I imagined Harry being right beside me. 'Harry.'

As I looked at the rose my eyes caught a glimpse of the bracelet on my wrist. Some of the golden strands slowly turned white creating a thin braid within the thicker one. Placing the rose back in my bag, I got up and left the library.

-o-

Harry crept into the library hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak. Madam Pince stood by her desk at the front, her beady eyes watching everyone in the library and her lips pursed for the moment someone damaged one of her books. Harry crept past her as quietly as he could to find Jenna. She had to be somewhere in here. Harry peered round each bookcase he passed looking for her, careful not to make a sound that would rouse the other students in there. He found her sitting on her own near the back of the defensive magic section. Her essay lay forgotten on the table as she stared out the window.

Carefully and quietly Harry slid between the bookcase and Jenna's chair. As he stood over her Harry glanced at her essay to see how much she'd done. It didn't look any longer than the previous night. The only addition to it was a sketched lightning bolt in the bottom corner. Harry grinned. Next he bent down and reached round Jenna's chair for her bag. He flipped it open then took something out his pocket. A black rose. Harry slipped it into Jenna's bag and clipped it shut again. Rising up Harry stopped when he was level with her face; if she turned round now Harry would be looking straight into her blue eyes and her into his own though Jenna wouldn't know it. Harry glanced behind him. No one was near them, no one was looking … It couldn't hurt, could it?

Harry moved closer. He bent his head and let his face touch Jenna's neck disguised by the water-like feel of the Invisibility Cloak. Harry took a deep breath as his pulse increased a little from the proximity. Jenna smelt wonderful, a sweet honey-like scent that was all her own. He ran his nose along Jenna's neck till he reached her ear where he gently kissed her soft skin. Jenna gasped, sitting up in her chair. A soft sigh then came from her throat and, as Harry hoped, she looked in his direction. Her blue eyes met his allowing Harry to gaze albeit briefly into those deep pools of blue he'd become so familiar to. Harry felt his heart melt.

Was this one of those Potter traits James had mentioned? Loving everything about her, even her flaws, and needing to show her he cared. Was this how James had been like with Lily when they got together? If so Harry knew it wasn't a bad thing. Leaving Jenna to find the flower Harry slipped out the library thanking Merlin for his father's advice. The smile that Harry received when Jenna got to Defence Against the Dark Arts that day only confirmed that point.

Of course, not all things come without their setbacks.

On Friday night Ginny finally got round to posting the results of the Quidditch tryouts. The new team consisted of her, Jimmy and Ritchie still in their original positions, Demelza taking on Ron's old position of Keeper, a fifth year girl named Alison Brookes as Seeker, and Jenna and a fourth year Leo taking up the remaining positions as Chasers. Jenna was quite surprised she'd actually made the team but ecstatic none the less. Training sessions were to be every Wednesday and Friday after dinner and the first match against Slytherin was just over a month away meaning Ginny was strict on the training.

'She reminds me of Oliver,' Jenna told Harry quietly as they walked back from training the following Wednesday, making sure Ginny was out of earshot. Harry laughed. 'I know I was never on the team back then but still, Ginny makes Oliver look almost tame.'

Because of the new pressure of Quidditch on her schedule along with her Head duties and not being used to it, Harry took sympathy on Jenna when they wrote up the new timetables for that week. He knew what it was like to try and juggle Quidditch training and homework better than anyone in his year. Instead of the two of them patrolling every night at the same time, Harry split the patrols up with the House Captains and placed the prefects in their year in their usual time. It meant Jenna had a few more nights to relax and she needed them in Harry's opinion. He'd never seen her so stressed out before.

It wasn't just Quidditch that was now on everyone's mind what with the new season starting soon. Like with anything at Hogwarts that was meant to be kept quiet, a rumour soon spread around the students that Dumbledore's Army was once again going to reform. Harry had no idea where it had started but before he knew it people, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike, were bombarding him with questions about whether or not the DA was going to come back. It was nice that something he'd helped start a few years ago had become so popular, flattering even, but the number of students who seemed interested unnerved Harry and his ability to teach them.

'I just don't think I can do it,' Harry told the others. They sat in the corner of the common room away from the noise and were discussing the sudden popularity of the DA. 'It was one thing teaching a group of about twenty students when we had a reason to do it. It's a whole other thing when you're teaching fifty students how to use a Stunner without a purpose to learn it.'

'But that is the purpose,' said Hermione. 'To learn defence. That was the aim all along, Harry, and you taught all those students brilliantly. We all passed our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL with Outstandings.'

'Hermione's right,' said Neville. 'We joined the DA to learn defence as our lessons were getting us nowhere with all that theoretical study. Pissing off that old toad, Umbridge, was just a bonus.'

Hermione frowned at Neville's phrasing but joined in the with silent laughter that had Ginny and Jenna shaking in their seats. Harry grinned as he recalled the look on Umbridge's face when she witnessed his DADA OWL and the Patronus Charm he'd performed that had sealed his pass.

'That's all well and good,' he said once Ginny had control of herself once more, 'but the idea of teaching _that_ many students … I'm not a leader.'

'Not a leader, my broom,' muttered Jenna. Harry shot a glance at her. She stared back, her eyebrow arched and an almost playful smirk on her lips. Harry swallowed involuntarily as his cheeks grew hot. He had not noticed _that_ look before. 'Harry, no one in this room is more of a leader than you.'

Comically, all Harry could reply was, 'Huh?' Jenna put down her quill and pulled her legs onto her seat.

'Harry, if you couldn't lead I don't think half of those people who stood by you all those months ago would've,' said Jenna. 'You're a natural leader, just like James was with the Marauders. You build confidence into them. Neville's a prime example.' A swell of pride started in Harry's chest; across from him, Neville was blushing. 'Besides you don't have to it alone this time. You've still got me, Ginny, Hermione and Neville to help if there's more students than last time. We've all got great experience under us. Plus Neville _is_ sort of the unofficial second-in-command when he restarted it last year. You don't have to do all the work this time.'

'Exactly, we'll divide into groups,' said Hermione. 'The numbers will be much more manageable if they've grown. But you'll have the overruling say in what we do.'

Harry deflated slightly at that. A sudden spark hit him when he remember there was a problem with all this.

'There's just one flaw in your brilliant plan,' said Harry. The other four looked at him curiously. 'Where would we hold the meetings? The Room of Requirement got destroyed during the war. There won't be anywhere big enough.'

'Oh that's simple,' said Ginny. 'The Great Hall. It's plenty big enough to fit all the students. Remember the Duelling Club?'

'No one can forget the Duelling Club,' said Jenna witheringly. 'Or Lockhart for that matter.'

'If we run the idea by Professor McGonagall, I'm sure we could use the Great Hall,' said Ginny. Harry still wasn't convinced. 'Oh come on, Harry, please?' wheedled Ginny. She fluttered her eyes at him and flashed him a smile. 'I bet you'll love it like you did last time.'

'It's Harry's decision, Ginny,' said Jenna. 'We can't force him. He is Head Boy.'

'All the more reason to do it!'

Harry couldn't see any way of getting out of this so begrudgingly, he agreed with one condition: the others had to teach as well.

The warm September air soon changed as the mild weather of October approached together with the first Hogsmeade visit of the term. The night before Harry had the Heads Tower to himself as Hermione insisted she and Jenna needed some catch-up time together without him and Jenna slept in her old bed back in Gryffindor Tower. It merely gave Harry time to plan his next move. Over the past couple of weeks James's advice had been working brilliantly for Harry; in lessons, mainly Charms and DADA as he thought those were the only ones he'd get away with it in, Harry had found a useful charm to send hidden messages to Jenna that only she could read, taking inspiration from the Marauder's Map no less; at meals, meanwhile, it was easy enough to sit next to Jenna without questions while under the table his fingers subtly interlocked with hers, not quite hand-holding but enough to satisfy him.

Though Harry knew Hermione would be with them (Ginny was going with Neville), Harry knew he had to make tomorrow special for Jenna. It had been five months that day that he and Jenna had been together since the battle and Harry wanted to make it special. It had been his longest relationship to date and at this hurdle Harry was determined not to mess it up. He'd just have to somehow get Hermione to leave them alone for twenty minutes or so, just long enough for him to have a private moment with Jenna. There had to be a sale on in Scrivenshaft's or something. Anything so he could just have his first date with Jenna.

-o-

I sat on my bed in my old dormitory lost in my thoughts. I hummed aimlessly to myself as I thought about what day it was. Harry and I had been together for five months now. I found it strange our relationship had lasted this long. Yet, believe it or not, we still hadn't actually been on a proper date yet. Until tomorrow, that is.

During Charms Harry had sent me a note (one of many I'd now collected that he'd written) asking me if I wanted to go to the village with him. I'd caught him after the lesson to say of course I was going with him. I always went on Hogsmeade trips with him and Hermione. Except that wasn't quite what he'd meant.

'No,' he said seriously. Harry pulled me out of the corridor behind a pillar, away from prying eyes. 'I mean together, just us.' I was completely thrown off when he said this.

'You mean a date?' I asked, quite dumbly I might add, one of my numerous blonde moments.

'No, I mean as a prison break, we're escaping,' said Harry sarcastically. 'Of course I mean a date, you muppet!' Harry laughed and brought me closer. I tensed at first but instantly melted as Harry pressed his lips against mine. All thoughts of being seen just instantly evaporated as long as we were in that position. He pulled back leaving me standing there slightly dazed. 'Will you go with me?'

I stood there dumbly and let out a strange sound Harry took to mean as "yes". He laughed gently then kissed me again until a point I swore I actually stopped breathing, and I just kissed him back as much as I wanted. Harry was good kisser. Must run in the family I decided.

Another small section of my band had turned white. I smiled down at it, fingering the silky bands. Our relationship was progressing nice and steadily. It couldn't be better.

'Hey, you're band's got quite a bit of white in it now,' said Hermione. She came and sat on my bed. We were both in our pyjamas. She handed me a bottle of Butterbeer and placed a bowl of something she called popcorn between us. Hermione took a handful and put a piece in her mouth. 'How long until you think it'll be fully white?'

'I don't know,' I replied. I took a piece of popcorn and ate it. It was quite nice, sweet and crispy but melted on your tongue. 'It could be any amount of time. What about yours? How white is it?'

Hermione held out her wrist. It was about halfway there. Well she had had hers longer than I'd had mine. Hermione was nineteen after all. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Ooh, you and Ron getting comfortable?' I asked slyly. Hermione smirked.

'Ron's not really someone who beats around the bush about these sort of things,' Hermione shrugged. She ate another couple of pieces of popcorn. 'I guess that's part of being a Weasley. He always checks with me though. He's so sweet when he puts his mind to is.'

'Ron? Sweet? Now that's two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence.' We shared a laugh; Hermione playfully shoved my shoulder. 'And now?' I asked. 'How you holding up without him?'

'I'm doing OK,' muttered Hermione. 'I do miss him, Jen, but I've got other things to keep my mind occupied.'

'Oh? Like what?'

Hermione smiled, one that brightened her face and was evidently to herself. I looked at her curiously. What was she smiling about that made her look so happy?

'Like watching my two best friends falling for each other.'

I chewed on my piece of popcorn. 'Ginny and Neville?' I said. 'Yeah, they are lovely together, aren't they?'

'Jenna, I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about you!' said Hermione, exasperation in her voice at my apparent naivety. I stared at her. 'About you and Harry.'

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I stared at her before I shook myself.

'Hermione, what in the name of Merlin's pantyhose are you talking about?' I laughed. There was a shaky note to my voice. I looked down, my hair falling over my face. 'Harry and me falling for each other? That's ludicrous.'

'Jenna, please don't lie to me,' said Hermione. I glanced at her through my hair. 'I know you're falling for each other. I've never seen a guy fall for someone harder than Harry has for you. And I've never seen you so happy before. What other explanation is there for the reason why your band is turning white? They only changed whilst the witch is in a relationship and the whole school, certainly at least all the boys who can tell the difference between a hard-on and a ruler in his pocket, thinks you're single because of your clean dating record. But I know that's not true. I know there must be something between you two. Or at least Harry's feeling something towards you. Please, Jenna,' begged Hermione. 'Tell me you're not ignoring Harry's feelings.'

Once again I felt like I'd lost the ability to speak but this time it was worse. Because of my reluctance to admit our relationship I _did_ feel like I'd been ignoring Harry's feelings. Putting aside the random comment about boys and hard-ons, Hermione pretty much had me figured.

'No,' I eventually got out, my throat dry. Hermione looked at me, shock written all over her face at the thought I wasn't going to admit it. I then added, 'I'm not ignoring Harry's feelings.'

'And …?' Hermione's look of shock changed to expectancy. Her eyes were wide in hope (it kind of reminded me of Dobby).

'And we've kind of been together since the day he defeated Voldemort,' I finished.

What happened next happened so fast if I'd have blinked I would have missed it. Hermione squealed in joy and she threw her arms around me. I was literally thrown back on my bed by the force of Hermione's hug, not to mention her bushy hair was choking me.

'Herm, can't breathe! Can't breathe!'

Hermione finally released me. I took a large sip of my Butterbeer to try and clear my head. What did I just do?

'Jen, that's brilliant,' enthused Hermione. 'I always thought there was something going on but never did I think you two had actually got together. Ginny always said you were but the way you acted together always made me think otherwise. I mean you two had always been close so I just thought you'd gone back to how you were like when you were younger or something.'

'It pretty much is like that,' I said. 'Except ten times better. Harry's amazing, not to mention an amazing kisser.'

Hermione sniggered. I smiled, my cheeks feeling very hot.

'So who else knows?' Hermione then asked. 'If you've been together for five months, you've kept it pretty damn quiet.'

'Ron's having a bad effect on you,' I muttered, swigging my Butterbeer. 'And there are some people who know. I mean, our parents and Remus were all there watching not to mention jeering at us when Harry and I finally admitted our feelings. Then you know and Ginny obviously does –'

'It's hard to keep anything from her,' said Hermione. I nodded.

'But that's all,' I said. 'I kind of wanted to keep it quiet so please don't tell anyone. Especially Ron!' I added as afterthought.

'Why not tell Ron?' asked Hermione. I gave her a pointed look. 'Oh. Point taken.'

'I just need to wait for the right moment before we break it to him. You know what he's like. Harry said he'd deal with him but it's probably best if we tell him together.'

'Hmm,' murmured Hermione in agreement. 'So come on, tell me. What's it like dating Harry?'

'Funnily enough, we haven't actually been on any dates yet,' I said. Hermione gave me a strange look. 'During the summer we just kept going to each other's house and hanging out like we used to, but with the addition of kissing of course. But no, Harry and I haven't really had a date yet. Although he did ask me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend,' I added. 'He kind of wanted it to be just the two of us but after I agreed I remembered you'd be with us –'

'Jenna, of course you're going on that date!' burst Hermione. 'I would never dream of hanging around if Harry wants it to be just the two of you!'

'OK, calm down,' I said. I was actually a bit scared. Hermione had leapt off my bed and was now rummaging through my trunk for something. 'Er, Herm? What are you looking for?'

'We've got to find something for you to wear!'

'Clothes, perhaps?' I suggested. Hermione sent me a look then continued searching.

'Oh, Jen, this is brilliant! You're first date with Harry! Oh you're going to look stunning when we're done with you!'

'We?' There was no one else in the room. Parvati, Lavender and Sally were down in the common room. 'Who's we?'

'Me and Ginny, of course!'

-o-

The following morning Harry got up early to get ready. It was a warm October morning meaning there was no need for a thick jacket or anything. A light one would do over a t-shirt. Normally Harry never took care over his appearance but as he was going on his first date with Jenna, he might as well make the effort. Settling on his favourite jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, Harry went into the bathroom to have a wash, shave and brush his teeth. Once done he took a brief glance at his appearance. His hair was wild as ever, sticking up at the back and falling messily around his face and into his eyes.

'Your hair is far too long, Harry!' Harry recalled his Mum saying during the summer. 'Even James's hair never got that unruly!'

Harry had to admit his Mum was right. His hair was a bit long; the back went right down to the nape of his neck, you couldn't see his ears unless he brushed it back, and the front reached just above his glasses. Least it covered his scar. Harry pushed back his fringe, revealing the thin cut in his forehead. Since the fight Harry hadn't felt it sear once and no longer did people stare at the thing that had made him so famous. All was well in the wizarding world. Harry let his fringe flop back down and ran his hand through his hair. Jenna loved doing that when they kissed. Another good reason to not get it cut. Happy that he looked as smart as he could, Harry left the bathroom to meet Jenna at the Gryffindor Tower.

Jenna was already waiting for him outside the Tower when Harry got there. She wasn't alone; Hermione and Ginny were also there. He turned the corner to find the three of them standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were huddled together in a group, Hermione and Ginny obscuring Jenna from Harry's view. Despite the fact that he was slightly confused as to why the other two were there, Harry walked over to them. It became clear though when Hermione stepped back and Jenna came into view.

'Guys, this is really unnecessary!' hissed Jenna. She, Hermione and Ginny were stood outside the Tower together waiting for Harry to appear. The other two were making what they called the "finishing touches" to her, Jenna just standing there as Hermione clipped up her hair and Ginny adjusting her top. 'Hey, hands off!' Jenna gasped as Ginny repositioned her bra so it wasn't showing. 'The bra stays where it is!'

'Jenna, you can't wear that bra with this top,' said Ginny. 'I can't believe you don't own any fancy bras. Just a quick spell with change it into a plunge bra and it won't be evident at all.'

'I'm not wearing a plunge bra!' burst Jenna, perhaps a bit too loudly. That didn't stop Ginny and soon she felt the shape of her normal _comfortable_ bra change into one that left nothing to the imagination. Jenna had to admit it did look better than having her bra on display. It just didn't feel as secure as her usual one did. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Jenna groaned.

'It's your first date,' said Hermione firmly. 'I know it's nothing big,' she continued before Jenna could interrupt, 'but even so, a date is a date. You've got to make an effort. Besides I'm sure Harry will like it.'

'I can assure you, he does,' said Harry. The three girls looked up at him. Harry smiled at them though his eyes were focused solely on Jenna. 'Looking pretty good, Jen.'

She really did. Harry had never seen her look so dressed up before except for things where dress robes were required. Jenna was still in her normal clothes but for some reason Harry had never really noticed how good she looked in them. Perhaps because he was so used to her wearing whatever she felt comfortable in, never accessorising or whatever girls do, that when she did it looked completely different.

Harry's eyes took in Jenna's outfit. She wore a long strappy top made of a light floaty material, orange and red melding into one. With it Jenna wore a dark pair of low rise jeans which flared a bit at the ends, a pair of flats on her feet instead of her usual trainers. The only thing that looked like Jenna had won over was her Gryffindor hoody tied around her waist. Her fringe fell neatly across her forehead just covering her eyes as Jenna blushed, looking down. Harry wanted more than anything to compliment her the way he normally would but with Hermione and Ginny there, he settled on something a little less obvious.

'So what's the occasion?' he asked.

'It's OK, Harry,' said Jenna quietly. She looked up, flicking her head just enough so her fringe revealed her blue eyes. 'They know about us. Hence the, er …' Jenna waved her hand in front of her, indicating the clothes, '… outfit.'

'Know what?' asked Harry cautiously, his brow furrowed. Did they know about them?

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes. She then walked up to Harry and, leaning up, pressed her lips against his own. It caught Harry by surprise. His eyes widened when Jenna pulled him closer, her hand already tangling itself into his hair. Instinctively Harry moved closer, wrapping his own arms around Jenna's body, kissing her deeply the way he always would. After a few moments they broke apart.

'So they know,' breathed Harry afterwards. Jenna nodded.

'You were right when you said they practically knew about us,' muttered Jenna. She glanced back at the two grinning hyenas; Hermione and Ginny were both beaming at them, Hermione clasping her hands in joy while Ginny smirked at the fact she'd been right. Jenna held in another groan. She was never going to hear the end of this. 'Hermione wormed it out of me last night.'

'Did she?' Harry asked. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Hermione just smiled.

'We are so happy for the two of you,' she said, her and Ginny walking over to them.

'Just slightly miffed you didn't tell us,' Ginny added.

'Not that you needed to be told,' muttered Jenna.

'So are you going to tell us how this happened?' asked Hermione. 'This can't have just happened overnight.'

'I can safely say it didn't,' said Harry. Hearing Jenna had been questioned last night, he decided to fill this one. 'We'd been having feelings for each other for a long time but neither of us knew the other had them. After I found out at Shell Cottage and once Voldemort was gone, I confronted Jen and told her I had feelings for her too.' Harry brought Jenna closer so her head rested against his chest. 'We've been together ever since.'

Hermione beamed; Ginny, on the other hand, looked slightly less thrilled. Her eyes had that hard look in them. For a moment Harry swore there was bitterness hidden in them.

'Well we are so happy for you, aren't we, Gin?' said Hermione.

'Yeah,' Ginny replied. The hard look in her brown eyes vanished to be replaced with a smile. 'You two deserve each other.'

After breakfast all the students from the third year up who had permission to visit Hogsmeade were gathered in the entrance hall waiting to leave while Filch ticked off their name on his list. Neville found Harry, Hermione, Jenna and Ginny in the queue and they walked down to the village together. The third years all raced down the path in their eagerness to see all the different shops. Once there Neville and Ginny separated from them to go off together. Hermione soon also made her excuses, claiming she wanted to see what had happened to Zonko's Joke Shop of all places, leaving Harry and Jenna alone.

They started down the street side by side. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to receive stares these days. They, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, were some of the most famous wizards and witches of their age. But unknown to Harry and Jenna the whispers that day slowly were turning in another direction as people looked on with curiosity at the Head Boy and Girl. Though it wasn't uncommon to see the two of them together around the school, it certainly was now. It had been general knowledge in the school that Harry Potter's most recent girlfriend had been Ginny Weasley so why he and his supposed girlfriend had both been seen with other people at a time most Hogwarts students used for dates created many new questions in their observers minds.

They'd spent the morning looking around. The last time they had been in the village virtually all the shops had been closed or replaced with one supplying things similar to Knockturn Alley. It was good to see Honeydukes and Gladrags and the Post Office open once again.

As they walked along together, Harry couldn't help but glance at Jenna out the corner of his eye. She walked along beside him looking around the town with a vague smile on her face, her hair blowing gently behind her in the wind. His eyes travelled lower appreciating her outfit once more. Harry knew fully well Jenna probably felt very self-conscious at that moment but she had no reason to; her clothes flattered her figure making her look even more beautiful than she did when in her usual comfortable clothes. Of course, to Harry, Jenna would look beautiful no matter what she wore. Much to Harry's annoyance though, he wasn't the only male in the village appreciating Jenna's new look. While they had been in Honeydukes a couple of guys Harry didn't recognise and assumed were from the village kept leering at her as Jenna paid for her sweets, muttering in low voices to one another.

'Check this out,' one whispered to the other. 'It's that Black girl who helped Potter.' His mate glanced across where Harry and Jenna stood by the pay desk.

'You sure it's her? She looks too dressed up to be Black. All the photos of her in the _Prophet _show her wearing plain clothes and stuff.'

'Yeah, she's got the red streaks in her hair like Black does. See? It must be her!'

'Damn, she's hot!' said his mate. Harry heard this. The creature in his stomach let out a low growl. He glared at the guy out the corner of his eye and moved surreptitiously to block Jenna from view. 'Aw man, that bloke's completely blocked her! D'you think that's her boyfriend?'

_That's right_, thought Harry. _She's my girlfriend so back off!_

'The _Prophet_ reported she was single,' said the first guy. The growl deepened as did Harry's annoyance. 'They say she's untouchable which just increases her desirability. I know I wouldn't mind sleeping with her. They say she's a skilled duellist so what she must be like in bed. She can have a ride on my broomstick any day.'

'I'm all done, Harry,' said Jenna's voice, drawing Harry's attention away from the two guys.

'Great, let's get out of here,' said Harry. 'It's getting a bit too crowded in here.'

Harry steered Jenna out of the shop and away from the perverse stares of the guys in Honeydukes. Their disappointed mutters rang through his ears as they left. The stares continued in the streets from both the older students and other youths in the village and Harry was very aware of how much attention Jenna was receiving. Had she always gained this much male interest? Jenna was a very attractive girl; just because it had taken him this long to realise it didn't mean other guys hadn't realised it before him. Thirsty from the warmer weather (and also wanting to get her away from the stares), Harry suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink. They sat in a booth in the corner away from the bar. Harry came back with two bottles and handed one to Jenna.

'You know, it's kind of a weight off my mind,' Jenna said as she took the Butterbeer Harry handed her.

'What is?' asked Harry. He sipped his Butterbeer, the cold liquid cooling him off. He'd taken off his jacket having found the weather far too warm for it.

'The fact that Hermione and Ginny know about us,' said Jenna. She leant her head back against the top of the seat. She looked at Harry, a small smile on her face. 'It's nice to know they approve, even if Hermione does go over the top.' Jenna waved her hand in front of her like before. Unfortunately it had been too hot for her hoody and so she wasn't able to hide behind her comfortable clothes, not that Harry complained. 'I feel a bit of an idiot dressed like this.'

'I can assure you, you _don't_ look like an idiot,' said Harry. He reached out and gently brushed a loose strand behind Jenna's ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek. 'You look amazing.'

Jenna smiled. Harry couldn't help himself. His finger curled under Jenna's chin, raising it. Throwing caution to if anyone could see them, Harry leant forwards just enough to touch his lips against hers.

-o-

_I need to borrow Black for a moment. Potions essay. You can understand that, right, Potter? She is my potion _partner_._

I gasped and broke the kiss. Inside I was screaming to just ignore it, to resume the kiss and pretend it hadn't happened, but the familiar headache I got from it had already set in.

'Not here,' I breathed, annoyed. That was the last thing I needed, Malfoy turning up when Harry and I were meant to be on a date. Harry must have registered my annoyance at receiving a premonition by the look on my face. I hadn't received one since the war ended and now, in the middle of my date, is when one decides to occur. I sighed and muttered, 'I'm sorry.' It wasn't something I could really control.

I gave Harry an apologetic look only to notice disappointment evident in his eyes. Harry then drained his Butterbeer and got up.

'It's almost lunchtime,' he said. 'Perhaps we better head back.'

Harry turned to leave. I quickly finished my drink and followed. There was a strange tightness in my chest from Harry's reaction. He'd seen me get premonitions before and knew they always made me flinch. Why was this any different? Outside the sun was still high in the sky warming the day, countered by a gentle breeze blowing through the main street. We walked back up the lane in silence, neither saying a word. I kept glancing at Harry through my hair to find the disappointment still evident on his face.

'Harry!' I sped up and grabbed Harry's arm. He stopped and faced me. 'I'm sorry, OK? I just –'

'Now isn't this a nice coincidence?' said a voice behind us. I held in a groan thinking, _Not now!_ and looked behind me. Eyebrow raised, Malfoy stood behind us, hands thrust casually into his pockets, staring at me and Harry. A smile was turning up the corner of his mouth. 'Not disturbing anything, am I?' asked Malfoy casually. His grey eyes roamed between us. 'Trouble in paradise, Potter?'

That was a curious choice of words and, as I thought, it got to Harry.

'That's none of your business,' growled Harry.

I glanced at Harry. His glare was so dark it was like I didn't even recognise him. I'd never seen him look so angry before, not even after the Quidditch tryouts. What was wrong with him? This couldn't all stem from what happened back at the Three Broomsticks. As for Malfoy, he seemed to be lapping it up. The smirk was now fully formed on his pale lips as he chided Harry, his arms now folded loosely over his chest.

'I need to borrow Black for a moment,' Malfoy continued like the premonition predicted, not looking at me as he spoke. Harry's glare darkened. 'Potions essay. You can understand that, right, Potter? She is my potion _partner._'

Harry's jaw tightened as he picked up the gentle stress Malfoy put on the word partner. I could see this getting out of hand very quickly so decided to step in.

'This really isn't a good time,' I told Malfoy. I deliberately stood between them so that _if_ wands were drawn I could raise my shield and separate them. 'I'm busy with Harry at the moment.'

'Really?' said Malfoy slowly. His grey eyes turned towards me; there was a pleased glint in them for some reason. They darted between the two of us again, taking in the situation, then his smile increased. 'Well I'm sure it's something that can wait. The essay _is _due in on Monday and I could really use your help.'

'Isn't that a bit against your principles, Malfoy?' said Harry. His voice sounded strange, forced almost. It wasn't natural. 'Asking a half-breed for help?'

A stifled gasp shook my body. Neither of the boys noticed. I stared at Harry completely shocked by what he said. A twinge went through me when he called me that horrible word. I knew he didn't mean it but the shock of him saying it was still enough to hurt.

'Well when I see one, I'll find out, won't I?' said Malfoy. That surprised me. Malfoy no longer considered me a half-breed? What had changed? 'I'm heading back up to the castle to do the essay. Seeing as you're not doing anything important –'

Harry made a movement behind me to get his wand. I grabbed his wrist and held it in place, glancing at him out the corner of my eye. If it was possible, it looked like his glare had deepened. Malfoy too had noticed this.

'Touched a nerve, have I, Potter?' Harry's arm twitched but I kept hold of it. Malfoy again noticed. He stared at my hand gripping Harry's wrist for a moment or two before lifting his eyes to meet mine. 'No way,' he laughed. I tensed. 'No way! Aw, this is priceless!'

Harry tried again to raise his wand but I wouldn't let him. He tried to make me move so I concentrated to make a small shield between our bodies to keep him back. My eyes didn't leave Malfoy's.

'You aren't seriously with him?' he asked, still laughing as if it was a massive joke. Now that was pushing it.

'That is none of your business,' I told him. 'Who I'm seeing or not seeing is nothing to do with you.'

'Aww, come on, Black, you can do so much better,' said Malfoy. Harry made another move so I increased the strength of the shield. Malfoy shrugged then turned on his heel. 'Well, I never said you had good taste.'

Malfoy walked off but I didn't lower the shield in case Harry went after him. It was only when I felt the pressure of Harry's body vanish that I stopped it and looked round. Harry was striding off at a rate of knots out of the village and back up to the school. I glanced briefly back at Malfoy's retreating form feeling my annoyance at him then chased after Harry. He was already halfway up the path to school when I caught up with him.

-o-

'You aren't seriously with him?' laughed Malfoy. Harry's grip tightened on his wand. One more word, just one more! That was all Malfoy needed to say and Harry would hex him.

'That is none of your business,' said Jenna. 'Who I'm seeing or not seeing is nothing to do with you.'

'Aww, come on, Black, you can do so much better,' said Malfoy. Harry lurched forwards but again was stopped by the small shield Jenna had created between them, her hand gripping his wrist to stop him raising his wand. Malfoy shrugged then turned on his heel. 'Well, I never said you had good taste.'

Harry glared at Malfoy's retreating form. As soon as he was gone, Harry thrust his wand back into his pocket and turned in the opposite direction back to the castle. If it hadn't of been for Jenna blocking him, Harry knew he would have hexed Malfoy for interrupting their date. Perhaps James was right when he said using the odd hex to send away unwanted visitors. He'd definitely make an exception with Malfoy.

'Harry, slow down!' called Jenna behind him. She ran up the path after him. 'Will you hang on for a sec?' Harry stopped, finally allowing her to catch up. 'What's the rush to get back to the castle?'

Harry didn't look at her. His head was bowed so his hair fell down over his eyes, hiding them. His jaw was clenched shut and he didn't reply, not trusting himself with what he'd say.

'Seriously, what is wrong with you?' asked Jenna. She just couldn't understand why Harry was acting like this and it concerned her. 'Every time Malfoy's around, you're always in a foul mood afterwards. What's going on?'

Still Harry didn't reply, instead taking several deep breaths. Malfoy was pushing his luck now. He'd warned him on the train to stay away from Jenna but it was obvious Malfoy had no intentions of doing so. Not only was he creating situations in which he could speak to her, now he was trying to get her on her own and away from him. Harry should have known Malfoy would be up to his old dirty tricks and now he'd worked out that Jenna was seeing him, the temptation to break them up would be too great for Malfoy to resist. Forbidden fruit always tasted better than the ones available.

Once again, images of his Snape and his mother came to Harry's mind, just like they had when Jenna told him that she had kissed Malfoy. Snape and Lily had been childhood friends and if it wasn't for James, could have possibly even formed a relationship; Snape had loved Lily since the day he met her and Harry was pretty sure his Mum might have eventually reciprocated those feelings had it not been for Snape calling her a Mudblood in their fifth year. Then she got together with his father and their mutual hatred for each other grew as James had the one thing Snape always wanted.

Was Harry being silly, thinking of this? Yes, he had noticed certain similarities between Snape and Lily's relationship and his with Jenna. Both of them had known each other since childhood and his hate for James was equal to Harry's loathing of Malfoy. But Harry was _with_ Jenna and he would never call her anything like that which could jeopardise their friendship, let alone their relationship. But still there, nagging in the back of Harry's mind, was the possibility that it could happen again as time had a habit of repeating itself; Harry would end up saying something that would end their relationship and Malfoy would come swooping in to pick up the pieces, not that Harry thought that was what James had done. It had been well over a year later when Lily finally gave James the time of day and didn't compare him to the giant squid.

Once he was certain he could answer without shouting, Harry looked up at her. Jenna had been watching him throughout, her blue eyes shimmering slightly, anxiously waiting his answer. The look in her eyes, he could see her concern … It hurt Harry to know he had caused her worry. He couldn't rise to Malfoy's taunts; he promised Jenna that he wouldn't start any trouble with Malfoy and he did not want to break that promise but the more Malfoy antagonised him, the harder it was for Harry to keep it. However, Harry couldn't stand to hurt Jenna like that by betraying her trust. He never wanted to see that pain a second time, not after the last time that happened back at Shell Cottage. Harry couldn't bare to see Jenna get hurt like that again.

'It's nothing,' he replied. 'I just – this keeping our relationship secret. It's getting to me, that's all.'

Jenna sighed then moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms round his neck, Harry wrapping his own round her waist. He looked down on her. She had her eyes closed as she nestled into him, her chest lightly rising and falling in time with his; she fitted so perfectly in his arms. Harry never wanted to let her go. Next, Jenna lifted her face so that her lips touched his in a gentle kiss. Harry responded and brought her closer, a small feeling of relief sweeping through him at her soft touch. Jenna was his one weakness and Malfoy knew this; take Jenna away and Harry would be nothing without her.

'I know,' she whispered, breaking the kiss. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Harry told her. 'I said I'd do this for you. I won't break my promise.'

Jenna smiled up at him then proceeded to kiss him again. It surprised Harry slightly; they were standing on the path up to Hogwarts in the open … and Jenna was kissing him. Her arms went round his neck and there seemed to be a slightly urgency in her touch. It didn't faze him and Harry responded. He held Jenna close to his body with his arms round his waist. He lifted his hand to Jenna's hair, releasing it from it's clip so he could run his fingers through it.

A soft moan escaped from Jenna's throat. A rush of excitement instantly went through Harry's veins, his pulse increasing, and he deepened the kiss; his skin was so sensitive that the lightest touch of her fingertips on his chest beneath his shirt felt like it was magnified. Jenna granted him entrance when his tongue touched her lips. Her cool breath mixed with his own, the taste of Butterbeer still in her mouth. Harry trailed his hand back down from her hair across her bare shoulder, down her waist towards her rear, his hips pressing into hers. A strong rush of ecstasy shot through Harry's entire body centring most powerfully in his lower body.

_She's so beautiful_, thought Harry. _So … so enticing, so tempting, so __–_

-o-

I waited anxiously for Harry's response. Eventually he looked at me.

'It's nothing,' he replied. 'I just – this keeping our relationship secret. It's getting to me, that's all.'

A sigh escaped my throat. I knew it had to be getting at Harry by now, and with Malfoy always appearing around me these days, it must be all Harry could do to keep his self-control. I felt so bad for ever requesting Harry did this. I moved closer and put my arms round Harry's neck in a hug, burying my face into his shoulder. Harry's arms went round me too, removing any remaining space between our bodies. That familiar feeling of safety I got when I was in his arms arose and I looked up at him. His green eyes gazed down on me.

Not caring about who could see us I tilted my head and touched my lips to his. It only lasted a few seconds before I pulled away.

'I know,' I breathed. I snuggled closer in an effort to show him how sorry I was for making him do this. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' said Harry. 'I said I'd do this for you. I won't break my promise.'

A small smile appeared on my face at Harry's response. He was so good to me. I instantly leaned up and kissed him again. A strange feeling shot through my veins the moment my lips touched his the second time. A need started in me, the need to feel him against me, to kiss Harry more. I pulled myself closer to him, quickening the pace of our kisses because of this unfamiliar desperation. I felt my hair be released from its confines by Harry followed by his fingers running through it. The passion he kissed me with was immense and soon a moan escaped my throat.

Harry deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue touch my lips. My need seemed to increase within seconds and I automatically responded by granting him passage. His warm breath mixed with mine and his tongue ran over the roof of my mouth. I brought my arm from around his neck and placed it on his chest. My fingers trailed down until I found the bottom of Harry's t-shirt. I grinned through the kiss. I slipped my hand beneath it, my fingertips tracing the contours of his chest; his muscles tensed slightly from my touch. Harry's hand moved from my hair to my shoulder. His skin felt rough against my own but comforting nonetheless. It ran down my arm to my waist and round my body. I felt the slightest pressure and my hips pressed against Harry's.

Nothing could possibly ruin this perfect moment I was sharing with Harry. That is, until he pulled away.

-o-

Harry's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss. An odd flush appeared in his cheeks as a heat rose from under his collar which had nothing to do with the sun that was shining in the sky. He felt very aware all of a sudden of Jenna's body being pressed next to his and his jeans felt oddly a bit tighter than usual. This wasn't the first time it had happened but certainly the first time it had ever happened when Harry was in this position. It wasn't what he thought it was, was it? The heat instantly increased at the thought.

Jenna moved back to look at him.

'Harry? Are you OK?'

Harry swallowed, his throat surprisingly dry. When Jenna had moved back the pressure released slightly as her hips were no longer pushing against his. He loosened his grip around her slightly having not realised he'd frozen from the surprise.

'Yeah,' he eventually managed to say. Harry stepped back from Jenna to give himself a little more space. 'It's getting quite hot, isn't it?' he then said.

Jenna glanced into the sky then mumbled, 'Yeah, it is a bit.'

'Reckon they'll be serving lunch yet in the Great Hall?' Harry continued. Anything so he could get back to the castle and relieve that last bit of pressure. Jenna laughed.

'You're so like Ron,' she said, 'always thinking of your stomach.'

_It's not my stomach I'm thinking of_, thought Harry.

'I guess so,' Jenna continued, unaware of the thoughts rushing through Harry's head. 'If we hurry the Hall won't be too full yet.'

Jenna turned away and started up the last of the path towards the bridge. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding in at the idea of Jenna realising why he'd suddenly tensed at her touch and followed. The sooner he got to a bathroom, the better.

* * *

**AN: yes i know it's been a long time since i updated but you can kill me later after you've read and reviewed the chapter. it was difficult to show James' characteristics in Harry without detracting from his usual character and plus i had to choose whether to make it one or two chapters. the continuation of this will be in the next chapter, still in Harry's POV as James' characteristics truly come out. also, i've added a piccy of what i believe Jenna would look like if she was real. it's on my homepage under random pics if you want to see it**


	7. Characteristics or Curses

**AN: just a general warning, from here on out it's going to be getting more into the M rated stuff in a couple of chapters or so be aware. Harry's growing up now. he's not always going to be as innocent as he was.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Characteristics or Curses

A week had passed since the Hogsmeade visit. After they got back to the castle that day, Harry managed to excuse himself long enough so he could sort out his little problem that occurred before joining Jenna at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Jenna seemed none the wiser to what had happened when he was kissing her to which Harry was heartily relieved as it meant he avoided any awkward questions about the sudden sensitivity to his lower body he developed at the time. He was pretty sure he'd gotten away with it so Harry was able to relax with the knowledge Jenna didn't know the increased affect she was now possibly having on him. It wasn't that Harry felt embarrassed by it. Only that it didn't exactly come at a good time.

Work was steadily beginning to pile up again for Harry as it had in previous years as their lessons got more advanced. Hermione indeed proved to be right when she stated at the beginning of the year that they had a lot of work to catch up on in class. As seventh years, you were now expected to use non-verbal spells in all your lessons and that even included the ones you had not done before. It certainly proved tricky for Harry who had so far not quite yet perfected the art of non-verbal magic apart from on a few select spells and charms and it seemed it was easier in some lessons than it was in others.

For instance in Charms where they were studying conjuring, it wasn't so much what you said that helped you conjure the object you were after, more the thought process behind it; so long as you had a clear view in your mind of what you wanted to appear then you didn't need to worry about whether or not you could do it without muttering something in a low breath. However, in something like Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts where there were still new spells to be learnt for the different topics they were studying, it was very hard to resist saying the spell both out loud and in your head. Needless to say, Harry was one of the few who received extra practice along with the essay Professor McGonagall had set on Concealment Charms in that Tuesday's lesson. Least when Ron was still here, they'd both have extra homework and could do it together.

_Bloody Ron, not coming back_, thought Harry silently as he left with Hermione and Jenna at the end of the lesson.

His earlier thought of time repeating itself also seemed true as Harry now joined Hermione and Jenna in the library after school more often than he used to when he was lower down in the school. If Ron had been here, they certainly wouldn't be studying in the library, that's for sure. Of course, with Ron's influence, Harry probably wouldn't even be doing his homework the day it was set but doing it the day before it was due in like he used to. They weren't the only seventh years to be found in the library. Both people from their year and the year below including Ginny could be seen in the library both at lunch and after school either doing homework or extra research for their next class. With their final exams at the end of the year, it appeared to Harry that all the students were taking their last year seriously. Harry knew it was for the best but it did put a downer on things quite a bit, spending every free minute he had in the library then having patrols late at night. Privately Harry even wondered if James, Marauder and prank extraordinaire, had managed to knuckle down in his final year. He'd never asked James what he got in his NEWTs.

Speaking of his father, that Friday Harry received a reply to the question he'd sent James after his last letter. It had mentioned at the end that he had a lot of inherent traits in him along with something James called "the Potter Curse". Intrigued, Harry had sent Ebony back asking what exactly the Potter Curse was and James's reply was certainly surprising.

_Ah, the Potter Curse. I knew you'd be interested by that little trait. Potters are naturally curious amongst other  
__things to say the least._

_In every generation of Potters there has been at least one son born to the family and always with the same  
__features: black messy hair and normally needing glasses. And in every generation, they have always fallen in  
__love with a woman who had red hair. Sounds strange, I know, but it's true. My mother was a redhead in her  
__youth, as was her mother and so on. I don't know what it is nor can I really explain it but every Potter male  
__seems unable to resist the attraction towards these kind of women and one way or another, whether destined or  
__doomed, they ended up marrying a woman with red hair. Like I said in my last letter, it was part of the reason I  
__fell in love with your Mum though I personally think the Potter Curse is just some story my father made up._

_I shouldn't let any of this worry you, Harry. It's just some story and there's not really much concrete evidence to  
__safely say that all Potter men will only fall in love with redheads. Though we are from a pure-blood family, it took  
__years before the Potter-line actually started. We only know of the last four generations of Potters or so. Don't let  
__it bother you otherwise I think Lily will come after me knowing I mentioned it to you. And Jenna for that matter._

_Hope that helped.  
__Dad._

Now in his time Harry had heard a lot of absurd things (admittedly mostly from Luna) but this had to be the strangest of all. Potter men being doomed to marry only redheads? How can one family bloodline be able to only fall in love with women with a certain hair colour? And if it was true, how was it Harry was in love with Jenna? Sure, he'd dated a redhead before and found her attractive; he'd dated Ginny and she was both a redhead and attractive but Harry didn't fall in love with her. He fell in love with Jenna. She was the one he wanted to be with and she most certainly _didn't_ have red hair. Harry folded James's letter, a smirk on his face. The Potter Curse was just an old tale which had no merit to it. No redhead was ever going to get in between him and Jenna. It was a simple as that. As for the other thing that seemed determined to get between them, well lets just say that Harry had a plan if Malfoy tried anything with Jenna any time soon.

That weekend brought the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was also Jenna's first match and she was more than a little bit nervous about it. Between her studies and her Head Girl duties, Jenna was constantly out on the Quidditch pitch as Ginny booked the pitch every night of the week leading up to the match so Jenna had very little time to herself. And as was expected, the usual rivalries between the two House began to creep up again as the match drew closer except this time it was much more restrained than in the past. Before you would see members of the Slytherin team attempting to hex the Gryffindor players in the corridors; now it was only mild taunts that were slung about between the teams. Least it didn't have as much of an effect on Jenna like it did Ron before his first Quidditch match. In fact, it was more the reverse. Instead of getting more pale as nerves crept in and not wanting to play, it just made Jenna stress out more about not messing it up.

On the Friday night before the match, Harry came back from the library to find Jenna sitting in the corner of their common room pouring over one of her essays. Her long hair was still in its messy plait from practice while her eyes seemed tired and dead as she stared at the parchment in front of her. He'd been wondering where she'd been after practice when she said she'd meet him and Hermione in the library afterwards but had never turned up. He walked over to her, placing his bag on the opposite chair with a dull thump. Jenna looked up when she heard it.

'Oh, hey,' she said quietly.

'Hey, where've you been?' Harry asked. He slid down beside Jenna in her chair and put his arm round her, gently kissing her temple. 'You didn't come to the library after practice. I was wondering where you were.'

Jenna stared at him for a moment, confused, then realised what he meant.

'Oh Merlin, I completely forgot,' said Jenna. 'Harry, I'm so sorry.'

'It's all right, you've got enough on your plate at the moment,' said Harry.

'No, it's not, I should have met you there but,' Jenna sighed. She glanced at her work in front of her. She'd only managed a quarter of her essay since she'd got back. 'I just, I got back from practice and I was really tired but I still had Flitwick's essay from yesterday's lesson to finish so I just sat down here to do it. Quidditch is really hard and takes up so much time. I don't know how you managed to deal with it along with everything else –'

Harry placed his finger on Jenna's lips to shush her. She looked at him but didn't say anything. Removing it, Harry leant forward and gently kissed her.

'I know it's stressful, Jen,' he told her. 'Trust me, been there, done that.' Jenna laughed albeit half-heartedly. 'You just need to relax for ten minutes or so,' said Harry. 'Just take a break.'

'Harry, I can't,' said Jenna. She pulled her essay towards her and picked up her quill again. 'This essay is due in on Monday and I can't do it tomorrow because of Quidditch and we've got that meeting on Sunday with McGonagall about the next Hogsmeade visit and I have today's work to do after that. Now's my only chance to do the essay.'

_She's so stressed_, Harry thought sympathetically, knowing fully well what she was going through having done it since his first year. _She needs to relax._

'Jen, come on, ten minutes won't do any harm,' whispered Harry. He moved closer so his face was near her neck, his voice whispering into her ear. 'Just relax.'

Ever so softly, like back in the library, Harry traced his nose down Jenna's neck with his eyes closed, breathing in her scent. She always smelt wonderful. He repeated the action back up her neck again then gently pressed his lips to the skin just below Jenna's ear. He repeated this, trailing the light butterfly kisses down to the base of her neck then towards her pulse point. His tongue swirled over the sensitive spot.

'Harry,' warned Jenna. Harry grinned to himself and didn't stop, knowing Jenna would eventually weaken and relax like she needed to. He moved closer and wrapped his arm round her waist, his other hand running his fingers through her hair, 'Harry, I've got to finish this.'

Harry didn't listen. He could tell Jenna was beginning to weaken from the reluctance in her voice. The scratching of her quill began to slow until finally it stopped. Beneath his touch he could just feel her pulse begin to race. Jenna couldn't resist him any longer and she tilted her head back giving Harry better access to her throat. He shifted closer and continued his attentions on her pulse point, gently sucking and swirling his tongue on the sensitive area until, very gently, he marked her with his teeth. A soft moan came from Jenna, indicating she was enjoying Harry's attention. The creature in his chest let out a contented purr knowing that he was pleasing Jenna so much.

'You like?' Harry asked, pausing for barely a second before continuing the torturous kisses he was applying to her neck.

'Uh huh,' Jenna breathed, also nodding her head very slightly.

With this knowledge, Harry proceeded. He trailed the kisses back up her neck to her ear then along her jaw, torturing her as long as possible by refusing to kiss her lips. He kissed her jaw, her cheek, her closed eyes, even her nose, any part of her face apart from her pale lips. Jenna moved her face so her cheek brushed his. Her lips were so close, her warm breath making his skin tingle. The kisses stopped. Harry opened his eyes, turning his face just enough so he could see Jenna. Her eyes were lowered until she looked up from beneath her lashes. They sat there for a moment or two, their eyes locked, until Harry couldn't wait any longer. Placing his hand on the back of head, Harry brought her closer and pressed his lips against hers. His fingers tangled into her hair, the soft strands gliding through it. Jenna's arms wrapped around his neck so her body pressed into his.

It soon became apparent, as roomy as the chairs in their common room were, there was not enough room in the chair for Harry and Jenna to be doing what they were doing. Without breaking the kiss they rose from the seat, Harry's arms going round Jenna to bring her closer. Just like before that rush of excitement Harry had first felt in Hogsmeade shot through him. A strange heat rose in his body, Harry's pulse increasing the longer he and Jenna kissed, his hands tracing the curves of her body. This was pure heaven for him. Jenna's body pressing into his, her hands on his chest before going under his shirt to lift it off, his body reacting instantly to her touch –

-o-

'Jen, come on,' whispered Harry, right into my ear. Shivers instantly ran up my spine as he used that powerful voice again, the one I couldn't resist. I silently damned him but I wouldn't give in. 'Ten minutes won't do any harm. Just relax.'

I did my best to ignore him by writing another sentence or two on my roll of parchment. But then Harry just had to go and trace his nose along my neck, like he did in the library a while back. A jolt of electricity shot through my veins as I felt his warm breath on my neck, his nose brushing my neck up and down until he gently kissed me.

_Don't give in, Jenna_, I thought to myself. _Don't give _–_ Oh Merlin!_ Now he was kissing my neck!

'Harry,' I warned him. I know he was trying to get me to relax and all but I just didn't have the time. The kisses continued down my neck until they reached my pulse point . His hand touched my waist until it sneaked round, his arm bringing me closer to him, while the other ran through my hair. 'Harry, I've got to finish this,' I told him again though now even I was very unwilling to continue my essay while Harry was doing what he was doing.

I tried to ignore Harry's attentions but I was finding it increasingly difficult. My pulse was starting to race and my mind was beginning to wander as Harry's lips brushed against my skin. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate only to find that it made me want it even more. I tilted my head back giving Harry better access to my throat and I felt his kiss deepened, his tongue swirling over my pulse point. He continued this for a few seconds until I felt Harry's teeth press down lightly on my skin. My quill dropped from my fingers and I let out the moan that had been burning in my throat.

'You like?' asked Harry, stopping the kiss only long enough to ask this.

'Uh huh,' I breathed, just being able to nod as well.

It didn't stop there. After causing all sorts of sensations on my pulse point, Harry started to kiss his way back up my neck again. With every kiss it felt like my skin was burning, his hot kisses making my heart race. They continued, over my jaw, on my cheek, my eyelids, my nose. Harry was kissing me everywhere apart from my lips. I damned him slightly. I moved my face to try and catch his lips but my cheek merely grazed against his. That's when he stopped. I lifted my eyes just enough to look at him. Harry gazed back, his green eyes full of the warmth I'd become so accustomed to seeing. Unable to wait, I moved forwards and kissed him fully on the mouth as he brought me closer. His hand tangled into my hair as he held me to him, my own fingers touching up his cheeks before I wrapped my arms round his neck, unwilling to let him go until I was satisfied.

Somehow, I don't know how, Harry and I managed to get up from the chair so we were standing in the middle of the room. Our lips never parted, instead our bodies pressing tighter together when Harry's arms brought me closer. That need started in me again the longer we were like this. I responded to Harry, hungry for more. I loosened my grip and ran my hands down his chest. They found the ends of his shirt. Slowly I gathered it in my fingers and lifted it up. We broke the kiss long enough to remove Harry's shirt, Harry instantly recapturing my lips while my hands roved his now exposed chest.

-o-

Harry gasped, breaking the kiss. He shuddered as he felt the strain of his trousers and the sudden pressure that had gathered in his lower body, his chest heaving as he fought to regain control of his heartbeat. Harry could feel the flush in his cheeks from the heat that had risen between him and Jenna as they kissed. Once again her body had made his react in ways it never had before, resulting in this sudden growth in his trousers. Instantly Harry stepped back from Jenna, stumbling backwards from her. He looked at her for any sign that she'd noticed; Jenna stood in front of him, panting slightly from before, staring at him with a confused look in her blue eyes.

'Harry?' she breathed. 'What –?'

'I'm sorry!' burst Harry, cutting her off. She'd felt it, that was the only possible thing she could be asking about, she must have felt it! 'I don't know what came over me. I just … I couldn't stop it.'

Jenna swallowed and nodded. Next, Jenna approached him slowly, one step at a time. Her eyes never left his. Jenna raised her hand and gently touched his cheek. Her fingers brushed it lightly but still it caused all sorts of sensations to go through Harry; his whole body reacted to her touch, the pressure increasing to an almost unbearable amount.

'I've got to go.'

Harry turned and sprinted up the stairs to his dormitory leaving Jenna alone in the common room. He closed the door behind him and stood with his back to it. His breathing was still irregular as his pulse jumped. His entire lower body ached and the small strain of his trousers was starting to get too much to bear. Harry leant his head back against the door and closed his eyes. He fought to clear his mind of what had just happened. Of Jenna's hands stroking his body, her warm skin touching his, her hot breath mixing with his own in their passionate kisses. A groan rose in Harry's throat as he felt himself stir again. He forced it back, willing himself not to succumb to it. It was too soon. He couldn't start thinking of Jenna in that way yet. It would scare her. But already a part inside him had submitted to the idea of Jenna in that way and the more he denied it, the worse it got.

-o-

All of a sudden Harry broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see him stumble back from me, his eyes wide and panting hard. I too was quite out of breath from the kissing; Harry and I had never kissed that fiercely before and yet, I'd been OK with Harry's eagerness. I stared at him. What happened? Why did he suddenly push me away? He didn't look at me, his eyes darting anywhere in the common room apart from at me. His face was oddly flushed as if he'd just been running or something. After a few moments he looked up at me.

'Harry?' I breathed, my throat quite dry. 'What –?'

'I'm sorry!' burst Harry, cutting me off. I started slightly. Why was Harry apologising? And why did he sound like he'd just done something wrong? 'I don't know what came over me. I just … I couldn't stop it.'

I swallowed, my breathing now having returned to normal, and nodded though I honestly didn't have a clue what was going on. Braving it, I took a slow step towards Harry. He watched silently. I stopped in front of him. I looked straight into his eyes searching for the answer I needed. His eyes were clouded though and they hid what I wanted to know. Hesitantly I raised my hand and touched his cheek to reassure him that everything was OK but as soon as my skin brushed his, Harry backed away from me again.

'I've got to go,' said Harry before running to the stairs and disappearing up them. I watched, shocked that my touch could make Harry act like that. What was going on? Why was Harry pulling away from me like that? Had I done something? What was making him react like that? Did he … did he not want me to touch him like that anymore? Was he not enjoying it anymore? Question after question ran through my head as I tried to comprehend what had happened and I could only reach one conclusion, one that made my heart sink.

The next day I woke up as soon as the sun shone through my curtains having not been able to sleep. I tossed and turned all night as what happened down in the common room kept replaying itself in my head. How Harry had kissed me but then pulled away from my touch afterwards. It was like he couldn't bare to be touched by me. But why I couldn't understand. Harry had never reacted like that before. What was making him do that? A disheartened feeling spread through me at the thought. Was I no longer attractive to Harry? Was it that which made Harry pull away?

Because of this all thoughts of my impending Quidditch match were pushed from my mind and I didn't have space to be nervous about it. I got up and dressed and went down to the common room to see if Harry was waiting there for me. However, he wasn't there. I went and checked his room but he wasn't in there either. That was strange; Harry was never up this early. Picking up the piece of parchment lying on his floor, I let his room and the Tower. When I got to the Great Hall I saw Harry indeed was there sitting with Hermione, Neville and Ginny. He didn't notice me. Braving it I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took the spare seat next to him. Even sitting beside him seemed to have an adverse effect on him. I slid into the seat, my body just brushing his, and I felt Harry tense away.

_Just ignore it, Jenna_, I told myself. The unhappiness inside me though deepened.

-o-

Harry woke early the next day from his dreams, very … sensual dreams involving Jenna to (put it mildly), a cold sweat trailing down his back. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind and were still effecting his body in a way he wish it wouldn't. Least this time Jenna wasn't here to see it which was a good thing; he did not want her knowing he was thinking of her in that way. Getting up, Harry went into the bathroom to have a cold shower to calm himself, then getting dressed and heading down to breakfast. He didn't want to wake Jenna quite yet as she needed to be focused for the match.

Harry walked into the Great Hall to see it was already starting to fill up with students eager to see the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for the person he was looking for. Hermione sat about halfway down the table engrossed in a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ she was reading. Neither Neville or Ginny were with her, a great relief for Harry. He didn't want to be asking her about his problem with Ginny around. He could only begin to imagine the jokes he'd get from her. Quickly Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to Hermione's. She looked up when she heard him.

'Morning,' she said cheerfully. 'You're up early, even for a Quidditch match.'

'I couldn't sleep,' said Harry carefully. He poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione had gone back to her paper. The noise level in the Hall was steadily increasing as more people appeared. He'd have to ask her now otherwise he wouldn't get another chance. 'Hermione, can I ask you something?' Harry said, trying to sound casual.

Hermione looked up from her paper, a curious look on her face.

'Yes, of course,' she replied. 'What's the problem?'

Harry made to answer but no noise came out. He didn't know how to phrase his question. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

'Is something the matter?'

'No,' said Harry. 'It's just I … I kind of need your advice on something.'

'Oh?' Hermione gave him a surprised look. 'What kind of advice?'

'You and Ron,' continued Harry. 'Have you ever been in a position where Ron has –'

'Oh, it's one of these questions,' mused Hermione, looking away.

'What d'you mean by that?' asked Harry.

'I'm not saying anything,' shrugged Hermione. She wouldn't look at him, instead going back to her paper. 'This is something you've got to work out on your own, Harry. I can't tell you what you're supposed to do or feel in this situation. But in answer to your question, yes Ron has had one of them with me before.'

'Right,' said Harry though he knew perfectly well he didn't have a clue what to do.

Neville and Ginny soon joined them as the table started to fill up. A little after them Harry saw Jenna enter the Hall as well. His eyes flicked up when she came in. She was glancing over the table, her eyes soon finding him. Harry looked away.

_Don't even think it,_ he told himself. He took a deep breath to steady himself._ Just keep calm and don't think of her in that way_.

'Morning guys,' said Jenna as she approached where they sat.

'Hey, Jen,' replied Ginny. 'Ready for the match?'

'I guess so.'

Jenna sat down in the seat that was free next to Harry. Her arm very gently brushed his and Harry tensed. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he slid very slightly away from her, hoping she hadn't noticed. It didn't appear so as she continued to chat with Ginny about the match. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry glanced at her. He kept them focused on her face as she spoke to make it look like he was listening. But soon they began to wander. First to her pale lips, then the soft skin of her neck, lower towards her –

_Stop it!_ Harry reprimanded himself as images from his dream flooded his mind again. Of Jenna lying beneath him, her body exposed and – _Stop tempting me!_

_It's only natural for you to feel like this_, said the creature's voice. _You're a guy. Of course you're going to be sexually attracted to her._

_We've only been together five months, it's too soon. I don't want to be thinking of her in that way. It'll scare her._

_In what way? As someone who you can imagine sharing yourself with? As someone you want to have sex with? What's wrong with that?_

_Don't say that! I _–_ I can't sleep with her! Sirius would kill me! Besides, she's probably not even ready to have that kind of relationship with me. How would I even know if she wants to …_ Harry cringed slightly as he thought of it … _to sleep with me._

_You've just got to pace yourself. Up the passion a little more. Do more than kiss like stroking her body, maybe a little fondling if she's all right with it. This'll let her know you want to step things up a notch and she can respond. It'll be a matter of time before you're in bed together and _–

_Shut up!_

Harry silenced the voice inside his head, the creature growling inside his chest as he suppressed it. Now being definitely aware that Jenna was affecting him in that way, he'd just have to be careful whenever he kissed her so as not to lose control. He didn't want to scare her. Luckily he was saved having to think of it any longer as Demelza came and sat down with him and the others. Like Ginny, Demelza was positively beaming at the prospect of getting out on to the Quidditch pitch. Her auburn hair was drawn back into a ponytail and her eyes beamed with enjoyment. Good, a distraction from his thoughts. Just what he needed.

'Hey, Demz,' said Harry cheerfully. 'I take it you're looking forward to the match?'

'You bet, Harry,' said Demelza eagerly. 'I've been looking forward to this since the team list was put up. I can't wait to show Slytherin what Gryffindor is made of.'

Harry laughed.

'Don't get too cocky,' he warned her. 'Slytherin won't go easy on you.'

'Oh, please, how hard can they be?' said Demelza. 'We've beaten them in the past. We can do it again.'

Harry smirked at Demelza's boldness. He'd faced Slytherin many times before and never had they gone easy because they were playing Gryffindor. That was the match when all their dirty tricks came out. But Demelza had a certain over-confidence when it came to Quidditch, something Harry had seen in many other players in his time like Oliver and Angelina Johnson, past Quidditch Captains for Gryffindor. At the rate she was going, he could see her becoming Captain too when he and Ginny had left.

_She is a good flyer,_ he reasoned with himself. _If it was up to me, I would certainly put her as Captain once Ginny and I are gone_.

'Whatever you say, Demelza,' shrugged Harry. 'Just don't say I didn't warn you when one of them sends a Bludger at you and tries to knock you off your broom.'

At nine o'clock the entire school walked down towards the Quidditch stadium for the match, Ginny and Jenna separating to go to the Gryffindor changing rooms to get into their robes. Harry, Hermione and Neville wished them luck then took their seats in the stands, Harry also giving Jenna a quick kiss to reassure her. His lips pressed against hers for only a few seconds but when he felt Jenna's hand on his chest, her pulled away; that was one of things Harry was certain would make him stir. Jenna gave him a strange look when he did so but Harry just smiled. As she turned away though, he noticed a strange look in her eye as she stared at him before walking off. Harry swallowed. She wasn't realising what was happening was she? No, she would have said something if she'd felt anything down there. Harry shook his head and followed Hermione up into the stands.

-o-

Through breakfast Harry didn't say one word to me, instead talking to Demelza. I watched silently as his attention was held by her until Professor McGonagall announced it was time for the match. Every so often he grinned at her, the same grin he always used on me whenever he wanted something, a kiss normally. A twinge went through my stomach and I looked away, disheartened even more.

At nine, we walked down to the pitch together where we separated, me and Ginny so we could get changed and Harry, Hermione and Neville to the stands. They wished us luck before turning for the stands, Harry giving me a soft kiss as well. For that brief moment my previous thoughts seemed to be overreactions but when I touched his chest, Harry pulled back. I gave him a strange look but he just smiled and walked away. I watched as he did so then walked into the changing room. I pulled on my robes and grabbed my broomstick, following the others on to the pitch. We were greeted by the usual loud cheers of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Looking round the stands I found where Harry was. I then looked away, knowing what I'd guessed appeared to be right.

The Slytherin team stood opposite us. One of the bulkier members of Slytherin Ginny appeared to know was the Team Captain. He smirked broadly as he and Ginny shook hands, his blatantly gripping hers more than he should. The rest of the team stood smugly behind him except one. Malfoy, dressed in his green Quidditch robes, stood there with his eyes directed at the ground. He was still on the team? Evidently so, I guess. At Madam Hooch's instruction we mounted our brooms and the match began.

Playing in a Quidditch match was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was so fast paced. One minute I'd be receiving a pass from Ginny, the next I'd be tackling one of the Slytherin team to regain possession of the Quaffle before flying up to the other end of the pitch to score a goal. The cheers of the crowd were so loud you could barely hear what your team mates were shouting at you. Several times I heard Ginny shout instructions out to me but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear her properly. Instead I tried to focus on where she and Leo were flying about, looking for an opportunity to pass to them. Failing that, I was doing my best to dodge the Bludgers as I flew towards the goal to score. Quaffle under my arm, I saw one of the lardy Slytherins come at me to tackle. Instantly I implemented one of the strategies Ginny had developed.

'Leo!' I shouted as loud as I could to him. The Slytherin was metres in front of me. Leo looked up at me. 'Catch!'

I had to time this right. I feinted the pass as the Slytherin tackled me. The force of his attacked knocked me sideways like it was meant to. Keeping a firm grip on my broom handle, I allowed myself to swing beneath it, throwing the Quaffle properly at the same time over to Leo from below my broom. The Quaffle went in an arch and Leo caught it, flying onwards to the goal. Looking straight while still upside-down, I righted myself just in time as a Bludger shot passed where my head had previously been. I let out a breath, glad that was over. Ginny and her strategies.

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed since the match had started, only that it was one hundred and thirty-seventy to Slytherin. They were playing their old dirty tricks again, mercilessly sending Bludgers our way to steal the Quaffle from us and prevent us scoring. I already had a bruised arm from when one of the Beaters hit a Bludger at me as I was about to score. It appeared some things never changed.

I wasn't following the commentary at all, only listening in case it brought up the score. I was completely focused on not screwing this up. So far I'd only scored two goals, Leo had scored one, and Ginny had scored the rest. My attention had only been diverted once when Alison shot passed me on Malfoy's tail. They flew the length of the pitch before Malfoy's speed slowed and he pulled up and away from the path he'd been following. Next moment, Madam Hooch's whistle let out a shrill blast. Looking up I saw Ginny had called a time-out. I turned my broom and followed the rest of the team down to the ground.

'We're down sixty points,' said Ginny once we were all gathered. 'We can't score as long as they use their dirty cheating to get the Quaffle but we also can't let them score anymore either. We have to catch the Snitch as soon as possible and to do that we need to make a tactical substitute.

'Jenna.' Ginny looked over at me; I started slightly, worried at what she was planning. 'I want you and Alison to switch places and you to go against Malfoy for the Snitch.'

'What?' I gasped. 'What's that going to do? Alison hasn't trained to score goals. You'll be down a Chaser.'

'But I'll have a better Seeker,' said Ginny. 'I know it's a risk but Alison hasn't had enough practice to challenge an experienced Seeker as Malfoy whereas you have.' I didn't like the sound of this. 'You can match his speed and skill better than any of us can. So long as we can keep preventing Slytherin from getting the Quaffle or scoring, then it won't matter if Alison can't score. And as I'm team Captain, what I say goes and I say you're to go in as Seeker.'

It looked like I didn't have a choice. So, when the whistle blew again and the commentator announced the substitution, I got back on my broom and began circling the pitch. My eyes scanned everywhere looking for the tiny ball while below me blurs of red and green flew from one end to the other of the pitch. Time seemed to go slower now I wasn't in the main action of the game and I started to listen to the commentary more. A familiar voice appeared to be the commentator.

'The question is will Weasley's substitution of inexperienced Brookes pay off, placing Black as Seeker,' said the voice of Zacharias Smith. I groaned when I realised. I couldn't believe that stuck up Hufflepuff had come back this year. 'While Black may have skill in attracting the opposite sex, I doubt her skills on a broom are as good. Like I said, this is her first time actually playing in a match and her lack of skill could cost Gryffindor the match, not like they aren't losing already with the score at one hundred and thirty to ninety.'

_Why that little _–_!_

I was instantly drawn away from Smith's commentary as a flash of gold appeared in the middle of the pitch. I shot off after it, the Snitch flying off when it realised it was being chased. And I wasn't the only one after it. In a matter of seconds Malfoy was at my side, his arm outstretched to reach for the Snitch. We followed the erratic pattern of the Snitch around the pitch level with each other. I reached as far forwards as I could, pushing my broom to go faster to make up the difference in length between my arm and Malfoy's. I was barely a foot away from it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy glance at me. I focused and sped up. Just a little further. My fingers just brushed the cold metal.

'Potter has to learn.' I gasped when I heard Malfoy's voice in my ear as I grabbed the Snitch from under his fingers. 'Forbidden fruit always tastes better.'

I pulled my broom round to face him, only to see Malfoy was already flying back to the ground. What did he mean "forbidden fruit always tastes better"? I didn't have time to think about it though as I heard the whistle blow in the distance and I was suddenly enveloped by the rest of the Gryffindor team, Ginny screaming with joy that we'd won. I glanced at my hand to see the Snitch fluttering helplessly in it. I released it and it zoomed back to the box it was kept in.

As usual there was a party held in Gryffindor common room for winning the match but my mind was still distracted by Malfoy's comment. Forbidden fruit always tastes better. What had he meant by that? And why did he say that Harry needs to learn this? I sat in our favourite chairs in the corner of the common room, my arms folded, watching the progression of the party as I thought this through. My eyes went over the room not taking much in as my mind tried to work out what Malfoy had meant. As I scanned the room I saw Harry standing by the staircase chatting with Demelza again. I watched silently, my mind now focused on this and Malfoy's comment lay forgotten.

_Why is Harry always talking to Demelza?_ I thought, a strange feeling growing in my stomach. _He's always talking to her at meals and stuff, like earlier today_. I watched as Harry laughed at something Demelza said, that grin on his face again. A twinge went through me. I shook myself. I was imagining things, I had to be. That letter I found lying on Harry's dormitory floor was just a silly note from James. There was no such thing as the "Potter Curse"; it was just some superstition of the Potter family. There was no truth behind it. So why was it bothering me so much? Needing some space, I left the party and returned to the Tower on my own.

Things didn't get any easier as the term progressed. The wintry November air set in and the castle was buried in a blanket of snow, something the new first years found very exciting. Every break and lunch you'd hear them out in the courtyard or in the grounds shouting and having snowball fights or building snowmen. Lessons were getting harder as we progressed deeper into our final year and the teachers were certainly not as lenient as they used to be on late homework. Harry finally got round to restarting the DA again mid-October and seeing all those students from the fourth year up appear at the Great Hall made me understand why Harry had been unwilling to do so, there were loads of them. I didn't realise the DA had become so popular. Also a second Hogsmeade visit happened on the first weekend of November allowing all the students to go out and do some Christmas shopping. I went down to the village with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny and bought my presents for my parents and Remus, Dora and Teddy; Harry's I was waiting until I had the chance to go to Diagon Alley for. It was in Hogsmeade that I got more confirmation of how Harry felt towards me.

Since the incident in the common room, kissing Harry had become more of a challenge than a natural thing we did on a whim. He'd get all tense whenever we kissed and on more than one occasion something would happen like my hair being caught on his cuff or him treading on my toes as he moved closer to me. Other times, Harry was like a completely different person, confident and passionate like he'd always been, sometimes a little more so than I was used to. And every time we went a little further than we had before, Harry pulled back from me.

This time was no different. We'd excused ourselves from the others to go have a look at the Shrieking Shack, you know just for old times sake as it was our parents' old hangout. We'd walked in silence through the snow and gone inside for a look around. It didn't feel strange at all, standing in the house where so many times Remus had run wild as a werewolf, nor that we were in the room where I first laid eyes on my Dad, Harry also threatening to kill him. Ah, the memories.

Anyway, as I looked around I felt Harry's fingers gently brush mine. I looked at him to see the warm smile on his face he always had when he was gazing at me. I instantly blushed. Harry moved closer to me next, his hand tilting my face to his, and we kissed. His hands cupped my face, his skin warm on mine, while I let my fingers brush his cheek. It seemed like it always did. The kiss deepened and I let Harry know I was enjoying it, a soft moan escaping me. I lifted my free hand and rested it on Harry's waist. Next moment, Harry pulled back like he did in the common room. He stood there for a moment or two before suggesting we went back to find the others. He turned and left leaving me no choice but to follow, the disheartened feeling spreading through me again.

Meanwhile back at the castle Harry and I had many more duties as the Christmas holidays approached, one being the luxurious task of helping the teachers and prefects decorate and with Peeves floating about, that wasn't an easy task. He loved picking up the baubles and chucking them at us so they exploded at our feet or grabbing the tinsel someone was using and playing keep-away with it, floating higher and higher until they could reach it. Soon the castle was its usual festive-self with garlands of holly lining the staircases; fake snow framed the glass in the windows while more dusted the sill; sprigs of mistletoe had been hung in strategic places all round the castle which I was pretty sure had something to do with the female prefects as I certainly hadn't hung any; and the twelve Christmas trees standing in the Great Hall. The suits of armour singing Christmas carols though still freaked me out though after seven years you'd think I'd be used to it now.

By now I'd almost forgotten about Malfoy's comment to me during the Quidditch match. It was only after Friday's double Potions class that I remembered what he had said when another serious confrontation between him and Harry occurred. It came as no surprise to me that Harry now watched Malfoy very closely after their last argument in Hogsmeade, nor that he was doing so today. Taking my usual seat next to Malfoy, I sat and listened as Slughorn told us which potions we had to brew. Today we had to prepare the antidote that was used to cure someone who was under the influence of a love potion, something Ron certainly would have needed back in sixth year. I got on with it in silence knowing Harry was watching us while Malfoy prepared the ingredients, every so often glancing at my book to check I was doing it right. The lesson passed without a hitch and as our potion didn't take the full lesson to brew, we were allowed to leave early. Walking past Harry at the back, I told him and Hermione I'd meet them in the courtyard at break.

I left the dungeons and walked back up to the entrance hall. Now that it was November the weather here was getting colder all the students had started wearing their scarves and gloves both in and outside the castle as it was so cold. This gave Harry the idea to ask the house-elves down in the kitchens to provide the students with hot chocolate at break in the Great Hall if they wanted it. They were more than happy to oblige and so now every break you'd see a bunch of students huddled round the grounds with steaming mugs of hot chocolate warming them up, not that many came out in the winter weather, preferring the common rooms. Today was no different so I went straight to the Great Hall to pick one up before going out into the grounds to wait for Harry and Hermione.

-o-

Malfoy watched from the entrance to the dungeons as Black went through the main doors out into the grounds. He followed but kept his distance from her. He watched as she drank her hot chocolate, her pale lips sucking in the liquid. Malfoy let out an irritated growl. Why was she still affecting him like this? Of all the people he could be attracted too, he just had to be attracted to the one damn person he wanted nothing to do with. But try as he might, Malfoy just couldn't keep away from her. She was like a drug to him and he had to get his fix. A number of times Malfoy wanted nothing more than to rip into Black like he used to but try as he might, Malfoy couldn't bring himself to insult her anymore. She brought out the better side of him that only came out when she was around and only she would see, everyone else believing him still to be a follower of the Dark Lord's beliefs. Malfoy didn't care anymore that he was shunned in his own House; all he cared about was what she thought of him. Why he cared so much though, Malfoy didn't know.

Then there was Potter. He should have known that by telling him to stay away from her would only make him want her more; denying someone of a girl that hot would only cause trouble. And the fact that it was pretty clear she and Potter were dating just gave him another advantage as not many people seemed to know, making the moment when Malfoy finally succeeded in breaking them up one he waited for.

-o-

I took refuge in the corner of the courtyard on a cold stone bench, my hot chocolate clasped in my hands. Taking a sip I savoured the hot liquid trickling down my throat, warming me up instantly. Once it was finished, I got up and put it in the bin by the main doors. I checked my watch to see there was only about five more minutes of the lesson left then Harry and Hermione would be out. Turning back to return to my seat I jumped when I saw someone standing right in front of me in the archway.

'Malfoy,' I gasped. He smirked when he saw my reaction. 'You really have a talent for sneaking up on people.'

'Quiet footsteps,' he shrugged. I nodded. I hadn't heard him come up behind me at all even though there was snow on the ground.

'So how's everything with you going?' I asked, making conversation. 'Haven't really seen you much since you and Harry had a fight in Hogsmeade, apart from class of course.'

'I wasn't picking the fight, he was,' said Malfoy. 'I just wanted some help with an essay. Only got an "A" on it in the end. Got a couple of the uses wrong.'

'Did you use the book?'

'Yeah but it didn't help much.'

I nodded and fell silent. I wasn't really sure what else to say but Malfoy provided the topic.

'So are you seriously dating Potter?' he asked me. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a distinct look of disgust at the idea.

'I told you, that's none of your business,' I said, a hint of irritation in my voice. 'Who ever said anything about me dating him? You just assumed that I was. But what's it to do with you anyway?'

'Because you can do so much better than him,' Malfoy replied bluntly.

OK, what was it with guys and telling me whoever I was dating, I could do better. It was starting to piss me off now. First Harry had said it about Noah; now Malfoy, of all people, was saying it about Harry. It was my decision who I dated and it was nothing to do with anyone else. Besides, why would Malfoy be so interested in who I was dating anyway? He knew my answer so why did he care?

'And I suppose you think you're better for me?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. Malfoy didn't reply. 'I told you, Malfoy. I don't have feelings for you. If things had been different between us then maybe I might have been able to feel something but I can't, not after what you did. One thing you don't seem to get is that you have to earn forgiveness and so far there has been little evidence of you doing so since the war. Returning a book to me only then to go start a fight with Harry is not going to make me completely forgive for all you've done to me in the past. I haven't forgotten what you did during the battle when Ron punched you.'

'So you expect me to just get over them?' countered Malfoy aggressively.

'I didn't say that.'

'It's what you implied.'

'I implied nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go meet Hermione and Harry.'

I turned away but Malfoy grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. He pushed me against the stone arch trapping me there with his body. I stared up at Malfoy as he stood over me, his eyes focused only on me. I took in a deep breath as he moved his face next to mine.

'You don't know what you do to me, Black,' Malfoy growled in a low voice. My breath caught in my throat at the sound of his voice. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye. I didn't know what to do. 'You don't realise the control you have over men. You don't realise how damn sexy you are.'

My heart jumped when he said that. I closed my eyes to block him out. I didn't want this conversation with him. It was only when I felt the distance between us increase that I braved opening them. Malfoy was looking above us; I followed his gaze to see a bunch of mistletoe hanging above us. I held in a groan. You had to be kidding me! I was going to kill those fifth year prefects! Malfoy looked down on me, his face neutral.

'One kiss,' he said. 'That's all I ask for. Just one kiss.'

I stared at Malfoy, unable to speak, my lips slightly open from shock. I just stood there frozen as Malfoy closed the gap between us, my eyes following his every moment until his lips touched mine.

-o-

Over the coming weeks since the Quidditch match, Harry's problems only seemed to increase. Now whenever he was in a possibly intimate situation with Jenna, Harry couldn't help finding himself aroused by Jenna or whatever she was doing at the time. Whenever they were sitting together in the Tower or at meals, Harry's eyes always began to wander if he'd been staring at her for too long, roving her body wishing he could see it a little less clothed; or when she was doing her work in the library Jenna had a habit of running the tip of her quill along her lips as she thought, only inducing Harry into more of a frenzy as he imagined what else he'd like her lips to do. All these small things Harry had never noticed before now seemed to have a bigger effect on him and it was starting to get too much to bear.

It didn't stop there. Kissing her had become even more of a challenge than before. It was now … awkward and hesitant. Harry would find himself getting the button of his cuff caught in her hair or his teeth knocking into hers or his hands not knowing which way was the best to hold her all because he was trying to avoid that inner need coming out. But, of course, that was another problem in itself. Harry found that if their kisses continued after a certain point, normally when Jenna would moan showing she liked his attentions, Harry couldn't hold back. His confidence would grow and he'd let his desires take over his mind, touching and holding Jenna the way he was trying not to. During the second Hogsmeade visit of the term, Harry and Jenna had gone to the Shrieking Shack to look around and ended up kissing, only for Harry to pull back the moment Jenna's hand touched his chest, that discomfort in his trousers starting up again. All he could do to counteract it was start thinking of anything but Jenna, even resorting to imagine Uncle Vernon trying to seduce Aunt Petunia (it did the trick), just to try and relax himself again as he did not yet feel comfortable to relieve himself while thinking of Jenna; the idea of Jenna finding out he pleasured himself over the thought of her body pressed against his made him cringe, knowing the embarrassment they'd both feel.

Harry's one saving grace was that, since the first Hogsmeade visit, he hadn't had anymore trouble from Malfoy. Admittedly he still kept a close watch on him during their Potions class but it looked like Malfoy had finally lost interest in pursing Jenna. Even at the Quidditch match, Harry noted that when Jenna caught the Snitch right from beneath his nose, Malfoy had done nothing about it, taking the murderous glares from his team mates without a word and walking off. Maybe he'd finally taken his warning. It didn't deter Harry from watching him though and for good reason as he found out after that Friday's double Potions class.

Harry and Hermione had left Potions together, Jenna having left earlier as she finished her potion before everyone else. They walked up to the entrance hall. Loads of students were gathered in the Great Hall getting hot chocolate. Harry grinned; it had been his idea to ask the house-elves to make hot chocolate for the students at break during the winter and it had proved very popular, particularly with the younger students who didn't know how to use the Hot Air Charm to warm themselves. Harry and Hermione proceeded towards the main doors. Jenna was waiting in the courtyard for them. Harry held open the door for her then followed, unaware of the sight that had made Hermione gasp. There, standing in the archway, his hands all over her, stood Malfoy kissing Jenna, the look on her face telling Harry how much it was against her will.

Anger instantly rose in Harry's chest, the creature roaring its aggression. How dare he! How dare he kiss her! How dare he touch her with his vile hands! Before he knew it, he was running at Malfoy. He pulled him away from Jenna by the shoulder of his robes, pulling his hand back and sinking it into his face. The girls screamed. Malfoy was knocked to the ground, his back hitting hard against the stone. Blood trickled down from his mouth where his teeth had mashed against his lip. He glared up at Harry from his position at his feet. Harry returned the glare, standing between him and Jenna so he couldn't get to her, wishing he could hurt him more.

'What the hell d'you think you're playing at?' bellowed Harry. He could feel the blood pumping through him, his hatred and loathing of Malfoy greater than it ever had been before. 'I told you to stay away from her! D'you not understand the meaning of that? Keep your filthy hands off her!'

Harry meant what he said. If Malfoy touched Jenna one more time, it would be more than a punch in the face he'd be getting. He was deadly serious. And all Malfoy did was … laugh. The creature growled threateningly at him. Malfoy sat up and pushed himself off the ground. His eyes didn't leave Harry's, the smirk fully formed on his face.

'You should have known, Potter,' panted Malfoy, spitting the blood from his lip. 'Telling me to stay away from her wouldn't work. By forbidding things, it only makes you crazy until you have them. You of all people know whatever you can't have you only want more. Wasn't it that which made you lust over Black in the first place?'

Harry didn't reply. That was a complete lie and Malfoy knew it.

'You only wanted Black because she was with someone else, right?' sneered Malfoy. 'Because she was with that Oakley bloke and you hated it. You couldn't stand seeing her with someone else.'

He had Harry there; yes, Harry had hated seeing Jenna with Noah believing they didn't seem right together but only because it didn't seem to him that Noah was the sort of guy who would dote on Jenna the way she deserved after all she'd been through. In his opinion, Harry thought he knew nothing about Jenna when in truth Noah had always known more than he let on.

'You couldn't stand it so you went and kept snogging her!'

'I'm warning you, Malfoy,' warned Harry, his hands clenched as fists by his sides. 'One more word, that's all it takes.'

'So what does it feel like, Potter?' Malfoy continued. 'Watching your girlfriend snog another bloke? I don't know about you, but I know I certainly enjoyed that. I can see why you went after her. She's got a sweet taste. If that's what she kisses like, I can't begin to imagine what she must be like in bed.'

That did it for Harry. He drew his hand back when someone grabbed him from behind.

'Harry, stop!' shouted Jenna, grabbing his arm.

'Get off me, Jenna!' snapped Harry. He tried to pull his arm free but Jenna wouldn't let him. How can she still defend him after what he just did? 'He deserves it!'

'Harry, let it go!'

'Harry!' came Hermione's voice, also shouting at him to stop.

'Harry, I said stop! Leave it! Harry!'

Harry managed to get his arm free. He ran straight at Malfoy. Next moment he felt himself being lifted off his feet; a blue shield surrounded him, floating a few inches off the ground so he couldn't run. Harry looked round to see Jenna with her hands held open as if she was holding a large ball in them, her eyes focused in the same way whenever she created that strange shield around herself, holding him back within it.

-o-

I froze as soon as Malfoy pressed his lips against mine. I just stood there, my eyes wide so I ended up staring cross-eyed at him for a few seconds until I closed them. Inside I was cringing so badly at the thought of kissing him again. When his lips started moving against mine I finally seem to defrost. I tried to stand straight between him and the arch and placed my hands on his arms to push him away. Malfoy ignored me, his hands going up my sides until they were on either side of my neck, raising my face so he could kiss me better. I tried again to push him away, this time pushing against his chest so I had more space to breathe. He was so forceful, his lips unrelenting against mine. Terrible memories from last year began to flood my mind. My fingers sparked with the same energy I used in my shield. I had to get away but it didn't look like Malfoy was going to let me go anytime soon until –

From out of nowhere a hand appeared and pulled Malfoy away from me. Next thing I screamed as Harry punched Malfoy square in the face, a second scream I knew to be Hermione's sounding too. Malfoy was knocked to the ground. Harry stood in front of me, that glare he'd had in Hogsmeade once again darkening his normally kind features. He glared down at Malfoy, panting.

'What the hell d'you think you're playing at?' bellowed Harry. I jumped at the anger in his voice. 'I told you to stay away from her! D'you not understand the meaning of that? Keep your filthy hands off her!'

He what? He told Malfoy to stay away from me? Why would Harry do that? And more importantly when?

'You should have known, Potter,' panted Malfoy. He pushed himself back to his feet, stumbling slightly, and spat the blood that had gathered in his mouth from a cut lip. 'Telling me to stay away from her wouldn't work. By forbidding things, it only makes you crazy until you have them.'

Malfoy's words to me at the Quidditch match suddenly came to my mind and it all suddenly made sense to me. "Forbidden fruit always tastes better"; Harry had forbidden Malfoy to come near me and so I was the forbidden fruit Malfoy was after, and because I was forbidden, I was just even more of a temptation to him than I had previously been.

'You of all people know whatever you can't have you only want more. Wasn't it that which made you lust over Black in the first place?'

Harry didn't reply. I glanced at him to see his body had gone rigid, his hands clenched by his sides as Malfoy taunted him. _Don't you dare, Harry_, I thought. _Don't you even think about hitting him again. You promised me_. Harry had promised me that he wouldn't start a fight with Malfoy. Yes, I'll let him off punching Malfoy for kissing me, but this had to stop now. However, while I could stop Harry, I couldn't stop Malfoy nor his taunts.

'You only wanted Black because she was with someone else, right?' sneered Malfoy. 'Because she was with that Oakley bloke and you hated it. You couldn't stand seeing her with someone else.'

Still Harry didn't respond. I, of course, had no clue if what Malfoy said was true and Harry had felt that (I'd known he didn't approve of my relationship with Noah but not to what extent) and I hoped that Harry would not rise to his taunts. He knew how I felt about fighting, especially with someone like Malfoy who wasn't worth it, and if he broke his promise I would not be happy.

'You couldn't stand it so you went and kept snogging her!'

I could have killed McLaggen for those rumours he spread about me in sixth year. Yes they had been true and evidentially they'd got to Slytherin and Malfoy was one of those people who had believed them.

'I'm warning you, Malfoy,' warned Harry. A ripple of anger travelled up his spine making him shake. 'One more word, that's all it takes.'

_Don't you even think about it, Harry!_ I thought. _You promised me._

'So what does it feel like, Potter?' Malfoy continued. 'Watching your girlfriend snog another bloke? I don't know about you, but I know I certainly enjoyed that. I can see why you went after her. She's got a sweet taste. If that's what she kisses like, I can't begin to imagine what she must be like in bed.'

I stared at Malfoy, shocked. How dare he say that! That was completely crossing the line. And the moment he did say it, Harry reacted. He lunged forwards at Malfoy with his fist raised ready to hit him a second time. Instantly I ran forward and grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Harry, stop!' I shouted, trying to pull him back. Harry pulled against me, trying to free himself but I wouldn't let go.

'Get off me, Jenna!' Harry snapped. He made a movement which caused my grip to falter but I didn't give up. I pulled as hard as I could and managed to get Harry to step back slightly 'He deserves it!'

I didn't care if he deserved it. It was about me so I'd deal with it. All I cared about was that Harry didn't break his promise to me. Malfoy was saying all this to deliberately get a rise out of Harry because he knew it would work and for Harry to react would prove he was just as immature as Malfoy was being. He had to just let it go.

'Harry, let it go!' I shouted again. Harry made another movement which almost threw me to the ground.

'Harry!' shouted Hermione.

'Harry, stop it! Leave it!' Harry made another violent jerk of his arm, throwing me to the ground. I landed hard on my side against the archway I'd just been held against. I ignored the pain that started in my waist and tried to get up as I saw Harry run at Malfoy. 'Harry!'

Without knowing if it would work, I got up and thrust my hands out in front of me to create my shield, imagining it to be a cage to trap Harry inside and stop him getting to Malfoy. I focused on Harry and the shield appeared. It lifted him off the ground so he couldn't get to Malfoy. Harry stumbled forwards as the shield picked him up and looked around. When he realised what was going on, Harry spun round.

'Let me go, Jenna,' Harry snapped at me. 'Malfoy deserves what he gets for that!'

'I'm not letting you out until you calm down,' I said, ignoring his statement.

Carefully keeping my concentration, I lowered my hands and walked up to Malfoy.

'As for you,' I said, my voice deadly from my annoyance at him, 'how dare you. How dare you have the gall to do that, to say those things. I made it perfectly clear I didn't have feelings for you and I certainly never will now. You don't just go and kiss someone when you know they don't want it. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the controlling, arrogant, selfish boy you always were. I gave you the benefit of the doubt during the war and this is what you do to show you've reformed?'

'Just because I stopped being a Death Eater doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to join the side of _Saint Potter_ over there,' snapped Malfoy, pointing at Harry in the shield. Harry tried to lunge at him again, his fists banging against the shield trying to break it. I winced as he did so. 'You saw the change in me. You know I'm not like I was.'

'I thought I did,' I replied. 'Now I'm not so sure.'

Malfoy glared at me a few seconds longer then turned on his heel and stalked off into the grounds. I watched him until I couldn't see him any longer, then turned to face Harry. He was still floating in my shield, the glare still on his face. I blinked, my face neutral, and looked away, my concentration breaking so the shield vanished, unceremoniously letting him go. Harry landed on the ground with a hard thump. I didn't look at him. I was angry with him too, not just with Malfoy for what he'd said, for him rising to Malfoy's immature taunts and letting them get to him. That was exactly what Malfoy wanted for him to do and he'd got his way. It was what Malfoy had wanted all along.

The argument that followed was not a good one. I'd never seen Harry act so immature before and I finally snapped about the whole Malfoy situation having put up with it for so long. As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of break I walked off to catch up with Hermione whom Harry had asked to leave us in private beforehand. I got to Charms before Harry did and when he sat next to me, I didn't respond.

-o-

'Let me go, Jenna,' demanded Harry instantly. 'Malfoy deserves what he gets for that!'

'I'm not letting you out until you calm down,' said Jenna. She looked at him for a moment then walked over to Malfoy. Harry watched, the glare still on his face. 'As for you,' she said to Malfoy, her voice sharper than before, 'how dare you. How dare you have the gall to do that, to say those things. I made it perfectly clear I didn't have feelings for you and I certainly never will now. You don't just go and kiss someone when you know they don't want it. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the controlling, arrogant, selfish boy you always were. I gave you the benefit of the doubt during the war and this is what you do to show you've reformed?'

'Just because I stopped being a Death Eater doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to join the side of _Saint Potter_ over there,' snapped Malfoy, pointing at Harry in the shield. Another wave of anger swept through him and Harry lunged forwards. The shield stopped him. He banged his fist against it in a vain attempt to break it. 'You saw the change in me. You know I'm not like I was.'

'I thought I did,' she replied. 'Now I'm not so sure.'

Malfoy glared at Jenna for a few more seconds then turned and stalked off. _Good riddance_, thought Harry, the creature letting out a warning growl in case he came back. Now he just had to wait for Jenna to let him go. Jenna turned round and looked at him. Her face was neutral but looking into her eyes told Harry how disappointed she was with him. What had he done? Malfoy was the one to blame! Without warning, Jenna looked away and the shield vanished. Harry fell to the ground with an unceremonious thump. Now free Harry got to his feet. His eyes didn't leave Jenna, nor had his anger left him yet.

'Hermione, can you give us a minute,' said Harry, not looking behind at her. It wasn't a question.

'Yeah, sure,' said Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Jenna. They shared a short look before she walked off leaving Harry and Jenna standing in the courtyard. Still Jenna refused to look at him. Once sure Hermione was out of earshot, Harry spoke.

'Why did you do that?' he asked. 'Why did you stop me? He deserved that. Did you not hear what he said about you?'

'Yes, I heard him,' retorted Jenna, finally looking at him, a hard look on her face.

'So why did you stop me?'

'Because you promised me.' What? Harry gave Jenna a strange look. It was then he noticed the moisture gathering in her eyes. And he realised. Back at The Burrow, he'd promised he wouldn't fight with Malfoy any more. But he'd kept that promise. All he did was warn Malfoy off on the train journey up to Hogwarts. He hadn't started any fights with him at all. 'You promised me you wouldn't start any fights with him, Harry. Didn't that mean anything to you?'

'I didn't start it,' snapped Harry, his anger simmering. 'Malfoy started it when he kissed you! What did you expect me to do? Just stand there and watch while he groped you like the pervert he is?'

'I didn't say that!' said Jenna.

'Then don't have a go at me for punching him!' shouted Harry. 'He deserved it! He's been after you since the train journey back here! All those times he helped you out, kept appearing out of nowhere, what happened at the Quidditch trials, he didn't do it because he has feelings for you! He manufactured those situations to happen because he knew it would get to me!'

'Oh, Harry, wake up!' shouted Jenna. 'Of course he was doing it to get at you! Malfoy hates you! Of course he was going to use me in order to get to you because he knows we're together! What could possibly be more tempting to him than breaking up his enemy and his girlfriend, especially when you forbade him from coming near me! What were you thinking, giving him that advantage? And you acted just like he knew you would; you just couldn't walk away from it and just had to rise to his taunts. That's what he wanted!'

'Well then he got what he wanted, didn't he?' shouted Harry. 'Sorry for being so predictable, Jenna. Next time I'll let him snog you, shall I? That'll make his day!'

'Harry, I didn't say that nor will I ever say it. D'you think I enjoyed being kissed by him? Having his hands groping me, holding me against the wall? I hated it!'

'Then don't expect me not to punch him the next time he tries it with you again!'

'I don't want you fighting with him!'

'Then tell me what I can do!'

'Just ignore him! The more you react, the more he'll do things to antagonise you!'

'If he keeps going after you –'

'My God, Harry, you are being so immature!' snapped Jenna finally, having had enough. 'Just grow up and let it go!'

Silence rang in the courtyard after Jenna said that. Harry didn't know what to say. It had been like a wake up call to him, images from Snape's memories in the Pensieve resurfacing. In the distance the bell rang indicating break was over. Neither Harry nor Jenna moved straight away, instead staring at each other. Harry's anger at Malfoy's stunt was still simmering in him, the creature's low growling rumbling in his chest. Eventually Jenna made a move. She walked past Harry towards the doors of the entrance hall.

'Jenna,' Harry started but she cut him off.

'We're going to be late for Charms,' she said quietly as she passed. She wouldn't look at him. 'Don't bother saying you'll sit next to me. I don't want you breaking another promise.'

'Jenna, I didn't mean it,' said Harry but she wouldn't listen. She picked up her bag and walked off.

Harry watched as she went back inside the castle, then let out a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it even more than it already way. He knew he shouldn't have risen to Malfoy's taunts but he couldn't help it. Jenna was right; he was just as immature as Malfoy was for not letting it go. But those things he said, like he last comment about imaging Jenna in bed. He couldn't let Malfoy get away with something like that. But he'd promised Jenna. No matter how much Malfoy taunted him, his promise was more important. Picking up his bag from where he'd dropped it when he ran at Malfoy, Harry jogged to catch up with the other two.

Jenna didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. She wouldn't look at him during their lessons and at dinner she sat next to Hermione and Neville, her eyes continuously averted in the other direction. It looked like to Harry she'd taken his breaking his promise to heart. Harry knew how much a promise meant to Jenna but seeing her pinned there against the wall with Malfoy's lips on hers and his hands on her body. How did she expect him to react? Her lips weren't Malfoy's to kiss; they were Harry's, just like her body was his to hold close. He wasn't just going to stand there and let him get away with it. Just maybe he shouldn't have let his taunts get to him afterwards. Harry had never lusted over Jenna when she was with Noah nor had he deliberately gone after her. It was pure accident they fell for each other, neither of them had planned it, and Harry should not have let Malfoy's rant get the better of him when he knew the truth.

Harry returned to the Heads Tower late that night to find Jenna sitting on the sofa, her legs pulled up and her hair pulled over one shoulder, with a book in her lap. She didn't seem to notice him then again she could have and still be ignoring him. Harry remained silent for a moment or two, just watching her. The way her blue eyes scanned the page, her lips gently mouthing the words she read. The firelight illuminated her giving her face a warm glow. Quietly Harry walked over to her. Jenna heard his footsteps and looked up. Harry didn't say anything, instead bringing his hand out from behind him and holding out the black rose to her. Jenna's eyes flicked between it and his face. Then she closed her book and took the rose from him.

'I'm still mad at you,' she murmured as she smelt the rose, her eyes closed.

'I know you are,' said Harry.

'And don't you think you can buy me off with a rose every time you mess up.'

'I know.'

Jenna's eyes flicked open. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes before patting the space on the sofa beside her. Harry approached and sat down so he could face her. Jenna looked up, her eyes staring into his. They glimmered ever so slightly in the firelight. Harry swore he felt his heart melt. Gently he ran his hand over her cheek, brushing back the odd loose strand of hair.

'I really am sorry, Jen,' said Harry. 'I know how much a promise means to you. I just couldn't help myself. Hearing Malfoy say those things –'

Harry was silenced by Jenna placing her finger over his lips. A shiver instantly raced up his spine. His eyes glanced down at her finger then back up to her face. It was then Harry noticed how close Jenna's face was to his; her warm breath tickled his neck and if he raised his just enough, he'd be able to kiss her lips. Harry's eyes focused in on them, those pale sweet lips. Harry felt his pulse start to race, his breathing deepening slightly … Just a little closer and he could kiss them …

'I know,' whispered Jenna. She noticed Harry move closer, her train of thought escaping her. 'Just don't … do it …'

_Just a bit closer_ …thought Harry, leaning towards her. He tilted his head, Jenna responding by falling quiet, her eyes lowered and her lips still parted ever so slightly. She looked down on him, her breathing so shallow she couldn't tell if she was still breathing or not. _Just a bit closer …_

Harry closed the remaining gap between their lips. He moved closer, their lips never parting, until he was leaning over Jenna, his back rigid as ecstasy flowed through him; he raised his hand and rested it on Jenna's neck, tilting her face upwards so he could kiss her better. Her arms locked themselves round his neck, his own wrapping round her waist as he moved closer. Jenna's book fell to the floor with a thump. With it out of the way Harry deepened the kiss, his hand supporting Jenna's back as he lowered her so she lay on the sofa beneath him, shifting his own position so he could kiss her better. His tongue traced the line of her bottom lip and he was granted passage into her hot mouth the second he asked. Jenna moaned, the soft sound muffled beneath their lips.

The confidence that came whenever Jenna made that sound took over Harry, another wave of pleasure passing through him. Already the same tightening of his trousers had started but this time Harry was too involved to notice it. He tore himself away from Jenna's lips and started kissing her jaw, then proceeding down to her neck where he pressed light butterfly kisses on to her soft skin while his hand round down the length of her body. Jenna giggled slightly at the touch of his fingertips. This only increased Harry's confidence. He traced his kisses to the base of her neck where her collar stopped him, Harry damning the piece of obstructing clothing. Continuing the attentions on her neck, Harry brought his hand up to the offending collar; carefully he loosened her tie then undid the top couple of buttons on her shirt. Once released Harry took his kisses lower, tracing her collar bone and down towards the curves of her chest. Before he could stop it a harsh groan escaped Harry's throat and his hips pressed into hers, his arousal for her greater than it ever had been before.

-o-

I lay there obediently on the sofa as Harry started to kiss my neck. My mind wandered as did his attentions, unable to keep a coherent thought going as long as Harry was kissing me. I bit my lip as a warm feeling started in my body, one I'd felt only once or twice before with him; it felt like something in my stomach, a coil of some sort, was starting to tighten. Harry's hand moved from my neck and slowly traced my side causing me to laugh quietly, his fingers tickling my waist. I was quite content to just lay here.

Harry's hand continued its trail down to my waist then back up again towards my chest. His fingers brushed the material of my shirt, moving towards my tie. Instantly my eyes snapped open and I froze. I felt my tie be pulled just enough so it would loosen more than it already was from how I normally wear it. Next minute, Harry's fingers had undone the top two buttons of my shirt. His kisses went lower, over my collar bone. A harsh groan came from deep within Harry's throat I'd never heard before and his hips pressed into mine. The kisses got lower to the skin Harry had just revealed, over my chest towards my –

In one smooth movement I pulled my wand from my skirt pocket, pointed it as best I could at my body and thought, _Vices._ Instantly I fell through the sofa and landed with a thump on the floor beneath it. I lay there for a moment or two just panting, trying to get my head around what had just happened and what I'd felt. I heard a movement above me and I looked to my left to see Harry staring at me upside-down from his position on top of the sofa.

'Jen? What happened?'

_Good question, Harry_, I thought. _What _did_ just happen?_

* * *

**AN: in the words of one of the reviews from the previous chapter "bad Harry, down boy". looks like golden boy's growing up amongst other things and Jenna just might be on to him after that last bit. so is his new found passion going to be a characteristic of his or a curse? you'll have to wait and see. do leave a review. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**

**on a side note, the "characteristics" from James i'm working with are all ones that seem to stick with other fics so being overprotective and very caring, jealousy, being passionate and getting lost in the moment, making silly mistakes and messing things up, and one that i found which was quite funny that arguments tended to lead to sex (hence the last scene). as for the "Potter Curse" there would have been more about it in this chapter but it was long enough already so it's going into the next chapter.**


	8. Experience, Elegance and Exposed

**AN: OK, so here we go into the M rated stuff so if you don't want to read it, just skip through those bits. that's your warning. i've tried to keep it as tasteful as i can. so here we are, the new chapter containing quite a bit of sexual activity**

* * *

Chapter 8

Experience, Elegance and Exposed

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night. I spent ages staring up at the top of the hangings around my bed. Mine and Harry's kiss down in the common room was still in my mind. Once I'd come out from underneath the sofa, I made an excuse and escaped up to my dormitory. I stood with my back to the door for a few minutes thinking, _What on earth happened?_ before getting into bed. My mind wouldn't stop though. It kept replaying the kiss to me over and over again. The strange feelings that went through me as Harry kissed me, how his hands ran all over my body before starting to undo my shirt, and that groan. That deep groan that had come from Harry's throat. What was that? Then there was that … other thing.

I wasn't sure what it was. I'd just felt something press into my thigh and it freaked me out slightly. It wasn't hard as such but kind of … firm, I guess is the best way to describe it, whatever _it _was. Not very big but definitely noticeable. Obviously because I felt it. Harry hadn't seemed to notice though. Maybe I was overreacting. Harry probably had his glasses case in his pocket or something. Then again, I didn't even know if Harry owned a glasses case as he rarely ever took his glasses off. So if it wasn't something in his pocket … what was it?

I woke up before my alarm the next morning. I opened my eyes to the darkness as the sun hadn't quite risen yet. I lay there for a few minutes staring into the darkness like I had last night. Not only had it taken me a while to fall asleep but my dreams had been a bit strange too. I kept dreaming about Harry and I don't mean in an innocent way. In fact the word innocent doesn't even come into it. In the dreams Harry was more like he was the previous night. I cringed slightly as I remembered. I glanced at my bracelet to see another section of it had turned silver, just over half completed now. But was I really ready for that? I mean, I had some experience from when I was with Noah but not much. I was drawn away from these thoughts though when my alarm went off. Part of me didn't want to get up yet because my bed was so warm but I needed to have a shower.

I pushed my sheets off me and sat up. I shivered slightly as I walked to the bathroom with my towels in hand. As warm as it was in the Tower, the Heads Tower didn't compare to the warmth of Gryffindor Tower. The tile floor was certainly cold to touch. I padded quietly across the floor, dumping my towels on the toilet, then turned on the shower to let it run hot to wake me up. Nothing was worse than a cold shower on a cold day. While the water heated up, I took off my pyjamas. I pushed the trousers off my legs and stepped out of them, next lifting my top over my head and untying my hair from its band. My eye caught my reflection in the mirror. My naked reflection stared back at me, giving me a view of my back as I looked over my shoulder.

I wish I could say I wasn't insecure about my body. That wasn't the case though. I glanced down at myself, my arms folded around me. On my stomach were three faint silver lines from when Buckbeak scratched me in the third year; then crossing my chest as well were two more, another five matching ones on my back. These were barely a year old from when I was kidnapped by Bellatrix the previous year and used the Flagrum Curse on me. The burn marks had been healed but they had left me scared. This is what made me insecure about my body. Though they weren't very visible I still knew they were there and I didn't want anyone to see them.

I stuck my hand under the flow of water to check the temperature. It was perfect, not too hot and not too cold so I got in. the flow of water felt refreshing on my skin against the cold air; I brushed back my hair to let the water fall on to my face. I proceeded to wash it and my body. There was no better way to start the day with a nice hot shower.

-o-

_Harry ran his lips over her jaw line and down her neck. The giggle that escaped her throat was irresistible. Her hand weaved itself into his hair while the other traced the contours of his chest. It sent shivers down Harry's spine not to mention what it did to his lower body. Harry pushed himself on to his elbows, readying himself. His eyes met hers, a silent question between them._

Harry shot up in bed, a cold sweat running down his back. He swallowed hard to try and regain control of his breathing. He remained like that for a few moments before he groaned and fell back on his bed. _Not again_, he thought, feeling the small response to his dream down below. It was getting beyond the point of where Harry could keep ignoring it. He was more than aware of how Jenna was affecting him now but still Harry didn't have the nerve to do anything about it. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep, Harry decided a cold shower was in order to calm himself down. He swung his legs off the bed and, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, got up and walked over to the bathroom.

It was obvious that Harry was still half asleep as he didn't register the sound of running water when he opened the bathroom door. Who was using the shower? Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry blinked and looked around. His eyes widened though when Harry saw who was already in the bathroom.

Harry's eyes widened instantly for stepping out from the shower was Jenna, completely oblivious to Harry's presence. She stood with her back to him, stepping back slightly so she was giving Harry a trim view of her front. Jenna ran her hands over her face and pushed back her wet hair, then running them along her arms in front of her removing any excess water, revealing the subtle curve of her breast to him. A drip of water fell on to her shoulder and started down her back. Harry's eyes couldn't help but follow its trail. It trickled slowly down Jenna's back, slipping over her smooth skin with ease. Its path continued to her lower back until it reached her the curve of her hip where its course ended. Her thighs shivered ever so slightly from the change in temperature between the shower.

The room all of a sudden felt very hot to Harry though it had nothing to do with the steam from Jenna's shower. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. He was suddenly very aware of his pulse, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he stood there gazing at Jenna's naked form before him, a pressure building in his lower body. There was no question about it in Harry's mind; Jenna was … breathtaking, a goddess in human form standing before him. Her pale skin, the curves of her body in all the right places, her long slender legs, her perfect breasts. His need for her was greater than it had ever been before. He wanted to kiss her as much as he desired, press his body against hers, take her right there and then … The pressure increased in a second as the blood rushed south making Harry look down to see the peak that had now formed behind his boxers.

'Holy −'

Harry just managed to stop himself shouting out and bolted for the door. He slammed it shut and put his back to it, hoping beyond all hope that Jenna had not seen him. OK, note to self, they share a bathroom. Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door as he attempted to regain control of his breathing. The image of Jenna's body though was still burnt into his eyelids. Her naked form standing right there in front of him. Harry felt himself harden even more making his toes curl from the pressure and he fought back the groan that was burning in his throat. It was unbearable. It had to be released.

_Just do it_, purred the creature in his chest. _There's nothing wrong in doing so. It's perfectly natural …_

Harry swallowed and nodded, finally listening to his desires he denied for so long. Slowly Harry raised his hand and placed it on his waist, feeling for the top of his boxers. Finding it he carefully pushed them down enough so his erection was no longer restricted. It reacted to the slightest touch causing Harry's breath to catch. Gently he began to run his hand up and down its length all the while his mind began to wander.

_A pair of lips gently touched his in a light kiss. Harry opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of blue ones gazing back at his. Jenna smiled up at him completely at ease that she was still naked in front of him. Harry made to say something but Jenna placed a finger over his lips. She then leaned up and began to kiss him, her warm body pressing into his. Harry was in heaven. He raised his hand and ran it through Jenna's hair, feeling her own run over his manhood. Her pace was slow and even. Harry's breathing deepened in an instant but he did not break the kiss. He groaned harshly in enjoyment. Harry felt Jenna smile through their kisses and her pace quickened. Faster and faster she stroked him, pushing him right to his limit until Harry couldn't take it much longer._

'_Jen …' he groaned against her mouth. 'I'm gonna … Jenna, I'm …' Harry felt his hips buck as he reached the tip of his pleasure._

'Oh God, Jenna!'

Harry sagged against the door, panting heavily, relieved the pressure had been released.

'Harry?'

-o-

I spun round to see the door slam shut, my arms covering myself up as a precaution. But it was only the cupboard door. Hang on. Why was the cupboard door even open? Unless … that wasn't actually a cupboard. Quickly I dried myself off and pulled my pyjamas back on, my hair hanging damp around my face. Cautiously I approached the door. I placed my ear to it, listening for anything on the other side. I couldn't hear much at first, only some muffled noise. It sounded like someone was panting, out of breath almost, and every so often it sounded like they were moaning. The sounds slowly got shorter and more rapid. My eyes narrowed as I listened wondering what could possibly be making that noise. All of a sudden a loud shout came from the other side of the door.

'_Oh God, Jenna!_'

I jumped back from the door.

'Harry?'

I walked forwards and pushed open the door. Harry's dormitory was on the other side. I didn't know that Harry's and mine bedrooms were connected via the bathroom. I looked around his room. Harry wasn't in there. But I'd just heard him. I walked forwards, stopping before I stepped on his boxers. They lay crumpled on the floor. There was a small damp patch on them. I raised my eyebrow before continuing. I could have sworn I heard Harry through the door but he −

I felt something brush my arm as I walked past. I looked round. There was nothing there. Confused, I reached out. Something touched my fingers, a soft material flowing over them almost like water. Harry's Invisibility Cloak. But why was he hiding under that? I glanced round his room again as I thought this. Slowly things began to piece together in my mind. I looked back at where Harry was supposedly standing. I put my hand against him, finding he was facing away from me, and moved closer so my body touched his. Gently I began to kiss his shoulder blade, just to see if I'd get any reaction, running my lips lightly over it. There was a slight movement but nothing yet to confirm any of my thoughts. I continued my attentions on Harry's back. It was strange kissing him with the Cloak separating us. As I did this, ever so slowly, I moved my hand down his back to his waist and over his hip. That's when Harry tensed. I stopped the kisses and stepped back. I took one last glance at Harry then walked away back through the bathroom to my dormitory. When I was back in my room I let out a slow breath. Whoa.

-o-

Harry got to breakfast that morning before Jenna did for which he was heartedly thankful for. What had just happened up in his dormitory was more than embarrassing if Jenna had figured out what he'd been doing in there and he did not want to run into her on his own just quite yet. He walked into the Great Hall and looked around, his eyes scanning the room. Being Saturday morning not many students were there yet, however, the one student Harry was desperate to talk to was. Hermione, once again without fail, was there eating breakfast and deeply involved in her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She was always up early for it on a Saturday. Quickly Harry walked over to her.

'Hermione, I need your help,' Harry blurted out, not even giving her time to say "good morning". Hermione looked up from her paper.

'OK, what d'you need help with?' she asked.

'You remember I mentioned to you a while ago that I'd −' Harry flushed as he bought it up again and looked down, '− I'd got a little excited with Jenna when we were kissing once?' Hermione nodded. 'Well, um, it's kind of happening quite often now.'

'OK,' said Hermione slowly, wondering where this was going. 'And so what d'you want me to do?'

'How long was Jenna with that guy she was with in sixth year?' Harry asked. He was aware he was changing the subject but it did have relevance for what he wanted Hermione to do.

'Um, she was with Noah for a good six seven months, I think,' said Hermione. 'But what's this −'

'I'm getting to that,' said Harry impatiently. 'Do you know how, um …experienced Jenna is?' Hermione looked at Harry strangely. 'Sexually? I mean, you must have talked to her about it before.'

'Yeah but, Harry, this isn't something you should be talking to me about,' said Hermione. 'You should be talking to Jenna about it if you want to go further with her.'

'I know I should but it's complicated,' said Harry. 'I want to go further with her but I don't want to pressure her or anything so I thought if you could tell me or find out how experienced she is then I'd know how far to go without freaking her out. I mean, she doesn't exactly know I get excited like that yet.'

'Harry, I don't know,' said Hermione reluctantly. 'This isn't really anything −'

'Herm, all I'm asking you is just to find out how far she went with Noah,' said Harry quietly. He'd just seen Neville and Ginny come into the Hall. 'Please do this for me? You'll be a life saver.'

Though reluctant, Hermione conceded, 'All right, but you owe me.'

-o-

When I got down to breakfast Harry was already there sitting with Hermione, Ginny and Neville with them talking to each other. I swallowed, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks already, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. As I approached Harry looked up at me. I swore my cheeks were bright red now so I kept my head down as I poured myself some cereal and a drink. I remained quiet as I ate my breakfast until Hermione spoke to me.

'Is everything OK, Jenna?' she asked. 'You look a bit startled.' I froze mid-mouthful then put my spoon back in my bowl.

'Um, yes,' I said. I kept my eyes firmly away from Harry as I replied. I stared into the dregs of my cereal, pushing around the leftover milk in my bowl. 'Just had a bit of a … surprise this morning.'

'Oh?' said Hermione. 'What kind of surprise?'

'I, er,' I stumbled, not having a clue what to say without embarrassing both Harry and myself. 'I fell out of bed this morning, that's all. Nothing big or anything.'

Harry choked on his drink. I cringed; wrong choice of words there. Hermione looked at him.

'You OK, Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he coughed. 'I'm good.'

The rest of breakfast past luckily without anything else being said that could possibly be interpreted as a euphemism. I did not particularly want anything else to remind me of what I thought had happened this morning. A part of me wished I had not gone into Harry's room. What he does in there is his business, not mine. Still, that didn't stop me wondering what it was he _had_ been doing which warranted him shouting out my name. I mean I had a vague idea of what possibly could have been happening but I didn't really want to think about that.

'Are you coming back to the common room, Jen?' I looked up to see Harry and the others all getting ready to leave. I smiled and got up.

'Yeah, sure.'

Harry reached out to take my hand. I went to take his but Harry moved just at the wrong moment causing our hands to miss. I snapped my hand back when it touched the front of his trousers. Both of us blushed. Harry cleared his throat, the red tinge still in his cheeks, and turned towards the doors of the Great Hall. I quickly caught up with him. I took his hand regardless and we walked out the Hall after the others.

After breakfast the five of us returned to the Gryffindor Tower to make an early start on our various pieces of homework we had so we could enjoy the fresh layer of snow that had fallen during the night in the afternoon. The common room was relatively empty when we got back. The only other students in there were the fifth years including Dennis, Demelza and Alison. Taking our favourite chairs in the corner, I took out my Charms textbook to start on the essay Professor Flitwick had set us. Over the following hour I managed to get most of the essay done before the common room was invaded by soaking wet first years complaining about the cold. In amongst them was Noah's little sister, Daniela; I'd kept my word to Noah and kept an eye on her whenever I could and I was glad to see she was fitting in with the other Gryffindors without any troubles. Noah would be proud.

'Madam Pomfrey's going to be getting a lot of students needing Pepper-Up Potions soon,' said Neville, looking over at the drenched students. 'Makes you glad we're old enough to know the Hot Air Charm to warm us up.'

'Yeah, just looking at them is making me shiver,' said Ginny.

Hermione was more concerned though about the water the first years were letting drip on to the carpet. She instantly took charge and began shooing them upstairs to go dry off. I just smirked. In our first year we were just left by the older students to get colds. It was our own faults if we got colds from playing in the snow. I returned to my work as a muttering Hermione came back.

'Seriously!' she huffed. 'It's like they've never seen snow before. They are much more excitable than we ever were.'

'Herm, they're first years,' I laughed. 'They're allowed to be. Don't you remember how excited you were when we first got here?'

Hermione flushed.

'Yes, but I'm a Muggleborn, that was a different kind of excitement. I was thrust into a completely unknown world.'

'I still remember how you were practically bouncing up and down in your seat during our first Potions lesson,' said Harry. Hermione huffed. Harry, Neville and I laughed. 'You were just as excitable as they are now.'

Hermione sat back in her seat muttering again as she carried on with her already two foot long essay on Human Transfiguration for Professor McGonagall. That was when someone else joined us.

'Hey Demelza, can we help?' asked Ginny. 'I cancelled today's practice if you didn't know.'

'No, I already knew that, I saw the notice,' said Demelza. 'I actually wanted to speak to Harry.'

I instantly looked up.

'What's up?' asked Harry.

'I need some help with my DADA homework and you're like the best person to ask,' said Demelza. She gave Harry a wide smile. My eyebrow arched upwards. 'I'm having trouble describing the effects of the Disarming Charm for Professor Lupin's essay so I was wondering if you could show me.'

'Oh, er, all right,' said Harry, putting down his quill. He got up and took out his wand. 'What d'you want to know?'

I watched as Harry walked into the centre of the common room with Demelza. Why on earth did Demelza need Harry's help with the Disarming Charm? Everyone by fifth year knew how to use that spell effectively. My eyes didn't leave the two of them as they started practicing the charm. Harry showed Demelza a couple of times then got her to try to Disarm him. Needless to say her attempt wasn't very good. But I'd seen Demelza do a perfect Disarming Charm last year when we were hiding out in the Room of Requirements. What was she up to?

'Maybe it's the wand movement I'm still getting wrong,' Demelza said, walking over to Harry. 'Show me again.'

'The movement's quite tricky as it's very quick,' said Harry. He raised his wand and flicked his wrist the way you were meant to with the spell. 'It's all in the wrist.'

'Like this?' Demelza copied but still it was wrong. 'Oh, I still can't get it.'

'Here.' Harry stood behind her and took her wand hand. He held it up and guided her hand slowly with his. I raised my eyebrow at what was happening. 'Just like that.' Harry stepped away. 'Think you can do it now?'

'I think so,' said Demelza. '_Expelliarmus!_'

Both Demelza and Harry's wands flew out of their hands. You never did a Disarming Charm that close distance, everyone knew that! It had caught Demelza by surprise and she jumped, stumbling into Harry so they both fell to the floor. Demelza sat up, Harry beneath her, laughing.

'Oops,' she giggled, 'sorry about that, Harry. I hope I didn't break your glasses or anything.'

Demelza adjusted Harry's glasses for him, her hand brushing back his hair. I started though when I saw her hand linger on his cheek.

'Harry!' I called before I could stop myself. Harry and Demelza looked at me. I got up and walked over to them. 'Can I speak to you for a moment? In private,' I added, looking at Demelza.

I didn't wait for his answer. I just took his hand and pulled him to his feet before dragging him towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories. I led him up them and into his dormitory. I closed the door behind us then turned to face him.

'What the hell was that?' I asked instantly. 'What was with the flirting with Demelza?'

'What?' said Harry, confused.

'Demelza was blatantly flirting with you and you weren't exactly doing anything to stop her.'

'What? Jen, that's ridiculous. I wasn't flirting with Demelza. She asked me to help her with the Disarming Charm. We weren't flirting.'

'Harry, she flirts with you every time you talk to each other and you always flirt back. I've seen you do it.'

'Jenna,' said Harry flatly, 'I do not flirt with Demelza. Why would I? I've got a girlfriend and she's standing right in front of me.'

'Then what about that letter?' I asked.

'What letter?' questioned Harry.

'That letter from your dad,' I replied. 'The one about the Potter Curse. James said all Potter men are attracted to redheads and destined to marry them.'

'So?'

'I'm not a redhead but Demelza is. Are you attracted to her?'

Harry stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. But it was a reasonable question. James had stated in that letter that Potter men tended to fall for redheads even though he didn't believe it himself and it had kind of worried me if this "curse" was real or not. Anything was possible in the wizarding world and family curses could be one of those things.

'Jenna, you're being ridiculous,' said Harry.

'Just answer the question,' I said. 'Are you attracted to Demelza?'

Harry ran his hand through his hair, then replied, 'Yes, I think she's attractive but I'm not attracted to her. She's not my type. That "Curse" is nothing to be concerned about. It's just some family myth and there's no proof. I don't fall for people because of their hair colour.' Harry stroked my cheek. 'I didn't fall for you because of some curse.'

A small smile came to my face, feeling reassured. Harry smiled back then pulled me into a hug.

'Sorry,' I mumbled. 'It just had me worried, that's all. Something like that can't really be taken likely when magic's involved.'

Harry laughed softly, 'You did overreact a bit.'

I pulled back.

'I overreacted? What about you and Malfoy yesterday? I could say you overreacted too when you punched him.'

'Jen, don't start that again,' warned Harry. 'We've been through this already. He kissed you. I think I was allowed to act like I did.'

'So you're allowed to overreact the moment a guy flirts with me but if a girl flirts with you I'm supposed to be completely fine with it?'

'Malfoy deserved what he got!' snapped Harry. 'If he thought for one minute he was going to get away with kissing you −'

'You're doing it right now,' I said. 'I just have to so much as mention Malfoy and you fly off on one.'

'What d'you expect? For the last seven years Malfoy has made my life hell! And now he's trying to get in between us so he can break us up! How d'you want me to react, Jenna, tell me!'

'I want you to tell me what it is about Malfoy that you see as a threat to us.' Harry made to interrupt me but was taken aback by what I'd said. 'What is it about him that has you acting like this when before you wouldn't give him a second thought?'

Harry didn't answer straight away. Instead he turned away and started pacing about. I watched and waited. He passed back and forth in front of me a couple of times before he came to a halt. Harry kept his back to me as he let out a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair.

'It's my Mum and Snape all over again,' he muttered. What?

'What?' I couldn't see the connection. 'What has your mum and Snape's relationship got to do with ours?'

'It's exactly the same,' said Harry, turning round. 'Mum and Snape had known each other since they were little kids, he hated my Dad with a passion, and he loved Mum more than anything. Just like us: I've known you for as long as I can remember, I can't stand Malfoy, and you're my girlfriend. The only reason things never worked out between them was because Snape accidentally called Mum a Mudblood when Dad was bullying him and their friendship ended. Then in comes Dad and they get together leaving Snape resentful.'

'And you're worried that's going to happen to us?' I asked.

Harry didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. Surely our relationship was stronger than that? I wasn't going to end things if Harry accidentally called me something like that. But Harry truly seemed worried by that thought. He wouldn't look at me but he nodded. Slowly I approached him. I raised my hands and placed them on either side of his face before proceeding to kiss him. Harry responded, his hands gripping my waist. After a few moments I pulled back.

'That is not going to happen to us,' I told him. 'I'm not going to break up with you the moment you make a silly mistake like that and Malfoy is never going to win my affections, especially after yesterday. Just because it happened to them doesn't mean it's going to happen to us. Our relationship means much more to me than that.'

'Time has a habit of repeating itself though,' said Harry quietly.

'And every time we've been separated in the past, one of us has found the way back,' I reminded him. The corner of Harry's lip twitched. 'I gave you my heart, remember? I'm not going to be asking for it back anytime soon.'

'I don't plan on giving it back for a long time,' Harry assured me.

Relationships truly weren't my strong point. It kind of made me glad it was Harry I was with and not some other guy. I mean my relationship with Noah had been fairly smooth compared to this (apart from having feelings for someone else at same time). But at least when I was with Noah I didn't have all this jealousy flying around; I had never been worried about another girl flirting with Noah and I had been completely loyal to him, never flirting with other guys and always felt guilty whenever Harry and I crossed each other.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed, 'When did it all get so complex? I swear it was never this hard with Noah.'

Having done the majority of my homework through the day I was left free to relax after dinner and had returned to the Head's Tower early while Harry had a boys night with Seamus, Dean and Neville. That was why I was so surprised when I heard Ambrosia's voice calling up to me. I got up and went downstairs.

'A girl is here to see you,' said Ambrosia happily before prancing back to her own portrait.

I stared at the portrait Ambrosia had just been in then walked to the entrance. Pushing back her portrait I saw Hermione standing on the other side.

'Hey, Hermione. What brings you here?'

'Thought you could do with some company,' said Hermione. I stood aside and let Hermione in; her eyes widened when she saw the common room Harry and I shared. 'Whoa, this is the Heads Tower? Why has it taken me this long to come visit?'

'Probably because Harry and I are always in the Gryffindor Tower with you guys?' I suggested, closing Ambrosia's portrait. 'I don't know, the Tower's OK but I definitely prefer the atmosphere in the Gryffindor Tower. Then again, it's nice here when you need peace and quiet.'

'We have got to hang out here more,' said Hermione. 'All this space and you don't even use it!'

I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the sofa, Hermione sitting beside me.

'So you came with a sense of purpose,' I said straightaway. Hermione stared at me. 'How many years have I known you, Herm? I know when you want to talk about something.'

'All right, yes, I did have a motive,' said Hermione. 'I need some advice.'

'From me?' I said, surprised. Why would Hermione be coming to me for advice? 'What sort of advice?'

'I need some help with Ron,' said Hermione. She sounded quite nervous about it. I raised my eyebrow. 'You and Noah were together quite a long time, weren't you?'

'Yeah, seven months give or take. But what's that got to do with anything?'

'Well, Ron and I have been together for about that long now and I just wanted to know how long it took for you and Noah to start moving further,' said Hermione. 'You know, start doing more than just kissing.'

I stared at Hermione for a moment or two. This was the last thing I ever thought Hermione would ask me about.

'Are you wanting to go further with Ron, is that it?' I asked. Hermione didn't reply straight away. She seemed to think about it before answering.

'Yeah, I do,' she replied. 'It's been ages since we last saw each other and it'd be nice to do something … special when we get back for Christmas.' I nodded.

'So you want to know how far I went with Noah?'

Hermione nodded. I thought for a moment and pulled my legs up beneath me.

'It's hard to say,' I started after a while. 'While Noah and I weren't in the place Harry and I or you and Ron are at this point, by now in our relationship … Noah and I had had some sexual interaction.' Hermione's eyes widened. It was quite a surprise for her. I hadn't ever told anyone what had happened between Noah and I that night in the summer term of sixth year. 'It was only the one night. We didn't really get enough time together for it to go further than that.'

'Did you sleep with him?' asked Hermione.

'No, no I didn't sleep with him,' I said casually. 'He did ask me if I was ready but it didn't happen. I wasn't at all ready for that to happen, even with Noah. Unfortunately that wasn't going to help him. He told me that for a while by then he'd been having dreams about me and was getting aroused by them so when he kissed me again that night, the first time in ages, he got a hard-on.'

'Hang on, was this when you guys got back together?' I nodded. 'Wow, Jen, that's pretty intense and fast.'

'I know,' I said, 'but I was OK with it even though I didn't want to have sex with him.'

'So what happened?'

'Well we were in his dormitory. Luckily most of his roommates including McLaggen were all slumped down in the common room from the party after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. So we were lying on his bed with the hangings drawn and we were just kissing like normal. Then Noah pulls away and groans. I asked him what was wrong but he didn't reply. He just took my hand and placed it on the crotch of his trousers.'

Hermione gasped. It was quite shocking, especially for someone like Noah, but that's the thing. Noah was never one to beat around the bush with these sort of things. He told it like it was and always got straight to the point.

'Needless to say I was quite startled. I didn't really know what to do. That's when Noah asked me if I was ready or not and I told him I wasn't and he respected that. But it didn't hide the fact he had a boner so I asked if there was anything I could do, beside the obvious. Noah said there was one thing and he unbuckled his trousers. He told me not to worry and that he'd guide me through it. Though apprehensive about it I agreed. He took my hand again and guided them both into his boxers. He told me to keep focused on his eyes, to not look away. I did so and he slowly started to … pleasure himself.'

'Jenna, that's unbelievable,' breathed Hermione. 'He just masturbated with you beside him?'

I nodded, 'Pretty much. It felt strange though, and when his eyes glazed over when he came it scared me as he seemed to just go into spasm or something. I'd certainly never experienced that when I masturbated so I panicked and pulled away instantly but within a few seconds he was fine, stroking my hair to reassure me and stuff. When he told me that was a natural reaction, I relaxed, even kind of glad that I did it.'

Hermione stared at me in amazement. I merely shrugged.

'I can't believe you gave him a hand-job,' she said eventually.

'Half a hand-job,' I corrected her. 'He did most of the work.' There was a short silence held between us before I asked, 'So does that answer your question? Is a hand-job what you want to give to Ron as an early Christmas present?' I joked. Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, it does,' she said, smiling. I smiled back, glad to help.

-o-

Harry opened the door to find Hermione standing on the other side. She looked rather anxious. Glancing behind him at the other boys, Harry slipped out of the dormitory and closed the door.

'Did you ask her?' he asked. Hermione nodded. 'So what did she say?'

'You are not going to believe this.'

-o-

The end of the term was approaching and it was clear that the majority of the students were looking forward to the Christmas holidays. I too was looking forward to the holidays. It was going to be the first Christmas I got to spend with my whole family and not at the Weasley's for once, not that I didn't enjoy that. Of course, Molly had sent Harry, Hermione and I all a note saying we were more than welcome to come to The Burrow for dinner on Christmas day. Hermione was certainly happy about that as she'd finally get to see Ron again. But as the teachers reminded us, we still had two weeks of school left. Some teachers though had a more relaxed view to it.

'Yes, yes, I know you're all excited about the Christmas holidays,' said Professor Lupin, 'but unfortunately that doesn't mean we can just stop our studies. However, it also doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.'

You could always rely on Lupin to make our Tuesday afternoon's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson entertaining. Besides the chaos that always occurs in Charms, DADA was the other lesson you could usually guarantee something fun was going to happen. Today was no different. Having spent the majority of the term learning Sensing, Lupin decided to put us to the test. Having gained permission from Professor McGonagall and assurance that Filch wouldn't put a stop to it, Lupin initiated a game similar to a Muggle one called hide-and-seek where we, the class, had to make it back to the classroom without getting Stunned by Lupin by using Sensing to avoid his attack. Easier said than done considering Lupin knew almost every secret passageway in the castle from when he was at school. The real test was not so much the Sensing but trying to outsmart Lupin in ways of getting back to the classroom.

'Creative, I must admit, quite a few of you were very creative,' said Professor Lupin once he'd gathered us at the end of class. 'Although I don't think relying on Peeves to distract me quite counts.' The bell rang and we started to collect our things. 'I want one roll of parchment on what you learnt today from using Sensing, the cheating not included.'

The class departed. I hung back though to talk to Lupin as I hadn't spoken to him outside of class for ages.

'That was a great lesson, Professor,' I said. Lupin looked up from his desk as he put some sheaves of parchment into his briefcase. I walked over to him.

'You don't have to call me "Professor" now, Jenna,' said Remus. 'Class has finished.'

'All right, _Remus_.' I laughed. Remus merely rolled his eyes though he was still smiling. 'So what are you plans for Christmas? Are you coming over to Mum and Dad's or are you going to Andromeda's with Dora and Teddy?'

'Nothing's been decided yet though Sirius said something about a big family get together at one of our houses,' said Remus. 'He and Dora are meant to be sorting it out but Dora and I have other plans this holiday as well.'

I took a seat on a nearby desk, intrigued.

'What other plans?' I asked. 'Oh, you mean Teddy's christening?'

'Yes, Teddy's christening is one of them,' said Remus, 'however there's a slightly more important occasion which I am trying to coincide with it. Which reminds me, I've got an important question to ask you.' I looked at Remus curiously as he leant against his desk facing me. 'Jenna, I would be very much honoured if you would be our bridesmaid.'

'But you're already married,' I said confused. 'I was a bridesmaid at your wedding.'

'Yes, that's true,' said Remus. 'But I feel that Dora deserves a proper wedding as opposed to what we had at the Ministry last year. I may not be able to give her the big white wedding she dreams of but I can at least give her more than what we had. Now only James, Sirius and I know but Dora doesn't and you can't tell her,' I nodded, 'but hopefully, if I can swing it, it's going to be straight after Teddy's christening.'

'Remus, that's so sweet and of course I'll be your bridesmaid,' I said. 'But if it's going to be after Teddy's christening, what are you going to do about her wedding dress? She never had one and if it's a secret, it'll be a bit suspicious if she has to go and get one without a reason.'

'That's where you come in,' said Remus. I raised my eyebrow. Remus grinned. This had to be his Marauder side I decided; Remus never plotted like this without encouragement. 'It was Sirius's idea. All you need to do is take one of Dora's dress which I'll give to you to Madam Malkin's and she'll do the rest. You can get your bridesmaid dress at the same time. Dora will be none the wiser.'

'Once a Marauder, always a Marauder,' I muttered, shaking my head. Remus laughed.

Teddy's christening and Remus and Dora's second wedding was to be just after Christmas. It was a good job I'd already planned to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Mum, Dad and Harry when I got home seeing as I now had a bridesmaid dress to find as well.

Finally the last few days of term were in sight and I couldn't be more relieved. Having Head Girl duties along with Quidditch and studying for my NEWTs was not always easy to juggle and I needed a break. The workload for our NEWTs was unbelievable and for the first time it looked like I'd be doing revision through the holidays to make sure I kept on top of everything before my exams in June. Being able to do magic outside school was going to make it a lot easier as I'd be able to practice the spells for our practicals.

The last few days of term I spent finishing off any leftover essays I had and packing up my things for the holidays as I wasn't spending them at Hogwarts. By Thursday night I was more than ready to go home. I went to bed early that night so that I was prepared for the rush that would be getting all the students down to Hogsmeade station tomorrow. Not all of us were as relaxed though.

I was woken up around one a.m. by a noise coming from the common room. Intrigued, I got up and left my dormitory. There was still a light visible down in the common room. I walked down the stairs and looked round; there on the sofa was Harry. He was pouring over a piece of parchment I knew to be his last essay. The odd book lay open on the floor at his feet. I sighed. I padded softly across the floor, my bare feet barely making a sound. I tilted my head to one side, a small sympathetic smile on my face. Harry didn't notice I was there straightaway. He only looked up when he saw my shadow on the floor.

'How's it going?' I asked though the answer was pretty obvious.

'Not very well,' sighed Harry. He ruffled his hair and stared at his work. 'McGonagall's essay on reversing part-human transfigurations is really confusing.'

'You need a break,' I said, like he'd told me earlier in the term when I had been stressed out. I took the essay out of Harry's hands and placed it on the floor. Harry looked up at me; for a brief moment I thought I saw him tense. I smiled. 'Just relax.'

I stepped forwards so I stood in front of him. I lifted my leg and rested it on the sofa. I leant forwards and placed my hands on either side of Harry's face, raising it. The edges of his lips twisted into a crooked grin. My smile grew and I moved closer. I tilted my head just enough so that my lips fitted perfectly against Harry's in a deep kiss. It lasted several seconds until I felt Harry's lips move against mine. He raised his hand and ran it through my hair, holding my face to his. His other hand pressed gently on my lower back to bring me closer. I lifted my other leg and placed it on the sofa so I straddled Harry's lap, lightly resting on him. Harry ran his tongue over my lips asking for entrance. A moan escaped the back of my throat and I complied. His hot breath blew into my mouth mingling with my own.

I moved closer, Harry leaning back until he rested on the arm of the sofa. He placed his foot on the cushion so his knee was behind me. I shifted my position so I sat on it comfortably, making my hips press against his, not that it bothered me. Our kisses deepened as Harry's tongue entered my mouth. It brushed the roof of it and played against my own. Shivers raced down my spine and I felt that familiar need again. I moved even closer, desperate to feel him against me. My body gently ran up Harry's as I leaned over him, the pace of our kissing increasing –

My eyes snapped open as Harry froze beneath me. We broke the kiss. Neither of us said a word. My heart was racing as I stared at him while my chest heaved from lack of air. Harry stared back at me, panting, his eyes wide in shock as if something dreadful had happened. Slowly I closed my eyes. I bit my lip and looked down. A small bulge was pressing into my thigh hidden only by Harry's trousers of which appeared to be straining at the zip. My cheeks flushed and I instantly crawled backwards off Harry; Harry also scrambled back, pulling his knees up to hide the bulge. His cheeks were as red as mine.

I stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. Harry had never had … one of those with me before. I was torn between a mixture of complete embarrassment by the situation but also … excitement. A thrill rushed through me at the thought of being able to arouse Harry like that. The corner of my lip turned up into a smile. Harry was getting aroused by me. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as the thought crossed my mind. Across from me Harry was sitting in just an uncomfortable position as I was. I couldn't begin to imagine what must've been going through his head.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, knowing I should say something. Harry beat me to it.

'I'm sorry, you weren't meant to … feel that!' blurted Harry. 'I didn't mean to − it just happened −'

I couldn't help myself; a laugh rose in my throat and I couldn't stop it. Poor Harry blushed even more. I saw this.

'Hey, it's OK,' I told him. I got to my knees and crawled over to him. Harry moved back, his legs keeping us separated. Merlin, he really was embarrassed about this. My laughing probably hadn't helped. 'I'm actually quite … flattered.'

Harry's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. 'You are?'

'Yeah,' I replied softly. 'It's quite a compliment for me, knowing I turn you on.' Harry's face retained its flush, however, the edge of his lip twitched into a grin. 'So is this why you were so uncomfortable with me over the last couple of months?' I asked. 'Because you were trying to hide your arousal?'

Harry swallowed and nodded.

'I didn't want to scare you,' he said. 'I thought if you knew I was getting … aroused by you, it would scare you, like we were moving too fast or something.'

'You should have told me,' I said. 'I was thinking you were going off me because you kept pulling away.'

'Quite the contrary, Jen,' breathed Harry. He shifted his legs slightly. I giggled.

'Well I'm glad that's all sorted out,' I said, moving closer. Harry stared at me. I smiled. 'I do hope it's not going to be a problem for us.'

I moved closer and placed my hand on Harry's knee. I put just enough pressure on it so Harry would lower it, his leg going off the edge of the sofa and revealing the bulge again. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it. I couldn't help but wonder what it looked like _without _Harry's trousers in the way. I bit my lip. Harry still had a nervous look on his face. I smiled to relax him though inside I was probably as nervous as he was. I inched closer to sit between his legs, Harry sitting up slightly.

Closing my eyes I pressed my lips against Harry's to once again resume the kiss. They started long and slow as we got back into our previous rhythm. Harry sat up as they continued, his hand going to my neck to raise my face. His nerves no longer seemed to be there as he once again kissed me the way he did before I assumed all this trouble had started. Poor Harry, being worried about how I'd react to him being aroused by me. If anything it was kind of a relief; least I knew what he'd been doing in his room now.

A contented sigh escaped my throat as Harry's arm went round my waist and bought me closer. He lowered me on to the sofa then gentle rested above me. I wrapped my arms round his neck, tangling my fingers into his wild hair. This was bliss. Harry's kisses eventually moved away from my lips to my neck while his hand trailed up my thigh. He shifted his position slightly so his hips pressed into mine and he let out a groan. It was like nothing I'd heard before. But then once again my nerves got the better of me. I'd felt Harry's fingers lightly graze my piercing before travelling lower. They trailed over my stomach and I felt them brush the waistband of my pyjamas bottoms. Ever so slowly Harry began to lower them, his hand sliding lower until −

Instantly my eyes snapped open and I broke the kiss. I grabbed Harry's hand to stop him going further. My heart was racing as I stared up at Harry. He stared back, a worried look in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' he asked, concerned. Luckily he'd removed his hand.

'I can't,' I breathed. Harry looked at me in confusion. I swallowed and tried again. 'I'm not ready for this …'

A silence followed after that. Harry stared at me for a few more moment before he sat up, moving off me. I did so too, readjusting my clothes. I watched Harry as he sat there staring at the fireplace. Eventually he looked at me.

'Do you not want to go further with me?' he asked me. I remained silent, bracing myself for Harry's reaction to my next reply. I shook my head.

'I do but I'm not ready,' I told him.

'But I thought you were OK with −'

'I am but that doesn't mean I'm ready to sleep with you. We can still do more but I'm just not comfortable being touched like that yet.' I paused, watching Harry's reaction. He didn't reply. 'Harry, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to take that step.'

The disappointment was evident in Harry's eyes; those emerald eyes portrayed almost every emotion Harry was able to have. I couldn't begin to imagine how Harry was taking this; it had just been confirmed that Harry was getting aroused by me and wanted to go further and I could do nothing to reciprocate this. I didn't want to lose my virginity, not quite yet at least. The silence dragged on, now unbearable, as Harry and I sat there. After a couple more minutes Harry got up.

'Harry?'

'I'm, er, going to bed,' Harry muttered quietly. 'I've − er − I'm gonna −'

'Harry, wait!'

I got up and followed him, grabbing his hand to stop him. I may not want to sleep with him yet but like I told Hermione about what happened with Noah, I wasn't completely uncomfortable about the situation nor what I could do to help … relieve him I guess would be the best way to put it. Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. I kept my face neutral as I moved closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved him back against the wall, then proceeding to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster. It caught Harry by surprise considering my previous reaction and I felt him tense. It didn't stop me though. I pulled myself closer until there wasn't a centimetre of space between our bodies, determined to show Harry I wasn't completely unready.

Harry's arms wrapped round me just like I'd hoped. I raised my leg and ran my bare foot up his calf. Harry reacted, his hand running over my thigh so he could hold it in place. I could feel his erection press against my leg, more prominent than before. We remained like this for a minute or two, just kissing, until I heard what I wanted. A groan escaped Harry's throat indicating he was more than aroused. Now it was my turn.

Hesitantly I moved my hand down Harry's chest to his waist. I trailed my fingers lightly across the top of his trousers until I found the buckle of his belt. I managed to undo it though I could feel my hands shaking. Quickly I undid the button as fly and ran my hand over his hip, pushing down his trousers to reveal his boxers. Harry so far had not reacted. That was about to change.

Subtly I moved my hand lower until I found the band of his boxers and slipped it inside. Instantly Harry shuddered, breaking the kiss, as I ran my hand gently over his erection. He jerked forwards so his forehead rested on my shoulder, his breathing all of a sudden a lot deeper than before. I paused my movements, giving him a chance to relax.

'Jen …'

'Ssh,' I breathed into his ear. 'It's OK.'

Slowly I started to move my hand back and forth over his erection. Harry tensed, his breathing turning to pants. His grip on my waist and thigh tightened. I kept my movement steady, gradually increasing the pace and varying the pressure like Noah had shown me. I was well aware now that Harry must have masturbated before but I didn't know what he liked so it was mainly trial and error. But when a second groan issued from him I knew Harry was more than enjoying this. I quickened the pace and increased my grip. Harry gasped, standing straight so his head was against the wall.

'Jen,' he growled. His voice had changed to that one I couldn't resist, deep and husky. 'That's not helping. I −' Harry groaned again. 'Oh God!' he breathed, his eyes shut.

His hips twitched which I took as a sign meaning he was close. I moved closer, pressing myself into him completely and resting my face in the crook of his neck where I began to kiss him, teasing him over his pulse point. His hips jerked a second time.

'Jenna, I'm gonna −' Harry panted, 'come …' he groaned harshly.

I stopped my attentions on his neck only to whisper, 'Then do so.'

With one last strong jerk of his hips I felt Harry release. His body froze between mine and the wall and his breathing seemed to stop for the length of his climax. I remained where I was nestled against him, my hand still in his damp boxers. After a moment or so Harry fell forwards slightly so his forehead rested against mine and I removed my hand. He opened his eyes and looked down on me. I looked back then reached up and kissed his lips.

'Better?'

'Much …'

Like I said, just because I wasn't quite ready for sex didn't mean I couldn't do _other_ things.

The next day there was the usual scramble between all the students to get the Thestral carriages down to Hogsmeade station. Harry and I had to help Professor McGonagall keep them in an orderly manner as they walked down towards the front gates of the school before we were able to get a carriage ourselves. Once there we met up with Hermione, Ginny and Neville as Hagrid took over us and we grabbed a compartment together near the back of the train. Luna joined us when the train started moving, claiming she had seen a Nargle scaring one of the Thestrals. The five of us just looked at each other, holding in are amusement.

The train sped along the tracks through the winter countryside, the snow blurring the hills into a large white mass. I stared out of the window as it past. I couldn't help but wonder what this Christmas will bring. The first proper family Christmas I'd ever had. The first one spent without my friends. As much as I loved going to The Burrow for Christmas with the Weasleys sometimes it was a bit overwhelming but I was still going to miss it this year, not being with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Still, what could be better than Christmas with your own family?

Eventually the train began to slow and within no time the Hogwarts Express was pulling into platform nine and three-quarters. Once Hermione had got Crookshanks back in his cage we gathered are things and joined the queue to get off the train. All our parents were gathered there waiting for us as well as Ron which got Hermione excited, all of us going off to greet ours. I was met with a massive hug from Mum as Dad took my trunk and Gadget's cage. Beside me Harry was talking to James and Lily about his first term; Ginny was being strangled in one of Molly's usual hugs; Luna and Neville were chatting as were old Xeno Lovegood and Neville's grandma; and Mr and Mrs Granger watched on as Hermione and Ron made up for some lost time, proud smiles on both their faces.

Luna and Neville were the first to depart, waving goodbye back at us as they passed through the barrier. Arthur soon got us moving and the rest of us made our way through the barrier back to the Muggle world. Hermione was next to leave as Mr Granger mentioned about parking fees and that they had to leave. With the instruction that we had to meet up over the holidays, Hermione said goodbye to me, Harry and Ginny before giving Ron a long kiss, then headed off with her parents. The rest of us walked together to the exit of Kings Cross where we were to separate; the Weasleys were travelling home via Ministry car while we were going to find a safe place to Apparate home. Ron and Ginny wished Harry and I a "Happy Christmas" before getting into the black cab and disappearing into the traffic.

'So, um, are you heading straight home or have you got plans?' Harry asked as we walked down the street to find a safe place to Apparate away from Muggle eyes. 'Because I was thinking, if you're free, you could come over and watch a film or something.'

'Sorry, Harry, I'm busy,' I replied. 'It's Dad's birthday so we're kind of doing something now I'm home. Dad kind of wants it to be a family thing so …'

'Oh, that's fine,' said Harry. I guess he could understand why without me needing to say it, given Dad's history. We followed our parents round a corner and into an alleyway. Harry stopped us slightly away from them. 'So will I see you sometime this Christmas?'

'Of course, you will,' I said. 'D'you think I'm passing up the opportunity to kiss you under the mistletoe?' Harry grinned. 'Course we're going to see each other. It wouldn't be right if we didn't. But if you want, you can meet up with me in Diagon Alley next week and help me find something for Mum and Dad for Christmas. Plus I might need your opinion on something.'

'Oh?' Harry raised his eyebrows. 'What sort of something?'

'Ah, now that would be telling,' I teased. 'Let's just say you'll like it when you see it most likely.' Harry grinned. I secretly rolled my eyes. That's when I heard Dad calling me. 'I've got to go. I'll see you soon, yeah?'

Harry nodded then gave me a quick kiss.

'Owl me when you want to go to Diagon Alley and we'll go together.'

I nodded then walked over to join my parents. Handing Dad my trunk and keeping a firm hold on Gadget's cage, I gave Harry one last smile and span on the spot, Disapparating away from the alley and back to Godric's Hollow. It was good to be home. Dad told me to go and unpack while he and Mum made some lunch. It didn't take long considering I now just had to flick my wand and my trunk unpacked itself but I thought it best to change into something nicer for whatever Dad wanted to do for his birthday. I also took his present out of my trunk to give it to him. When I was done I went back downstairs into the kitchen. It looked like it was sandwiches for lunch.

'You're looking nice, Jen,' commented Sirius when I walked in. 'But if I were you I'd go back and change into some old clothes.'

'Old clothes?' I didn't understand. I took a seat at the table and helped myself to a sandwich. 'I thought we were doing something together for your birthday?'

'We are,' said Tala. 'Just it's not the usual sort of thing.'

'So what are we doing?'

I looked at Dad. He merely grinned before transforming into Padfoot. He barked loudly before grabbing a sandwich off the table and running to the back door and letting himself out into the garden.

'Sirius!' shouted Tala. 'What have I told you about taking food when you're Padfoot?' Dad's reply was another loud bark. Mum sighed in frustration before transforming herself and running after him.

Any other family, Muggle in particular, would have been completely bemused by this behaviour. As it was my family, I was more than used to it and so was in stitches with laughter watching Mum and Dad fighting as a pair of dogs in the garden. Still, Dad said he wanted to do something as a family and what was more family for us than that? Flicking my wand to change my clothes again, I finished my sandwich and ran into the garden after Mum and Dad. There was a nice layer of snow on the ground, deep enough to make great paw print patterns. Taking a run up, I jumped forwards and transformed into a black dog similar to Mum and Dad before joining in with the chase.

I'd never had so much fun in my life and what was better was that it was with my Mum and Dad. Running around as dogs in our back garden had to be the best thing ever. Just rolling around in the snow and play-fighting with each other beat any normal family activity a Muggle family would do. Of course, by the end of it, we were all soaked from the snow which gave Dad the excuse to shake himself when Mum and I had transformed back to our human forms.

'Dad!'

'Sirius!'

Dad merely laughed when he transformed back. Mum and I looked at each other then back at Dad. She wasn't a Marauder and I wasn't the daughter of two Marauder's for no reason. Seeing our shifty looks Dad backed away slightly only to be pushed back outside into the snow face first. Mum and I were in hysterics at Dad's reaction. Served him right.

'Oh, I haven't had that much fun in years,' sighed Dad. He came and sat down next to me on the sofa. Having now dried off but still very cold Dad had lit a fire while Mum made us some hot chocolate. Outside the sky had completely darkened. Dad wrapped his arm round my shoulders and pulled me closer. I felt him kiss the top of my hair. 'It's good to have you home, Jen.'

'It's good to be home,' I replied. 'To be able to spend Christmas with you.'

'Hmm,' mused Sirius. 'I haven't had a proper family Christmas in years. Christmas in Grimmauld was usually just another excuse for a family argument. Your Mum and I never had Christmas together either, did we Tal?' he asked when Mum walked in; three cups of steaming hot chocolate came floating in after her. We each took a mug as Mum sat down on the other side of me.

'We went to each other's house during the Christmas holidays when we were at school,' said Tala. 'But no, we never did have a Christmas together.'

'Well then here's to our first family Christmas,' said Sirius. He held up his mug.

'And hopefully they'll be many more,' I added.

The first few days of the Christmas holidays were basically spent preparing for Christmas. While Dad continued to arrange with Dora when we could all meet up, between us Mum and I sorted out everything else such as decorating the house, the presents, any food we wanted over the holidays and sending out Christmas cards. Because we didn't own any Christmas decorations it meant I got to practice my Conjuring skills for Professor Flitwick so you'd just find me standing somewhere in the house deep in thought before pointing my wand and hoping the right sort of decoration came out of it. When it came to the tree, however, it was my job to go out and get some proper decorations for it so I went into the village to see what it had to offer.

Godric's Hollow was beautiful in the snow. Admittedly cold so I was wrapped up in my coat and scarf but I still loved the winter atmosphere. Through the windows of the Muggle houses I could see other families busily getting ready for Christmas as well; in the streets people were rushing about doing last minute shopping, singing carols in the square, the kids were having snowball fights. Some of them waved to me as I passed; because Godric's Hollow was such a small village it meant virtually everyone knew everyone and I had become quite popular with the younger kids as they thought there was something "special" about me. Being from one of the few wizarding families living here, I wasn't really surprised. As I walked past, I casually flicked my wand in their direction; a small breeze suddenly whipped up the snow around them creating a mini-snowfall. The kids laughed and screamed in excitement and began dancing as the snow fell on to them. With them entertained, I went into the local store and found some tree decorations.

The following Wednesday before Christmas I was to meet Harry in Diagon Alley. I was up early getting ready and making sure I knew what I wanted to that we didn't get caught in the Christmas rush. Grabbing my coat, I told Mum and Dad I'd see them later before Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. I appeared in Charing Cross behind a bookshop. Checking no one had seen me, I walked across the street and into the hidden pub. The warm atmosphere instantly enveloped me. Waving at Tom I walked through the pub towards the hidden entrance of Diagon Alley. I took out my wand and tapped the correct bricks to reveal the street behind it. It was as busy as ever, wizards and witches walking briskly about with their children being dragged away from the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It was then that a pair of hands covered my eyes.

'Harry, you loon,' I said, taking his hands and removing them. Harry grinned and pulled me into his arms, kissing my cheek.

'Happy Christmas,' he whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly at his deep tone.

'Happy Christmas to you too,' I replied. 'Has it been as hectic for you as it has been for me?'

Taking my hand Harry and I started down the street.

'You cannot begin to imagine how glad I am to be out of the house,' joked Harry.

'Oh?'

'It's been like being back at The Burrow. Mum's almost as bossy as Molly is when it comes to organising things, except without all the shouting though Mum does have a bit of a temper on her according to Dad. I swear it must be a redhead thing.' Harry pulled me closer. 'Makes me glad you're not a redhead.'

I merely rolled my eyes.

The majority of the morning Harry and I spent looking around the shops for the last few presents we each had to get. I still had to buy Mum and Dad's, something for Remus as well as something for Harry. I'd already sorted out Teddy, Dora and Andromeda's presents. After a while I'd managed to find what I was after: I got Mum a bottle of perfume I thought she'd like; I got Dad a new wand holster for while he still worked at the Ministry as an Auror though he had mentioned he might decide to pack it in in the New Year; telling Harry to disappear for a while, I got his present, a new book on Quidditch; and Remus, though you'd think he wasn't the type to wear jewellery, I got a wooden bead necklace similar to my own but with a wolf's claw as a pendant, as a reminder of when he was still able to be called Moony.

Though I was glad Remus was no longer infected with the lycanthropy, I couldn't help but miss the full moons I used to spend with him. His being a werewolf was what had helped create the Marauders; James and Sirius (and Pettigrew) had become Animagi to help Remus, each being given nicknames, but now only three of the remaining four could still transform into animals. Even though it was my blood I'd used when I bought him and the others back (with the aid of Fawkes's magic I'd possessed at the time) Remus had shown no signs of being able to transform like Mum and I could and so the Marauders, though reunited, were still broken in a sense as they could no longer run around together as animals.

'You seem deep in thought. What's up?'

We were still in the jewellers shop when Harry's voice disturbed my thoughts. I looked up at him, not realising I'd faded out.

'Oh, just reminiscing,' I muttered. I then handed the necklace to the shop owner and paid for it. 'I kind of miss the full moons I used to spend with Remus.'

'Course, he's not a werewolf anymore,' said Harry. 'Still, least he's getting the life he deserves now. He's happily married to Dora and they've got Teddy.'

'Hmm.'

My eyes involuntarily flicked to where all the rings were being kept. Marriage was never really something I'd thought about in the past, considering last year I didn't even know if I was going to live long enough for that. To be honest I didn't even think marriage would suit me; as much as I'd love to spend my life with one man, at eighteen, I couldn't imagine being tied down like that unless I was deeply in love with the man I was with. And it takes a long time to fall in love. Marriage was truly one of the last things on my mind. In the cabinet there were dozens of rings, each of them set with a stone of some sorts. Harry noticed.

'Seen any you like?' I gave him a bemused look.

'Harry, they're engagement rings,' I said. 'I don't think we're shopping for those.'

'No, go on,' said Harry. He pushed me over to them. 'Are there any you like?'

Knowing it was pointless, I humoured Harry and had a look. They were all very beautiful but none of them really sparked my interest. All the same traditional diamond rings with expensive price tags attached. Except one. It was in the back row hidden amongst some very flashy and expensive rings. It was a simple silver ring with a single diamond set in the metal, a ruby either side of it. I pointed it out to Harry.

'I like that one. It's simple but elegant at the same time. But what does it matter? I don't see myself getting married anytime soon. It's just a distant dream.' I turned and headed for the door. 'You coming?'

Harry stood there for a moment before walking over to me and we left the shop.

All this talk about marriage suddenly reminded me that I had to go to Madam Malkin's to sort out Dora's wedding dress and a bridesmaid dress for me. Harry was a little confused when we walked into the shop but I told him to just take a seat and wait for me. I disappeared with Madam Malkin to the back of the store where all the bridal stuff was and handed her a picture of Dora and one of her dresses so she had the right size. Madam Malkin thought for a moment then flicked her wand at one of the numerous dresses. A few flicks later Madam Malkin held the dress up for me to see. My eyes widened at how quickly she'd done the dress. It looked amazing. Setting the tissue paper to wrap up the dress, Madam Malkin turned to me. In no time at all she was flicking through the dresses until she found one she was happy with and got me to try it on.

'Jenna?' I froze when I heard Harry's voice come from the front of the store. I was currently standing up on a platform in a bridesmaid gown so Madam Malkin could alter it for me. 'How much longer are you going to …'

Harry trailed off when his eyes fell on me. I just stared back. His eyes took in every inch of me and the dress. It was a long white gown with a corset top and ruffled off-the-shoulder sleeves, the corset itself defining my chest. My hair fell either side of me as I stood there.

'… be?'

'I'll give you two a minute,' said Madam Malkin. Putting away her pins, she got up and picked up Dora's dress. When she'd gone I lifted the edge of the dress and stepped off the platform.

'Harry, it's not what you think,' was the first thing I said. 'Remus is trying to arrange for him and Dora to get married properly without her knowing and I'm to be her bridesmaid and he left me in charge of getting her wedding dress and my bridesmaid dress and −'

I was cut off by Harry pressing his lips on mine.

'I didn't think that at all,' he said, pulling back. 'All I could think of was how beautiful you look in that dress.' I blushed instantly. Harry laughed. 'You're cute when you blush. And don't worry, I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me. I'll leave you to finish here then we'll go have a drink.'

Once the alterations were done to my dress I paid for both of them and Harry and I left the shop. We walked down the street to Florean Fortescue's. The shop was pretty busy but Harry and I managed to get a small booth at the back of the room. I put the bags under the chairs while Harry went and got us a couple of Butterbeers.

'One Butterbeer, nicely warmed,' said Harry. He handed me my drink then slid into the booth beside me. One sip and I was instantly warmed from the inside.

'Nothing beats a warm Butterbeer in the wintertime,' I breathed. 'So what are your plans for Christmas?' I then asked Harry. 'Are you going to The Burrow on Christmas Day for Molly's infamous Christmas dinner?'

'Yeah, I was planning to,' said Harry. 'Wouldn't be Christmas without it. I assume you're going too?' I nodded. 'So … I guess we'll be keeping a lid on our affections again while we're there, seeing as Ron still doesn't know about us.'

'Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that,' I said. 'How are we going to tell him? He's going to be pretty pissed off, especially when he finds out how long it's been going on.'

'We'll figure it out,' said Harry. 'Maybe Hermione can sweet talk him beforehand or something. Either way, we've got to tell him soon. Better we tell him than him finding out from someone else. I think a good portion of the school have suspicions that we're seeing each other now as everyone knows Ginny and Neville are together, not just Gryffindor. If all else fails though we've always got Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex as a threat if he overreacts.'

I laughed though slightly half-heartedly, my eyes lowered. Harry smiled. I felt his hand brush back my hair before touching my cheek. I lifted my eyes to see him gazing at me, his face close to mine, his green eyes glinting. We sat there together in a comfortable silence for a moment or two before Harry made a move. Harry curled his finger under my chin and raised my face to his, his lips brushing against mine in a soft caress. I shifted myself so I was facing him so I could kiss him better. My hand rested on his chest as we continued to kiss, enjoying our own private world. A disturbance across the other side of the shop though distracted me and I pulled away. Though my eyes had been closed I could have sworn a flash or something had gone off.

'What is it?' asked Harry.

My eyes scanned the room but I couldn't locate the source of the disturbance. Whatever it was had gone.

'Nothing.'

I woke up on Christmas Day expecting to be surprised by a pile of Christmas presents under the tree, or in a stocking by my bed, or even just by Dad licking my face as Padfoot. The surprise I did get was not one I'd been expecting at all. I was woken up around nine o'clock on Friday morning by a group of loud voices coming from downstairs. I sat up in bed and listened, puzzled by who could be round this early. It sounded like James and Lily were here. Intrigued I got up and left my room. Out in the corridor I confirmed it was James and Lily, and by the sounds of it, Remus and Harry were here too. What was going on? I walked downstairs to find them gathered in the kitchen. They all fell quiet when I entered the kitchen. I stared at them.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'Someone saw us, Jen,' said Harry instantly. He walked over to me and handed me a copy of the morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. 'And I'll give you three guesses who.'

I took the paper to see a picture of me and Harry kissing in Fortescue's from the other day enlarged on the front page, the following headline and article beside it.

_EXCLUSIVE: HIS CHOSEN ONE_

_When I went into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on a busy Wednesday lunchtime for a small something  
__to eat, never did I think I'd receive more of a treat than just his explosive and aptly named Dynamite ice cream.  
__The shop was packed with Hogwarts students and their families enjoying some last minute shopping yet, sat in a  
__back booth, I couldn't help but spy a young wizard and witch who, with no parents in sight, did not fall into this  
__category._

_Some of you may recall my article from four years ago speculating about a certain young wizard's love life  
__whilst he took part in one of the most dangerous competitions known to wizard, the Triwizard Tournament. After  
__that, it seemed that love was the last thing on the Chosen One's mind as he spent a year absent from the  
__wizarding world before doing battle with the Dark Lord. However recent sightings of this young wizard suggest  
__he hadn't been completely absent of love while on the run. Now I, Rita Skeeter, attractive blonde here for all your  
__reporting needs, can confirm that Harry Potter, aged eighteen, has finally found _his_ Chosen One._

_It was hard not to recognise the messy black hair of the wizarding world's saviour as he took a seat in the  
__booth, enjoying what I assumed to be a day out with his female companion. But, trusting my keen instincts, I  
__watched on. In no time at all, the young Mr Potter and said female companion were sharing a long kiss, his arm  
__wrapped possessively around her waist as her hand rested upon his chest. I sat and waited, wondering if this  
__mystery girl's identity was to be revealed and I wasn't disappointed. A simple sweep back of her hair by Mr  
__Potter's hand told me all I needed to know; in amongst her thick dark hair weaved strands of red, only one  
__known witch possessing that hairstyle._

_Like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words and this was a photo opportunity I was not going to pass up.  
__Harry Potter, no longer the innocent Boy Who Lived, locking lips with long term friend and fellow Hogwarts  
__student, Jennifer Black. It appeared my previous speculations had been true as this half-breed witch responded  
__openly to Mr Potter's advances. The only question: how did this happen? Was she truly chosen by Mr Potter or  
__has he once again succumbed to a witch's charms and potions? Proven herself to be a capable witch, it wouldn't  
__be out of a Black's nature to lure Mr Potter away or beyond her abilities. Well, I can safely say this is one witch  
__who will be keeping a close eye on Miss Black's "blossoming" relationship with Mr Potter, waiting to see if this  
__really is true love or just another wizard cast under a love spell._

I stared at the paper.

'How could she do this?' I asked, unable to believe what she'd written. 'Wasn't she satisfied with what she wrote about Dumbledore after he died that she now has to go and expose us?'

'I don't know, Jen,' said Harry. 'I honestly don't know.'

'Well I think we can safely say the whole wizarding world now knows about your relationship,' said Remus. He took the paper from me and folded it up. 'And with Skeeter's spin on it, I think the both of you should be prepared for a lot of hassle. It was only going to be a matter of time before they came after you.'

'Hmm, and with Harry's fame,' added Sirius, 'you two are going to get a lot of attention. Did you honestly have no idea she was there?'

'I told you, it was so packed we didn't notice her,' said Harry. 'Neither of us did.'

'The flash.' Harry looked at me. 'When we were kissing, something distracted me, a flash or something. It must have been her camera. How did I not realise?'

'Jenna, it's not your fault,' said Harry. He wrapped his arms round me and pulled me in. 'We weren't to know she was there.'

'The question is, what are you two going to do now?' asked James. Harry and I looked at him. 'Like Remus said, everyone's going to know about you two now. It's going to be one hell of a mess to clear up.'

'That's easy,' said Harry straightaway. 'We've got to get to The Burrow.'

With Christmas on hold until Harry and I had sorted this out, I went and got dressed to go with Harry to The Burrow to speak to Ron and the Weasleys as they would have no doubt by now read Skeeter's article. James, Lily and Remus had all returned home when I got back downstairs. Harry was ready and waiting for me. Grabbing my coat, I told Mum and Dad I'd be back later and Harry and I walked out into the garden to Apparate to The Burrow.

'How could we let this happen?' I breathed, the cold air misting my breath. 'I thought she'd learnt her lesson about slandering people in her articles.'

'Don't worry about that,' Harry told me. 'We'll sort it out. The most important thing is to get to Ron.'

I hesitated. Harry saw this. He gripped my hand to try to reassure me. I swallowed then closed my eyes. The two of us span on the spot and Disapparated. I could feel my nerves increase as the darkness pressed against us. All I could think about was how Ron was going to react. Harry must have felt my reluctance as his hand kept a tight hold on mine, pulling me on. A few seconds later the darkness faded and The Burrow stood before us. Again I hesitated. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to face Ron. He may have seemed all right with the fact Harry had a new girlfriend back in the holidays but now he knew it was me Ron's opinion was bound to have changed.

'Harry, I can't do this,' I said, taking a step back. 'Ron's going to be so mad at me. He'll think I stole you away from Ginny. He probably believes what Skeeter wrote −'

'Jenna, if we don't face this now, imagine what it'll be like back at Hogwarts,' said Harry. 'Anyone who gets _The Daily Prophet_ would have seen that article by now. There's nothing we can do.'

That just made it even worse. My expression changed from worry to absolute horror. Harry saw this. He sighed and pulled me into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I closed my eyes, my face resting on his shoulder.

'I know this isn't what you wanted,' Harry whispered. He then let out an irritated noise. 'I should have known this was coming.' I pulled back when Harry said this. What did he mean by that? 'I should have known whatever I did, the whole wizarding world would want to know about it. I can't even go out with my girlfriend without everyone wanting the gossip. I shouldn't have dragged you into this.' I stared at Harry.

'It's not your fault. I knew when I got involved with you, everything was going to change and that the moment people found out about us, my private life would be exposed too. But if it was between being with you and being hounded by the _Prophet_ or being left alone and not having you, I would pick you every time, and everything that comes with you.'

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted a bit into a smile. He placed his forehead against mine as he held me. Harry sighed a second time.

'We better go face them,' he muttered. 'We can't stand out here all day. Plus it's bloody freezing.'

I nodded having also just realised how cold it was. Taking my hand Harry and I walked the short distance towards The Burrow. We went in the back door to find there was no one in the kitchen. Going into the living room we found there was no one in there either. Where were they? We checked the clock: according to it Molly was in Diagon Alley; Arthur, Percy and Bill were all at work; Fred and George were at their home; and Ron and Ginny were here. Well, least the person we had to deal with first was here.

'Hello?' Harry called out. 'Anyone in?'

A noise started above us. Harry and I looked over at the stairs. Soon enough three people appeared in the kitchen; proceeded by a set of fast heavy footsteps, a very irate looking Ron ran down the stairs, closely followed by an anxious Hermione and Ginny. I froze as his eyes fixed on me.

'You!' shouted Ron, causing me to jump. The anger in his eyes was unbelievable; I'd never seen him like this before, not even when he left us when we were on the run. His red hair looked like it was standing on end while his ears were bright pink.

'Ron, stop!' shouted Hermione desperately. She grabbed his arm but he threw her off easily. 'Ron!'

'You!' Ron strode across the kitchen to where Harry and I stood in the sitting room. Hermione and Ginny only just managed to grab him and hold him back before he reached me. 'I can't believe you'd do that!' Ron shouted, pulling against them. 'You conniving little pixette!'

I gasped as Ginny shouted, 'Ron!' Both Harry and Hermione looked confused at Ron's outburst. Ginny and I knew exactly what he meant. A pixette was basically the wizard equivalent of calling a Muggle girl a slut.

'Ron, it's not what it looks like,' I said. Probably not the best thing to say considering there had been a photo of Harry and me in the _Prophet_ and that we were currently standing next to each other. 'We can explain.'

'Oh you better!' snapped Ron. I flinched. 'I knew it! I always knew there had to be something going on between you two! The way you always were around each other, whispering to each other.'

'Ron, just calm down,' said Harry.

'Don't tell me to calm down, Harry!' shouted Ron, turning on him. 'So you left my sister for her, did you? I thought you were my best mate! Best mates don't date your sister, dump them, leaving them hanging on, only to move on to someone else when they're not around!'

'It wasn't like that at all, Ron,' said Harry. 'If you'd let us explain −'

'What's to explain? You told me this had been building for a while. So how long was it going on when you were with my sister?'

'Nothing was going on when I was with Ginny. We had broken up and been apart for a good nine months before anything happened with me and Jenna.'

'So it happened when we were on the run, eh? I'm surprised you could wait that long,' Ron said, directed at me. 'So come on then. Explain. What else happened?'

'Nothing happened, Ron. How many more times do I have to say that? Nothing happened until after the war was over.'

'I would never have come between Harry and Ginny, Ron, I swear,' I told him. 'I would never do that.'

'So why are have you two been seen snogging in Diagon Alley?' said Ron. He lifted up a copy of the _Prophet_ he'd had in his hand. 'If you hadn't come between them when we were on the run, then he and Ginny would still be together, you little pixette!

'Ronald Weasley!' shouted Ginny in a very Molly-ish way. Ron actually span round looking for his Mum before he realised it was her. 'Will you put a charm on it and shut up so you can hear their side?' she snapped at him. Ron glared at her. 'All you've done for the last hour is jumped to conclusions since Hermione showed you that article. It was written by Rita Skeeter! Of course it's going to be telling lies about them! It's what she does! Now are you going to listen to them or am I going to have to put a Silencing Charm on you?'

The two Weasleys glared at each other. At that moment I was whole heartedly glad I was not a Weasley. I could never muster that temper.

'Fine,' he snapped, 'but if I find out those two were messing around when Harry was with you, I'm hexing him.'

'Then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed,' said Harry. Ron looked at him, his eyes also glaring at me where I stood behind him. 'Like I told you in September, Jenna and I had been having feelings for each other _long_ _before_ Ginny and I got together. But Jenna was with someone else so I put them aside. I was completely honest with Ginny the entire time I was with her and when I broke up with her it was to protect her, not because I'd found someone else.'

'He didn't want Voldemort using me to get to him,' said Ginny. 'That's why he broke up with me. I may not have wanted it but Harry was right to do it.' Ginny looked at me. 'He was just wrong about who it was he needed to protect.'

'For months Jenna and I had been distant, Ron,' continued Harry. 'We'd slowly pushed each other away over sixth year so by the time we were on the run, at times we were close, other times we were like complete strangers. The only time something happened was after Lupin appeared at Shell Cottage and even then it was a brief encounter.'

'But it didn't stop your feelings resurfacing, did it?' accused Ron.

'No, it didn't,' admitted Harry. 'They did resurface after that and so when Jenna left, _because _I found out she had feelings for me which she wasn't going to do anything about might I add, I was both angry at her and terrified something had happened.'

'Then what?' asked Ron.

'I found out Ginny was with Neville.' Ron's eyebrows arched up. He looked at Ginny then back at Harry.

'What? When did this happen?'

'Remember when Dean and Luna snuck to school on Jenna's request?' Ron nodded. 'When I found out Jenna was at Hogwarts, my anger at her came back as I couldn't understand why she left, and Luna mentioned those love bugs of hers, saying Jenna had been bitten as had Ginny and Neville. I didn't need anything more to tell me Ginny had moved on.'

'You had moved on?' said Ron. His tone wasn't as angry now but I could still hear the accusation in his voice.

'Neville and I had been seeing each other for at least two months by then,' said Ginny. 'We only put it on hold because I was removed from Hogwarts to stop the Death Eaters taking me like they did Luna.'

'So you knew about them,' said Ron. Harry nodded. 'And you were with Neville.'

'Yes.'

'Then what?'

'We went back to Hogwarts where Harry fought Voldemort,' said Hermione.

'Besides that.'

'But that's important,' said Harry. 'If you recall, Jenna almost died saving us in that corridor, saving Fred from getting worse injuries than he did get. Then Voldemort took her when we were in the Shrieking Shack, because he knew how much she meant to me before even I did. He'd seen into both our minds and knew if he took Jenna, he'd have an advantage over me which I hadn't seen until the moment he took her.'

I expected Ron to argue that point, that surely Ginny would have been more important than me because she'd been his girlfriend, but he didn't, instead asking, 'So you'd realised what Jenna meant to you. But you said she wasn't going to act on her feelings so my question is, how did this happen?'

'Because I confronted her,' said Harry. 'After the fight Jenna and I were up on the Astronomy Tower and I confronted her about her feelings otherwise she wouldn't done anything about them. And nothing would have happened if I hadn't spoken to Ginny. Jenna wasn't going to do anything if I was still involved with her. I had to convince her that Ginny and I had ended before Jenna would even think about going out with me and I'm lucky she agreed.' Harry turned to face me. 'I'm bloody lucky.'

Silence followed. The Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I just stood there waiting for Ron's reaction. All eyes were on him.

'So it just … happened?'

'Ron, it didn't −'

'Yes.' Harry stopped and looked at me, confused. So did Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 'Yes,' I repeated. 'It just happened.'

'Jenna, what are you talking about?' asked Harry.

'Ron's right,' I said. 'We did just … happen. You never actually asked me out or anything like that.' Harry just stared at me, unable to believe what I was saying. 'We just discover we have feelings for each other and all of a sudden we were together. How else can we describe it? We just … happened.'

I looked away then headed for the door.

'Jenna.' Harry made to stop me but I was already out of the door. 'Jenna, wait!'

I trudged my way through the snow away from the house when someone grabbed my arm.

'We didn't just happen,' said Harry. I gasped in surprise as he took my face in his hands. 'We didn't just happen and I won't stand by and let you think that. We happened for a reason, Jenna. We happened because we wanted to be with each other. I wanted to be with you and I don't care what Skeeter or Ron or everyone else thinks. I want to be with you.'

'But Ron −'

'No buts,' said Harry. 'I want to be with you and I still do so if asking you is all it takes then I will. Jenna, go out with me. Please, go out with me.'

I just stood there. When did Harry become so good at rendering me speechless? Unable to say it, I just nodded. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled me in, holding me close to his body.

'When did it get so hard?' he breathed. 'But I'm not giving up without a fight.'

I glanced at Harry out the corner of my eye. I then nestled into his embrace feeling the familiar sense of safety.

'Neither am I.'

When Harry and I returned Ron was a lot calmer now he had our side of the story and he apologised to us. Just after all that had blown over Molly returned from Diagon Alley, her arms full of food. She and Arthur too had heard about mine and Harry's relationship in the _Prophet_ but she was much less judgemental than Ron, only saying we should have told them as she put the potatoes on to boil. As we were already there, Molly suggested we had Christmas lunch instead of dinner as originally planned so Harry sent a message home to our parents telling them everything had been sorted out and to come over. With that done, Harry came over to me.

'So is everything good?' he asked.

'Yeah, everything's good,' I replied.

Just then a whistle came from behind. Looking round we saw Hermione and Ginny watching us. Hermione pointed to something above us. Looking up we saw the small sprig of green attached to the wooden beam above us.

'And it's just about to get better,' murmured Harry before pressing his lips passionately against mine.

Putting aside the whole affair with Rita Skeeter's article Christmas wasn't as much as a disaster as I thought it was going to be when the article came out. After lunch with the Weasleys on Christmas day, Mum, Dad and I Apparated over to Andromeda's house to spend time with her, Remus, Dora and Teddy. Seeing Teddy again brought an instant smile to my face and I greatly enjoyed making his first Christmas one he'd remember. The evening was spent listening to the wireless while chatting about various things or clearing up the mess created from the presents. Remus also pulled me aside to check whether I'd managed to get the dresses. I told him they were sitting in my wardrobe ready for when they were needed. Everything was ready for Teddy's christening in a couple of days, now it was just a matter of getting the wedding done as well. Remus was just lucky, and very thankful, that Molly and Arthur were helping with the whole affair.

The next couple of days passed very quickly and before I knew it, I was suffering a case of déjà vu as I was at Moonlake Cottage rushing around to get everything ready for Teddy's christening like we had at The Burrow the previous year. It wasn't half as hectic as Bill and Fleur's wedding had been, considering half of the stuff from their wedding was being used for this, but Molly was still bossing us about like nobody's business. We had to clear away some of the snow that had fallen during the night in order to set up the small marquee before Molly set me, Hermione and Ginny helping her in the kitchen while the boys including Fred and George finished outside with Arthur.

At half one Remus appeared to check everything was ready for two o'clock and get Dora's wedding dress from me. He was so happy when he saw it. That was when his nerves finally set in. I gave him some reassuring words that he'd done this all before and Dora wasn't likely to say no so he had nothing to worry about. Remus knew I was right then asked if he could see me in my dress. I didn't see why not as I had to get ready anyway and said I'd call him when I was changed. Everyone had Apparated to their homes to get ready but I'd decided to stay at Moonlake and change in my old room. Make-up done and zipped into my dress, I went downstairs to see Mum and Dad had just arrived with Dora in the living room, Remus holding Teddy as he made a fuss about being in the white christening gown.

'He reminds me of what I used to be like with dresses,' I commented as I walked into the room. 'Still, they're not so bad now.'

'Apparently not,' said Dora. She eyed my dress avidly. 'Wow, Jen, I know it's a special occasion but not that special. You look amazing.'

Remus and I shared a look.

'I thought I'd make an effort,' I said. 'Besides, like you said it's a special occasion in more ways than one.'

Dora gave me a curious look but didn't have time to question me as the Weasleys, Harry and his parents, and Andromeda arrived. The smile Harry gave me when he saw me in the dress again told me what he thought of it. Needless to say I blushed. Still while he got to appreciate me in the dress, I got to admire him once again in his dress robes. All it did was make butterflies start up in my stomach at how smart and handsome Harry looked.

The christening went without a hitch. Well, I say that, Teddy did kick up a bit of a fuss when the vicar poured the water over his head but what baby didn't? He was now officially Ted Remus Lupin though he'd always be known as Teddy by everyone. I watched with a great sense of pride, even more so when Harry was made his godfather. I had a feeling that he'd be the same sort of godfather Dad had been to him, responsible but with a reckless side. I was pretty sure Teddy wouldn't want it any other way. Service over, Dora, with Teddy in hand, started to make her way inside when Remus called her back.

'We haven't quite finished yet, Dora,' he said, walking up to her. He took Teddy from her and handed him to Andromeda. Turning back to Dora, Remus got down on one knee. A shocked breath went round all of those gathered. I guess James, Dad and I were the only ones to know he'd been planning this. Dora stared at him. 'Last year you married me but I couldn't give you the wedding you deserved, a wedding in front of your friends and family. Now I can. So Nymphadora,' Dora glared at him when he used her full name but Remus just ignored it (I fought to keep a straight face at that), 'will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me … properly.'

Dora looked round at everyone watching them. Her eyes met mine and she realised what I had meant earlier. I just shrugged, trying to be innocent. She turned back to Remus.

'Yes, I will marry you,' she said. 'And _don't_ call me "Nymphadora", Remus!'

A cheer and a laugh followed that. With a quick flick of his wand Remus conjured Dora's wedding dress to replace the one she'd worn for the christening while Dad flicked his to rearrange the marquee, creating an aisle between the chairs and vanishing the font the vicar had used. Music began playing into the garden making the wintry wonderland feel even more magical. I approached Remus and Dora and handed her the bouquet of flowers that she needed.

'I'll be having words with you three later,' said Dora to me, Dad and Remus. We all shared a look. 'Don't try and act all innocent. I'm a Black too you know.'

The wedding was amazing. Dora looked beautiful in her wedding dress and the two of them looked so happy together as they said their vows. It was such a contrast to what I'd seen the first time they got married. When the service was over the chairs were cleared away so Remus and Dora could have their "first" dance together. Remus held her close and they span slowly on the spot, a soft smile on his face. I'd never seen him look this happy before. I felt my hand get taken and I saw Harry standing next to me. I got his message and he led me on to the dance floor where we joined the various couples in a slow dance.

'It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it? I've never seen Remus so happy before.'

I was lying beside Harry on my bed at home. The celebrations had ended a few hours ago and we'd all returned home, Harry telling James and Lily he was going to spend a bit of time with me before he went back to Godric's Hollow. He was still in his dress robes minus the outer robe while I was still in my bridesmaid dress. I moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

'I can think of one thing that was more so,' said Harry. I looked up at him. 'You.'

I smiled. I sat up and moved myself so I leant over Harry. My hair fell to one side as I looked down on him. Harry smiled back up at me, a warm look in his eyes. I felt my heart start to race as we lay there. For some reason everything that had happened to us over the last few days began to replay itself through my mind. A strange sensation started in me. It seemed to surge in my chest, a burning desire. My eyes were still locked with Harry's. Closing them I leant down and brushed my lips lightly against his. Harry instinctively tangled his hand into my hair to bring me closer. His tongue left a hot trail over my lower lip as he asked for entrance and I had no choice but to give in.

Our kisses deepened. The heat between our bodies increased and in no time our positions were switched so we lay beside each other, Harry leaning slightly over me with one arm wrapped round my waist. I moved my hand until I found the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it free from his trousers, then proceeding to unbutton it. My fingers traced the contours of Harry's chest, feeling his muscles twitch from my touch. It was Harry's turn next. His hand stroked my cheek before travelling lower. Harry's hand felt rough as it grazed my shoulder but I didn't care. His hand went lower, tracing my side before stopping at my hip. However the moment I felt the material of my dress get pulled up, I froze.

'Harry,' I gasped, breaking the kiss. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

'Ssh,' Harry cooed. His hand pushed against mine and moved a little further, revealing more of my leg. I swallowed, my nerves increasing with every second. Harry must've seen the fear in my eyes. 'Don't be scared,' he whispered. 'I won't go too far, I promise …'

I stared into Harry's eyes. Then slowly I nodded and released his hand. Harry gazed reassuringly at me then resumed the kiss. I did my best to respond but I couldn't help but worry what his hand was going to do. It pushed my dress up further and further until he had complete access to my leg. I tensed again.

'Ssh,' Harry whispered against my lips. 'Relax …'

I did my best to do so. I fought to keep my mind clear but I was so aware of what Harry's hand was doing. A part of me was screaming "stop him!" while another part, a stronger part, was saying "let him". Harry's hand caressed my thigh. It felt like his touch was burning my skin. But I liked it. I liked it, the feeling of his skin against mine and the fire it seemed to create. I could feel myself getting excited by what was going to happen, a coil starting to tighten in my stomach. I … I wanted this to happen …

My mind just seemed to blank after that though I was still aware of what was happening and I didn't fight it. I merely moved closer to Harry so my body was pressed against his, my hand gripping his arm. His hand finally moved away from my thigh and cupped my crotch. Suddenly my hips gave an involuntary shudder and pressed into his hand. I moved my leg so it entwined with his, giving Harry better access to what I assumed was his goal: my knickers. Very slowly Harry pushed down the material, exposing me to his attentions. Harry felt me tense again when I felt his touch down there so he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering my mouth. I moaned and in that moment of distraction, Harry's hand had pushed down my knickers just enough so he could get to my most sacred place.

I gasped, breaking the kiss, as Harry began to stroke me there, his finger causing all sorts of sensations to go through my body. His arm tightened round my waist and he whispered comfortingly to me that it was going to be OK. His movements were slow at first in small circles as I got used to it. My breathing had deepened considerably and I fought to keep it even. I gasped again though when a second jolt went through me, the coil in my stomach tightening. Gradually Harry's pace increased, his movements becoming more rapid. My entire body shuddered in response. That was when he did it. With one sharp thrust I felt Harry's finger enter me and I cried out.

'Oh God!' I panted as Harry continued to thrust into me with his finger; I didn't know whether it was from my nerves but I was so tight that Harry's movements were bordering on the line between pleasure and pain until I thought I would burst. Was it meant to feel like this? Never had it felt like this when I'd pleasured myself before. 'Harry, I −!'

'Don't fight it,' he whispered. He moved his arm so that his hand held my head, guiding it to rest in the crook of his neck. Good job too as he soon thrust a second finger in and I let out another cry as this confused feeling increased. My hands gripped his arms, my nails digging in. 'You're almost there …'

The coil in my stomach was unbearable now, it was so tight. I fought to hold on as Harry thrust into me for the last few times. My body was so sensitive now I reacted to each and every one until − Harry pushed me over the peak and for the first time I felt the full extent of this feeling. I shuddered in his arms as I came and I was left panting in his embrace from the shock it had had on my body. Harry removed his hand and instantly pulled me closer.

'It's OK,' he whispered. 'It's over now, it's OK …'

I just lay there nestled in Harry's arms. Whether it was the after effects or not, I wasn't sure, but I was still shaking. My breathing was uneven and a thin trail of sweat had dampened the back of my hair. Like I said, never had I felt that before when I had done that to myself but I'd never gone that far before. And it scared me. As much as I'd wanted and enjoyed it when Harry had started his attentions and how much I knew he didn't mean to cause me any pain, the feeling of Harry thrusting into me even though it was just his finger hurt … Was this what it was going to be like if we have sex? And all of a sudden the whole prospect of sleeping with him was an even scarier thought as I didn't want to feel that pain again.

* * *

**AN: well there you go, i've finally updated. i did my best to keep it tasteful as i don't like smutty things either but there is only so much i can do without it a) getting repetitive and b) losing the way I describe Harry and Jenna feelings. i hope it doesn't put you off my story as it's not going to be sex mad from here but it's now into the M rated stuff so there will be more of it to come in future chapters, especially the next as Jenna has some Important Choices to make (next chapter title there). thanks for reading and do leave a review as they help me alter my style. BlAcKdAuGhTeR.**


	9. Important Choices

**AN: OK, here's the new chapter and another warning, there is a lot of sexual content at the end of this chapter. Even if you don't read it, you'll find out what happened at the start of the next one. I've left a very obvious place where you should stop if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Important Choices

The sound of birds woke me the next morning. I shifted my position to go back to sleep only to feel something tighten around my waist. My eyes flicked open. I was still in my bridesmaid gown from the previous day and there lying behind me on my bed was Harry, his arm draped over my waist. We must have fallen asleep together last night. I glanced at my clock to see it was just gone nine. Mum and Dad were probably up by now. I should probably get up too. As for Harry, James and Lily would no doubt be wondering where he got to last night. I was torn between waking him up to say he better get home or just leaving him be. He actually looked quite cute when he was asleep. Knowing how much I disliked getting woken up in the morning, I chose the latter.

Carefully I slid out from Harry's grip and got up. Instantly I winced, the pain right between my legs. I lifted up my dress to check down there to find a small bloodstain. But my period wasn't due for another week. Why was I bleeding? It didn't make sense. Then I remembered last night and what had happened. Harry and I went further last night, this time him pleasuring me. Instead of pleasure though I'd felt pain. Could that be what was making me sore?

Quickly I got out of my dress and pulled on my pyjamas. Checking Harry was still asleep, I crept out of my room to see if Mum was up. She'd know what was wrong. I went downstairs and through the hall to the kitchen. Sure enough Mum was in there busily brewing some coffee. She had her back to me. I close the door, announcing I was there. She looked round.

'Morning,' she said. 'You're up early. I didn't think you'd be up until later, considering Harry stayed over.'

I felt a slight heat start in my cheeks. Mum sat down at the table. I went and joined her.

'Yeah, about that,' I muttered. Mum raised her eyebrow at me. She'd noticed my anxious look.

'Is everything all right, sweetie?' asked Tala. She flicked her wand at the kettle and it poured me a drink as well which she floated over to me. I took it and had a sip. 'You seem a bit distracted.'

I didn't respond straight away. I didn't really know how to phrase what I needed to ask her but Mum seem to know anyway.

'Did something happen last night with Harry?' she said softly. I glanced at her, then nodded. 'D'you want to talk about it?'

'I don't really know where to start,' I mumbled. I paused again as I rearranged my thoughts, then said, 'Last night … Harry and I – I mean, Harry convinced me to go further with him.'

'Did he force you?'

'No,' I said instantly. I didn't want Mum or Dad ever getting that impression. 'No, he would never do that. I might have been reluctant at first but it was completely mutual.'

'I was just checking,' said Tala. 'I'm not asking because it's Harry. I would do the same regardless of whom you were dating. Your father and I don't want anything happening to you.' Mum took a sip of her drink then place down her mug. 'So,' she continued. 'How far did you go, if you don't mind me asking?'

'We didn't have sex,' I replied. It was pretty clear to me now that Mum and Dad might have heard us last night. 'We'd gone this far before except last time, it was me pleasuring Harry. This time it was the other way round.'

Mum nodded. I continued.

'At first it seemed all right. We were just kissing and stuff but when we started to go further, I froze. Harry promised he wouldn't go too far, and he didn't, but what we did do … it hurt.' I looked at Mum, confused. 'When he was just touching me I enjoyed it, even when he went … you know, down there, but then he –'

'I think I know what you're getting at,' said Tala, cutting me off. I was kind of thankful. I wasn't being the most articulate in explaining what Harry and I did last night but I didn't want to put it as bluntly as "he fingered me" to my parents. 'One other thing, did you have any after effects either last night or this morning?'

I guessed this was the Healer in her coming out so I replied, 'I felt a bit shaken up after we finished last night then this morning I was a bit sore and I found blood in my pants, but I'm not due yet.'

Mum's anxious face relaxed. She gave me a reassuring smile.

'You'll be relieved to hear that's all completely natural, Jenna,' she said. 'You were nervous last night. It was the first time you'd allowed Harry to touch you like that so you were bound to feel scared. That's why you're probably a bit sore this morning. When you're nervous when you're being intimate, you tighten up and it's harder for that sort of stuff to go smoothly. As for the blood, sometimes there is a little bleeding when you first get sexually active. You've nothing to worry about.'

I was definitely glad about that. But the fact that it still hurt in the first place concerned me. I needed to talk to Harry.

-o-

The sound of the door creaking shut stirred Harry the next morning. He opened his eyes to find he was still in Jenna's bedroom having stayed over the previous night. However, Jenna was not beside him on the bed as she had been hours previous. In fact she wasn't in her room at all. She must have gone downstairs Harry decided. He then glanced at the clock on her bedside table to check the time. It was almost half nine.

_I should probably get home_, Harry thought, getting up and doing up his shirt again. _Mum and Dad are no doubt going to be questioning me about where I was last night._

Grabbing his robe from off the floor, Harry left Jenna's room. Quietly Harry went downstairs in case Sirius and Tala were still asleep to find Jenna. His best bet would be the kitchen. Having been to Jenna's house so often over the summer, Harry didn't have trouble finding it. However as he was about to push open the door, he stopped. Jenna was in there, sure enough, but so was Tala, and from what he could hear it sounded like they were having a private conversation.

'Harry promised he wouldn't go too far,' said Jenna's voice. Instantly a heat rose under Harry's collar. They were talking about what she and Harry had done last night. Mentally Harry cringed. 'And he didn't, but what we did do … it hurt.'

What? Harry moved closer to the door to check what he'd heard. He'd hurt Jenna last night? But how was that possible? He'd been so careful. He'd checked what he had to do to make it comfortable for Jenna beforehand; he hadn't pushed her further than she wanted to go; and he would have stopped the moment he thought Jenna was in pain. Harry would never have intentionally caused Jenna pain. It hurt him too much to see her hurt. How could this have happened?

'You'll be relieved to hear that's all completely natural, Jenna,' Tala's voice replied. 'You were nervous last night. It was the first time you'd allowed Harry to touch you like that so you were bound to feel scared. That's why you're probably a bit sore this morning. When you're nervous when you're being intimate, you tighten up and it's harder for that sort of stuff to go smoothly. As for the blood, sometimes there is a little bleeding when you first get sexually active. You've nothing to worry about.'

'Ahem.'

Harry looked back over his shoulder to find Sirius watching him, his eyebrow raised and arms folded. Harry jumped.

'I wasn't eavesdropping,' he said though he knew it blatantly looked like he was. 'I mean, I –'

'No, of course you weren't,' said Sirius, humouring him. 'You were just standing with your ear to the door while my wife and daughter had a conversation in the kitchen. Harry, what do you take me for?' The heat rose in Harry's cheeks. Sirius chuckled. 'You can calm down, all right? I'm not going to do anything. It'd be a bit hypocritical if I did.'

Harry let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

'Yeah, I know,' he replied. 'It's just … you heard us last night, didn't you? I mean, that's what Jenna's talking to Tala about.'

'Rule number one, Harry,' said Sirius. 'A Silencing Charm goes a long way if you don't want to get caught.'

'We didn't –!'

'I know you didn't. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't push Jenna. But I will say this,' Sirius added, his voice taking on a more serious note, 'if you hurt Jenna in any way, I will not hesitate to act. Regardless of you being my godson, Jenna is still my daughter and I will not have her pressured into anything or taken advantage of. I would do the same no matter who she was with. Do I make myself clear?'

'Of course, Sirius,' said Harry. 'You know I would never do anything to hurt her. She means too much to me.'

'Indeed, I know that,' said Sirius. 'I've watched you two enough to know what you mean to each other which puts me in no doubt about trusting you. Just don't give me a reason to withdraw it.'

Harry nodded. Sirius smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen.

-o-

The kitchen door opened and in walked Dad followed by Harry, Dad coming over to me to kiss me good morning then Mum who was already starting to cook some breakfast now everyone was up. Harry was still standing by the door. I caught his eye and nodded at the spare seat next to me. Better than having him look like a spare part in the kitchen. Harry got my drift and smiled then came and sat down beside me. I decided to wait until Harry left before I spoke to him so that Mum and Dad didn't overhear. Hearing us last night was enough of an embarrassment for one day.

Talk mainly revolved around Rita Skeeter's article again as it had done for the past few days. Hermione had decided to do some investigating to see whether Rita had been up to her old tricks again when she had discovered Harry and me in Fortescue's because if she had, it would mean she'd broken her word and Hermione could report her for being an illegal Animagus. We were still waiting to hear from her. To be honest it was hard to avoid the subject at the moment, especially as I had once again been receiving a bit of hate mail from some of Harry's female followers, or perhaps worshippers is a more appropriate word considering what some of them write in their letters. Only one or two actually supported the idea of us being together. The Howlers were the worst though.

'You'd think some people would have better things to waste their gold on other than sending you Howlers, Jenna,' muttered Mum as she cleared up the ash from one of them into a bin. 'I pity the Owls who deliver them if they don't get there in time. Give them a right fright.'

'You've never heard a Howler from Molly Weasley?' asked Harry. He sat beside me as I opened my mail, his arm draped round my waist. We shared a smirk when he said this, remembering the one she'd sent Ron back in second year. 'It wouldn't so much give them a fright. More of a heart attack.'

'I dunno,' shrugged Sirius. 'A Howler from my Mum was always a shocker, remember Tal? That one I got when she found out I was dating you.'

'I can't really forget it,' said Tala. 'She always did have a way with words when it came to insulting someone.'

Ah yes, my grandmother. Never met the woman apart from the portrait of her in Grimmauld Place and that was enough to know I would never receive her approval. I wonder how she would take it if she found out Dad was alive again and I killed her favourite niece. A shiver ran down my spine at the memory of Bellatrix when she died. It was not something I liked to remember.

'She could probably even give Molly a run for her money when it came to shouting the place down.'

I smiled as I continued to read my post. All of them had pretty much the same message: to keep my filthy half-breed hands off Harry and to grow up from using love potions on him otherwise I'd be getting some hexes in the mail soon. I knew to take them with a pinch of salt but some of them still hurt. However, it was none of those that bothered me. It was one that was only a couple of sentences long which caught my attention, nor was there a name on it.

_They say roses are red and violets are blue. But you are all Black, you know that it's true. He'll never  
understand, he could never see. It's more than magic which draws you to me._

'Harry, look at this,' I said, showing the letter to him. 'Who d'you suppose sent it?'

Harry's eyes scanned the note.

'Well I'm guessing it's not just girls who are annoyed we're together,' he said. 'Perhaps some guy who had the hots for you is disappointed you're taken.'

'And yet it was me who was made out to be the bad guy.' I folded the note and put it with the others. 'Either way, I'll be glad when all this attention dies down. Least they don't know I live here.'

'Speak for yourself,' said Harry. 'Talking of which, actually, I better head home. Mum and Dad are probably wondering where I am.'

I nodded. Excusing ourselves from Mum and Dad, we went into the hallway so Harry could Apparate back to his house. I held him back for a moment though so I could speak to him without Mum and Dad overhearing.

'About last night,' I began. Harry immediately cut me off.

'Jen, I heard you talking to Tala,' he said. 'I honestly didn't mean to hurt you.'

'I know you didn't,' I said softly. I gently stroked his cheek. 'I know you would never hurt me. It was no one's fault.'

'Then why did it happen? Did we miss something? I was so careful not to push you.'

'You didn't push me. I wanted it to happen but I think part of the problem was my nerves. If we can find a way to make me relax, maybe it won't happen again. I know kissing you and you holding me helped.' I then leant closer so I could whisper in his ear. 'I especially liked it when you touched me,' I placed Harry's hand on my thigh and moved it up to my rear, 'like that.'

'I'll bear in mind to do that again then,' whispered Harry, smirking. I felt a tingle in my spine as he used the soft, deep voice he knew I couldn't resist.

'That works too,' I added. 'Anyway, you better be going. James and Lily will be expecting you back sometime today I'd assume, seeing as you didn't turn up last night.'

'I don't think they would have minded, they knew where I was though I'm probably going to get questioned,' said Harry. 'Ah, they're probably going to be really embarrassing about this.'

'No more than mine will be when you're gone.'

'At least it's only your parents who are going to hassle you. I've already had Sirius give me "the talk" about it.'

I held in a groan at that. Why did Dad have to go do that?

'I don't even want to know what he said to you,' I said, holding my hands up in resignation. 'And I have no sympathy for you either if it was embarrassing as it's going to be just as embarrassing for me when you're gone. Which you should do!' I pushed Harry towards the door. 'Come on, I've got homework to do and I can't be distracted.'

'All right, all right, I'm going!' laughed Harry. Then, in a move I didn't see, Harry caught my wrist and next moment I was in his arms as he pressed his lips against mine. 'You've got to admit though,' he added, breaking it, 'I'm a good distraction.'

'Hey!'

'Gotta go!'

Harry ran out the door on to the snowy path. I followed, miffed he'd managed to steal a kiss like that, only to retreat again when I remembered my slippers weren't meant for the snow. Harry laughed when he saw me retreating back indoors. Then, in a flurry of snow and a loud _crack_, he was gone. I let out a heavy breath in exasperation then returned to the kitchen for whatever "talk" was going to come from Mum and Dad.

It wasn't for another few days before I found out the outcome of Hermione's investigation into Rita's article. She'd managed to track her down at her office and, unfortunately, Rita had stuck to her end of the bargain. It turned out that she had indeed been at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour the day she'd seen me and Harry there and she had the receipt to prove it. She'd gotten the photo legitimately and so had been within her right to write what she wanted as she hadn't eavesdropped to get the gossip like she had in our fourth year.

'There's nothing we can do about her this time,' Hermione had told Harry and me over the Floo network. 'It was just a complete coincidence that you were there at the same time.'

'So we can't even get a retraction or something?' asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

'Nope, it's all legitimate,' she said. 'Sorry, Harry. There's nothing we can do.'

Begrudgingly Hermione had to admit Rita had kept her word. She hadn't done anything sneaky to get interviews, nor had she been spying, and the article was mainly made up of what she'd seen and her own opinion. Harry and I could do nothing about it. But it also didn't help us with what we were going to do about the article. Harry was once again being hounded by the Prophet through letters and people following him wherever he went all wanting information on whether or not he was dating me or if I'd seduced him. As for me, I was lucky I was only getting hate mail. Owls only need a name for them to deliver a letter so they could find me. The reporters couldn't as my last known address had been Moonlake Cottage and Remus had already dismissed those who'd turned up at his door looking for me, telling them I'd moved out months ago.

The sound of the church bells drew me from my thoughts. I looked round the village square from my position on the wall surrounding the local pub's garden. I'd been out for a walk to get away from Mum and Dad for a bit and had taken a break as I was in mixed minds between heading home or going to see how Harry was. There weren't many other people about in the street, mainly some kids enjoying the last of the snow as their parents talked in the queue in the shop. I let out a sigh, my breath misting in the cold air, then got up. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and the hood of my coat up then headed back down the hill towards my house. I went quite slowly as the pavement was icy. When I got to the end of the road, I stopped. Looking to the left I saw Harry's house, the grey brickwork dusted with snow like a cake with icing sugar. To my right, another street with my house in it. I turned to walk down the street when I heard voices behind me.

'Up ahead, in the green.' I looked round. A small group of people dressed in robes were gathered on the street corner. One of them had a camera while another had a notebook floating beside them. 'It looks like her. She's got the right hairstyle. It must be Black.'

Without giving them a chance to confirm it I made a run for it. Thinking about it, running was probably what gave me away. The group of reporters instantly started chasing me. I ran straight for the park, hoping I could lose them on the path that snaked round it through the trees.

'We only want to ask a couple of questions!' they shouted at me.

'What's it like dating The Boy Who Lived?'

'Have you any response to Rita Skeeter's article the other week?' another shouted.

'You apparently used Love Charms to seduce Potter! Can you recommend any?'

The reporters were like a pack of wild dogs on my tail. I couldn't lose them. I ran as fast as I could through the park and out the back gate. It had taken me all the way to the edge of the village past Harry's house. Unfortunately when I got out of the park I didn't see the black ice on the road. I slipped over, giving the reporters a chance to catch up.

'Miss Black! Finally!' The reporters caught up to me as I stumbled back to my feet. 'Now, a couple of questions!'

I waved my wand and created a flurry of snow to disorientate them. With them distracted I made another break for it. I ran back up the hill towards the church and the street that lead home for me. I ran straight past Harry's house knowing it was no use going to hide there as that would just lead the reporters to him as well. But they were one step ahead of me. I skidded to a halt just in time to see two of them Apparate in front of me whilst the other three ran up from behind. They were aware this was a mainly Muggle village, weren't they? I looked at them without a clue of how to get out of this. I'd only Apparated in snow once before and I still wasn't very good at the re-entry part of it.

The group advanced on me. All of a sudden I felt something grab me round the waist and there was a flurry of snow as someone Disapparated, taking me with them. I didn't see who as I'd closed my eyes when the snow kicked up but I heard the familiar _crack_. Seconds later the two of us reappeared in an area I didn't recognise and was certainly not in Godric's Hollow. Opening my eyes I saw I was in another park, one I'd seen before but couldn't remember where. The arm holding my waist relaxed. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was.

'Thought you could use a hand,' said Harry. 'They found you, huh?'

I couldn't have been more relieved to see him.

'Yeah, they spotted me when I was on my way home. I guess they know where we both live now.'

'No rest for the wicked,' shrugged Harry. 'Still, while we're here, we might as well enjoy what privacy we have before we attempt to Apparate back. Those reporters have been hanging around all day.'

Harry stepped away from me and headed over to the swings. I followed.

'But couldn't they follow our Apparition path?' I asked. 'The tears stay open for a good minute or so after someone Apparates.'

It seemed silly but it was true according to what Twycross had taught us in sixth year when he was teaching us to Apparate. Whenever you Apparated or Disapparated somewhere, you momentarily make a tear in the passing of time as you instantly move from one place to another, like you do when teleporting according to those ridiculous sci-fi things Muggles read, and if you're quick enough you're able to follow the pathway one person creates when they Apparate. It's something Aurors apparently have to learn in order to follow criminals by using their tear pathways. Dora told me she wasn't that good at it.

'I doubt those reporters are skilled enough to do that,' said Harry. He used his wand to clear the snow off one of the swings and took a seat. 'Following a tear pathway is one thing. Actually being able to end up where whoever they're following is another. It takes a good year of training to be able to accurately follow someone.'

I was momentarily impressed by Harry's knowledge of the subject then shook myself.

'And where exactly are we?' I asked. I sat down on the swing next to him and looked around again. I had no idea where we were.

'Don't you recognise it?' said Harry, surprised. I shook my head. 'We're in the park near Wisteria Walk. We're in Surrey.'

I looked around again. It was all the snow. That was why I didn't recognise it. When I was younger and still lived here, there was never that much snow in the winter. Right now there was a good two inches of the stuff. No wonder I hadn't recognised it.

'Why bring us here?' I asked, confused.

'Because no one ever knew I lived here, apart from the Order, of course,' Harry explained. 'So they wouldn't ever think to look for me here. It's where I used to go when I was a kid to get away from Dudley and the Dursleys.'

That was the first time in about six months I'd actually heard Harry mention the Dursleys. I was well aware of what Harry's relationship with his aunt and uncle had been like when he lived at Privet Drive but surely now Lily was back, his relationship with his aunt at least would have improved.

'How are your aunt and uncle?' I asked carefully. 'Have you seen them much since you moved out?'

'Nope,' said Harry shortly. He didn't face me as he said it. 'Don't have a reason to.'

'What about your mum? Has she seen or spoken to Petunia since she came back?'

'She's thought about it but she doesn't really know how she'd explain it to her,' shrugged Harry. 'I mean, how would you go about explaining to a Muggle how someone who'd been dead nearly eighteen years miraculously reappears again.'

Harry had a point. Whilst the wizarding world had bought what Kingsley had said about how they came back, explaining it to a Muggle might be much harder.

'I think a part of her wants to see Petunia,' Harry continued, 'but there was still that tension between them because of her being a witch which I think holds her back. Petunia hated it. They used to get on really well as kids until she went to Hogwarts. She was jealous and that affected their friendship.'

'Petunia was jealous? But she always spoke so disdainfully about the wizarding world,' I said. 'Like after the Dementor attack on Dudley.'

'Apparently so, or at least according to Snape's memories from his talks with Mum, she was.'

'And you don't think that changed after Lily died?'

Harry shook his head. 'The subject of my parents was never discussed when I was younger. If Petunia ever did regret Mum's death, she never showed it. To her, Mum just didn't exist.'

I couldn't tell if Harry was annoyed by this or not. But I s'pose he was right. It sounded to me that Petunia would never get over the fact Lily had gotten an opportunity she hadn't and would never forgive her. Perhaps it was for the best if Petunia didn't know Lily was alive. I couldn't help feel sorry for Lily though. I'd found it hard enough when Dad died. I couldn't imagine losing a sibling and not being able to see them again.

'How do you feel about it?' I asked Harry. 'D'you think Lily should get in contact with her?'

'Ultimately, it's Mum's choice,' he said. Harry got up and walked away. 'I know what I think. It's up to her, not me.'

I got up and followed him. He'd stopped and was staring up into the grey sky. I took his hand.

'What do you think?'

'Personally, I don't think it's a good idea,' said Harry. 'Not because of my feelings about the Dursleys. Because it'd be too hard on Mum if Petunia rejects her again.'

'I guess that just proves how different people are,' I said. 'I couldn't imagine being in Lily's situation. I hate losing the ones I love.'

Harry smiled gently down at me. He put his arms round my waist and pulled me closer, resting his chin on my head.

'Well you're not going to lose me.'

I smiled then nestled back into Harry's warm arms. It was nice being out in the open again and not having a photographer trying to get a picture of us together. And of course, when you're alone it means that other things can happen. After a few minutes Harry had lifted my chin and engaged me in a long kiss to which I had no complaints over. It was the voice that jeered at us which annoyed me.

'Oi, oi! Get a room!'

Harry pulled back instantly. He must have recognised the voice as next moment his arm pushed me behind him. I looked around him to see who had shouted at us. There was a group of five or six people gathered on the other side of the fence, all laughing at us, and judging by the look on his face Harry seemed to know who they were. Seeing they'd gotten our attention, the gang approached us. There were four guys, all sporting a similar buzz cut hairstyle, tracksuit and trainers; with them were two girls who looked equally as thuggish, dressed in clothes that did not look appropriate for the winter weather. The boys were smirking at us.

'Well, well, well.' A boy with cap on his head stepped out of the group. He stood in front of Harry. Harry glared at him. 'If it ain't little Potter.'

'Polkiss,' replied Harry slowly. 'See you haven't changed much. Still as thick as you always looked.'

The two other blokes let out an "ooh". Polkiss glared at Harry and stepped right up to him. Harry didn't react. He obviously knew who the guy was but for some reason he looked oddly familiar to me too, and his name.

'I heard you'd finally been taken to the nut house,' said Polkiss. 'Heard you were a right head case.'

'Oh? And where did you hear that?' asked Harry.

'Dudley's dad told mine, and he told me.' Vernon Dursley, of course. 'Said they'd finally kicked you out. Said you were a right nutter.'

I watched Harry cautiously, hoping he wouldn't start anything. If my guess was correct, this bloke standing in front of us was a boy we once knew called Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's friends from primary school who'd taken part in beating up both me and Harry, the other boys being the rest of the gang. Harry stared at Polkiss, not saying anything.

'He can say what he wants,' Harry shrugged. He turned away and took my hand. 'Come on. Let's get out of here, Jenna.'

I was very relieved Harry had chosen to walk away. The last thing I wanted was him drawing his wand on a bunch of Muggles. But as we were walking away, a shrill voice spoke up. One I hadn't heard in years.

'No way!' it shrieked. I froze, shivers racing up my spine from the voice causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. 'Wittle Jennifer, the prodigal orphan, has returned?'

Never in my life did I think I would hear that voice again but I couldn't mistake it anywhere. Very slowly I turned round to see a girl with bright red hair staring down her freckled nose at me. And she hadn't changed one bit since the last time I saw her. Dressed in a short skirt without tights, furry boots and a coat over what I assumed had to be the most revealing top on the planet, Mandy smirked when she realised I'd recognised her.

'Itsy bitsy Jennifer, unwanted little doll,' Mandy sung in her squeaky voice, reciting the old rhyme she'd made up to torment me when we were kids. 'No one to love her, all on her own.'

'Mandy,' I responded, my teeth clenched. 'Long time no see.'

'Do you know her, Jenna?' Harry asked me.

'Unfortunately, I do,' I muttered. 'Harry, this is Mandy Holden, a girl at the orphanage I lived at when I was younger.'

'That's Miss Holden,' snapped Mandy. 'Or do I have to remind you of what happened last time you didn't address me correctly in public?'

She still thought she had that power over me? I was six years old at the time and didn't know any better, plus she'd been a right bully (not that that had apparently changed). What Harry must've been thinking as he watched this, I couldn't begin to imagine. He'd never met anyone I'd known at the orphanage as I'd always met him well away from the place.

'You wouldn't dare,' I muttered under my breath.

'Try me.' Mandy raised her eyebrow at me then looked up. 'So, are you going to introduce me?'

My jaw clenched again, 'Mandy, this is Harry Potter.'

'Yes, indeed,' she mused. I watched as her eyes travelled up and down him. Her tongue trailed over her upper lip. 'It's a pleasure to meet you,' she then continued, holding out her hand for Harry to take. 'Harry Potter.'

Harry didn't say anything but shook her hand. I don't think Mandy was quite expecting that judging by her reaction.

'Come on, babes,' said Polkiss. He walked up to her. 'There's no point wasting your time with this loony.'

'Oh, but he's a friend of Jenna's,' said Mandy. She glanced at me and smirked again. 'Any friend of Jenna's is a friend of mine.'

I didn't respond. I'd learnt years ago not to rise to Mandy's taunts. This time, however, she went _way_ too far.

'So, Harry,' continued Mandy. It was clear she was only addressing him now. 'How did you meet our lovely Jenna?'

My eyebrow arched. Lovely? Mandy had never called me that. What was she up too?

'I met her at school,' replied Harry. 'Used to live in Privet Drive and we went to the same primary and secondary school in Scotland when she moved. My Uncle wanted to get rid of me so he sent me there when I told him it was a boarding school and he wouldn't have to pay for it.'

'And yet we've never met before,' sighed Mandy, sounding disappointed. 'Such a shame Jenna never introduced us.'

_And for good reason_, I thought to myself.

'Such a shame indeed,' repeated Mandy. That's when I noticed where her hand was. She was ever so slowly trailing it down Harry's neck and chest. Harry didn't react, even when she moved right up close to him. My hand automatically twitched closer to where my wand was hidden in my trouser pocket. The rest of her group were snickering in the background. 'We could have gotten to know each other so well.'

'Get your hands off him,' I said slowly, my voice deadly. Mandy looked at me. She didn't move.

'Why should I?' she asked. 'It's a free country, Jenna. I can do what I like. Can't I, Harry?'

She stroked his cheek. I glared at her. She knew perfectly well this was annoying but I wasn't going to rise to it. I was just glad at how unresponsive Harry was being, his face completely neutral. I wasn't the only one getting annoyed now though. Polkiss too seemed to be getting irritated by Mandy's actions.

'Babes, come on,' he said again. 'Let's leave these losers.'

'I'm not done yet,' Mandy snapped at him before returning her attention to Harry. 'So Harry,' she continued. 'What's a guy like you doing with a girl like her? I mean, she's a _bad_ girl, Harry, and not in a good way. I'll even let you in on a little secret about wittle Jennifer. She's a freak. Complete circus freak. Strange things always happen if you hang around her.'

_Newsflash for you, Harry knows that. Tell him something he doesn't know_.

Still Harry just stood there. For a brief moment it looked like Mandy was going to give up, frustration narrowing her eyes as she couldn't get Harry to respond. She moved even closer.

'I could show you what a real bad girl is. Real bad.'

Mandy moved closer to the point where her lips were centimetres from Harry's; that did it for me. Instantly I pushed her away. Unfortunately though, my irritation at her actions had made my shield spark up at my hands and so she was pushed back a little harder than I'd intended. The reaction to this happened in a matter of seconds. Moments after I'd pushed her, Polkiss had lunged at me only to be blocked by Harry who'd pushed me out of the way and drawn his wand. Mandy was shrieking in the background to her girl friend. Harry held his wand under Polkiss' chin while he had grabbed Harry's jacket. Polkiss laughed.

'Still carrying that stick around with you?' he jeered Harry. 'I could break that and you like a twig. And that cow.' Not that I knew many Muggle terms, I was pretty sure he was meaning me when he said that. 'No one pushes around _my_ girlfriend.'

'And you won't lay a finger on mine,' growled Harry. 'Now, how about you and your little friends run along. Go beat up a ten year old like you used to.'

'Oh we've moved on to bigger targets since then,' said Polkiss. He raised his fist. 'You'd be perfect.'

'Give it up, Piers.'

Everyone looked round. Someone was approaching us. Harry lowered his wand when he saw who it was.

'Come on, Big D, it's only Potter,' said Polkiss.

'I said, leave it,' repeated Dudley Dursley. He glared at Polkiss until he got the message. He released Harry's jacket. 'Go see to your girlfriend and get out of here. Your mum was round mine looking for you.'

Polkiss groaned then turned away. Dudley, Harry and I watched as the group slinked away. Mandy glared back at me before running up to catch up and link arms with her friend. They left the park. Once they had gone, Dudley turned to us. He'd changed since I last saw him. He'd slimed down a lot though he was still as broad and heavily built as always, more rugby player than wrestler now; his hair had grown out too making him look slightly less thuggish.

'It's been a long time,' said Dudley, holding out his hand. Harry took it.

'It has,' replied Harry. 'See you're still being called Big D.'

'Only Piers does,' he shrugged. 'So, what are you and Jenna doing around here? I thought you'd moved to London or something.'

I was surprised Dudley remembered who I was while Harry replied, 'Jenna had a little bother at her home so I Apparated us here. Get some peace but then your old gang turned up. They haven't changed much.'

'Neither have you by the looks of it,' said Dudley. 'Still drawing your wand?'

'Only because he threatened Jenna,' said Harry. 'I wasn't going to let him hurt my girlfriend.'

Dudley glanced at me.

'Oh, you two going out, eh? Good for you then, I s'pose.'

'Thanks,' I said though I was really taken aback by how casual he was being.

'Well, seeing as you're in the area, d'you want to come back to mine and get a drink?' Dudley continued. This surprised both of us.

'I don't think your mum and dad would appreciate me turning up unexpectedly,' said Harry. 'Besides, we should probably be heading back. We've got school in a couple days and I need to pack.'

'Still at Hogwarts? I thought you'd finished by now.'

'We didn't exactly get to do our exams last year so we're catching up now.'

'Fair enough,' said Dudley. 'Well, see you around, Potter.'

With that Dudley turned on his heel and walked off. Taking that also as our cue to leave, Harry took my hand and we Disapparated back to Godric's Hollow.

I was quite apprehensive the morning we were due to go back to Hogwarts for the spring term. I just had the image of reporters being gathered at platform nine and three-quarters. To my surprise, it was only the usual mass of Hogwarts students. The_ Daily Prophet_ obviously weren't aware Harry and I were still in school. Definitely for the best. Mum, Dad and I got to the platform well in time and we were met on the platform by Hermione and her parents. Together we found a compartment and dumped our trunks and pets before returning to the platform to wait for the others. Harry was the next to arrive with James and Lily. That was when the staring started. When he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek several pairs of eyes turned on us from around the platform and on the train. Finally, as usual, the Weasleys were last. We saw a flash of red hair we knew to be Ginny's run through the barrier then up the platform towards us, Molly, Arthur and Ron following.

'Sorry we're late,' gasped Ginny. 'Some of us overslept.' She sent a look at Ron.

'It wasn't my fault I was up late,' said Ron indignantly. 'I'd forgotten how much time packing takes.'

'Packing?' repeated Harry.

Hermione, Harry and I all exchanged confused looks. Ron grinned then pulled forwards what he'd been holding in his hand. His old Hogwarts trunk with his initials emblazoned on the side. Hermione beamed.

'You're coming back?' she burst. Ron nodded. Then, in a move very similar to their first kiss, Hermione ran at Ron, jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth, not that Ron complained. 'But how are you going to catch up?' asked Hermione, once they'd disentangled themselves. 'You've missed so much work and there are all the new spells we've learnt and –'

'Herm, shut up,' laughed Ron. He put his arm around her. 'It'll be fine. I'd always planned on coming back eventually so Ginny had been Owling me copies of the work and stuff. I just had other commitments first with Fred and George. Dad helped me with things like practicing Sensing and Mum was always a whiz at Herbology. It'll be fine.'

'Not if you miss the train,' said Molly. She had her hands on her hips looking impatiently at us all. 'You can save the story for later, Ronald. Right now, you've got to get on the train.'

We said a quick goodbye to our parents and got on the train before Molly had a complete fit that we'd miss it. Once we'd left the station Harry and I met with the prefects and gave them their timetable for patrolling the train. With that done, we headed back to our compartment with Ron and Hermione as neither was patrolling until later. Ginny, Neville and Luna were already there. I took up my usual position of watching the countryside fly by, occasionally joining in the conversation that flew about. I'd done this journey so many times now that I never really noticed how long it took anymore so I was always surprised when it would slow as we approached Hogsmeade station.

It was raining by the time we finally got there. I looked round as I stepped off the train to see there was still a thin layer of snow left which meant it would probably soon all turn to slush. Fun. In the distance I could hear Hagrid calling everyone to hurry up and get in the carriages. As my eyes scanned the station I saw Malfoy get off a couple of carriages down from mine. He seemed to look up the moment I saw him. He gave me what could only be called a look of pure disdain then shouldered his bag and turned his back on me. Hmm, frosty or what? Perhaps he'd finally gotten over me if that's the reaction I get now when he sees me. Means Potions lessons could end up being quite interesting with this turn of events.

Harry and I got one of the last carriages up to the school as we did last term. There'd been a bit of a problem with the track as the snow melted and mixed with the mud. The wheels of the carriages were getting stuck and so the younger Thestrals were getting agitated as they tried to fly instead of walk through it, much to the surprise of the passengers inside the carriage when it began to buck and float, and being some of the few students who could see them, Harry and I had to help Hagrid calm them down and get the carriages out of the mud. Hagrid soon got them all moving again and they proceeded up to the castle. I was heartily relieved when we finally got there. Harry and I were soaked from rescuing the Thestrals. We trudged up the main steps, our robes dripping all the way.

'This reminds me of fourth year,' I shivered. I couldn't stop my teeth chattering. 'First day back and it had poured down with rain. D'you remember?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Peeves had the time of his life tormenting us. Throwing ink pellets and –' Harry was cut off by my scream as a mass of water exploded on my head, 'water balloons,' Harry finished. We both looked up to see said poltergeist cackling gleefully at what had just happened.

'Oooh, bang on target,' he cackled, floating above us. In his hand was a second water balloon. 'Double points for hitting his Headship!'

Peeves made to throw the balloon. Harry quickly drew his wand and flicked it at the balloon. It instantly changed direction to splat into the wall. Infuriated by this Peeves stuck his tongue out and blew a loud raspberry then zoomed off up the corridor. A smirk graced Harry's face. I, however, wasn't finding it that funny. I sent him a look, my eyes hidden by my soaked fringed. Harry noticed. He brushed my fringe out my eyes and cupped my cheek with his hand.

'Come on,' he said. 'The sooner we're in the Great Hall, the sooner we'll warm up.'

The feast was already in full swing by the time we got there as there were never any announcements at the start of the spring term. The Hall was full of noise when we walked through the main doors. I expected Harry and I would be able to sneak in without being noticed. That was not the case. It started with just the odd person glancing in our direction as we walked towards the Gryffindor table; in a matter of moments whispers were travelling down each of the other House tables and people were straining to see round their friends to get a glimpse of us. I sped up down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to where Hermione and Ron had saved us a couple of seats.

'Blimey,' said Ron to Harry. 'I thought you had attention when you were the Chosen One. D'you reckon this is all from Skeeter's article?'

'It must be,' said Hermione. 'Judging by how many girls are glaring at Jenna's back.' I felt my cheeks flush and I automatically looked down. 'Oh, just ignore it, Jenna. You've had your fair share of staring in the past. All four of us have. This time around shouldn't be any different.'

'And that's meant to make me feel better, is it?' I hissed quietly. 'It's not like they're staring because they're impressed that we've just managed to escape death or gotten in trouble again for the umpteenth time. They're staring because they're envious and hating the fact I'm apparently dating Harry bloody Potter.'

'Er, I'm sitting right here, Jenna,' said Harry beside me.

'Sorry,' I muttered. 'I just hate how I'm the bad guy in all this. It's not every day you're made out to be an eighteen year old seductress who's entrapped the most famous wizard in the last decade. This was exactly what I was afraid would happen the moment people found out about us.'

At that moment I suddenly lost my appetite. I stared at my food then put down my fork.

'I think I'm gonna head back to the Tower,' I said, not being specific on which one I was going to. 'Plus I kind of want to dry off. I'll see you guys later.'

I got up from the table and was about to leave when Harry grabbed my hand.

'It'll blow over, Jen,' he told me, 'it always does.'

I smiled, knowing he was right. The only question was how long was it going to take to blow over? Harry smiled back, squeezed my hand, then leant up and kissed my cheek. Instantly I heard a couple of whispers from the people opposite us. I rolled my eyes and walked away out the Hall.

I retreated to my room in the Head's Tower, mainly because that was where all my dry clothes were. I got out of my soaked school robes and hung them up by the heater to dry. Digging around in my trunk I pulled out my favourite pair of jeans and t-shirt, a baggy one with a picture of a heart with wings on it. I lay down on my bed and pulled the hangings, out of habit rather than need, content to have some privacy at last. About half an hour later though there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' I called.

I didn't bother getting up. There weren't really many people it could be knocking on my door and I just assumed it was Hermione. That was why I was so surprised when my bed dipped behind me and an arm wrapped round my waist.

'How did you get in?' I asked, confused. 'I thought boys couldn't get in the girls' dormitories.'

'Through the bathroom,' said Harry. 'There appears to be a loophole in that rule for the Head's Tower. It seems that while I can't get to your bedroom up the stairs, I can through the doors in the bathroom. I s'pose it's all to do with them trusting us more.'

I mused this thought for a moment, then said, 'Sneak. So how come you needed to come in here anyway? I thought you'd be with Ron and Hermione in the common room.'

'Ron and Hermione wanted to catch up, or rather Hermione had one idea of what catching up meant and Ron had the exact opposite, if you know what I mean.' I chuckled at that. 'Besides, I wanted to check on you. You seemed a bit upset earlier.'

'No, not upset.' I sighed. 'I'll just be glad when all the staring dies down. And the evil looks for that matter. I swear Romilda Vane was trying to kill me with her glare earlier.'

'Ah, Romilda,' chuckled Harry. 'I still remember those cauldron cakes she gave which were laced with love potion. I've never seen Ron so dreamy before.'

'Except when Hermione kissed him,' I said. A smile then came to my face. 'Least that's a clue to you not being under a love potion. You've not got a goofy look on your face whenever you think about me.'

'That's what you think.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Well, I s'pose I better get going,' Harry then said. He sat up and slid off my bed. I got up too and we walked over to the bathroom door. 'I've got rounds with Ron tonight in about half an hour.'

'I thought the House Captains and the seventh year prefects were doing the first night back this term?'

'Ron asked me to put him on tonight so he could get back into the swing of things,' said Harry. 'He's a lot more responsible than he used to be. Plus he mentioned something about wanting to talk to me about something so I put myself down tonight too.'

'Well, that's always a good thing, Ron being more responsible,' I said. 'It's amazing what having a job and duties can arouse in people.'

Harry's brow furrowed when I said that.

'Arouse?'

'Yeah, you know, to arouse something in a person, to inspire them. You know what arousal means, Harry.' I gave him a strange look. 'What's wrong with using it?'

'Nothing, it was just a curious choice of word.'

'Well, I thought it worked. People can be aroused by things. It makes sense.'

'Yeah.' For some reason a grin came to Harry's face; he looked away from me as he considered what I said, or at least I thought he was. 'Why didn't I think of that?' he muttered.

'Think of what?' I asked. I hadn't exactly said anything profound, had I? What did Harry believe he'd missed? 'Want to let me in on the secret?'

'You'll see.' Harry grinned broadly, brought me closer and kissed me. 'I just – I can't explain it right now but you'll see. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' I honestly had no idea what Harry was on about. 'Night.'

The next morning Harry and I left the Tower together to meet Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower for breakfast. When we got there, we were surprised to see the majority of our year and the year below gathered at the notice board while the other students walked past them and out of the common room. Curious, we went over to see what was so interesting. Everyone seemed to be looking at the big scroll of parchment that had been pinned in the top corner. Below it was a pocket containing what appeared to be forms.

_TO ALL SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS_

_This term you are expected to apply for the careers of your choice you wish to  
pursue after the completion of your final year at Hogwarts and in preparation for  
your NEWT results in August. Below are the forms you are required to fill in. Your  
Head of House will arrange a meeting with you individually in the next few weeks  
to check your applications and collect them for sending off. Please do so promptly._

Once the crowd had cleared I picked up a form and took a look at it. There were quite a few sheets to the form. It seemed to require a lot of information including all my family details and my OWL and NEWT results from fifth and sixth year. On the last page it required me to fill in which career I had chosen to pursue. There was a list of jobs, some which had been divided into further jobs, and we had to write down which job we'd chosen and up to three places where we'd like to study if that option is available. Below that I was required to write a five hundred word passage about why I'd chosen that particular job. My eyes scanned the form. I couldn't believe the Ministry wanted so much information just so a wizard could pass on to further education.

'Just look at all this,' said Hermione. She too was reading the forms. We left the common room and headed down to breakfast. 'It asks for information not only about you but on any siblings you have as well. Is it really necessary?'

'Not really,' said Ron. 'In the cases of Muggle-borns, putting down the information about your siblings is usually a waste of time unless they too are a wizard or witch. In your case, writing down that your parents are dentists won't matter to them in the slightest.'

'So why do they need all the information if it's not relevant?' asked Harry.

'Beats me,' said Ron. 'When I asked Dad about it, he just said it was to do with the whole Statute of Secrecy and keeping tabs on who does what job.'

As we sat and ate breakfast I continued to ponder over my application form. I knew I wanted to be a Healer, that was easy enough. I'd decided to be one during our time on the run and the numerous times I spent healing Harry and Ron from various injuries. What I hadn't known was that there was more than one hospital I could study at. I'd always only known about St Mungo's; on the piece of parchment there were several different hospitals listed. There was one in Scotland, Ireland, and a couple in America and Europe I could choose from. I'd never really considered studying abroad. I'd always thought I'd be studying in London after I finished Hogwarts. I even already had a flat in London that was ready for me to use as soon as I'd sorted out the forms.

I'd almost forgotten about that flat until Dad had reminded me about it over the Christmas holidays. When he first died (to put it bluntly) Dad had left me a flat in his will. It was where he and Mum had lived together when they had finished Hogwarts and before I was born. I've never actually seen it but Dad said it would be fine for me and a flatmate when I finished Hogwarts and was working in London. He did warn me though that it was in a block of Muggle flats and that they'd had a lot of trouble with the landlord about odd goings on. The only reason Dad still had the flat was because he'd paid for it in full so it was legally ours but the landlord was in charge of bills such as water, gas and electricity. Not that that was a problem for me. I'd dug out the forms over the holidays so I could look over them when I was back here. Now looking at my application, I wasn't so sure I was going to need it quite yet. Still, I'd have to look into the other hospitals before I apply.

The morning passed on with a buzzing Charms lesson as we progressed with Conjuring followed by a hectic lesson of Herbology where we were tackling more of the venomous plants in greenhouse six. Ron surprisingly wasn't as far behind as Hermione had thought he'd be. He'd evidently put in a lot of work when he wasn't at the shop with Fred and George. It was almost unlike him. Of course, some habits die hard. During our Transfiguration lesson after break when we were supposed to be changing ourselves into our partner's appearance, Harry and Ron were messing around at the back of the class with a couple of new Weasley products. It appeared they had forgotten about Professor McGonagall's sharp tongue.

'While it is nice that you have rejoined the school to complete your NEWTs, Mr Weasley, I can assure you,' she said, her eyes narrowed through her square spectacles at him, 'if you continue to mess about in my class, you and Potter will be wishing you were still in hiding.'

At quarter past twelve the bell rang. The class gathered their things and made their way out the classroom, some still sporting various traits from other people. Parvati looked very strange with Lavender's blonde hair while Seamus had Dean's thick dark eyebrows. I was still trying to straighten out my hair from having Hermione's curls by the time we got back to the common room. I'd never realised how curly it was. Taking up our favourite seats in the corner we spent our free period finding out what Ron had been up to while we'd been here the previous term.

'I am so proud of you, Ron,' said Hermione, 'and I'm so happy you've come back. Hogwarts wasn't really the same without you.'

'I think that's Hermione's way of saying she missed you, Ron,' I said, smiling. Ron grinned. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her into his lap.

'I missed you too, Herm.'

I averted my eyes when they started to kiss knowing it wasn't polite to stare. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Harry was doing the same. Shrugging it off, I dug out my diary to note down I had Quidditch practice on Saturday that Ginny had informed me of this morning and the date of when our application forms had to be in.

Applying for a Healer course was a lot harder contrary to what I originally thought. Most of the courses available were all about three years long with the option to specialise in a certain area of Healing for your final year, depending where you applied. Each course was different though. The ones abroad were much more expensive for a start and I didn't want to study abroad anyway so that ruled America and Europe out. The one at the hospital in Ireland sounded interesting as it relied more on spells rather than potions to help speed up the recovery process. St Mungo's covered pretty much everything including working in the field with Aurors and Obliviators which really appealed to me. But it was the course in Scotland that really caught my attention. The hospital there, St Heathclithe's Infirmary, offered something the others didn't: it was partnered with a local Muggle hospital and the Healers were able to learn some Muggle medicine. It wasn't a big hospital but the fact it had that option would be such a benefit for me in the long run.

To help me decide, I visited the hospital wing to talk to Madam Pomfrey during my free period on Wednesday morning. She was very delighted to hear I'd chosen to be a Healer and had lots of advice for me. She also gave me a book about the top hospitals in Britain for me to have a look at. When I read all the stuff about St Heathclithe's, it just made me want to apply there even more. Avalon Heathclithe was a nineteenth century Muggle-born Healer who founded the hospital. His methods were considered a little radical for wizarding standards, incorporating Muggle healing methods to heal wizard injuries, and there was quite a bit of controversy over his methods but it helped lessen the need for Memory Charms on Muggles who got hurt by spells and cursed objects. Sounds like the kind of guy Arthur would want to meet.

'Do we know when McGonagall's going to meet with us about our application forms yet?' asked Harry.

The four of us were sat in the library on Friday evening, getting some peace from the first and second years so we could fill in our application forms. The deadline was just over a week away now. As expected, most of our year and the year below were in there either studying or filling out the forms as well. We'd already spent an hour in there just writing in all our personal details. The form was very repetitive.

'I think she said the appointment list would be up on Monday,' said Hermione, then asking. 'Do Harry and I have to fill in this bit?' showing Ron her form.

'No, but Jenna and I do,' he said. 'That's only for wizards who've been living in the wizarding world for more than five years. You obviously haven't as you lived with your parents while you were here and neither has Harry as he lived with the Dursleys.'

'Right.' We lapsed back into silence for the next few minutes as we filled in our forms. 'So have you decided where you're going to study yet, Jenna?' Hermione asked me. 'Your job allows you choose where you're going to apply, doesn't it?'

My head shot up, my eyes darting across to Harry. I hadn't exactly told him that being a Healer allowed me to choose where I went to study unlike being an Auror and the job Hermione wanted to do which both required them joining the Ministry of Magic, nor had I told him I was thinking about applying at St Heathclithe's. He was giving Hermione a strange look.

'What do you mean "choose"?' he queried. 'She's applying at St Mungo's. That's the only wizard hospital in Britain. Right, Jen?'

'Actually, it's not,' I replied. 'My course allows me to choose to study anywhere in Britain, Europe or America. Unlike you, Ron and Hermione, I'm not attached to the Ministry though St Mungo's students train in the field with Aurors and such. I get to choose up to three different hospitals to study at.'

'You're not going abroad, are you?' asked Harry. His voice had dropped slightly.

'No, of course not,' I said. I took his hand and interlocked my fingers with his. 'I can't afford to study abroad and I couldn't do that to Mum and Dad. And none of the courses there really appealed to me anyway.'

'So you're applying at St Mungo's, yeah?'

I nodded, 'But I've got three options so I might as well pick a couple others. For all I know St Mungo's might not even accept me.'

'Of course they will, Jen,' said Harry. 'Your Potion marks are always really good and you're brilliant at keeping calm in bad situations if someone's been injured. They'd be mental not to take you on.'

'That might be so, Harry, but it's better if I keep my options open.' I gave his hand a squeeze.

'What other hospitals are you applying at? Ron asked curiously.

'St Agnes' Hospice in Ireland and St Heathclithe's Infirmary in Scotland,' I replied. Harry's grip on my hand tightened suddenly making me gasp quietly. He didn't notice.

'Not St Heathclithe's,' laughed Ron.

'What's wrong with studying there?'

'Nothing's wrong with it,' said Ron. 'It's just they're renowned for their strange methods up there. Thinking they can mix Muggle medicine with magical injuries. It's been in the _Prophet_ recently that the Head Healer up there is trying to bring in using Muggle creams to help dragon burns which is never going to work according to Charlie.'

'Just because they're a little different doesn't mean I shouldn't apply,' I said. 'Sure, not all Muggle methods are great. Those stitches your dad used when he was bitten by that snake didn't work but that doesn't mean they wouldn't work for other things. Madam Pomfrey occasionally uses Muggle butterfly strips on cuts if they're very deep and it takes time for the spell to heal them.'

Ron shrugged.

'It's your choice. I just know I wouldn't go there if I was injured.'

With only our five hundred words to do, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the library to return to the Gryffindor common room. I was still a little miffed with Ron about what he'd said regarding St Heathclithe's. What was the harm in being a bit … radical? We got back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione said the password. She swung open to let us in. Before I could climb through though, Harry held me back.

'You're not really going to go to Scotland, are you?' he said. 'I thought you were going to stay in London with us. Haven't you got that flat of Sirius's to use?'

'Harry, it's only a thought,' I consoled him. 'If I get into St Mungo's, that would be great but I've got to be realistic. By having more than one choice means I've got more chance of success. Besides, I've got months before I have to choose which one I go to. I've got to be given an offer first.'

I could tell Harry wasn't too happy about me applying in Scotland or Ireland. It was quite a way from London. But it was my choice and like I'd told him, I had to keep my options open. I gave Harry a reassuring smile. I did have ages before I had to decide where I was going. A bit happier with this, we went into the common room.

The weather didn't really improve much over the following few weeks. Rain and hail battered the windows of the castle and cold winds blew through the corridors. It was good when Professor Flitwick took pity on the younger students and lit the fires in the corridors for them to warm up at during break. Of course, with all this rain it meant that Filch was even grumpier than usual as when the students who had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology or any Quidditch teams came in from outside, there was more water left for him to clean up. You'd see him muttering in the corridors with a mop about us bloody students having no respect. Bet he wishes Umbridge was still here.

With the bad weather came a lot of colds. To think I'd spent a year on the run and managed to avoid falling ill; I come back to Hogwarts and three days of wet weather and I get a cold. Madam Pomfrey was swamped once again with students coming to her with colds and flu. You could always tell who had visited her; any student whose ears were issuing copious amounts of steam had been subjected to the Pepper Up Potion, not that it actually cure the cold or anything. It wasn't fun walking into my appointment with Professor McGonagall with my hair floating by my ears thanks to all the steam coming from them. It did make her crack a small smile though.

'It appears, Miss Black, you are not as unstoppable as the papers make you out to be,' she mused as she conjured my records. 'If a common cold is all that can slow you down, perhaps the Dark Lord should have used flu germs as a weapon instead of the Elder Wand.'

The main thing on Professor McGonagall's mind after reading my application form was why I had changed my decision of being an Auror from my meeting with her in fifth year. I didn't really have a reason to give her and just said it felt more rewarding to heal people having had to heal Harry and Ron so many times when we were on the run. Professor McGonagall just nodded. She did another quick check of my form, asked me some more questions about various points, corrected one bit of my five hundred words, then confirmed it was complete. As it was the day before the due date, I handed it in to her knowing there was nothing I wanted to change and left her office. However, as I made my way to Defence Against the Dark Arts I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I wasn't completely happy with what I'd done.

After all, it's only in Scotland, isn't it?

I poked my head round the door to the classroom to see everyone was already seated when I got there. Professor Lupin was standing in front of his desk, waiting for me to come in. Smiling, he told me to take my seat. I slipped in through the door and walked over to the spare seat by Hermione while Lupin began explaining what was to be the aim for this term's work. He told us we only had one thing left to cover but it was something I was surprised to hear they taught us.

'Yes, you heard me correctly, Mr Thomas,' said Professor Lupin in reply to Dean shouting "No way!". 'Though the school generally discourages fighting between the students and Houses, seventh years are permitted to learn proper duelling etiquette and techniques as certain jobs do require a level of skill in duelling for any applicant they take on. For any of those planning to take a career in the Ministry, most jobs there require some knowledge of duelling, particularly if it is an Auror that you wish to be.

'Now I just want to assure you, as I'm aware some of you have little or no experience in duelling, while others may have more pacifistic beliefs, that you do not have to take part in any classroom duels if you do not wish. They will, however, be performed under the strictest conditions and the watch of myself and Professor Flitwick. Foul play will not be tolerated and anyone found using inappropriate curses or underhand attacks will be prohibited from continuing. But we can worry about that later. For now it's theory first, practicals later.'

We spent the best part of an hour's lesson learning the rules of duelling. There were so many, some regarding wand work and legal movements with it, others about contact between duellists, but the majority were on conduct maintained through the duel. The most important rule was to always respect your opponent. At the start of a duel when you've faced your opponent you had to bow before assuming your attack position and if they called for a reprieve, you were obliged to give one, and they in return. Cheating was not tolerated in anyway and the slightest foul could get you disqualified in the professional duelling tournaments. It was only in the last ten minutes we actually started practicing the five basic wand movements. The rest apparently was all up to the individual duellist's own style.

Hermione had already left Defence Against the Dark Arts before it finished for her appointment with Professor McGonagall. I left on my own as Harry and Ron had to go to the library for their Herbology essay that was due tomorrow. I told them I'd see them later in Charms. I packed up my things, shouldered my bag, and left the classroom. The corridors were already starting to fill up as break started. I glanced around at the other students to see one or two were still watching me like at the start of term. I sighed and carried on back to the Gryffindor Tower.

_It's more than magic which draws you to me …_

I instantly stopped and looked behind me. That voice … I swore I recognise it but it hadn't been loud enough to be clear. None of the other students in the corridor seemed to have heard it. I stood where I was for a moment or two wondering where it had come from then carried on up the corridor. As I turned round I saw a flash of white hair. Just ahead of me, Malfoy was talking to a girl in Slytherin robes by the window. She looked younger than him at least by a couple of years but had the same wavy blonde hair as someone I knew. I watched as the two of them spoke until Malfoy looked up straight at me. I jumped. He turned back to the girl and said something to her. She smiled, giggled, then walked away not before brushing Malfoy's chest lightly with her hand. When she was gone Malfoy turned round and walked over to me. It took me a moment to actually realise I hadn't moved.

'Got a problem?' he asked straight out.

'No,' I replied. 'Why would I? I was just curious about who you were speaking to, that's all. She seemed familiar.'

'Astoria Greengrass,' shrugged Malfoy. 'Daphne's in our year.'

'Makes sense, same hair,' I muttered.

'So the Cub's really dating Potter,' Malfoy said next. Not this again. And what was with the nickname? 'What d'you even see in him?'

'I don't see why it's such a surprise to you,' I said. 'You already knew I was dating him. And it's none of your business what I see in him. Mine and Harry's relationship is private, contrary to what Rita Skeeter thinks.'

Malfoy's indifferent look didn't change. He shook his head.

'Whatever.' He turned and walked away then, halfway down he shouted back, 'He'll never understand you!'

I watched as Malfoy disappeared round the corner. What had he meant by that?

Friday came and the remaining Gryffindors including Seamus, Dean and Lavender handed in their forms to McGonagall at breakfast. Now it was all up to us to get the grades required for the jobs we wanted. With our applications handed in, it was one less worry off my mind. Professor McGonagall said it would be at least three weeks before I heard back from any of the hospitals with an offer. As for Harry, Ron and Hermione, the boys had also given in their applications during their meetings with McGonagall while Hermione had decided to make a last minute change to her five hundred word passage. All three of them had a longer wait than I did for the Ministry of Magic to process their forms as it took on loads of people every year in its various departments. According to what Harry had read, for every three wizards that applied for the Auror training program, it was lucky if even one got picked. In the last ten years or so barely any had been taken on. The training was highly intensive according to Dora and from what it had said in a leaflet Harry and Ron had looked at, in February the Auror department calls in all candidates to have some tests to see if they were physically and magically able to survive the three year training course.

The term progressed quite comfortably for me. I'd finally managed to balance between Quidditch practices and my duties as Head Girl while also finding time to do all the work to keep up my grades and spend time with Harry. It was just a matter of organisation. Our next match against Ravenclaw was a good two months away so Ginny wasn't piling up the training just yet; Harry and I had arranged a Hogsmeade trip for the final Saturday of January so hopefully the rain would clear up by then; I did most of my work during my free periods so that I usually had after school and the evening free; as for patrols, Harry had had a spark of inspiration (or so he says) to use the Marauder's Map to see if any student was out of bed in order to surprise them when we turned up exactly where they were headed. My guess was James might have "inspired" Harry but he assured me that the Map had been confiscated well before James's seventh year so he couldn't have used it. Didn't mean James didn't drop the hint though. Still, I wasn't one to complain as it made patrolling a lot easier. Whenever Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny or I were on duty, Harry gave them the Map to keep an eye out for students out of bed then go after them. The rest of my free time I spent with Harry.

It was definitely a relief to be back at Hogwarts again and away from the public eye. Since Skeeter's article had come out I had avoided going to Diagon Alley to not risk anyone ambushing me for information about our relationship while Harry had been practically housebound for the last week of the holidays. Now being back at Hogwarts meant that, knowing practically the whole school knew about us thanks to the article, Harry and I were able to just be a couple again around the school. We'd now walk to class together hand in hand and, once in a while, share a kiss behind the odd pillar or in a secret passageway. And it felt so right. Any student who saw us together always started whispering in their groups or stared at us as we passed but at least any student with a half decent knowledge of potions could tell Harry was not suffering symptoms of a love potion as Skeeter's article had suggested. Unsurprisingly, that didn't stop the odd girl glaring enviously at me. Or the odd guy for that matter.

I was surprised to see that Harry also was getting glared at by a few of the male students around Hogwarts. Harry had been right when he said that guys were also jealous we were dating. Wayne Hopkins and Ryan Malone, a couple of Hufflepuffs in our year, sent Harry very dark looks during our Herbology lesson with them on Monday morning. I guess I'd never realised how many guys were attracted to me. I'd never been overly bothered about my looks and to be suddenly aware of the male attention I received was really strange and I wasn't too keen on it but I didn't let it bother me. There was only one person though who really stuck out.

Malfoy's attitude to me had certainly changed over the Christmas holidays. Last term, if we passed each other in the corridor Malfoy would occasionally catch my eye and send a small smile in my direction, so long as Harry wasn't around. Even in Potions he was bearable and we worked together quite well getting Exceeds Expectations on most of our work. Now Malfoy would barely glance at me unless to glare at me when I was with Harry while sitting in Potions lessons next to him was like I was sitting in a fridge. He was so cold towards me. Not that I minded that he'd gone back to his usual stiff self, a part of me sort of missed the Malfoy I'd seen in the last few months who actually could say something to me without it being a snide remark.

Potions on Monday afternoon was no different. We had to brew the Mandrake Draft for curing petrification, a tricky potion seeing as the main ingredient could kill you with its scream. The entire class had to wear ear muffs until we'd added the Mandrake as it squealed every time we cut the root. I was relieved when I could finally take them off. Between us Malfoy and I brewed the potion. Not one word was spoken. Every so often I glanced at him out the corner of my eye to see him staring resolutely at either the cauldron or at the notes he was making. He added the final ingredient then took the ladle from me to stir it and put it in the vial.

The lesson bell rang. Professor Slughorn told us to clear up and leave a sample on his desk then we could go. Malfoy got up to hand the vial to Professor Slughorn. I started to clear up our ingredients and stopped the fire beneath our cauldron. While that cooled down I closed my textbook and piled up all the pieces of parchment that were left on our desk. Most of them were my notes but there were one or two that were obviously Malfoy's judging by the different handwriting. He had quite nice writing by the looks of it, and familiar writing at that. I picked up the piece of parchment Malfoy had used. I'd seen that writing before. I gasped silently, my eyes narrowing in annoyance when I realised.

The class began to file out. I heard Hermione call to me that the boys were going to head to the Great Hall while she went to her Arithmancy lesson. I pretended to wipe some spilt potion on my desk and told her I'd catch up. I had a bone to pick with Malfoy. I stalled as long as I could to wait for him. He walked past me and picked up his bag then headed out the classroom. I picked mine up and followed. Malfoy was heading up the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. I walked quickly after him and grabbed his arm, unceremoniously pulling him into a broom cupboard. I locked the door behind us with a tap of my wand.

'Well this is a surprise,' said Malfoy as I faced him. 'Bit cliché, don't you think? Pulling me into a broom cupboard. Don't want Potter getting any wrong ideas.'

'Wow, you must really think a lot of yourself if you think that's why I dragged you in here,' I retorted. I was in no mood for this. 'Then again, you're a Malfoy. You pride yourself on self-importance, just like your dad.'

'Ooh, aren't we feisty today,' said Malfoy coolly. 'Then again, wouldn't expect any less from you, Cub.' He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted my face. I shrugged it off.

'Don't call me that.'

Malfoy shrugged. 'So we're in here because …?'

'"They say roses are red and violets are blue. But you are all Black, you know that it's true". Am I ringing any bells here?'

'Nope.' Malfoy made to walk past me. I took out my wand and pointed it at him. He stopped, his grey eyes on my wand. 'Now I know you're not going to use that on me. So why don't you just put it away and let us out, eh, Cub?'

'You know, you have some nerve sending me that,' I said. 'And don't say it wasn't you. I recognised the handwriting. The only question is why did you send it? I know it was you so tell me the truth.' Malfoy raised his eyebrow at me. I stared back resolutely, my wand still on him. 'I'm waiting.'

'So I sent it,' he shrugged. 'Just trying to open your eyes to the fact that you and Potter are never going to last.'

'And what makes you so sure of that?'

'Well, the fact you dragged me into a broom cupboard and locked the door is a good clue.'

'Not including this.'

'Just trust me on this one, Black,' grated Malfoy. 'Sure, you seem like the ideal couple now.' He moved closer until I was forced against the door. Malfoy leaned over me, his hands against the door either side of me. 'Holding hands, going on dates … kissing,' Malfoy sneered the word. 'But what about when you leave Hogwarts? When you decide what happens in your life. I guarantee it, Potter will ruin whatever hopes or dreams you have for his own selfish reasons. Eventually Potter will drive you away because he doesn't understand you. And I'll be the one to pick up the pieces.'

'How can you be so sure that you'd be the one I'd go to if Harry and I broke up?'

'Because deep down you already know you wouldn't be able to go to anyone else. Like I said, it's more than magic which draws you to me. Deep down, you and I both know you feel something for me.' Malfoy leant down to me, our faces almost touching. 'Face it, Black, our futures are linked whether you like it or not.'

I pushed Malfoy away from me.

'You're only guessing at what the future will bring,' I said. I raised my hand. 'I, however, can see it.'

I made a move to touch Malfoy's face. He was too quick for me though; Malfoy caught my wrist and held it still, my fingers poised centimetres from his face.

'You sure you want to do that?' he asked me. 'If you touch me, it could be more than just your life you're ruining.' I hesitated. 'Sometimes it's better to just let the future unfold.'

I thought through what Malfoy had said. Then, heeding his warning, I withdrew my hand. Malfoy released my wrist. I sighed and fell back against the door, my hand holding my forehead. I was starting to get a headache. There were many things in magic and the wizarding world I still didn't know or understand, and this was another one on the list. Malfoy was being so ambiguous. I had no idea what he was talking about.

'If what you say is true, then answer me this,' I said. 'What is it about me that draws you to me?'

'I've been asking myself the same question,' said Malfoy. 'You and I both know how attractive you are. But that's not the half of it. I don't know what it is about you that I find so appealing. All I know is it will always be there no matter how much I repress it. It's not just you who doesn't want this.'

'Then we need to do something about it. I can't offer you anything but friendship.'

'Trust me; I'd rather have that too.'

When Malfoy said that, I found that a bit hard to believe considering his behaviour last term. This could just be another bunch of his lies. I examined his face. He looked sincere. Whether he meant it was another matter.

'Believe it or not, you're not all that bad, Black,' said Malfoy. The corner of his lip lifted slightly into a smile. 'Not many gave me a second chance when the war ended. You did. And I value your friendship and belief in me.'

'So why are you trying to break me and Harry up?'

'Maybe I was originally, but not anymore,' said Malfoy casually. 'If I was the reason you and Potter broke up, you'd be hurt and I'd feel sorry for you which I don't want. Being worried about you when you were chased by the Carrows was enough for me. I have no interest in you. I have my own interests I wish to pursue. You're family. I'd rather care about you that way even though there's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting once in a while. It's not my fault Potter's not secure enough to believe nothing will happen.'

'Harry's lost a lot in his life,' I replied. 'We've known each other since we were eight years old. If he lost me, I don't know what it would do to him and I don't want to find out.'

'Then you better hope you can hold on to him.'

'What do you mean by that?' I asked. Malfoy didn't answer and walked past me. 'What do you mean "I better hope I can hold on to him"?'

'If what has happened in the past is anything to go by …' shrugged Malfoy. Again with the ambiguity. 'This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Many wizards have gone through this before.' Malfoy drew out his wand. He cancelled my Locking Spell on the door and pushed it open. He glanced back at me. 'Just so you know, this will always be with us, you can't change that. It's up to you how you deal with it.'

Malfoy walked out the broom cupboard. I made to follow but then had second thoughts. It would look quite suspicious if I followed Malfoy out of a broom cupboard to anyone who saw us. It was common knowledge students tended to hide in those and up the Astronomy Tower when they wanted a snog. I quickly thought of a Thestral and vanished. I snuck out the closet and let the door fall shut. I ran across the Entrance Hall as quietly as I could and up the marble staircase towards the corridor leading to the changing staircase as it was empty of students. With the coast clear I reappeared and walked back down the stairs to go to the Great Hall.

'Merlin, Jen,' said Ron when I finally got there. 'Where've you been? Class ended twenty minutes ago.'

'Oh, er, I got held up,' I said, taking a seat. I pulled out my copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ for Lupin's essay he'd set on duelling. 'I got talking to a Ravenclaw I know in the fourth year. He wanted to know about joining the DA.'

'I'm not really sure about taking on any more new members,' said Harry. 'There's still the twenty of us from the original group, plus the ten that joined last term. And if they're fourth year, some of the spells we've covered they might not yet have done in class and I don't want to make things hard for the teachers. What did you tell them?'

'I said I'd speak to you or Neville about it,' I replied, 'and that it wasn't up to me about who joins. I'll let them know what you've said. That's a point, have you sent out the notices about this weekend's meeting?'

'No, I haven't. I'll do that at our prefects meeting tonight when we hand out next week's patrol timetable. It's Saturday afternoon this week because of the Hogsmeade trip, isn't it?'

'Yes, and we're covering Reducto and Blasting Curses,' I said. I gave Harry a smile. 'Hermione, Ron and I don't help you and Neville run it for no reason, you know.'

Harry grinned.

'All right, I know.'

'Sounds like we better be on hand with Reparo to fix all the things we break,' said Ron. 'Oh well, what's the harm in exploding something once in a while.'

I rolled my eyes then started on my essay.

The Great Hall began to fill up as more and more students appeared for the homework hour that took place after school ended. Hermione appeared with Neville just after four and joined Harry, Ron and me, and the five of us spent the next hour before dinner working on our various essays. As we worked, my conversation with Malfoy remained in the back of my mind. What had he meant? How could he be so sure that I did have feelings for him and that he'd be the one I went to if Harry and I ever broke up? A part of me wished I had touched him so I could find out what the future did bring for us but I knew he'd been right about one thing; sometimes it was better to just let the future unfold. Mum had once told me the future was fluid, always changing. Perhaps whatever Malfoy thinks will happen between us won't, depending on what my actions now are.

As I worked I glanced up at Harry. He had his head in his textbook as he did his essay. I was the one in charge of my future, and Harry was the one I saw in it. Not Malfoy.

After dinner Harry and I had to go to our weekly meeting with the prefects and House Captains. We left dinner just before Hermione and Ron so we could get to the room on the second floor that was used for the meetings and sort out what needed to be said this week. Besides giving out the notice about the next DA meeting and the patrol timetables for the next week, Harry and I also wanted to discuss the Harvest Dance with the seventh year prefects and House Captains. It was tied in with our graduation at the end of the year and we apparently had to come up with a theme for it so we wanted to put the idea to the others and see what they thought. We still had the entire summer term to plan it but we also had exams so Harry and I had agreed to get a start on it.

The room we held these meetings in was quite nice. It was the size of a small classroom but certainly didn't look like one. The room was decorated in all the House colours with a banner for each one depicting the House emblems and a table in the centre of the room for us all to sit at. While we waited for everyone to arrive I pulled out the various pieces of parchment we needed and laid them out in the order we needed to address them while Harry set up enough chairs for all those attending. When he'd done that, he came up behind me and gently kissed my neck.

'How long is this going to take?' he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

'As long as it takes,' I replied. 'We've got quite a bit to discuss this time.'

'But I've got other things to do,' said Harry. He kissed my neck again. 'Important things.'

'Harry, knock it off,' I said. I playfully batted him away. 'The others will be here any minute and it wouldn't look good if we're caught messing around. Just be patient and it'll be over quicker than if you complain.'

Harry rolled his eyes and took a seat.

'If there's one thing about being Head Boy I dislike, it's the meetings,' he sighed. 'Even patrolling is better than this.' I held in an exasperated breath and shook my head.

Admittedly, this week's meeting did take a long time and even I was getting tired by the end of it. While I spoke to the prefects about who was on duty during the Hogsmeade visit this weekend to make sure no trouble started, Harry was fidgeting beside me and constantly looking at the clock. After all the important topics had been discussed, Harry and I handed out the timetables for patrols and the notice about the DA meeting for this week and dismissed the fifth and sixth year prefects. The seventh years and House Captains were a bit confused to why they were still here.

'There's just one last idea Harry and I would like to put to you,' I said. 'Next term is the Harvest Dance as you'll all know and it's the final event for the seventh years before their graduation the next day. Professor McGonagall informed Harry and me at the meeting at the start of term that the Dance is themed and we wanted to get some ideas for what theme we could do this year.'

'As it's the last time we'll all be together at Hogwarts, we want it to be something that's not been done before,' said Harry. 'And we could use your help on organising it and the setting up of the Great Hall beforehand. If any of you are interested in helping us then bring your ideas to the next meeting or let me and Jenna know this week.'

'That'll be fun,' said Luna lightly. 'I love designing things.'

'Well if you have some ideas now, that'd be great,' I said. 'If not, you're free to go.'

Malfoy instantly got up and left, followed by the other Slytherins. No surprises there. Only a few others left, saying they'd have a think and let us know.

'Do we know what's already been done?' asked Nicholas, the Hufflepuff House Captain.

'Well, in the past there've been some rather extravagant ideas,' said Ginny. 'Having five older brothers who've already graduated, I know quite a bit of what's been done already.'

'Even though Fred and George never did,' laughed Ron.

Ginny and Luna did indeed have quite a few ideas about what the theme for the Dance could be. I'd never realised how creative the pair were. Between the eight of us there we managed to come up with a list of possible themes, Harry noting them down for us to suggest to McGonagall. I was quite taken by Padma's idea to set it in the time of Godric Gryffindor and the other founders of Hogwarts. There was so much we could do with it.

'All right, we'll suggest these to Professor McGonagall,' I said, looking over Harry's shoulder at the parchment. 'And we'll let you know.' As I said it, my voice caught in my throat. I just felt something on my thigh. I glanced at Harry but he was still writing something down. 'I think that's all so you can go.' My voice caught a second time; the thing had moved, fingers trailing lightly along the inside of my thigh. What was Harry doing?

The House Captains and remaining seventh year prefects got up and left. As soon as they'd gone, Harry removed his hand. I made to question him about it but he just acted as if he'd not even realised he'd done it. I certainly hadn't imagined it. He shrugged it off and packed up the parchment. Though confused, I didn't pursue it and helped him clear up so we could go.

That was only the start of Harry's strange behaviour. Every so often I'd find him in his dormitory "working" as he put it but he never told me what he was doing. It was like he was planning something. What, I didn't know. I was quite curious about what he was up to and when I asked he merely brushed off my question. Still, I knew better than to pry from previous experience so I left Harry to it. What had happened at the end of the meeting was my first clue to something was up. Nor was it the last in the coming week.

'What's the deal, Harry?'

I strode up the corridor as fast as I could after Harry. Had something lit a fire under his robe? We'd been sitting in the Head's Tower quite happily when all of a sudden he got up and told me to hurry. I put my quill down and did so. We'd walked all the way down to the fourth floor so far and I was starting to wonder just what exactly Harry was after. I hadn't even been aware that he'd been watching the Marauder's Map for anything. Harry turned left into another corridor. I followed.

'Harry, what's up?' I called after him. 'Will you slow down and tell me what we're following?'

'It's just round the next corner,' Harry replied over his shoulder. 'Come on, quickly.'

Harry disappeared. I chased after him. This was getting ridiculous. We were apparently chasing something or someone right into an open corridor in the castle and if we ran into Filch without any proof of what we were doing, we could get in trouble. If this was just another wild Niffler chase –

I'd just run round the corner when all of a sudden Harry grabbed me. He caught my wrist, catching me by surprise, before pushing me up against the wall behind a pillar.

'Harry, what –?' but I was cut off when Harry pressed his lips against mine. I froze. I hadn't expected that. After a few seconds, Harry pulled back with a pleased smile on his face. 'Harry, what are you doing?' I whispered. 'We're meant to be patrolling. We could get in trouble if we caught like this.'

For some strange reason, Harry's smile grew.

'That's the whole point.'

What? OK, I'd always thought Harry had been a bit reckless before but this was ridiculous. Not to mention a complete breech of the rules and abusing our positions as Head Boy and Girl. Maybe he'd finally flipped his wand or something. Either way it didn't look like Harry cared as he pressed his lips against mine a second time. I did my best to resist him but Harry was relentless and in a matter of moments I'd given in and was kissing him back. That same strange feeling that I'd experienced over the holidays started again in the pit of my stomach.

'Harry,' I murmured through our kisses. I'd just heard footsteps at the opposite end of the corridor. 'We shouldn't be doing this …'

'Then try and stop me,' was his reply.

The Head Girl side of me was trying to stop him. All I could see was a week's detention for this. Those footsteps I'd heard had to be only a few minutes away. But the girlfriend side of me had a much louder voice so when I moved my hand to push Harry away it somehow instead found its way into Harry's hair while my arm wrapped itself round his neck. Harry moved closer to me, pressing me against the wall. The feeling intensified, like a knot being tightened. His body felt so hot next to mine and I felt so aware of it. Of his hand on my neck and his other on my waist. It slid lower until Harry's hand was pressing my hips into his. I made a move to deepen the kiss when Harry pulled away. He grabbed my hand and once again we were running back the way we came away from the footsteps that had just entered the corridor we were in.

As we ran Harry pulled something out of his pocket. It was his Invisibility Cloak. We came to a sharp stop and Harry threw the Cloak over us. Filch's footsteps caught up with us and he appeared in the corridor. At his feet was Mrs Norris.

'Anyone here, my sweet?'

The two looked around. I watched silently from under the Cloak behind Harry. Filch held up his lamp. Harry pushed me back against the wall so we didn't cause a shadow in the light, facing me. Filch was still looking around. I looked at Harry to give him an "I told you so" look when I noticed he was staring at me. He didn't move. All he was doing was staring at me. His green eyes seemed to have darkened and I couldn't look away. A second later I tensed. Harry's hand was very slowly making its way up my thigh; Harry once again pressed his body into mine until I was on tiptoes, my skirt hitched up with his hand just resting underneath it, his fingers lightly brushing the line of my underwear. The knot tightened even more.

The light in the corridor faded away. Filch must have left. I breathed out having not realised I'd been holding one. When we were once again the darkness Harry leant forward and kissed me just below my ear, then whispering, 'I knew we wouldn't get caught.'

Sure we didn't get caught but several times I swore my heartbeat would give us away. We finally got back to the Tower and when I tried to ask Harry about what that had been about, he just shrugged and went up to his dormitory. Again with the secrecy. What was he up to? That was the second time in the space of a week something like this had happened. I folded my arms in frustration. I felt something on my wrist and I pulled back my sleeve. Another section of my bracelet had turned white.

The wet weather finally receded as February approached. The castle was still overcast with clouds and you'd still see the students wandering around with their scarves and jumpers but at least now at break and lunch you could go out into the grounds occasionally when the sun was out. It made a nice change from being cooped up in the castle. The grass had finally dried enough so you could walk down to the Herbology greenhouses without worrying you'd get stuck in the mud. Hagrid too had taken advantage of the sunny weather and could now be seen digging in his vegetable patch or carrying the odd carcass to the lake to feed the giant squid. With the weather drying up, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I started spending more of our time outside with the rest of the school, sitting under the beech tree to do our work instead of in the castle.

It was the second week of February that I finally got some news back from my application form. The three weeks since we handed in our forms had more than passed and so I had forgotten that I was still waiting to hear from the three hospitals I'd applied at. It was at breakfast on Thursday morning that I finally received something. St Agnes was the first to reply that day and I got the other two later in the week. St Agnes had decided to give me a conditional offer to train there as long as I got Os in my Potions, Charms and Herbology NEWTs while I needed Es in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Darks before I would be accepted. St Mungo's also had quite high expectations; I needed to get four out of five Outstandings, most importantly in Potions, for them to take me as a student. St Heathclithe's was the last one to get back to me.

The letter arrived late on Monday night. I'd been doing my homework alone in the Head's Tower while Harry had been patrolling with Ron. I was quite tired as I'd had Quidditch practice earlier that afternoon and the heat of the small fire in the common room had been making me dozy for a while so when I heard Gadget's talons scratching the window I almost didn't realise what it was at first. When I saw her I let her in through the window and she deposited the letter on the table. I gave her an Owl Treat I had left in my pocket and she flew off back to the Owlery. I then picked up the letter and slid it open with my wand. There were quite a few pieces of parchment in it. My eyes scanned the first piece of parchment but they felt so heavy I barely took in what it said. Instead, I yawned and went to bed, leaving the parchment letter on the table.

I felt much better the next day after a good night's sleep. I got up Tuesday morning feeling refreshed and ready for whatever the day might throw at me, particularly because we had Defence Against the Dark Arts last period and we were finally starting duelling each other; Lupin's plan was for us to have a small duelling tournament over the next few weeks and whoever won it would get a special prize at the end. A part of me was looking forward to it but I was still very apprehensive. My duelling skills weren't exactly great but good enough for me to hold my own during the war. It felt almost like I had an unfair advantage from all that experience. Not that that was how I wanted experience in the first place. Still, I had to learn it sometime or later.

I pulled on my robes and left my dormitory. When I got downstairs I found that Harry was already up and waiting for me. He was sat at the table where we did our homework. In his hand was a sheet of parchment.

'Morning, Harry,' I said cheerfully. Harry looked over at me then got up leaving the parchment. I noticed he had a rather solemn look on his face.

'Morning,' he gave me a kiss on the cheek, then stepped back.

'Is something wrong?' I asked.

'No, I just didn't sleep well last night,' he said. 'Need a good breakfast, that's all.'

Harry took my hand and we left the common room. But something wasn't right. As we walked down to the Great Hall, it was like Harry wasn't all there. His grip on my hand was loose and he stared out into the distance as we walked. When we got to the Hall we met up with Ron and the others and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Throughout breakfast Harry remained quieter than usual. He joined in the conversation about the start of Lupin's duelling tournament but still he didn't seem with it. Even Ron and Hermione noticed.

'You OK, mate?' he asked. 'Looks like someone's taken the magic right out of your spells.'

'It's nothing,' shrugged Harry. He ate a mouthful of toast and swallowed it. 'I'm fine.' The bell ran signalling class. Harry got up and shouldered his bag. 'We better get going. We've got Herbology first.'

Harry didn't wait for us. Ron, Hermione and I shared a confused look.

'What's wrong with Harry?' asked Hermione. 'Did something happen this morning?'

'I don't know,' I said. The three of us got up and headed out of the Hall after him. We walked across the Entrance Hall and out the main doors into the courtyard. 'He was up before me. I found him in the common room. He was at the table holding a piece of parchment. He was like this when I found him.'

'What did the parchment say?' asked Ron. 'Was it about his application?'

'It couldn't be,' answered Hermione. 'If it was from the Ministry, it would be saying he'd been offered a place and when his test date is. Kingsley said he'd be taken on in the Auror Department without question. If anything, it looks like he's lost something, or is going to. It's the same solemn mood he was in after Sirius died.'

'Losing something?' I repeated. 'What would Harry be losing?'

Hermione shook her head, 'I don't know.'

Harry's solemn mood continued throughout most of the day. In Herbology he barely spoke to us but got on with collecting the leaves from his Alihotsy bush in silence; he worked all through break and the following free period on his Charms homework which was due in the next day; he managed to brew his Girding Potion and transfigure himself into a dog in record time for him Potions and Transfiguration; and in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he easily defeated Zacharias Smith, Ryan Malone and Libby Moon in the preliminary rounds of our tournament. Well, even if something was wrong with him, Harry's concentration hadn't been effected. If anything, he worked much better.

I got back to the Tower after our last class on my own as Harry had hung back to talk to Lupin. I dumped my bag by the sofa and walked over to the table under the window. The parchment from this morning was still there. It was a letter. My letter from last night! I picked up the parchment and looked at what it said. My eyes widened when I read the first sentence. If Harry had seen this –

'So, when were you going to tell me?'

I span round to see Harry standing at the entrance to our common room.

'What?'

'When were you going to tell me St Heathclithe's had given you an unconditional?' Harry walked over to me. 'That's what the letter's about, isn't it?'

'Harry, I …' I paused, trying to think of what to say. 'It's only an offer. I haven't accepted it yet.'

'You should,' said Harry, surprising me. 'If it's where you want to learn, then you should accept the offer. You're not going to get better than that.'

'You're … OK with this?' I asked.

'If it's what you want to do, then it's your choice,' replied Harry. 'Whatever makes you happy.'

Harry smiled. But I didn't believe it. Something was telling me Harry was just saying that to please me. It was like his words were saying one thing, but his heart meant something completely different. His eyes, they would tell me. I lifted my own to look into his. They were clouded. His green eyes were clouded, hiding his feelings from me. But why? Harry raised his hand and touched my cheek. He told me he had some work to do and that he'd see me later. With that, he went upstairs to his dormitory.

Harry's quiet and reserved behaviour continued for the next couple of days. The day after he spoke to me about my offer I tried to talk to him again about it but Harry still said I should go for it if it was what I wanted to do. After that I let the subject drop though I was still concerned about Harry's feelings towards it. I wasn't the only one either. Ron and Hermione couldn't mistake Harry's solemn mood, mainly because he was working harder than he had before. He worked diligently through class and spent most of his breaks doing his homework. Even Ginny picked up that something was wrong with him.

'Harry's been like this for the last few days?' she asked during breakfast on Friday morning. 'Do we know why?'

I said I still wasn't sure what it was. As I said it, I noticed Ron was watching me carefully. It felt slightly unnerving. The bell went and Hermione left for her Arithmancy class while Ginny had Herbology. Harry wasn't with us. He'd left earlier to go to the library. Once Hermione and Ginny were gone, Ron spoke.

'Come on then,' he said bluntly. I gave him a strange look. 'Why is Harry acting like this? I know you know.'

'What?'

'Jenna, you're a bad liar,' said Ron. 'Now tell me why Harry's acting like this.'

'No need to be so bossy,' I said. I took a sip of my drink. Ron was still waiting for my answer. I held in a sigh. 'I think it has something to do with my application. I got a letter the other day saying I'd been given an unconditional offer to St Heathclithe's in Scotland. He must have found it because he asked me about it the next day.'

'I figured it had something to do with you,' said Ron. He got to his feet and picked up his bag.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked. Ron stopped. He glanced back over his shoulder at me.

'If it wasn't for you, Harry would still be with Ginny,' he said. 'Now you've got him, don't screw him up. He's had enough shit in his life.'

Ron walked off. I watched after him, completely shocked. How could he say that? I would never do anything to hurt Harry, he knew that. I cared about Harry so much; I would never purposely hurt him. By the looks of it, it seemed Ron was still blaming me for Harry and Ginny not getting back together. I didn't intend to fall for him and Ginny was the one to make a move with Neville in the first place. But evidently, I was the one getting the blame. I sighed and got up to go back to the Tower before my next class.

With Ron's view on Harry's behaviour known, I decided to spend the weekend in the Head's Tower out of his way. He'd cool down eventually about it, I hoped. Throughout Saturday I worked continuously on my wand movements and the spells we were allowed to use in Lupin's tournament as I had got through to the second round in the top four of my group, only losing one duel to Neville. I didn't see Harry for the best part of the day; he'd left the Tower around ten o'clock and by late afternoon he still hadn't returned. As I started on my Transfiguration essay on Animagi, I did start to wonder where he was, especially as it had once again started raining again, but I knew he'd turn up eventually.

I wasn't wrong. At around half eight after I'd had dinner, Harry turned up in the Head's Tower. I'd been sitting in a chair by the table with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ floating in front of me to read. There'd been an article about a new book Rita Skeeter had written concerning Severus Snape which I wanted to read. I sat there quite content, my eyes scanning the text, when I heard the portrait to our common room open, indicating Harry had returned.

'Hi, Harry,' I said. It was only when I got no response that I glanced round my paper. Harry was there all right across the common room without his shirt on. Seeing he was there, I went back to my paper.

Hang on …

I let my head fall to one side to look round my paper again. Sure enough, Harry was standing there without his shirt on, the piece of material in question lying on the floor. My eyebrow arched. I hadn't imagined it. Not that I minded but … why was Harry topless? Harry hadn't noticed my gaze. In fact, he kept his back almost completely turned to me the entire time he was there and when he announced he was going to his dormitory, he didn't turn round. I merely murmured a reply as I was still staring at him somewhat from surprise. Even more so when I noted how low slung Harry's jeans appeared to be. Harry walked off and headed upstairs to his dormitory.

I lowered my paper. I just sat there for a few moments while my mind registered what I'd just seen in the last couple of minutes. I got up and walked across the room. I picked up his shirt. It was damp. He'd been outside? I hadn't even realised. I reached out to put the shirt on the arm of a chair then changed my mind. Instead I turned and headed up the stairs to Harry's dormitory. He shouldn't really leave it lying around after all. I climbed the stairs then turned left to head to his dormitory. I stopped at his door and knocked. I didn't get any response.

I turned the handle and pushed the door ajar. I poked my head round it to see if he was in there. He wasn't. Where could he have gone, short of taking his broom and flying out the window. His broom was propped up against his wardrobe. Where was he? I opened his door and walked inside. I was surprised to see his room was quite tidy; there was the odd book lying open on the floor and piece of clothing hanging out of his trunk but otherwise it was quite tidy for a boy's bedroom. But no Harry. It was then I heard a noise. It was coming from the bathroom. I crossed the room to the door to see it wasn't locked. Carefully and quietly I pushed it open. I peered round the door. My breath caught in my throat at what I saw.

I knew I should have left that instant or at least looked away. But I couldn't. I physically couldn't move. I just stood there transfixed on Harry has he had a shower. I couldn't see much because of the steam but what I could see was more than enough. He was just finishing washing his hair, shaking the last of the soap out of it. The lines of soap trailed down his back and chest. I instantly felt that knot form again in my stomach. I shifted, trying to repress the feeling. I don't know how long I was standing there but when I realised Harry had finished his shower, I panicked. I stepped away from the door and ran as quickly and as quietly as I could across his room. But then I came to a problem; I couldn't open the door and close it again quietly enough for Harry not to notice. I damned myself for closing it when I came in.

The door to the bathroom opened. Harry was going to be here any second! I looked avidly round his room for his Invisibility Cloak. The one time I needed it, Harry just had to have tidied his room. I span round when I heard Harry's footsteps. I closed my eyes and thought of a Thestral. I vanished just in time as Harry came into the room in nothing but a towel slung round his waist. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. Very slowly, I backed away so I was against the wall by his door glad that I was bare foot so he couldn't hear me. I tried not to look at him, my eyes focusing on the floor, but when his feet appeared in my line of vision I couldn't help it. I bit my lip as the knot inside my stomach tightened even more.

Slowly I looked up, my eyes taking in every detail. They travelled up his legs towards his waist. He still had the towel round him, hanging loosely around his hips to cover himself up. I couldn't help but notice how low it was, nor the defined lines of Harry's v-section. To think, just underneath that was Harry's – I mean – But it wasn't that which held my attention. It was his chest. I couldn't believe how toned Harry was; his chest was so smooth and defined, shadows highlighting the lines of his lower torso, a thin trail of hair going from his belly-button to below the towel. His arms were just as strong, his muscles flexing as he dried his wild jet black hair. How could I never have noticed all this before? I asked myself. Harry had had his shirt off many times when we'd kissed in the past. How could I have never realised how … sexy Harry was?

That was it, I was hooked. I fell lightly against the wall, my legs sagging a bit, and let out a light breath.

'Harry …'

I was more than content to stay where I was even though I knew sooner or later I'd have to give up the invisibility. I was so aware of my heartbeat as I stood there, the knot seeming to throb in my stomach. I watched silently as Harry dropped the towel on the floor and shook his hair now he'd dried it. And looked straight at me! I froze. Though I knew he couldn't see me I could have sworn his eyes looked straight into mine. Harry began to approach me. My pulse sped up. Oh Merlin! Harry stopped right in front of me. He just stood there. Next I felt the lightest touch on my thigh. I glanced down to see his finger trailing up it, then my waist, then down my cheek. His eyes never left me. The next thing I knew, I was being pressed into the wall as Harry kissed me. I didn't spare a single thought before I responded and turned visible, pulling myself as close to him as I possibly could.

Harry wasn't hesitant in the slightest, engaging me in a deep kiss. I didn't care that he was still wet from his shower or that the water was soaking through my blouse. I merely tangled my hand into his damp hair while the other rested on his torso. Harry's were holding my waist, raising me ever so slightly off the floor. His kisses were so fierce, my chest heaving as I fought for breath. Harry's attentions soon moved, first along my jaw then to my neck over my pulse point. I moaned. My entire body felt like I was on fire, not to mention the knot was getting unbearable. Whatever Harry was doing to me, I didn't want him to stop.

By now Harry's hand had also began to wander. Harry pulled me away from the wall just enough so his hand could slide up my side beneath my blouse. I felt him graze my breast before his hand travelled round my back for the clip of my bra. In one swift movement I felt my bra loosen. I was actually kind of impressed, in amongst other things going on in my head at the current moment. My back touched the wall again and I gasped as Harry's hand began to stroke my chest, his thumb rubbing me until I was stiff. He then moved to the other breast while his free hand slid lower and lower until it found my skirt. He hitched it up so it was on my hip, then going for my tights to pull them down. I moaned again, loving the feel of his touch. Harry peeled down my tights just enough so he could access my pants. He slid his hand inside. Quickly I grabbed it to stop him. Harry pulled back.

'What is it?' he breathed, his voice husky.

'I wouldn't,' I said. I swallowed in an attempt to control my breathing.

'Why not?' I gave Harry a pointed look, not wanting to say. After a moment or two he got my drift. 'Ah.' He removed his hand from my pants, as well as the one from beneath my shirt. 'Well then,' he said, moving closer. I licked my lips in anticipation for his again. 'I'll just have to take my attentions elsewhere.'

I looked forward to that. We resumed the kiss. It was much slower this time but nonetheless passionate. I was finally released from the wall and we stood in the middle of Harry's room. Now I was free I could finally explore Harry's body; I ran my hand down his strong chest and towards his hip, feeling the definition of his torso and v-section. I stopped when I felt the towel beneath my fingers, knowing it wouldn't take much to make it drop. A low rumble came from Harry's throat. I grinned and left my hand where it was. I awaited Harry's next movement, however, when it came I panicked. Harry's hand which had been on my neck moved lower to the buttons of my blouse. He managed to undo the first but when he tried the next, I pushed him away.

'No!'

I broke free from Harry's arms and stumbled back. I fought to regain control my breathing. I could feel my body shaking. I fell to my knees. I kept my arms firmly over my chest and my head bowed.

'Jenna? Jenna, what is it?'

I heard movement around me. I felt Harry's hand on my cheek and looked up. Harry too was breathing quite heavily, his eyes worriedly scanning my face. I closed my eyes. A tear fell down my cheek. Harry pulled me into his arms.

'Jenna, what's wrong?' he asked. 'What did I do?'

'It's nothing you did,' I breathed. My voice shook as I spoke. 'It's what Bellatrix did.'

'What? What did Bellatrix do?'

I took another few moments before I answered, 'She scarred me …'

Harry let me go and sat up. I looked up at him. He knelt in front of me, now wearing his boxers. He gently touched my cheek, a concerned look on his face.

'The scars from the Flagrum Curse,' Harry said. 'Did they ever heal?'

'No.' I shook my head. 'They didn't – they're still there … I can still feel them …'

I bowed my head again, hiding my face behind my hair. Neither of us spoke for a while. I was so embarrassed by the scars; I never wanted Harry to see them.

'Show me.' What? 'I'm serious,' he said. Harry took my hand and got me to my feet. 'I want to see them. Show me your scars.'

'Please don't make me,' I breathed. 'Harry, please –'

'The only way to heal is to accept them,' said Harry firmly. He lifted his fringe revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 'I accepted mine. You've got to accept yours.' He dropped his fringe. 'It's not going to change how I look at you.'

I swallowed. I really didn't want to do this. But Harry was right, I knew he was. I took a deep breath and turned my back to Harry. That was where the most of my scars were. I reached underneath my blouse and clipped my bra together again. I paused. My heart was racing. I was still shaking. I breathed in again and braced myself for Harry's reaction. I put my hand on my collarbone and ran it over my shoulder, pushing my shirt off it. I let it fall off my shoulders, revealing my scars. Another tear fell down my cheek. I waited apprehensively for Harry's reaction. The floorboards creaked as he approached me; his hands touched my waist. Then, to my surprise, he began to kiss my back. His arms wrapped round me and he took hold of my hands. Harry gently pulled them away from my chest so he could remove my blouse. It fell to the floor at my feet.

'There's nothing there,' he whispered. I started. I looked back at Harry. He nodded. Harry ran his hand over my back then turned me round. A swift wave of embarrassment crossed me at the fact I was still just in my bra. He ran his fingers lightly over my chest. 'Not a single mark.'

Relief swept over me. A small smile graced my face.

'I don't see what you were so scared about,' said Harry, stroking my cheek. 'You're beautiful, Jenna.'

'Really?' I asked. Harry chuckled.

'Why are you even asking? You know what I think of you. Why d'you think I went to so much trouble to help you relax when we're intimate?' Huh?

'You did?'

'Yeah. Touching you during the prefect meeting, the corridor, just now. I did it for you.' Harry leant down and kissed me. 'All to get you _aroused_.' So that's what had got to Harry a few weeks ago. 'All because I love you.'

A sudden rush of happiness hit me like a wave when Harry said that. I couldn't help but smile.

'I love you too.' and I kissed him. It last several long, heavenly seconds before we broke apart. 'That's why you've been so secretive lately,' I then said. 'You were planning all this.'

'Kind of,' shrugged Harry. 'Didn't quite expect it to go this far but … Who knew a little seduction would help?'

'It helped a lot,' I said. I put my arms round Harry's neck. 'I've never felt so good before. It was amazing. I loved every second of it. And you are so sexy, Harry James Potter,' I whispered. 'You've been holding out on me.'

Harry grinned.

'I might have kept a few things quiet. Now,' he then said, wrapping his arms round me. He gently lifted me up and carried me over to his bed, placing me down before lying beside me. Harry leant over me, kissing my neck. 'I believe we were in the middle of something …'

I lay there silently as Harry kissed me, my mind free to wander. I weaved my fingers loosely into his hair, allowing it to glide through them. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. I smiled. That knot in my stomach had finally released and had now been replaced by a strong warmth. Something then occurred to me. I checked my bracelet.

'Harry,' I whispered.

'Hmm?' he murmured. He sat up, allowing me to do so to. 'What is it?' Harry asked, brushing back my hair.

'I think I'm ready,' I said quietly. I gave him a smile. 'I think I'm ready to take the next step.'

Harry stared at me. His mouth twitched, a grin slowly appearing.

'Really?' Harry shifted closer to me. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'Yeah, I'm sure. I want to sleep with you.'

A few days later I was still in a bit of a daze at the fact I had agreed to sleep with Harry. It was a big decision but I didn't regret it. A part of me was pretty sure that, had there not been that little obstacle my body had presented, Harry and I would probably have done it the other night. All those feelings I'd experienced that night. I had been so turned on by Harry; I couldn't believe how my body had been reacting to him. The following day Harry and I had another conversation about it to confirm we were both ready to take the next step. Harry had been for a while now, a good month or so, and I was very flattered at the fact he'd waited so long for me to be too. Now it was just a matter of when. We knew we didn't want it to be so planned that it took the fun out of it but we also didn't want to do it spur of the moment either. In the end we agreed to wait another week or so, so that we could both prepare ourselves. After that, if it happened, it happened.

The first thing I did when I got a free moment was write home to Mum for some advice. I knew if Dad found out he'd get all protective of me so I gave Gadget strict instructions to deliver it when Dad wasn't there. A few days later I got her reply. Attached with the letter was a folded piece of parchment with two spells written on it. I took the parchment and slipped it into my pocket knowing I couldn't risk losing it. Mum said they were vital for a girl to know if she was in a serious relationship.

When I read those words in her letter a part of me seemed to hesitate. I'd never really thought about it that way but Harry and I were in a serious relationship, more serious than my relationship with Noah had been or his with Ginny. To my knowledge, Harry was still a virgin; let's put it this way, if he'd slept with Ginny we would all know because Ron would have found out and murdered him for it. I thought about this. Harry was the only person I could imagine doing this with and I wanted to do this. I smiled at the thought. Harry was my first serious relationship and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The day when it finally happened came much sooner than I anticipated. A week had passed and I was sitting in the Gryffindor Tower with the others doing homework. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly to each other. That Wednesday they had received letters from the Ministry with the dates of their physical in the coming weeks and both were excited about it. Hermione positively beamed at Ron when they told us the news. Unfortunately they had been placed in separate groups; Harry's was first out of the two of them, his being in the afternoon of the Monday and Ron in the morning of the following Wednesday.

'It's a pity they didn't put us in the same group,' Ron said, re-reading his letter. 'We'll have to let McGonagall know when our tests are so we can get permission to leave that day.'

'Well Jenna and I've got to see McGonagall later this week about the Harvest Dance,' said Harry. 'I'll mention our tests and let her know when we've got them. Has Neville heard back from the Ministry yet? Wasn't he also applying to be an Auror?'

'Dunno,' shrugged Ron, 'but if we have, he should've heard back by now.'

I wrote the final sentence of my Potions essay and put down my quill. I stretched out and let out a yawn.

'I've finished my essay so I think I'm going to call it a night,' I told the others. 'Plus Ginny wants to do an early morning practice tomorrow as the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw's next week.' I turned to Harry. 'Are you coming or are you going to stay here a bit longer?'

'I think I'm done too,' said Harry. He picked up the piece of parchment he'd been writing on and put it in his textbook, the placed it in his bag. He got up and put it on his shoulder. 'We'll see you guys tomorrow.'

Harry and I bade Ron and Hermione goodnight and left the common room. We didn't have patrols tonight for once so we were enjoying our freedom. We walked back to the Head's Tower hand in hand in no particular rush. I loved it when we held hands; they seemed so right like that. Harry said the password and Ambrosia admitted us. We dumped our bags on the sofa and took off our shoes. We always did this. Harry and I then went upstairs to our dormitories. I walked with him to his as he couldn't go near mine so I could say goodnight.

'I'll probably see you at breakfast tomorrow after practice,' I said, standing in his doorway. My fingers were gently playing with his by our sides.

'Right,' said Harry. 'I'll see you tomorrow then. Night, Jen.'

I gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips and said, 'Night.' I didn't move though. Harry and I just stood there until we both laughed.

'Night, Jenna,' Harry said again.

He stepped closer and gave me a small kiss on the lips. He pulled back and again we just stood there. I moved closer and kissed him again, this time for a little longer before pulling back. We watched each other for about a minute longer before Harry closed the gap separating us and engaged me in a long slow kiss. I put my arms round his neck and responded. I felt his hands on my waist and he pulled me into his room, turning us round so he could kick the door shut behind us.

I don't know how long we remained like this. We just stood there kissing, deepening it after a few minutes; we had been together so long it just came naturally to us now. I reached up and took hold of Harry's tie. We broke apart only long enough so I could remove it, Harry then doing the same to mine. Harry gently brushed back my hair. Next, I felt his hand run down the side of my body until I felt him grasp my hip. I pushed off my toes and Harry picked me up, his hands holding me just beneath my bum. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist to bring myself closer. Slowly Harry walked across the room to his bed. He gently placed me down then sat beside me. We continued to kiss, completely content in our own world. I felt Harry lower me on to the bed so my head was on his pillow. Harry lay lightly on top of me, resting on his elbow so he didn't lie directly on me. His hand ran up my leg. I felt it go beneath my skirt.

'Harry, wait,' I gasped, breaking the kiss. Harry sat up. I did so too. I took my wand out of my skirt pocket and pointed it at my abdomen. I felt a small burst of heat as I said the spell. Harry watched.

'What was that?' he asked.

'A Contraceptive Charm,' I said quietly. I looked at Harry. 'We don't want to risk anything.'

'But I have a condom,' said Harry.

'A what?'

'Er – don't worry. So, we're really going to do this?' Harry said next. He stroked my cheek. 'Are you sure you want to sleep with me?'

My face took on an irritated look. He'd asked me that almost every day since I first told him. I put my hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him on to his bed. He went down obediently. Harry stared up at me. I smiled. I got to my knees and crawled forwards so I was straddling him. I leant down and kissed his lips.

'You ask me that one more time, Harry Potter, and I swear I'll hex you,' I told him. Harry laughed. 'Just shut up and kiss me.'

Harry didn't need telling twice. Hand in my hair, he pulled me closer and we resumed the kiss. That knot I'd felt before instantly formed in my stomach. Harry sat up so he could deepen the kiss and gently turned us over so he was on top. I was in heaven. A part of me still couldn't believe this was happening. I ran my hand through Harry's hair, feeling it glide effortlessly through my fingers, then brought it round to his chest. My fingers found the top button of his shirt. One by one I undid them, then sat up so I could push it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor. Braving it, I traced my hand over the contours of his chest. I'd been dying to do that since I saw him after his shower. His muscles twitched ever so slightly at my touch. My heart raced. After a while Harry broke away from my lips. His cheek brushed mine as he started to kiss my neck. I let out a moan indicating I was enjoying it. Harry grinned through the kisses and began to move lower. He kissed me along my jaw and down to the base of my neck where the collar of my shirt stopped him.

'I think it's time we removed that,' he said.

His voice had changed to that deep husky one I loved. Shivers raced up my spine. His fingers trailed down my chest along the buttons of my shirt. I felt my breath catch. I knew he'd done it before but I couldn't help my nerves. When Harry started kissing my neck again, I relaxed. Harry's hands travelled back up my chest undoing the buttons, and he pulled it out from beneath me, his arms bringing me closer. My breathing deepened. His body felt so hot against mine. Harry wasn't finished though. With my shirt out of the way, Harry continued his path down my body; he kissed his way over my chest then down the centre of my stomach. I closed my eyes as that knot tightened. He came to a stop when he reached my belly button. I opened my eyes to see him look at it. His finger circled it once or twice before he leant down and started to kiss it. Harry ran his hand down my side then gently lifted up my skirt; I felt him take hold of the top of my tights. With both hands he slid them down my legs. They joined our shirts on the floor before Harry moved to my skirt. He found the zip on the side and lowered it. Moments later in a move I somehow missed, Harry removed my shirt so I was lying there in just my underwear. Harry kissed me once more on my stomach then returned to my lips. We kissed for a moment or two before I pulled back.

'My turn.' I put my hand on his shoulder and gently pushed Harry over so he would lie back. I got to my knees and straddled his waist. I smiled down on him. My hair cascaded over my shoulder as I leant forwards and tickled Harry's neck making him chuckle. 'I don't think it's fair you get to be so clothed while I'm just in my underwear.'

I moved closer and gently pressed my lips on his. I concentrated on those for a few minutes, my hand tangling into his hair, before moving my attention elsewhere. I tore my lips from his. Harry let out a whimper. I grinned. I moved lower and began to kiss Harry's collarbone. I ran my fingertip lightly down his chest, pressing butterfly kisses along the hot trail it left, going lower and lower until I reached his snail trail. I sat up and looked at Harry; he lay there staring back at me, a goofy smile on his face. I bit my lip then traced my finger over the line of hair that disappeared beneath his trousers before fingering his belt. I could feel my hands starting to shake. I fumbled a bit with the buckle but after a couple of tries I managed to undo it, his button and fly following quickly afterwards. Harry's breathing deepened, his chest rising and falling quicker than before. I then lay back over Harry and resumed the kiss. We turned over again so I was beneath Harry, just as I hoped. With Harry distracted, it gave me time for my hand to push Harry's trousers low enough so I had access to his boxers. I slid my hand beneath the material and cupped Harry's crotch. Harry's breath caught but he didn't break the kiss. He fought to hold on as I ran my hand over him once before somehow managing to push his trousers off his legs. Harry kicked them free.

Now both in nothing but our underwear, I could feel Harry beside me much more than I ever had before as we lay there kissing. In the momentary break, my mind was able to wander. I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart started to race again. This was Harry, someone I'd known for over ten years, my first friend, and we were moments away from having sex. Never had I imagined this would happen. I felt my nerves set in again and the tightness in my stomach grow. What if Harry wasn't impressed? What if he didn't like what I looked like naked? But hang on, this was Harry. He wasn't just my boyfriend; he was my best friend too. All I had to do was just be myself. The tightness released a little.

Harry broke the kiss and sat up. I opened my eyes to see he was staring down at my body, his emerald eyes taking in every detail. I took a breath. They focused in on my underwear, his finger touching the red lace pants I was wearing. I could tell he liked the look of them by the way his eyes were dilated. Harry looked up and his eyes met mine, a silent question in them. To answer it I sat up, put my arms round Harry's neck to pull him closer, and kissed his as passionately as I could master. Our kisses were much more rapid this time and I could sense the urgency in Harry's touch as we fell back on to the bed. His hips pressed into mine and I felt the bulge that had formed behind his boxers. Harry was more than ready. I moved my hand down his back until I found the band of his boxers and slipped my hand inside. I lightly teased my fingers over his erection. Instantly Harry gasped and grabbed my wrist to stop me.

'Bloody hands want it to end too quickly,' he muttered. I giggled. 'Do something about that.'

Harry placed my hands above my head and held them there with one of his before pressing his lips back against mine. I tried to free them, desperate to be able to touch Harry's body, but I'd forgotten how strong Harry was. His free hand, meanwhile, had other ideas. I gasped against his lips as Harry's hand grazed my thigh and went up my body. It felt rough on my skin but I loved every second of it. He began to stroke my side then slid beneath my back for the clip of my bra. Like before he managed to undo it with a single try. My back arched into his body giving him a chance to pull it free. My chest was now completely exposed to his attentions. Like before Harry tore himself away from my lips and began to kiss my breasts, his hand massaging the other, before switching. I gasped again at the feelings it caused in my body. But Harry had forgotten one thing: he'd let go of my hands.

With my hands now free, they went straight back to his waist. I hooked my thumbs into the band of his boxers and carefully slid them down to free him, using my foot to remove them completely. I hadn't, however, noticed what Harry's hands were doing. While I had been busy with his boxers, he had been interested in my own. Distracting me with his kiss, Harry had finished his attentions on my chest and ran his hand back down my body to my pants. With one sleek move, Harry slipped his hand into them and began to stroke my most private place.

'Oh God!' I gasped, burying my face in his neck. Harry smiled and continued. I began to pant as ecstasy shot through my veins from Harry's movements. My hips pressed into his hand desperate to feel him more. Harry shifted himself so he had better access, stopping only to remove my knickers completely. The knot tightened to the point where I could bear it no longer. 'Harry, please, I –'

Harry stopped, giving me a brief respite. I opened my eyes to look at him, a thin trail of sweat on my forehead. Harry looked back at me, sitting up. My eyes travelled over his body, his gorgeous body, stopping when I saw his erection. Instantly I felt my cheeks grow hot. He looked so … big. For a moment my previous fears came back that this was going to hurt. Harry must have seen this in my eyes as he lay down on me and gently kissed my lips.

'Don't worry,' he told me softly. 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

I swallowed and nodded. Harry gave me a reassuring smile, kissed me again, then sat up. Gently he nudged my legs apart with his knee and positioned himself. I looked away and focused on the canopy of Harry's bed. I tried to control my nerves but they were building rapidly. He touched me one last time down there before I felt him enter me. He pushed as gently as he could but I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my throat.

'It'll be OK,' he said. 'Just relax.'

I nodded and took a deep breath. I felt Harry withdraw slightly before – With one sharp thrust Harry broke through my barrier and entered me fully. I let out a cry, feeling the tear leak from my closed eyes. Instantly, Harry moved closer and took my hand, kissing my forehead. He stopped as he allowed me to adjust, holding me to his body to reassure me.

'You OK?' I knew he could feel me shake slightly beneath him. I fought to regain my breathing before nodding for him to continue. I opened my eyes to look into Harry's; he smiled at me, his hand stroking my face. 'We'll take this slow.'

Harry propped himself on his elbows, his hand still holding mine. I felt him pull out again before pushing back in, his hips moving in a rhythmic wave. He barely moved at first as I got used to it before making longer movements. And to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and a sigh escaped me. In fact, it actually felt quite pleasurable. I wrapped my arms round Harry's neck as he thrust into me, my body relaxing. Our chests rose and fell in almost complete sync. The heat between our bodies grew. At my request Harry started to move faster. The knot in my stomach grew tighter again as I felt the pressure build up in my lower body. Tighter and tighter it got until I was panting in Harry's arms. Harry too began to pant, a drip of sweat trailing down his cheek.

'Faster, please –'

Harry complied. He moved faster, thrusting harder into me. I bit my lip trying to hold on but I knew I was seconds from oblivion. My nails dug into Harry's back, my body convulsing beneath him. I could tell Harry too was close when he groaned as he moved inside me.

'Oh God –' he groaned. 'Jenna –'

He didn't stop. The pressure was getting unbearable. I felt like I was going to burst.

'Harry, I'm –' I panted. 'I'm –'

I didn't get the sentence out as seconds later I moaned with pleasure. This was it, I knew it. Harder and harder Harry thrust into me until he pushed me right over my limit. My eyes snapped open and I cried out, shouting Harry's name at the top of my lungs. In seconds Harry muffled my voice by pressing his lips hard against mine. He continued to thrust in me a little longer until he too reached his threshold and I felt Harry released inside me. He broke the kiss and instead buried his face in my neck as he shouted my name. My breathing finally began to slow. I turned my face so I could see Harry and gently kissed his cheek. Our bodies were damp with sweat. Carefully Harry withdrew and lay down beside me. We gazed at each other. I smiled through my pants, happier than I'd ever felt before.

'That was – amazing …' breathed Harry. He touched my cheek. 'You're – so beautiful …'

I blushed. Harry chuckled quietly then put his arms round me to bring me closer. He tilted my chin to kiss me one last time then pulled the blankets over us. I settled down in his arms, my head resting on his chest, and together we fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: well there you have it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up will be posted so you'll just have to be patient. Again, I did my best not to be too smutty and not lose how Jenna sees things but I hope I did it justice. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Also do vote on the poll on my profile page if something should happen to Jenna.**


	10. Without You

Chapter 10

Without You

That night had to be the best night's sleep I'd ever had. I woke up as the sun peeked in between the hangings of Harry's bed. I opened my eyes and looked across at Harry. He'd taken his glasses off sometime during the night and his hair was even messier than usual. He was still fast asleep, his arm wrapped round my waist. I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I gently stroked his cheek then carefully slid out from his arms so as not to wake him. I padded lightly across his room and picked up Harry's shirt, pulling it on before bending down for my skirt. From its pocket I took out my wand. I pointed it at my stomach and said the second of the two spells Mum had given me. I felt a cool wash run over my abdomen, indicating it had worked.

Something moved behind me. I turned round to see a pair of green eyes staring at me. I smiled.

'Morning,' I said softly. I walked back over to his bed and sat down on it. I stroked Harry's cheek as he smiled up at me.

'Come back to bed,' said Harry.

Harry sat up just enough to put his arm round me. He put the tiniest pressure on my lower back so I would lie down then pulled the blanket back over me. I just watched him then ran my fingers over his cheek, feeling his stubble beneath them. It felt quite nice, sort of rough and roguish. It reminded me of how Harry and Ron both had stubble while we were on the run; they wouldn't shave for days on end sometime, irritating Hermione.

'Do we have to get up?' I said. 'Can't we just stay here all day?'

'Don't see why not,' whispered Harry. He brought me closer. 'Go back to sleep.'

I turned over so I lay with my back to his front. Harry gently kissed my neck while his fingers started to play with the piercing in my belly, making me giggle; Harry had always liked my piercing since he first saw it. I nestled back into the warmth of Harry's grip, content to stay there for the rest of the day. I felt my eyes begin to droop again. I didn't know what time it was, only that Harry's alarm hadn't gone off yet, not that I didn't wholly mind. I could feel Harry's chest effortlessly rise and fall against my back telling me Harry was almost asleep again as well. I was just on the verge of it when suddenly –

_Beeeeeep_ …

My eyes tensed. I shifted slightly trying to ignore it.

'It's just the alarm,' whispered Harry. He kissed my neck again. 'Just ignore it.'

'What time is it?'

Harry sat up behind me, 'Seven thirty –'

'What?' I gasped, sitting up. 'I've got Quidditch practice! Ginny's going to kill me!'

I jumped out of bed, taking the sheet with me. I scrambled round the room for all of yesterday's clothes.

'Jen, it's only one practice,' said Harry. 'She's not going to kill you for being late to one practice.'

'The match is next week, Harry,' I said. I took off Harry's shirt and pulled on my own and my skirt, not bothering to do them up as I was going to change them when I got to my dormitory. 'Don't you remember what Oliver was like if you were late to practice? He'd flip his cauldron. And it's not like I'm playing Seeker when all you do is fly around looking for the Snitch before chasing after it. I've got moves to learn and everything! While you may have been a natural, I'm not so I need to practice.'

'Jenna, calm down.' Harry had got up from the bed, the sheet I'd now dumped wrapped round his waist. He came up behind me and put his arms round me. 'It's just one practice.'

I pushed him away when he started to kiss me.

'Harry, I haven't got time for this,' I said, removing his arm from my waist. 'Look, I'll see you later. I've got to go.'

I gave Harry a quick kiss then went through the bathroom into my dormitory. I threw off my clothes again and practically raced round my room for some clean ones. Then, not caring about personal safety, I grabbed my broom and opened the window. I took a quick glance outside to see it was quite a drop. Ignoring that, I set my broom hovering outside then carefully slid out of the window on to it. Quidditch uniform in hand, I flew off as fast as I could towards the Quidditch pitch. I landed at the Gryffindor changing rooms and pulled on my robes. I then ran outside to see the rest of the team was already gathered and waiting to start the practice. Ginny looked pointedly at me when I got there.

'Nice of you to join us this morning,' she said. Her eyes went to my hair. 'Good sleep?'

'Er – yeah, thanks,' I mumbled. My hand instantly went to my hair to try and flatten it. 'Sorry I'm late, I overslept.'

Ginny's eyebrow arched but she didn't say anything more, instead turning to the rest of the team, 'Now that we are all here, perhaps now we can start.'

I wasn't sure if it was because I'd been late or because of the match was next week but Ginny was working us a lot harder that morning than before. She had the Chasers zooming up and the down the pitch doing circuits for the majority of the practice before giving us a short team workout together at the end of the session. I was knackered by the time we trudged back up to the castle an hour later. The Great Hall was filling up when the team got there. I looked down the Gryffindor table to see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together, a seat free beside them. Just up from them sat Neville with Dean and Seamus. While the rest of the team separated, Ginny and I walked over to the others together.

'So I assume you had a good night last night,' she said as we walked down the aisle. I glanced at her. 'It's not like you to be late for practice.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' I muttered. 'I guess I didn't hear my alarm go off this morning.'

'I guess you wouldn't if you don't sleep in your own bed.' I stopped, surprised. Ginny stopped too and looked back at me. 'I understand you're in a relationship, Jenna, but when a match is coming up then practice comes first. Don't let it happen again.'

I watched as Ginny walked off then took the seat beside Hermione. What had that been about?

'How was practice? Jenna?'

'Oh,' I shook myself when I realised Hermione had asked me a question, 'it was all right. Ginny's working us a lot harder, what with the match being so close and all.' I pushed back my windswept hair. 'I lost count how many times we did the same circuit.'

It felt good to eat something hot after being outside in the wind for an hour. I let the conversation drift around me as I ate, inputting when it was necessary. Hermione had decided to begin her traditional rant about exams and revision timetables early this year. I let it slide, only because I knew this year it counted and was probably a better idea that we stayed on top of our work. Even Harry and Ron didn't seem to mind it.

'We mustn't be lax on our revision this year one bit,' Hermione said busily. 'We've got to make sure we cover everything that's likely to come up in the exams otherwise we might miss something vital. If we want to get the jobs we want in the Ministry, we all need to work hard between now and May. Oh Merlin, I can't believe our NEWTs are only three months away. Have you decided where you're going to study yet, Jenna?'

I looked up when Hermione asked me this. I hadn't really thought about it since Harry had found my letter from St Heathclithe's.

'No, not yet,' I muttered, taking a sip of my juice. I'd just seen Harry stiffen when Hermione had mentioned my application. When I glanced at him, he was helping himself to more toast. 'I've still got until the end of the month to reply to the Careers Department at the Ministry. I've got time.'

'No, you haven't,' said Hermione. 'Jenna, you won't have time to think about it when we need to start revising. The term ends in three weeks! You need to send that letter off today, the sooner the better.'

'OK, OK.' I finished my drink and got up. 'I'll go to my dorm and get the letter.'

'Wait up, Jen,' said Harry. I looked back over my shoulder. He was already getting up from his seat. 'I'm going to the library later so I need to get my Transfiguration essay.'

I nodded. I grabbed my broom to take back to the Tower then headed up the aisle to the doors of the Great Hall with Harry. I could feel the various eyes on us when Harry took my hand and we walked out the Hall. I rolled my eyes. At first it was embarrassing, now it was just tiresome. As we walked up the marble staircase I waited for Harry to say something about my letter. I had a feeling he might mention it considering he jumped up as soon as I said I'd go send it to keep Hermione quiet. We hadn't really talked about it much since I got all my offers when it was going to effect both of us in the long run. I mean, if I went to study in Scotland, Harry and I wouldn't see each other as much for a start.

We got to the Tower and still Harry hadn't said anything about it. We both went upstairs to our dormitories. I dumped my Quidditch things then returned downstairs. I walked over to the table with my bag on it and dug around for my diary that had the letters in it. I unfolded the one from St Heathclithe's and looked through it again. An unconditional offer. I wasn't going to get anything better than that. But if I picked it, I'd have to move to Scotland for the next three years until I finished my course. I wouldn't want to Apparate to and from Scotland just to study. But three years was such a long time to be away from my friends, friends I'd spent the last eight years with. I took out my letter from St Mungo's; they would only accept me if I got four Outstandings which was a lot of pressure on my part. But if I went there, Harry and I would still see each other everyday, I could visit him at the Ministry and –

'Jenna?'

I looked up. Harry was at the foot of the stairs. He noticed the letters in my hand.

'Still not decided?' he asked, walking over to me. 'Didn't the hospital in Scotland give you a really good offer?'

'It's a big decision,' I replied. 'There are a lot of things that make me want to go there and the course is amazing. But at the same time, there are things that make me want to stay in London.'

'Like what?' asked Harry.

'Well … you, for one.'

Harry stared at me, then said, 'Jenna, if you want to study in Scotland then you should go for it. There's nothing here really stopping you.' I made to reply but Harry stopped me, putting his finger over my lips. 'We'll still see each other. If you think you're going to get away with being at the other end of the country and me not visiting, you can think again.'

'You're really OK with this?' I asked. 'You know it's not just for a year. I'll be there for three years.'

'The most important thing to me is that you're happy,' said Harry. He gently touched my cheek. 'And if studying in Scotland is what's going to make you happy, then I'm happy.'

I thought this through then nodded. Harry smiled. He leant down and pressed his lips on mine for a few seconds.

'Hmm, kissing you feels different this morning somehow,' he breathed.

'Good different?' Harry grinned.

'Good different.'

Harry walked with me part way to the Owlery before heading off to the library to work on his Transfiguration essay that was due on Monday. I headed down the next corridor and opened the door to the Owlery. There weren't many there as it was still early and they were probably still out hunting. Gadget wasn't there either which meant I had a bit of time to write my reply to the Careers Department. I took out some parchment and a quill from my bag and leant on the stone windowsill to write it.

Once it was finished, I read it through several times to make sure I had made the right choice. A few minutes late Gadget swooped in through the window and settled beside me to finish eating the mouse she had caught from her hunt. She ruffled her fluffy feathers in pride then hooted that she was ready for my letter. Not quite as elegant as Hedwig used to be but you could tell she was her chick. I gave the letter to Gadget and she took it in her beak. With another hoot, she spread her wings and flew back out the window. I watched as she disappeared into the pearly white sky until I couldn't see her anymore.

Work for the day didn't stop there. I still had some essays from earlier in the week I needed to finish as well as writing the new patrol timetables and the Heads meeting with Professor McGonagall after lunch. At least I'd sent my letter which meant Hermione would be off my back for a while. Knowing I didn't have time to waste today I went straight back to the Tower and got my bag before heading for the library to join Harry and in all likelihood Ron and Hermione as well.

Now in March it seemed a lot of the OWL and NEWT students were following Hermione's example and focusing on their work. When I reached the library I saw most of our year there; a small group of Hufflepuffs including Ernie and Hannah were sitting around on table near the books on Defensive Spells; some Ravenclaws could be seen working near the Reference Section; and the odd Slytherin was walking around near the Restricted Section. I found where the others were and went to join them.

'Did you send it?' was the first thing Hermione asked me. I secretly rolled my eyes while I took out my Charms textbook.

'Yes, it's all written and Gadget's delivering it to London as we speak. You should have a little more faith in me, Hermione. I know when not to leave things to the last minute.'

'Well you want to get into your top choice, don't you?' said Hermione. 'While they've given you offers, they might still want to give you an interview and by leaving it until March means that you're cutting it close.'

I shook my head and started my work.

The best part of the day was spent in the library with only a break for lunch at around one. After finishing my Charms essay I had the lovely task of searching through the books for my DADA essay as Professor Lupin had set it on something that required some extra reading. I hated searching for books at the best of times but after being in the library for a good couple of hours by then, I was getting pretty bored of staring at books. It was a welcome relief when we finally stopped for lunch but it was only a short reprieve. As soon as we'd all finished it was back up to the fourth floor again. Ron, having not been here the previous term, was having to do twice as much work as he had to keep looking at previous notes relevant to current work; Hermione had finished her essays but was looking for a book in the Creature Section for some personal research; and Harry and I finally made a start on the new patrol timetables once he'd finished his Transfiguration essay.

At three o'clock Harry and I left the others because we had to go to Professor McGonagall's office for our weekly meeting with her. We walked down to the third floor and took the shortcut via the wooden suspension bridge to the second floor. The usual wails from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom could be heard as we walked along the corridor and out to the Transfiguration Courtyard. Across the courtyard was McGonagall's classroom with a door leading to her office next to it. Harry knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Harry pushed the door open. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk writing something on some parchment. She looked up when Harry and I entered, adjusting her spectacles. 'Ah, Potter, Black. I'll be with you in a moment. Do take a seat. You make the place looked cluttered standing there.'

I raised my eyebrow at that but took a seat nonetheless. McGonagall wrote one last thing on the sheaf of parchment then tapped it with her wand. It rolled up and floated over to a shelf.

'Well,' said McGonagall briskly. 'Now I believe we have a few things we need to discuss. There's the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, reviewing the patrol timetables to check everyone's doing their fair share, and the organisation of the Harvest Dance.'

'Everything's arranged for the Hogsmeade trip and the weather looks like it's finally starting to dry up so the path down to the village won't be as slippery this time,' said Harry. 'The prefects know when they have to patrol the village and Jenna and I will be there keeping an eye on things. As for the patrol timetables, here are the copies of previous timetables you wanted to check and the one for next week.' Harry handed McGonagall the folder we kept the timetables in. 'We rotate the pairs from each House every week with who's on and off. It's easier now that Ron's back as he's able to pick up the shifts that he missed and were covered by others last term.'

McGonagall looked through the timetables, her lips pursed together, and nodded.

'And the Dance?'

'We've got a definite theme and date now, Professor,' I answered, 'and we've asked Luna Lovegood to do some designs for the decorations. Once they're done, we're going to speak to Professor Flitwick about Conjuring the decorations and decorating the Hall on the last Friday in June, the 25th. Harry and I are planning to speak to the House Elves about the dinner within the next week and see what suggestions they have. The only other things we have to do are sort out advertising the Dance, sending out letters to the parents with all the information and arranging the entertainment. Professor Slughorn said he might be able to help us with that so we're going to speak to him as well.'

'Well, it seems like the two of you have got everything under control, I'm impressed,' said Professor McGonagall. 'In previous years, we were lucky to even have a theme at this point.'

'Luna and Padma Patil are very creative,' said Harry. 'Put the two together and they're unstoppable. Must be because they're Ravenclaws.'

'Intelligence and creativity is not a trait merely found in Ravenclaws, Potter,' retorted McGonagall. 'You need only look at Miss Granger and Miss Black to see that.

'Very well,' she continued. 'Unless there is anything else you wish to discuss with me, then you may go.'

McGonagall handed me back the folder with the timetables in it. I picked up my bag and placed them inside it, then headed for the door. Harry followed.

'Oh, there is one last thing Professor,' said Harry, stopping. I paused at the door to wait for him. 'Ron and I have our test dates at the Ministry for the Auror program a week on Monday and Ron's is on Wednesday. I think Neville's is the same day as Ron's as well.'

'Thank you for telling me, Potter,' replied McGonagall. 'Please inform Longbottom to come and see me to confirm when his test date is and you may miss class for the days necessary in order to go to London. I'll inform Mr Filch to allow you down to Hogsmeade during the week so you can Apparate there. I presume you've all passed your tests?' Harry nodded. 'Then al that's left to say is good luck, Potter.'

At that point, I swear I saw McGonagall smile. With everything done, Harry and I left her office.

'Finally,' I breathed. I stretched my arms up behind me as Harry and I walked back up the stairs towards the second floor corridor. 'I thought today would never end. That meeting was the last thing on my list of things to do.'

'Make that the second to last,' Harry corrected me. I gave him a strange look. 'We have a DA meeting tonight to go over the Stunning and Confundus Charms. Remember?'

I groaned. Today was never going to end.

At twenty to eight, Harry and I headed up to the Room of Requirement so we could set up for that night's DA meeting. We had discovered much to our relief before we restarted the DA last term that the Room had not been destroyed by the Fiendfyre Vincent Crabbe created during the Battle of Hogwarts which meant that we could still use it for the meetings. The only part of the Room that had been damaged was the Room of Hidden Things, the part we'd been in during the attack. When we tried to access it, the door wouldn't appear which we took to mean that it was no longer able to appear. Harry paced back and forth three times along the wall. The door appeared and we went inside. The same old Room had appeared like it did back in fifth year with the same equipment; the spell dummies to practice on, the cushions in the corners for people to land on, and the shelves of books on Defensive Spells in the corner next to the notice board.

I walked over to the notice board. On it were several photographs of various people along with a list of names next to our original list from when the DA started. In amongst the pictures were ones of Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory and Noah. I looked at them. They all died so young. It didn't seem fair. I glanced over my shoulder at Harry. He flicked his wand at one of the spell dummies to check it, sending it zooming across the room. He'd come so close to dying too. I could still remember the moment the Death Curse hit him as if it was yesterday. If it hadn't of been for Voldemort's mistakes in the past, Harry would have died.

Mum was right when she told me it was our choices that helped shape the future. Harry had the hardest choice out of all of us, to sacrifice himself. His choice saved numerous lives. So many people could have died otherwise. So many people came _close_ to dying. Fred would have died had it not been for me protecting him, the same for Lavender when Hermione stopped Greyback from killing her. If it weren't for those choices that we made, some people wouldn't be here today, like Noah and Cedric. A part of me still wonders what would have happened if I didn't make some of the choices I did make and where I'd be now because of them.

I looked round when I heard the door to the Room open and a series of footsteps enter the room. Oh well, no rest for the wicked I guess. Taking out my wand, I walked over to join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to run the meeting.

Like with most of the meetings I spent my time working with the older members of the DA with Hermione on spells from our classes because there was no point teaching them the same spells as the younger students. At least that way Hermione and I also got some practice in while helping anyone who needed it. Every so often though I got drawn away as someone went flying past me having been Stunned or someone was about to walk into one of the spell dummies while under the Confundus Charm. Some of the newer members of the DA still got rather excitable during the meetings meaning those of us in charge had to keep an eye on things so they didn't get out of control. On more than one occasion we've had to send someone to Madam Pomfrey because people were being too enthusiastic with their spells. It made me glad we didn't accept anyone younger than fifth year so they started the same age we did.

Finally the hour came to a close and Harry blew his whistle to call a halt to the commotion. I ducked as the last wand went zooming over my head. About time.

'Wands down everyone!' called Harry. 'I'm afraid that's the end of the meeting.' There were the usual complaints from the fifth years about having to end. 'Guys, I can't do anything about that. It was a late meeting tonight, we have to call it quits sometime or later.'

'But Harry!'

'Just one more go!'

'Please!'

Harry looked over at us for support.

'If Harry says it's the end, it's the end,' said Hermione, taking control. 'Look, some of you have got ten minutes to gather your things otherwise you're going to be out of bounds while others have got patrols they need to start. If you don't leave now you'll have to lose House points for not being in your common rooms at the correct time.'

That got a popular response. I smirked slightly as some of the fifth years objected to Hermione's threat. That was when Neville spoke up.

'Come on, Harry, I reckon we've got time for one more thing,' he said, walking over to him. Harry looked at him. Neville grinned then turned to the group. 'As you've all made great progress over the last couple of terms, I think we might be able to reward you with a little treat.'

The group was very excited by this. I glanced at Neville, wondering what exactly he was planning. He had taken his wand out again.

'Us seventh years,' Nevillie continued, 'have been learning to duel in our DADA lessons so I thought we could treat you all to watching a proper duel. Harry?'

Even I couldn't help but grin at that. The rest of the group were now all shouting for it to happen. Neville looked expectantly at Harry.

'I can't,' said Harry, holding up his hands. 'Nev, the meeting's over –'

'Scared are you, Potter?'

Several pairs of eyes looked round wondering who had spoken; Neville, Harry and the others all instantly glanced in my direction. I folded my arms, my wand still gripped loosely in my hand, and looked directly at Harry. I raised an eyebrow. Some of the fifth and sixth years were whispering to each other.

'Scared of a little harmless duel, are we?' I repeated. A couple of sparks issued from the tip of my wand. 'The Chosen One not up to much anymore?'

'Depends who's challenging me,' replied Harry. 'No point duelling someone I'll beat in one wave.'

A couple of students "ooh-ed". He really could be cocky sometimes. Well, he was James's son after all. Still Harry was taking the bait, just like I knew he would. A grin was even forming on his lips as he worked out what I was doing. He wasn't one to back down from a good challenge.

'So, are you challenging me?' Harry asked me.

I unfolded my arms and pointed my wand at the ground by Harry's feet and replied, 'I do believe I am.'

'Oh, you guys are in for a treat now,' said Neville loudly. I guess he was going to act as officiator. He directed people to stand back while Harry and I moved so we were standing opposite each other. We bowed to each other. I then raised my wand and stood ready, Harry doing the same. Neville stood between us and lifted his own above his head. 'Basic rules, guys. First person to either be immobilised or be disarmed is the loser. You have two minutes to disarm your opponent using any spell you like but keep it friendly, considering who you're duelling against,' he added as an afterthought. Neville looked between us. I snickered. I knew perfectly well who I was duelling. It didn't mean I was going to go easy on him. 'Is that clear?'

'Oh yes.'

'Perfectly.'

'Right, on my signal.'

A shower of red sparks erupted from Neville's wand as he stepped out from the firing line. Instantly, Harry attacked. He lunged forwards waving his wand as he cried, '_Expelliarmus!_'

Quickly I used the defensive movement we'd been taught and said, '_Protego!_' The shield appeared around me and blocked Harry's spell. I laughed as it did so. 'You're going to have to try harder than that, Potter,' I then said. 'Who d'you think you're duelling against?'

'I could ask you the same question,' said Harry. 'Have you not been paying attention in class? Expelliarmus might be my opening move, but it's a great distraction for what's to come.'

'Come on, you two,' said Neville from the sidelines. 'Surely you can use non-verbal spells by now?'

I smirked, glancing over at Neville. Harry and I were merely warming up. The non-verbal spells were about to come. I looked back just in time to see Harry throw another spell at me. I ducked and ran to my left. The spell flew past me and hit against the wall leaving a black mark. That had to be a Stunner. Stopping sharply I kept low and changed direction, flicking my wand at Harry.

_Depulso_, I thought clearly. The invisible spell burst from my wand. Harry was ready for it though and blocked it with the same defensive movement I'd used. The shield protected him from the full power of the spell but he was still pushed back by it. Having watched Harry in his duels during class, I was pretty sure he was now going to drop his shield and try to curse me. So I threw a second spell at him, this time thinking, _Levicorpus_.

The spell left my wand just as Harry threw another at me. My spell hit Harry's ankles the same time his hit my wand arm. A pain shot through it causing my elbow to snap straight. Damn it, Harry had used the Impediment Jinx and because it hit my wand arm, I couldn't move it until it wore off. I'd forgotten how good Harry's aim was. Across from me Harry was hanging upside down by his ankle. He bent up and pointed his wand at his ankles to use the counter spell. It released him and he fell to the ground. Once he was back on his feet, Harry pointed his wand at me again. My arm was still frozen by my side. I couldn't do anything. But Harry wasn't going to win that easily.

The spell shot from Harry's wand tip. I threw myself to the floor out of the way. It missed. Looking back at Harry, the corner of my lip lifted into a smirk. Seconds later, I vanished as I used the Thestral's invisibility. The DA let out a mixture of oohs and cheers.

'Hiding, are we, Jenna?' laughed Harry. I pushed myself up with my free arm and carefully removed my shoes so I was barefoot. They reappeared the moment they separated from me. Harry cast another jinx. I jumped out the way. Harry laughed again. 'That can't be in the rules.'

'I'm going to allow it,' said Neville. 'Makes it more interesting.'

_Good_, I thought. Being invisible meant I was giving myself a bit more time for Harry's spell to wear off. Harry moved forwards slowly so he was in the centre of the duelling area. I watched him carefully. He was trying to Sense me. His eyes were darting around everywhere trying to find me while his wand was held loosely in his hand by his side. Well I knew better than to curse him straight away when he knew I was standing just to his left. Crouching down, I crept carefully round Harry. He didn't move. I moved until I was positioned a couple of metres behind him. My arm finally unfroze and I was able to bend it again. I raised my wand so it was above me.

_Expelliarmus!_

As I thought, Harry span round as soon as he Sensed my spell. He blocked it then lunged forwards with his own. I ducked lower and over to my right but it was nowhere near me as Harry had aimed it thinking I was still standing. Before he had a chance to protect himself again I stood up and ran forwards, my wand ready. Harry looked round just in time to see my next spell.

_Stupefy!_

The red spark shot from my wand hitting Harry dead in the chest. He was thrown backwards and landed on the floor. He groaned, winded. There was a mixture of groans and cheers from the DA. I walked calmly over to him and turned visible. I crouched down and leant over Harry, my wand pointing at his chest. Harry lay there panting, his eyes staring up at me.

'I believe I win,' I whispered.

I grinned down at him, knowing Harry wasn't in any position to do anything more. It was then, however, I noticed he was grinning too.

'Not quite,' he said. Then, '_Everte Statum!_'

I was in such close range to Harry's wand that the spell hit me before I had time to react. Harry had managed to point his wand without me noticing at my legs when I could have sworn I'd managed to disarm him with my previous attack. The Trip Jinx hit my legs right behind my knees and I fell backwards. At the same time, my wand fell out of my hand. In a matter of seconds our positions had been reversed and I lay on the floor, my wand beside me, with Harry leaning over me.

'Spell,' he said, moving closer with each word until his face was just above mine, 'round, duel.'

The DA broke into cheers that Harry had won the duel, others laughing at his final attack. I let out a breath but conceded. I had to admit, it had been a good move. With the duel over, the DA collected their things and started to leave. Harry, however, instead of getting up leaned closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. He then took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

'I've got to admit,' I said as Harry handed me back my wand, 'that was a pretty slick move. I guess I underestimated you.'

'Same here,' said Harry. 'Though I think tuning invisible was a bit sneaky.'

I put my arms round his neck and leant up to him as if I was going to kiss him, then instead said, 'Tough.' and turned away to collect my bag. Harry let out an annoyed huff. I glanced over my shoulder at him. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to say something. When he didn't I picked up my bag to catch up with Ron and Hermione. Harry followed after me. The four of us walked together back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron muttering something to Harry about playing chess while Hermione told me she'd been asked for an interview at the Ministry with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

'I got the letter late last night,' she said happily. 'They've asked me to see them so they can assess me and see if they can offer me a job in any of their departments.'

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron said the password. The Fat Lady swung forward and admitted us. We went through the portrait hole and headed for our favourite seats in the corner of the common room.

'Well that's good,' I replied. 'Is there anywhere you want to work in particular? You mentioned something about working more on house-elf rights, didn't you?'

'Ideally, that is the plan,' said Hermione. 'By being in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I'll have access to all the files and information I need on the history of house-elf enslavement but I won't be able to do anything of value until I've worked there for a few years. I was thinking maybe working in liaison with creatures before deciding anything firm.'

'That's something I've always admired about you, Herm,' I laughed. 'You're so organised and you know what you want from life. I could never be like that.'

'Why not?' asked Hermione.

'Because I like the unpredictability too much,' I said. 'Making choices, it's not my strong point. I didn't even know what I was going to do after I finished Hogwarts until just before the Battle of Hogwarts last year. I just, life is boring if there isn't an element of surprise to it.'

'Does this mean you're not the type to settle down or anything?' asked Hermione. 'To have a family?'

I glanced across at Harry. He was watching as his knight paid the price for his ill-conceived move, Ron's bishop enjoying stabbing its sword through the horse. I thought about Hermione's question. Would I? I mean, I wanted to have a family of my own at some point but I'd never really thought about it before. This time last year, I was still wondering if I'd live long enough to see the end of the war.

'Well yeah, I'd want a family eventually,' I said slowly. I watched as Harry laughed at whatever Ron had said; he sat back and ran his hand through his hair, his infamous grin on his face. 'But right now, I just don't see that future for me yet.'

'Not even with Harry?' Hermione looked at Harry too then back at me, a concerned look on her face. 'You don't see a future with him?'

'Of course I do, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else,' I said. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't want to even think about what life would be like if I didn't have him. I just don't know if he'll be the one I marry. If I'll even get married.'

Hermione was very surprised at my answer but it was the truth. I'd never thought about when I wanted to get married or settle down or whatever. At this precise moment in my life I just wanted to pass my NEWTs and get a job. But now that Hermione had brought it up, could I really see myself getting married? And to Harry? I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else and how much family meant to Harry but could I really see myself committing myself to one man, to Harry, for the rest of my life? The honest answer was no; no matter how much I loved Harry I couldn't see myself marrying him or anyone else, not for a long time.

As the end of term drew nearer the work began to pile up again as our teaching came to a close. It was kind of scary in a way. Our classes in our final term were going to be devoted to revision in the run up to our NEWTs so these were the last couple of weeks where we'd actually be learning things. After that it was up to us. The teachers have down what they can for us. How much revision we do for our NEWTs is completely our choice. And once our NEWTs were over the rest of the term was free time until the end of it when we left. That was the really scary part. Sure I spent a year away from Hogwarts last year but I still felt part of the school and came back in the end. When we leave this time, there was no coming back.

I felt a reluctance start in me at the idea of leaving Hogwarts. I didn't want my time here to end. My years at Hogwarts had been some of the greatest in my life, despite all the trouble I got myself into. Time, however, seemed to have other ideas. Whenever you wanted it to go quickly, time always seemed to slow down while when you wanted it to go slowly, it went in the blink of an eye and at the moment it seemed to be doing exactly that. One minute you were flying round the Quidditch pitch practicing circuits, the next you were sitting in the library working on your essay or doing revision. It was like someone had taken a clock and was winding the dial to make time speed up so before I knew it the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was upon us.

Ginny got the team down to the pitch before the game to have a warm and so we were waiting in the changing rooms by the time the rest of the school was coming down to watch. I remained near the back entrance pacing from side to side trying to go through Ginny's moves in my head.

'OK, guys,' said Ginny. She was standing by the doorway that led to the pitch. 'The rest of the school's filling the stands. We'll be starting soon.'

I stopped pacing and let out a breath. OK, it's just another match. It was then a head appeared round the curtain near where I was standing. I looked around when I heard my name.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' I whispered. I checked Ginny wasn't looking and moved over to him. 'You know no one else is allowed in the changing room when there's a match on.'

'I know,' said Harry. He snuck through the curtain and pulled me out of sight behind a curtained area that formed the showers. 'I just wanted to wish you luck. Ginny stole you away before I could at breakfast.'

'Well then do it and get out of here,' I hissed. 'Before Ginny sees you.'

I expected Harry to say "Good luck" and go. That was why I was so taken aback when he shrugged then took my face in his hands and kissed me. After being with him this long, this really shouldn't surprise me but it still did. I tensed at first when he pressed his lips on mine but soon responded, gently stroking his cheek. And for some reason, it felt … different, like Harry had commented a week ago.

'_Hem hem_.'

I jumped as if I'd been Stunned. I looked round thinking I was about to see Dolores Umbridge in the Gryffindor changing room only to find Ginny staring at us, arms folded and an unimpressed look on her face. I swallowed. Beside me Harry cleared his throat and moved back from me.

'I'll see you later, Jen,' he said. 'Good luck in the match, Ginny.'

Harry pulled back the curtain and left the changing room. Ginny was still staring at me. Behind her the rest of the team were lining up with their brooms. I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable. Ginny had a fierce stare. I waited for her to say something. She was no doubt going to give me a second warning about this. To my surprise, Ginny turned on her heel and joined the line up. I followed suit, deciding it was probably best I didn't irritate Ginny anymore than I had.

The Quidditch match was an intense one like it always was when we played Ravenclaw. Their teams' play was always based on strategy and tactics so Ginny was constantly shouting at us to be on guard. Their one flaw though was that they were repetitive. Throughout the match we were literally matching each other point for point. As soon as we scored, so did they. It wasn't until a flash of red and blue shot past me that I saw Alison and the Ravenclaw Seeker chasing the Snitch. After a near miss with a Bludger, Alison swooped low and flew back to the centre of the pitch with her hand raised indicating that she'd caught it, giving Gryffindor a clear one hundred point lead over Ravenclaw. We were back at the top of the table until the first match next term where Ravenclaw were to play Slytherin.

Quidditch and the upcoming Hogsmeade visit were the only breaks from revision I got in the run up to Easter. Every free minute I had these days was spent either in the library or in the Head's Tower doing work. And as a result, I was spending less and less time with Harry as the two of us once again struggled to keep on top of things. With March drawing to a close we were lucky if we got five minutes alone with each other that is if we weren't too tired from work or hadn't been up past midnight finishing an essay. We wouldn't even study together all the time as what helped me revising didn't necessarily help him. The fact we were spending less time together even started to get to me which made me even more glad there was a Hogsmeade trip this coming Saturday.

I couldn't understand why not spending as much time with Harry as I had previously in the year was bothering me so much. I'd gone months in the past without seeing Harry and it had never bothered me before. I couldn't understand why it was now. My conversation with Hermione from a week ago kept cropping up in the back of my mind but I couldn't see how the two were connected; that had been talking about things like marriage and the future when this was the present. How did they relate? All I knew was that a part of me just didn't like being away from him anymore so I was going to take full advantage of spending the entire day with Harry without any interruptions.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. At the end of Thursday's Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall had called Harry back when we were packing up our things. Ron, Hermione and I waited outside the classroom while he spoke to her. When he came out a few minutes later he had a worried expression on his face.

'What's happened?' asked Hermione. 'What did Professor McGonagall want?'

'The Ministry,' replied Harry. He handed a roll of parchment to Ron. He opened it and the three of us had a look at it. 'Kingsley's been getting reports of Muggles still being attacked. They don't know what the source of the Dark magic is as all the Death Eaters were rounded up after the Battle of Hogwarts but he thinks it's some of Voldemort's less active supporters from the last war. He's asked me to come to the Ministry this weekend as he thinks that eventually they might target me as they know we finish school this year.'

My mood instantly fell. One, for the fact that there were Voldemort supporters still out there causing trouble but two, because it probably meant Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

'Looks like some things never change, mate,' said Ron, reading the letter. 'Still, it'll be good practice for when you're an Auror, right? Helping the Ministry work out the source of this Dark magic.'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Harry. He ran his hand through his hair.

'What?' asked Ron.

'I dunno,' shrugged Harry, 'I guess I expected all this to stop when Voldemort was defeated. I should've known it would take time for it all to calm down.'

'It always does,' said Hermione. 'It took a good couple of years for wizards to relax in the aftermath of the First Wizarding War. You remember how people used to shiver at the mere mention of his name. Even now that he's gone for good, there are wizards who still call him You-Know-Who. His supporters weren't just going to fall quiet now he's dead.'

We set off back to the Tower discussing who could possibly be harming the Muggles when all the Death Eaters had been caught when the Battle ended and those who didn't go to Azkaban were under strict paroles and observation by the Ministry to ensure they truly had reformed. We couldn't work out who could be the source of the Dark magic. It certainly couldn't be from my family line; all the Blacks who supported Voldemort were either incarcerated or dead.

While Ron and Hermione went through the portrait hole, I held Harry back.

'Do they have to see you this weekend?' I asked. 'Couldn't they see you the same day as your test?'

'They want to keep the matters separate,' explained Harry. 'Kingsley doesn't have anything to do with the interview process in the Auror office now he's the Minister. It's all conducted under the inspection of the current Head, Gawain Robards. He doesn't want to ruin my prospects. And Kingsley didn't want me missing anymore school than I was supposed to for my test.'

'But what about Hogsmeade? Will you still be able to go?'

'I don't think so,' said Harry. My face fell. I'd been looking forward to spending time with Harry all week. Harry saw this. 'I'm sorry, Jen. If there was anyway I could get out of it –'

'No, don't say that,' I said, stopping him. 'You need to go. Kingsley wouldn't ask to see you if it wasn't important. And like Ron said, it'll be good practice when you're an Auror. Any early experience is beneficial.'

Harry smiled then said, 'I'll make it up to you, I promise. Next weekend, you and me are going to have the day to ourselves. No revision, no duties, just us. Promise.'

'I like the sound of that.'

On Saturday morning Harry left for Hogsmeade straight after breakfast so he could Apparate to the Ministry. I wished him luck, hoping his interview went well as I wouldn't get to see him beforehand. Hermione too had decided to leave early for her interview on Monday so she could visit her parents over the weekend and had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to do so. After they'd gone instead of going to Hogsmeade I left the Great Hall and went for a walk. The entire school apart from the first and second years was gathered in the Clock Tower as Filch checked them out before sending them down the hill. The weather had finally dried up so the path was no longer a mudslide. I watched them go from the wooden bridge then looked out into the grounds. I sighed. My free time didn't feel as great as I thought it would.

'Hey.'

I looked round to see Ron standing beside me. I hesitated, wondering what he was going to say. Last time Ron spoke to me alone he made it perfectly clear that he didn't approve of me and Harry dating.

'Hey,' I replied nervously. 'Hermione gone for her interview?'

'Yeah, she left just now.' Ron turned and leant on the wooden frame. He stared out over the grounds. 'She's going to her parent's house first so she can get some help preparing for her interview.' He stopped, then said, 'How come you're not in Hogsmeade?'

'I, er … didn't feel like going,' I said quietly. 'Not without Harry.'

Ron visibly stiffened. Great, he still wasn't happy about what happened. A part of me felt like I should say something about it as it wasn't fair on either me or Harry but another part of me didn't really know what to say.

'Ron, can I say something about me and Harry without you getting mad?' I said before I could stop myself, facing him. I instantly regretted doing so. Ron looked over his shoulder at me, then sighed and stood straight.

'What?'

'I never intended to fall for Harry,' I said plainly. 'I won't deny that I had feelings for him throughout sixth year – hell, I screwed up my own relationship because of those feelings – but I'm only human. I can't help it if I fall for someone I shouldn't.'

'What's your point?' Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Ron,' I sighed, shaking my head. 'I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone, not even Harry. I never wanted to get together with him.' Ron stared at me. 'I never wanted to get together with him because at least that way, I wasn't scared. I love Harry so much but I can't help worrying that I'm going to mess this up or that Harry will just lose interest in me and I'm so scared of losing him now because it would be too damn hard to get over him. He means so much to me and,' I paused, looking away, 'and every time I look at him, it just reminds me of what I did. Everyday I see Ginny and think, "It should've been her" Harry fell for. She made Harry so happy when they were together and I ruined that but I can't change what happened so please don't hate me for something I never wanted. I'd rather you hated me if I hurt your best friend, not for something I didn't want.'

'Jenna, I –' Ron said awkwardly. 'I never hated you, Jenna.' I looked up at him, surprised. 'If anything, I was waiting for the moment when you and Harry would get your brooms in gear and get together. You had something between you, I don't know what, but there was a bond between you that couldn't break. Then he started dating Ginny and I supported them, I had to. I'm her brother and he's my best friend. It didn't stop how surprised I was though. But it doesn't change what happened.

'I know what it's like to be scared of losing someone you love. Before Hermione and I got together, I was worried something was going to happen to her during the war and I'd never get to tell her how I felt. It makes me thankful that I just risked it and did what I did, otherwise I would never have gotten her nor would I have the same bond with her now that you and Harry always had. But seeing Ginny in tears after Harry broke up with her, she was so upset. I hated knowing how alone she must've felt when we were on the run.'

'Ginny was never alone. She had Neville.'

'Then all of a sudden you and Harry were together. It was like you just swooped in when we were on the run and stole him away from her. It was too easy.'

'It's always easy to blame people, Ron,' I said quietly. 'Believe me, I know it is. But forgiving them is harder. Harry thought about Ginny all the time while we were on the run. He'd sit for ages staring at the Marauder's Map at her dot. And believe me, she'll have a claim over Harry I'll never have. Ginny was Harry's first proper girlfriend and people never forget their first love. She'll always have a place in Harry's heart I'll never win and I wouldn't want to change that.'

Ron thought through what I said then smiled. I smiled back.

'You know I'm happy for you, Jen,' he then said. 'When you and Harry were fighting in sixth year, it was like something out of another reality. It didn't seem right that you two weren't friends.'

'Tell me about it,' I muttered. 'A part of me still can't believe I did that.' Ron smirked.

'You know just because Harry and Hermione aren't here doesn't mean we can't go to Hogsmeade together,' he said. 'Beats hanging around the castle when all there really is to do is revision.'

'Some things never change, Ronald,' I laughed. 'But that sounds like a pretty good idea to me.'

Ron and I walked the rest of the way across the bridge and headed down the hill past Hagrid's hut towards Hogsmeade. The town was already busy with students by the time we got there. Neville and Ginny found us shortly after we arrived to ask where Harry and Hermione were so we explained that they'd gone for their interviews and about Harry having to see Kingsley; they were as puzzled as we had been about who could be causing the trouble. After they went off Ron and I had a look round Zonko's and Honeydukes before heading to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of Butterbeers to warm up. Ron grabbed us a table while I went to get us some drinks. I gave Madam Rosmerta our order then waited for her to get them.

'When the Seer said my fortune was going to improve this week, I didn't realise she meant like this.'

I looked round, unsure if the voice had been speaking to me. A man beside me at the bar was facing me. His grey eyes appraised me.

'Jenna Black,' said the man. 'A pleasure it is to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you, of course.'

He held out his hand for mine. I took it, appraising him in return. His sleek black hair was brushed back neatly from his face, a stark contrast to his quite pale skin. He smiled at me as we shook hands, a set of perfect white teeth visible. He wasn't much taller than me and had quite a lean figure. His grip was certainly firm. I didn't recognise him so he couldn't be a Hogwarts student, plus he looked too old to be one.

'I s'pose I should be used to people recognising me by now,' I replied. 'I miss the days when I could go out and not be recognised by some wizard or another.'

The man laughed and said, 'You could always hide in the Muggle world.' I sent him a look. The man laughed again. 'So am I correct to assume the redhead you were with is one of the Weasleys?' he continued, glancing over his shoulder to where Ron was sitting waiting for me. I nodded. 'Then the famous Potter must be close by.'

'Not today,' I replied, 'so I'm afraid no autograph this time.'

'What makes you think it's an autograph I'm after?' he asked.

'Well if it isn't raving fans that are following us, it's usually the media,' I said.

'Then you can relax,' said the man confidently. 'I am neither a raving fan nor a journalist.' He took a swig from his bottle of Butterbeer. 'I am merely another customer at the humble Three Broomsticks pub.'

'As am I,' I said. Madam Rosmerta had just returned with our drinks. I got out my purse to pay the four Sickles.

'Let me get this.' He handed Rosmerta four silver coins then handed me the drinks. 'Your Butterbeer, Miss Black. And it was a pleasure meeting you.'

I observed him for a moment then took the drinks. With a thank you I went over to the table Ron was sat at.

'Who was that?' asked Ron. I handed him his drink. He took a long sip of it.

'No idea,' I shrugged. Glancing back, I saw he'd already gone. 'Just another person whose read our names in the _Prophet_, I guess.' I picked up my glass. The warm taste of the Butterbeer was welcome. While the rain had dried up, it was still quite cold outside. Plus the taste of butterscotch settled my need for something sweet instead of indulging myself in some Honeydukes chocolate. I took a deep drink, savouring every bit.

'So how's the revision going?' I then asked Ron. 'You all caught up now?'

'Pretty much,' said Ron, wiping a bit of foam from his mouth. 'Harry's been helping me out when you girls are revising in the library. Still need to do a bit of work on Sensing but other than that, I'm not too worried about our NEWTs.'

'What about your Auror test though?' I continued. 'All ready for that?'

'Oh you bet,' he grinned. 'They won't know what hit them when they test me.'

'Well just be careful,' I warned. 'Those Auror tests are supposed to be the hardest in the entire Ministry. Just because we all managed to survive the war with our duelling skills doesn't necessarily mean we're good enough for Auror level duelling. Don't get too cocky about it.'

'You can be such a spoil spell, Jenna.' Ron upended his glass and finished the last of his Butterbeer. 'I'm done. Anywhere else you want to go?'

'Not that I can think of,' I said. I finished my Butterbeer too. 'We might as well head back to the castle. I think Percy was right when he said Hogsmeade loses its charm after a few years.'

'Never say that in Percy's hearing,' said Ron seriously. 'He'd be boasting about it for a month.'

Ron and I left the Three Broomsticks. We walked up the street towards the path leading back to Hogwarts. When we got to the bridge though I stopped. Something had made me stop. I looked around wondering what it could be. Beside me Ron gave me a strange look.

'Jenna?'

I didn't answer. I was staring at the footpath leading out of the village towards the Shrieking Shack. My eyes narrowed. Something … didn't feel right. I took a step forward. I didn't know why but I had to go there. I couldn't explain it; I just had a feeling I had to go there. I walked off leaving Ron on the bridge. I heard him shout my name but again I didn't answer. I just walked off towards the Shack. I walked quickly along the rocky footpath, my eyes scanning everywhere for anything that was out of the ordinary. My hand was poised by my wand in my trouser pocket just in case.

The broken roof of the Shack loomed overhead. I sped up and rounded the corner. The old house appeared from behind the trees, still standing after all these years on the small hill. I walked through the gap in the wire fence and proceeded up the hill. The strange feeling increased as I got closer. I jogged the last couple of feet up the hill then came to a stop by the front door. I looked around. Still nothing. So I took hold of the handle and pushed open the door.

The floor creaked when I stepped inside. The walls and furniture were still in their ravaged state from back when Remus used to hideout here during the full moons. My eyes fell on the floor in the corner near where the trapdoor that led to the secret passage was. I swallowed, remembering that was where Severus Snape had died after being bitten by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Something stirred on the floor above making me look up. Quickly I walked over to the stairs. I took them two at a time. I had to find out what was the cause of this strange thing I was sensing. I slowed when I reached the top.

Ahead was the bedroom where I'd first encountered Dad, the only other room in the entire house. I reached out and pushed open the door. I stepped cautiously into the room. The bed was still broken from that day, the mattress half on the floor, and the curtains were in shreds from all of Remus's attacks. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. On the floor was a trail of dry blood and paw prints from when Dad had dragged Ron by his leg in here. The far end of the room was shrouded in darkness, the dull sun from outside shining dimly on the floor by my feet. I walked further into the room, looking around. The source of the disturbance was in here, I was sure of it, but still I couldn't locate it.

'I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away,' said a voice. I span round. I stared into the darkness, looking for who'd spoken. 'The _Prophet_ didn't lie when they said you had exceptional talent. You've only been studying Sensing for a term – yes? – and yet you were able to pick up my subtle magical interference.'

I didn't respond. Something in me had just frozen. The figure stepped forward a bit but not enough for me to see him properly.

'If I had known it would be this easy to get you away from Potter, I would have done this months ago,' said the voice coolly. 'I could have gotten my revenge as soon as I found out you were hiding out in Hogwarts again. But that would spoil my fun. Killing you wouldn't be satisfying enough. Toying with him though, now that's much more enjoyable.'

What was he talking about? Get revenge for who? These questions and many more were spinning in my mind but I couldn't ask any of them. Who was he? The figure took another step forward. My eyes widened when I saw who it was but no sound came out of my mouth. It was like he'd put a spell on me but had somehow managed to stop me Sensing his attack with the interference he'd created. He walked over to me, his eyes observing every inch of me. He had a thoughtful look on his face like a child contemplating what would happen if he stepped on a large bug. He raised a hand and ran it against my face.

'So delicate …' he sighed. 'To damage such a pretty face.' His hand travelled round under my chin so it was forced upwards, gripping my neck. 'Would be such a shame. I can understand why Potter fell for you. The beauty that's innate in us would attract anyone. Oh don't worry, it's not your looks I'm going to take away, oh no. It's something much more valuable. You see rumour has it that you're the love of Potter's life and what is more valuable to a person than the one they love. You should understand that. But the question is, what if the love of his life suddenly … didn't love him? Now don't worry, the spell isn't permanent but it's up to you how long it lasts.

'I suggest you cherish your last moments with your memories of Potter. It'll just be like you never realised, a choice that never got made. I hope for my sake you break my little curse because, depending on how quickly you break it will tell me how much it'll hurt when I kill you in front of him, just like you killed her. Be seeing you, Cousin.'

My knees gave way as everything else went black.

I turned my face, feeling something soft under my skin. What? I opened my eyes and sat up on my arms. I was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. How did I get here? I pushed myself up completely and looked round. There was no one else in the room and the door to Madam Pomfrey's office was shut meaning she was probably working inside. I looked down to see I was in a pair of my pyjamas. I pushed back my hair. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was being in Hogsmeade with Ron. How did I get in the Hospital Wing?

'Ah, Miss Black, you've woken up.'

I looked round when I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. She came striding out of her office with her wand in hand, Ron following after. He had a guilty look on his face. He stood at the foot of my bed as Madam Pomfrey poked and prodded me muttering various spells under her breath.

'Well, there's nothing physically wrong with you,' she tutted, looking at Ron accusatively like he'd brought me in for no reason. 'However, I'm going to brew you a Restorative Draft nonetheless. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the Hospital Wing over the weekend, Miss Black, until the draft is brewed.'

'But Madam Pomfrey,' I objected, 'I feel fine. My head's a little cloudy but –'

'My point exactly,' said Madam Pomfrey. I shouldn't have said that. She strode off back into her office. When she was gone, I turned to Ron.

'Want to tell me why I'm here?' I asked him. He came and sat down on the end of my bed. 'How did I get in the Hospital Wing?'

'You answer my question first,' said Ron. 'Why did you wander off like that? You just walked off towards the Shrieking Shack where I found you collapsed, hence why you're in here.'

'I collapsed?' I repeated. Ron nodded. I thought back to earlier this afternoon. 'I'd Sensed something,' I then said. 'There was this weird magical interference coming from nearby Hogsmeade. I'd followed it to the Shrieking Shack.'

'Then what?' asked Ron. 'When you went inside, I couldn't follow you. Someone or something had put a barrier around the house. Was there anyone in there with you?'

I thought about it.

'No,' I said. 'The interference just seemed to short out. It vanished.'

Ron stared at me unconvinced but I had no explanation for why he couldn't get in or why I collapsed. I didn't understand it either. It wasn't like me to just collapse like that.

'Well at least you're not injured,' he then said. 'I better Owl Harry though and let him know you're in the Hospital Wing.'

'Why does Harry need to know?' I asked. 'Come on, he's got his interview on Monday and he's seeing Kingsley today and tomorrow. The last thing he needs is knowing I'm in the Hospital Wing for something trivial like this.'

'So you don't think I should Owl him?'

'No, it's not like I'm unconscious or anything. He needs to concentrate on his test and I'll be out of here by the time he gets back. There's no point in Owling him.'

Ron looked at me strangely for a moment, then said, 'Well, if you're sure.'

I'd forgotten just how dull being kept in the Hospital Wing was, having not visited it in over a year and been kept in against my will by Madam Pomfrey. Sunday went by so slowly that by the end of the day I was desperate to be released. It had taken all day for Madam Pomfrey to brew the restorative draft she wanted to give me. I tried to argue again that I didn't need it but she wouldn't listen. I took it reluctantly, only to find that the draft had the side effect of causing severe drowsiness. I fell asleep about ten minutes after taking it. I still wasn't allowed to leave though on Monday morning. There were a few more spells Madam Pomfrey wanted to check me over with and she had managed to get me out of class that morning so she could do them. I reluctantly let her then had to wait for the results.

It wasn't until lunchtime that it looked like Madam Pomfrey was finally going to let up. However, before she came back out of her office to tell me what the results were, I got a visitor.

'Jenna!'

I looked round to see Harry stride the length of the Hospital Wing towards the bed I was sitting on. The mattress dipped when Harry sat down on it beside me. He wrapped his arms round me in a tight hug. I was taken aback by how tight his grip was. Harry seemed to be holding on to me as if his life depended on it. I hugged him back, glad to see him and everything, but I kind of just sat there until he released me.

'I was so worried when Ron told me you were in the Hospital Wing,' Harry said.

'What?' I said. 'I told Ron not to Owl you.'

'He didn't,' said Harry, obviously annoyed by that fact. 'He only told me ten minutes ago when I got back. He said you hadn't wanted me to know.'

'Well no,' I replied. 'I didn't want you to get distracted from your test.'

'Jen,' Harry sighed. He lifted his hand and touched my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. I glanced at it, then back at Harry. There was a pained look on his face. 'Of course I'd want to know if you'd gotten hurt, regardless of whatever I was doing.'

'Not for some trivial matter like this,' I said. 'There's nothing wrong with me. Madam Pomfrey only kept me in to do test after test on me. As soon as I get the results, I'm out of here.'

Harry chuckled, 'Merlin, you're stubborn.'

'Damn right.'

Harry sighed again, then said, 'So what happened? Ron said he followed you to the Shrieking Shack but he couldn't get inside. Something was blocking him from following after you.'

'I don't know,' I shrugged. 'I just remember going inside then waking up in the Hospital Wing. I don't remember getting attacked or anything.'

'You don't remember anyone else being there?' said Harry. 'Anyone strange in the village?'

'No,' I replied. 'There was no one there nor did I see anything strange in the village. I would have told McGonagall if I had.'

'Well, thank Merlin you're all right,' breathed Harry. He moved closer to me, resting his forehead against mine. 'I was really worried something would happen to you while I was gone, especially after Kingsley's note.'

'I'm tougher than I look,' I said reproachfully. 'I can take care of myself.'

'I know you can,' said Harry. 'It doesn't stop me worrying though.'

Harry brushed my hair behind my ear, smiling. Next moment, Harry had moved closer again. He tilted his head, his eyes closing, and his face centimetres from mine. I instantly leant back on the bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked, confused. Harry gave me a strange look.

'Giving you a kiss,' said Harry.

'And why would you do that?' Harry's confused look deepened. I stared back, my eyebrow raised.

'Why else?' he asked. 'You're my girlfriend.'

I sat there for a moment or two then laughed.

'What?' I asked. 'Harry, that's ridiculous. I'm not your girlfriend. Where would you get an idea like that?'

I have to admit, the look on Harry's face when I said that was quite priceless. He just sat there and stared at me like he'd been hit over the head with a Bludger. I waited for him to say something.

'The fact we've been going out for almost a year now?' said Harry slowly. 'We got together the day the war ended.'

'Harry, I think I'd remember if I was dating you,' I said. 'You're the most famous wizard in Britain. If we were dating, it would have been splashed all over the _Prophet_.'

'But it has,' said Harry. 'During Christmas. You and I were in Diagon Alley together when Rita Skeeter spotted us and wrote an article about us being together. The media hounded us for the following month. You must remember that.' I shook my head.

'Harry, I haven't dated anyone since Noah and I broke up at the end of sixth year,' I said seriously. 'I didn't want to have another boyfriend, especially after Noah died, not for a long time. Are you sure you're not the one who should be in the Hospital Wing? Did you hit your head during your test or something?'

'No, I'm fine,' said Harry impatiently. 'I just – Jenna, we've been together for almost a year. During sixth year, we kept ending up kissing when we were alone together.'

'Harry, I've never kissed you,' I said, surprised at that bold statement. It weirded me out that he thought we had. Kissing Harry would be like, I don't know, kissing my brother. 'You're my best friend. Why would I?'

'But we did,' said Harry. There was a note of desperation in his voice. 'Voldemort even took you to the Forbidden Forest during the Battle and used you as bait to get to me because he knew how I felt about you.' I stared at him. Where was all this coming from? 'Can't you remember any of our relationship?'

'No, because we're not in a relationship and none of that happened,' I replied. 'How can I remember something that never happened?'

Harry stared at me. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I couldn't understand what would have given him the impression we'd ever dated. I'd known him since we were eight years old and he was my best friend. That would be more than a bit weird. It would be ridiculous.

'Because …' started Harry. He then changed his mind. 'Never mind. I'm glad you're all right, Jenna. D'you know if you're allowed out of the Hospital Wing yet?'

'Once Madam Pomfrey's come back with my results then I'm free,' I replied. 'The sooner the better is all I say.'

-o-

'Hey, where's Jenna?' Hermione asked Harry when he got back to the common room after visiting the Hospital Wing. 'Did Madam Pomfrey let her out?'

'Yeah, she left with me,' replied Harry. He sat down in the free seat beside Ron around their usual table. He pulled out his Potions textbook and a fresh sheet of parchment so he could get started on their latest essay.

'So, where is she?' asked Hermione.

'She's gone back to the Head's Tower,' said Harry, not looking up. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

'Harry, is everything OK?' Now Harry looked up. 'What's wrong?'

Harry didn't reply straight away. He looked between Ron and Hermione, both of whom were waiting for his reply. He let out a sigh and put down his quill.

'It's Jenna,' he said reluctantly. He ran his hand through his hair. 'Something's wrong with her. She … she doesn't remember that we're together.'

'What d'you mean she doesn't remember?' asked Ron. 'She was talking about the two of you on Saturday morning before we went into Hogsmeade. She even didn't want me to tell you that she was in the Hospital Wing because she didn't want to distract you. How could she not remember?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, 'but when I went to kiss her, she pulled away from me. She's never done that before. She doesn't remember how long we've been together, what happened at Christmas with Skeeter's article, nothing. She even said she's been single since she broke up with her ex at the end of sixth year. It's like she's forgotten everything that's ever happened between us.'

'That's strange,' said Hermione curiously. 'Was that the only thing Jenna couldn't remember?'

'I guess so, I didn't really think to ask as I was more concerned about why she couldn't remember us in the first place,' said Harry. 'She seemed perfectly fine when we spoke before I tried to kiss her, annoyed about still being in the Hospital Wing. As soon as I tried, she wasn't herself at all. But why would she forget us?'

'Her memory,' breathed Hermione. Harry looked at her. 'Someone's altered her memory. That's the only logical explanation. Jenna wouldn't just forget about you, Harry, not when it's something like that. Someone's put a memory charm on her and altered her memories of you.'

'But who would do that?' asked Harry. 'And why, of all things, would they make her forget about us? Unless Malfoy –' Harry growled suddenly, eyes narrowing.

'You can stop before you even think about going down that road, Harry,' said Hermione, cutting Harry off. 'As much as you don't want to admit it, Malfoy's kept his head down this year and hasn't been causing half as much trouble as he used to.'

'No,' grated Harry, 'but he did try to get between me and Jenna earlier in the year.'

'But in the last term he's barely said two words to Jenna, and he hasn't come near you apart from passing you in the Potions classroom,' said Hermione. 'Besides, Malfoy never was that good at memory charms. Professor Flitwick never gave him more than an E for his attempts. The spell that must be on Jenna's memory's too powerful for anything Malfoy could do.'

'That man,' Ron said slowly. Harry and Hermione looked at him. Ron didn't react. His eyes had narrowed as if he was thinking something through. When he noticed the other two were watching him, Ron started slightly.

'What man?' Harry asked.

'Jenna met some guy when we were in the Three Broomsticks,' explained Ron. 'He wasn't a Hogwarts student, too old to be. He and Jenna spoke at the bar while she got our drinks. When I asked who he was, she said it was just some guy who'd read out names in the _Prophet_. I don't think he'd told her his name or anything.'

'Jenna said she didn't meet anyone in the village,' said Harry.

'She met someone while we were in the Three Broomsticks,' said Ron. 'Doesn't she remember?'

'Obviously not.'

'Well then maybe he's the one who's bewitched her. I mean if Jenna can't remember him either, maybe he has something to do with Jenna not remembering you and why she went to the Shrieking Shack. It's not everyday Jenna just decides to wander off like that.'

'So you think he's the one who's put the spell on her,' asked Harry.

'It's a possibility,' said Hermione. 'But it would be too risky to put a spell on her in the middle of Hogsmeade.'

'It didn't happen while we were _in_ Hogsmeade, it was when we were leaving,' said Ron. 'We'd reached the bridge when all of a sudden Jenna just stopped. I think she'd Sensed something because when I followed her, there was this strange energy in the forest near the Shrieking Shack. When I got there, there was some barrier around it blocking the door and I couldn't get in. I only found her when the barrier disappeared.'

'D'you have any idea who it was?' Harry persisted.

'No, whoever it was Disapparated before I reached her.'

'What about the man in the bar?'

'I couldn't see him that well and he disappeared when Jenna came back with our drinks. Now that I think about it though,' Ron added, 'he had a weird similarity to Jenna. They had the same black hair, really dark and neat. I guess if you didn't know Jenna, you'd have thought he was her brother. He looked quite haughty too, kind of like the Malfoys, the same proud air. He could have easily passed for a member of their family too if it wasn't for the fact he had black hair instead of white.'

'Looked like her brother?' repeated Harry. Ron nodded. 'But Jenna's the last of the Black bloodline. She doesn't have any siblings and Sirius's brother never had any children.'

'They're not the only Blacks though,' Hermione reminded him. 'Malfoy's family are related to the Blacks too, remember? Narcissa was a Black before she married Lucius. It's possible he could come from another branch of the family.'

Something about what Hermione had just said set an alarm bell ringing in Harry's head. Suddenly something finally made sense to him.

'No, Kingsley warned me about this,' he said. How could he have not realised?

'About what?' asked Ron curiously. 'What did Kingsley want to see you about?'

'To warn me,' said Harry. 'Kingsley said since the Battle ended, all of Voldemort's less virulent supporters went into hiding. You remember that article Skeeter published about me and Jenna?' Ron and Hermione nodded. 'Just after that was released and all those articles started cropping up about us, the Ministry began picking up traces of Dark magic being used near Muggles, eventually leading to the recent attacks on them. They've only been small, not big enough to cause a stir, but the magical signature that was left behind each time was the same, meaning it's only been one wizard behind the attacks.

'Kingsley believes that they only became active again after that article as it was the first major bit of news about me since the Battle,' continued Harry. 'The attacks on Muggles, he believes that the wizard behind them is using them as practice, like he's planning some bigger attack, and that I could be the one this wizard's after.'

'But I thought all of Voldemort's supporters were arrested,' said Ron. 'All those who'd been Death Eaters are in Azkaban. Who'd be stupid enough to start attacking the Muggles again?'

'There were still people who supported his beliefs even if they didn't have the Dark Mark,' said Harry. 'Only the prominent families like the Malfoys have all been dealt with by the Ministry and are either in prison or under supervision.'

'But who could be behind the attacks?' asked Hermione.

'That's the thing, the Ministry doesn't know,' said Harry. 'Whoever it is has managed to cover their tracks and leave very little evidence. The only thing the Ministry could find was traces of the wizard's magical signature. All we do know is that the magical signature that's been left behind is very similar to one of the families that have already been arrested. Lestrange.'

'But Bellatrix –' gasped Hermione, '– and her husband –'

'I know,' said Harry. 'Jenna killed Bellatrix and Rodolphus and his brother were arrested.'

'So who –?' began Ron.

'We don't know,' said Harry. 'No one knew of any other Lestrange apart from those three. Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother, never married and all records report that Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't have children. They weren't that sort of couple; they married to retain the bloodline, not for love.'

'Plus everyone knew Bellatrix was an insane worshipper of Voldemort and was in love with him,' said Ron. 'Not that he'd ever understand that.'

'So they think it's someone from that bloodline?' said Hermione. 'But who?'

'We don't know,' said Harry. 'But if it is, the most likely relation they'd be is the son or daughter to Bellatrix which means, if they're anything as sadistic and malicious as Bellatrix was, then I'm not the only target. Jenna is as well.'

Harry returned to the Head's Tower late that night. He'd spent all his time in the library after class and dinner with Ron revising Transfiguration as Professor McGonagall had mentioned a test that was possibly coming up for them in preparation for their NEWTs. Jenna and Hermione hadn't been with them as Hermione was going over her Ancient Runes work while Jenna had a Charms essay to catch up on from the weekend. When Harry finally got back, he found Jenna lying fast asleep on the sofa in the common room, her books and essay lying open on the floor.

Harry stared sadly at her sleeping form. He'd spent almost all of their afternoon lessons staring at Jenna, trying to work out what had happened to her over the weekend. What had happened? Who would do that to her and why of all things would they make her forget she was his girlfriend? It didn't make any sense. And the worst bit was, Harry couldn't tell her. After Hermione explained it could be painful for her to try and recall something she couldn't remember, he couldn't mention it again. He would have only just got away with it back in the Hospital Wing as Jenna had completely disregarded it. Harry just had to give it time to see if her memory came back on its own.

Quietly Harry walked over to the sofa. Jenna looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Harry took out his wand and conjured a blanket to cover her, not wanting her to get cold. He gently laid it over her body then sat on the edge of the sofa beside her.

'What happened, Jen?' he breathed dejectedly. 'How could you forget?'

Harry made to touch her cheek but caught himself. He didn't want to wake her. But as he watched her, all Harry wanted to do was hold her close and hope the contact would make her remember, regardless of how weird Jenna may find it. Risking it, Harry lightly ran his hand over Jenna's cheek, brushing back her loose hair. There was a slight movement but Jenna didn't wake. Harry leant over Jenna and gently kissed her hair before getting up to go to his dormitory. As he was about to leave, however, he felt something on his hand. When he looked back he saw Jenna's fingers lightly clasping his from when he had been sitting beside her. Harry smiled, not a happy smile but a hopeful one, then went upstairs.

-o-

I woke with a start to find I was still in the common room. My essay lay unfinished on the floor with my Charms textbook open beside it. I glanced up at the clock in the common room to see it was well past two in the morning. I pushed the blanket off me (where had that come from?) and got up. I'd been dreaming, of what though I'm not quite sure. I'd been looking for something that I'd misplaced but while I searched for it, I couldn't remember what it was I was trying to find. Shaking it from my head, I got up, gathered my things and put them on the nearby table, then headed for the stairs. But when I got to the part of the staircase that veered off towards Harry's dormitory, I stopped. I stared at it and my dream came back to my thoughts. Huh. I soon tore myself away, dismissing the thoughts going round in my head.

No matter how much I tried, I spent the next hour tossing and turning in my bed. My mind just wouldn't go blank so I could sleep. The dream I'd had down in the common room kept repeating itself in my head and I couldn't stop it. What had I been so desperate to find? I knew not to take the dream lightly but to my knowledge I hadn't lost anything so what was missing? I sat up and pushed back my hair. Without thinking I looked at the bathroom door. I stared at it for a moment or two, then got up. I padded silently across the wooden floor, into the bathroom and over to the door that led to Harry's dormitory. I hesitated though when my hand was over the handle.

I stood there in the bathroom for a few minutes thinking through what I was doing. It was the middle of the night. Harry wouldn't appreciate being woken up because I can't sleep. But what had made me go to Harry's room in the first place? Why did I feel the need to see him? I stepped away from the door, utterly confused. I quickly returned to my room and got back into bed. Something wasn't right. What though, I didn't know.

I was up early the next morning. I got dressed straight away and went down into the common room to finish my essay before breakfast. By 8 o'clock I had written the last sentence when I heard footsteps coming down the staircase. I looked up to see Harry dressed haphazardly in his uniform, shirt untucked and tie loose around his neck. A smirk graced my face as he walked across the room and put on his shoes. Ever since third year, Harry has never looked smart in his uniform. It was his unruly hair that usually made him look untidy. I cleared my throat. Harry looked round and saw me sitting at the table by the window.

'Morning,' I said. 'Oversleep, did we?'

'A bit,' said Harry. 'How could you tell?'

I laughed and got up. I walked over to Harry and started to sort out his appearance.

'I think McGonagall would flip her cauldron if she saw her Head Boy dressed this messily,' I commented, straightening his tie while he tucked in his shirt. Harry always used to complain about the school ties when we were in first year. 'Still, I think this is about as best as we're going to get considering the hair.'

'What's wrong with my hair?' said Harry. His hand sprang up and went through it.

'It looks like you've just come through a hedge backwards,' I said. 'When was the last time you got it cut?'

'Over the summer.'

'That was ages ago! Your hair would have grown since then.'

'Well you always liked it like this,' said Harry casually.

'Maybe so, but that's no reason to keep it like this,' I reasoned. I gently pulled his tie tighter, positioning it so it covered the open collar button. 'Well, that's slightly better,' I added, looking up and down Harry. 'You have shaving foam on your cheek, by the way.'

'What would I do without you, Jen?'

Harry was still adjusting his tie so I reached up and wiped it off. The moment my hand touched his cheek I had a weird sense of déjà vu. I had just done it without even thinking, like it was something I would naturally do. I stared at Harry, not realising my hand was still on his cheek. His eyes … had they always this green? They just seem to stand out on their own. The weird feeling started again. Something about Harry had set it off, just like it had last night, when I almost went to his room after dreaming I'd lost something.

'Jenna?' I came back from my thoughts when I heard my name. I removed my hand. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, got lost on a thought,' I said, brushing it off. 'Shall we go down to breakfast?'

Harry and I walked down to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. The corridors were still relatively empty as breakfast had only just started. As we walked, I stole a glance at Harry. Why was he bringing up these feelings in me? I couldn't see anything about him physically that would start them. Harry was just … well, Harry. He was the same person he was all those years ago. Granted he had grown taller and developed more muscle, and his hair was longer, and … I looked at Harry's eyes again. Those were what caught me the most. What was it about his eyes that just seemed to entrance me?

'Jenna, watch it!'

I looked round in time to see the staircase pull away from the third floor platform Harry and I were about to step on to. A pair of arms grabbed me round the waist as I jumped in fright, my arms going round the person's neck too as he caught me just in time. I watched at the staircase pulled away, glad when it finally rejoined in another place. Bloody staircases, that hadn't been the first time that had happened to me and it wouldn't be the last. I looked round to see Harry standing there beside me, his arms protectively wrapped around my body while my own were clasped round his neck.

'Merlin, you're half asleep, Jenna,' said Harry, who had also been watching the stairs. 'You could have fallen off the edge if you weren't careful.' Harry looked directly at me. My heart jumped the moment our eyes met. 'Has someone put a Daydream Charm on you?'

I stared at him, physically unable to speak. When I realised I hadn't said anything, I instantly stepped back from Harry, my arms falling to my sides and an embarrassed flush starting in my cheeks.

'Sorry, I was in my own little world,' I muttered, my eyes focused on my shoes. 'Would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on properly.'

When Harry didn't say anything to that, I cautiously looked up. He was staring at me, a pensive look on his face.

'Did you have any strange dreams last night, Jenna?' Harry then asked. I hadn't expected that.

'No, not really,' I replied. We started walking again, going another route down to the Great Hall. 'Well, I had one where I dreamt that I'd lost something but I couldn't remember what I'd lost, but that was hardly what I'd call a strange dream if you mean what I think you mean. Why d'you ask?'

'Oh, no reason,' said Harry. 'Was just curious.'

We reached the Great Hall and went inside. The tables were slowly filling up with students and we found Ron and Hermione sitting near the end of the Gryffindor one. We walked over and joined them. I purposefully took the seat beside Hermione as it gave me less of a chance of suddenly being caught spacing out because of Harry. When he sat opposite me beside Ron, I damned him slightly. I'd just have to focus on the conversation and not him. It was easier said that done. The conversation revolved around how Harry's Auror test went with Ron asking loads of questions about what they tested him on as his was on Wednesday afternoon. I listened to Harry as he spoke, obviously looking at him to show I was doing so. But for some reason I couldn't focus properly and my mind kept bringing up random thoughts on its own accord.

_Harry's still got a bit of stubble on his chin_, I would think. Or _Was Harry's voice always that deep?_ And even _I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers through his hair; it's so wild, it's like a mane on a lion._

'What d'you reckon, Jenna? Think I passed?'

My head snapped up as if I'd been Stunned. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at me, waiting for my answer, but I hadn't even heard the question properly.

'I, er … I think I left something back in my dormitory,' I said, getting up. 'I better go get it before class.'

Without so much as an explanation, I grabbed my bag and walked out the Hall. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I daydreaming so much this morning? I know I had an occasional habit of doing so but never like this. And why was it all related to Harry? What was –?

'Oof!'

Before I knew it, I was on the floor in the entrance hall having walked straight into someone. I brushed back my hair to see who it was, apologising profusely at the same time. It was Malfoy.

'You really ought to watch where you're going, Black,' he said. He was gathering the books that I'd made him drop.

'Sorry,' I said. I went and helped him, picking up his Transfiguration textbook. 'I don't know what's wrong with me this morning. I keep drifting off.'

'Daydream Charm?' offered Malfoy. We stood up and I handed him back his book.

'No, that's what Harry suggested,' I shrugged. Malfoy snorted.

'Well, if darling Potter suggested it, normally it's right,' he sneered.

'What d'you mean by "darling Potter"?' I asked, curious by his choice of words. 'And no, he's wrong a good five times out of ten.'

'Just jibing at your poor choice in men again,' said Malfoy silkily. He turned on his heel and headed off towards the Hall. 'Well, catch you later, Black!' he called after him.

I watched Malfoy's retreating figure disappear into the Hall, taken aback. My "poor choice in men"? Instantly my mind brought up the conversation I had had with Harry in the Hospital Wing yesterday afternoon where he'd been convinced that we were dating. I had told him it was ludicrous, that if we were dating everyone would know. Now I wasn't so sure. But if we were dating, surely I would remember something like?

_The cracks are already forming … The question is, how long until they split?_

I gasped, putting my hand to my forehead. That voice, I recognised it but where had I heard it before. What did it mean? The cracks are already forming but how long until they split.

'Jenna?' I looked round to see Harry walk over to me having followed me out of the Hall. I saw his eyes dart towards Malfoy briefly as they past each other but nothing happened. I quickly regained my composure. 'Are you sure everything's all right?' he asked me. 'You don't seem yourself this morning.'

'I'm fine, seriously,' I said, pushing aside Harry's concern. 'It's nothing to worry about.'

'You would tell me if something's wrong though, wouldn't you?' persisted Harry.

I paused, looking at Harry. Why was he so concerned over me this morning? Had something happened to me that I didn't know about that involved him in some way? Everything that had happened so far had. But maybe it was just a whole load of coincidences and I was reading way too much into it.

'Of course I would,' I said. I gently touched his arm in reassurance of my promise. 'If I think something's wrong, you'll be the first one to know.'

The next few days passed by without much notice. Class just seemed to pass by with a flick of a wand while revision seemed to draw itself out as long as it possibly could. My mind was entirely focused now on my upcoming NEWT exams that everything had officially taken a back seat. The only thing that was constantly on my mind was my strange behaviour. Throughout the week I noticed myself doing things that I wasn't consciously aware that I was doing them.

It felt like my body had taken on a mind of its own. I would do things then see I was doing them and think, _why am I doing this?_ And the strange thing was it only ever happened when I was in Harry's company. It was never anything big, just small gestures or moves that pushed the personal boundaries Harry and I had developed over the years. We had always been close but this was pushing it. For example, wiping the shaving foam off his cheek a few days ago; my foot playing with his under the table in the Head's Tower when we were doing homework; and the most noticeable one, getting caught staring into his eyes during conversations. I would just get lost in them and I didn't know why.

Daydreaming had to be my biggest crime though; every time I wasn't doing something I was back off in my own world, trying to think what it was that was wrong with me. I went over everything I had done before Saturday's Hogsmeade visit up to now and none of it could give me a rational answer. It was like I had blanks in my memory, like a book that had the page with the vital potion ingredient you need torn out of it.

I looked up from my Herbology essay and out the window in the Head's Tower. It was raining outside, the drops splattering hard against the window. Not many people liked the rain. I didn't particularly myself but something about being out in a heavy rainstorm with someone made me smile.

'You're doing it again.'

'Huh?' I looked round. Harry had entered the common room. His clothes and hair were soaked and sticking to him as he pulled off his outer robe. 'Doing what?'

'Daydreaming,' said Harry. He dumped his wet robe on the back of the sofa then walked over to where I was at the table. 'You've been doing it a lot this past week.'

'I know,' I sighed. I scooted over so Harry could sit down. 'I've just had a lot on my mind recently.'

'Like what?' asked Harry.

'Just stuff,' I shrugged. 'Nothing important.'

I went to pick up my quill when a hand took mine. I looked across at Harry.

'Jenna, I …'

'What?'

I waited for Harry to say whatever it was he wanted to say. But it never came. We sat there in silence for a good minute or two before Harry sighed. He released my hand and got up.

'Nothing. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later.'

-o-

Harry left the Tower before Jenna could say anything to stop him. He needed to clear his head. Almost a week had passed since the Hogsmeade visit and still Jenna couldn't remember their relationship though he could see she was struggling to. He would catch her watching him during class and at meals or staring into space with a saddened look on her face but there was nothing he could do to help her. Harry was desperate to help her in any way he could but he wouldn't be able to without directly telling her what was wrong. Then there was the question of who did this to her in the first place. Whoever it was knew what they were doing and was powerful enough to wipe select parts of her memory, and Harry knew something as simple as a counter curse wouldn't lift this one. If he was correct, the only person able to break this curse was Jenna herself.

After a while Harry came to a stop. He slumped down on the bottom step of the nearby staircase somewhere on the fourth floor. He heaved a sigh and ruffled his hair. Jenna would always do that when they kissed. _Damn it_, thought Harry, _why does everything remind me of us?_

'Harry?' Harry looked round. Ginny was standing at the end of the corridor, looking concerned.

'Hey,' he said. 'What are you doing here?'

'I saw you come this way when I was on my way back to the common room,' said Ginny. She walked over to him. 'How's Jenna?'

'She's good,' said Harry. Ginny came and sat down beside him.

'That's not what I meant,' said Ginny.

'I know it wasn't,' said Harry. 'She still can't remember us. I can see she's struggling to remember, that things she's doing are triggering her memory, but she isn't able to make the connections. Whoever placed this curse on Jenna wouldn't make it that easy for her.'

'So you really think whoever's been behind these disturbances cursed Jenna?' she asked. Harry nodded. 'What about you?' Ginny then asked. 'How are you coping?'

'I'm fine,' replied Harry, perhaps a little to quickly. 'I just, it's weird. I'd see her in the morning and go to kiss her, stopping myself just in time, or we'd be sitting doing homework and she'd lean against me without consciously knowing why she did it and I can't do anything. It's like her body remembers but her mind doesn't.'

'Jenna will remember eventually,' said Ginny. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'It just takes time.'

'That's what I hope.'

Harry looked away. Ginny fell silent. She watched Harry for a moment or two, a question running through her head. She wasn't sure if Harry had already thought about it, but someone needed to tell him what could happen in the worst-case scenario. Braving it, Ginny spoke.

'What if Jenna's memory doesn't come back?' she asked carefully, worried about Harry's reaction.

Harry didn't reply straight away. He kept his gaze firmly away from Ginny, eventually saying, 'Then I'll have to tell her sometime or later.'

'Harry,' Ginny placed a hand on Harry's arm. He looked at her. 'Memory spells are complex things at the best of times. A memory curse is even worse. Even if Jenna retains some memory of you both like it sounds like she does, trying to restore what's been repressed by the curse could be worse for her in the long run than leaving her be. You don't want her ending up like Neville's parents.'

'Ginny, I can't just give up on her,' said Harry. 'I can't lose what I have with her.'

'But maybe you have to,' Ginny replied. 'If Jenna doesn't remember what happened between you, then telling her will only cause more heartache for the both of you. You know how much she cares for you, even now under the curse. I know it hurts that she can't remember your relationship but what about what it'll do to her? It would destroy Jenna to know she's forgotten you. Letting her go might be your only option.'

Harry thought about this, then said, 'I don't know if I can.'

'There will be others, Harry.' Ginny gently stroked his cheek. 'Anyone would be lucky to have you, like Jenna was. Just like I was.'

Harry paused. He observed Ginny, knowing something was to come.

'Ginny …' he sighed.

'Ssh,' Ginny whispered. 'Don't say anything more …'

The two of them fell silent and remained where they were. After a few moments though, unable to help herself, Ginny closed the gap between them. She lightly touched her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She just wanted to remember what it felt like to kiss him. To her surprise though, Harry didn't pull away. He just allowed her to do it, closing his eyes as well for the length of the kiss. A few seconds later, it ended. Ginny pulled back, her eyes lowered. Harry opened his eyes to look at her. He could tell she felt as uncomfortable as he did.

'I'm sorry,' she breathed quietly. 'I just wanted to remember.'

'I know,' said Harry softly.

A disturbance down the end of the corridor drew Harry and Ginny's attention away from each other, his heart plummeting when he saw who it was.

-o-

I watched as Harry walked out of the common room. He looked so upset. What had happened? What had he wanted to tell me? Quickly I closed my textbook and chased after him. I pushed open Ambrosia's portrait but found Harry had already vanished. Where had he gone? I went back inside the common room and straight up to Harry's dormitory. I went over to his desk and from the drawer pulled out a large sheaf of parchment: the Marauders' Map. That would tell me where he was heading.

'_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._'

I tapped the parchment. Thin lines of ink began tracing themselves all over the parchment until the entirety of Hogwarts had formed on it. I flicked through the folds, my eyes scanning every dot I came across, until I found the one labelled "Harry Potter". He was walking along the fourth floor. Right. Pocketing the Map, I ran back downstairs and out of the common room.

It didn't take me long to reach the fourth floor; now it was just a matter of finding whereabouts on the fourth floor Harry was. I checked the Map again to find he'd finally come to a stop in a stairwell a few corridors away from me. I was close. I walked quickly down the corridor and into the next. I had to find out what Harry had wanted to tell me. Maybe it would help me explain all my strange behaviour. I rounded the next corner. Maybe he knows what's happen to me. Maybe –

I froze when I entered the next corridor, only just stopping an audible gasp escaping me. Sitting on the staircase together having just broken apart from sharing a kiss was Harry and Ginny. I instantly backed away only to walk straight into the wall and bang my elbow. I winced. The commotion though had drawn Harry and Ginny's attention away from each other and both were staring at me. I stared back, rubbing my elbow as it stung.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,' I said quickly. 'I'll just … sorry …'

I turned on my heel without a second thought. I strode back up the corridor wanting nothing more than to get away from that sight I had just seen. My heart was pumping so hard from the shock of seeing them together, a weird pain going straight through me. I should have known Harry would eventually get back together with Ginny after Battle. Why it took them this long, who knows, but I should have seen it coming. My pace quickened until the point I was almost running. I went up the nearest staircase and into the next corridor where I finally stopped. I fell back against the wall slightly out of breath. My chest ached but for some reason I didn't think it was from the run. Seeing those two together … Why did it hurt so much?

'Jenna!'

I jumped when I heard Harry's voice. He was running up the corridor towards me. He was the last person I wanted to see. I made to run off but Harry was too quick. He grabbed my arm and held me back while I fought to get away.

'Harry, get off me!' I snapped.

'No, you've got to let me explain,' said Harry. 'What just happened – it didn't –'

'I don't want to know,' I said. I tried to pull my arm from his grip but it was too strong. 'What you do with Ginny is your business, not mine. I don't care.'

'That's not true.' With one last try, Harry pulled me back so I was between him and the wall. He took hold of my other arm to make sure I didn't escape. 'You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care.'

Those words rang through my head. I had said those exact same words to Harry a couple of years ago. But why had I said them?

'Think, Jenna,' said Harry. 'You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't care about what just happened. It wouldn't have hurt you like I know it has if you didn't care.' I didn't respond. I didn't want to have this conversation. 'That kiss meant nothing,' Harry continued firmly. His voice had changed; it was deeper, more powerful then normal. 'There is nothing between me and Ginny, there hasn't been for a long time, not when there's someone else important in my life.'

'Why are you telling me this?' I said. For some reason I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to hear about who Harry was in love with or anything like that. 'I don't care who you decide to go and snog. It's nothing to do with me.'

'Then tell me why you're acting like this,' said Harry.

'Because …' I started, 'because I was foolish enough to believe something that would never happen. Because I was foolish enough to think there was even a possiblity that you might have feelings for me. The way you've been around me for the last few days, you've never acted that way before so I was stupid enough to start thinking you might have feelings for me.'

Silence followed my statement. I swallowed and looked away from Harry, completely embarrassed at what I'd said. I waited for him to release me, wanting nothing more than to walk away from him right now.

'That's because I do,' said Harry. I gasped looking up. There was so much pain in his eyes. 'But you don't remember them. You don't remember any of our relationship and it's killing me that you can't.'

'Your lying,' I said, not wanting to believe him. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I'm not lying,' said Harry forcefully, scaring me slightly. 'Do you know how fucking hard it is watching the person you love not being able to remember you?' I swallowed. Harry never swore and the fact he did just then told me how angry he was. 'What do I have to do to make you believe me? Tell you all the places in Hogwarts where we've kissed? Show you the newspaper article Rita Skeeter wrote when she saw in Diagon Alley together? Tell me, Jenna, and I'll do it if it'll make you remember us.'

'Harry, I …' I stared at him. I was so confused. He was saying all these things about us and none of them were making any sense to me. What did he want me to do? Pretend I remembered just so things could go back to normal for him? 'Please, stop. I don't remember any of this so how can it be true?'

'Then answer me this,' said Harry. 'If we weren't in a relationship, then how do I know that you fantasise about kissing in the rain; that you have a couple of freckles near your hips; that you've loved me since we were sixteen and that it hurt you when I got together with Ginny, just like it hurt now when you saw us kiss. You love me, Jenna, deep down I know you know this. You've got to remember.'

I stared at Harry, not knowing what to do or say.

'No,' I finally said, my voice dry. 'No, it can't – I would remember –'

'Jenna …'

'Don't, Harry – please, just –' I pushed past him finally. I had to clear my head. 'I've got to go.'

I walked away and thankfully Harry didn't attempt to stop me this time. I didn't know where I would go. I simply allowed my feet to take me somewhere where I could just think things through. I'd just had an information overload and I couldn't handle it all. I mean, who would? Being told you love someone when you don't remember loving them, it was bound to make anyone confused. I came to a stop in an empty corridor. I fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. I pushed back my hair, rubbing my forehead.

Something … something wasn't right; how did Harry know those things about me? We'd always been close and I cared for him deeply but I would never tell him my fantasies. And the freckles on my hips, how would he know I had those unless he'd seen them? I shivered at the thought of Harry seeing me naked. That would be so awkward if that happened like it almost did back at Grimmauld Place before fifth year. And yet he knew them.

I closed my eyes and thought long and hard about everything Harry had said. I looked through my memories of him for any that linked to it but none even came close. I tried so hard but nothing came up. I opened my eyes and felt a tear slide down my cheek. i couldn't remember him in that way. The saddest part was though … I wanted to. I wanted to remember being with Harry in that way and I was devestated that I couldn't.

On Saturday morning I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed. I was still so upest about what had happened the other day between me and Harry that I couldn't face seeing him. I needn't have worried as Harry didn't come back that night and I didn't see him the next morning which I took to mean he was sleeping in his dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. The day after it happened had been so awkward as neither of us really knew what to say to each other. I could tell Harry was still upset that I couldn't remember anything and it hurt me knowing I couldn't either. In the end we'd spent the day in a mutual silence with each other, knowing it was best not to mention what had happened.

A weird scratching sound started at the window of my dormitory. Getting up, I saw Ebony, Harry's owl, flapping at the glass wanting to be let in. She had a letter in her beak. I opened the window and she flew inside, landing on my desk. I took the letter from her. Ebony hooted happily and gave my finger a gentle nip before flying back outside into the grey sky. Once gone I closed the window again and went back to my bed, turning the letter over in my hands. There was no name on it though I had to assume it was for me as Ebony had delivered it to me and that it had to be from Harry considering she was his owl. But what could he possibly want to write to me? A feeling of dread suddenly cropped up in my stomach. I hoped this wasn't going to be about the other day. Nervously I turned the letter over and opened it.

_Go to my dormitory_.

What? I turned the parchment over but there was no other writing. Why did Harry want me to go to his dormitory? Partly worried, partly curious, I got up and took the shortcut through the bathroom into Harry's dormitory. He wasn't there. I looked around but I didn't notice anything strange. What was I meant to be looking for? My eyes scanned his room until I noticed his Invisibility Cloak lying on his bed, another piece of parchment on top of it.

_Use me when necessary. Now go to the Room of Requirement._

OK, what was going on here? Why was Harry wanting me to go to the Room of Requirement now? What was going to be in there? And why did I have to take the Invisibility Cloak? I didn't like the look of what was going on. My curiousity though got the better of me. I went back into my dormitory through the bathroom and quickly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. Pocketing my wand and shoving the Invisibility Cloak into my jacket, I left my room.

I didn't notice anything different on my way to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. Not many students were about either as most were probably either still at breakfast, having a lie-in or working in the library. I soon reached the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy to find that a door was already there, meaning the Room was active. That meant Harry had to be in there; the Room only had a door if someone was inside. Time to find out what was going on. I strode over to the door and opened it. But the Room was empty. All there was was the equipment we used for the DA meetings. Why would Harry set up the Room like this for me to find?

My question was soon answered. On the noticeboard there was another piece of parchement pinned to it beneath the rota. I took it down and opened it.

_A few weeks ago in a DA meeting, you and I duelled against each other. You pretty much  
owned the match. You were always more creative than me when it came to duelling  
technique. It was only in the last instant that you let your guard down and I Disarmed you.  
I was lucky but I think most people were rooting for you to win. My prize was one of your  
kisses. Guess they wanted to see the Chosen One get his wand handed to him on a plate.  
You've always been powerful and I've always known that._

I laughed at the note. I remember that. I almost had Harry but he caught me just at the last second. I don't remember the kiss though. It was then I noticed the last setence: "It's one of the things I love so much about you". One of the things he loved about me. A worried feeling started in me; I think I knew what Harry was up to now. Quickly I turned the note over to see it listed the next place for me to go. I had to go back to the Tower, specifically our bathroom. I had a funny feeling about this.

Like I predicted there was another note waiting for me on the door between Harry's dormitory and the bathroom. I swore it hadn't been there when I first went there earlier. And again it had a message for me. It was about how I'd seen Harry in the shower. I felt my cheeks go red at the thought of that. But apparently, it had happened. He'd lured me into seeing him the shower and it had led to us making out in his dormitory. It had only happened a week prior to when we had that duel. i wondered why he had chosen this particular moment. Had it led to something other than us just making out? On the back of the note was the next location: fourth floor corridor near the statue of Merlin.

I set off. It didn't take me that long to get to the fourth floor and I soon found the note. It was stuck on the wall behind a pillar near the statue of Merlin just like Harry had directed me. I took it off the wall and read it. There was two parts to this one:

_By now you've probably worked out what I'm doing. We've shared so many moments  
together, maybe one of them will help you remember. It's my one last hope, you never know  
if something will work until you try it. Now put on the Cloak._

_I did so. I stood under it hidden in the corridor and read the rest of the note._

_I know how much you like the element of surprise. It was here that I purposefully got us  
almost caught by Filch and Mrs Norris. We'd been in a corridor further up when Filch came  
after us. I shouldn't need to tell you what we were doing. You easily followed me when you  
thought I'd found someone out of bed. With Filch chasing us, we ran into this corridor  
where I stopped us and threw the Cloak over us. I'd never seen your cheeks so red  
when we stood there with Filch a metre away and you trapped between the wall and me.  
You're cute when you blush._

Wow, Harry was quite reckless, wasn't he? I read what the next location was but I didn't rush off straight away. A part of me was concerned about what else I was going to learn if I followed these notes; another part though was curious to what else had apparently happened between me and Harry. He said we'd been together for almost a year; a lot can happen in that amount of time. In the end I decided to follow the notes and take whatever came at me. Like Harry said, I would never know if this would jog my memory until I try it.

I spent the best part of the day chasing round Hogwarts to find Harry's notes. We'd certainly been a lot of places together which seemed to hold a special memory to him. I found myself looking through my photo album for a note; attempting to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and the sixth year boys bathroom; another corridor this time on the fifth floor; having to find Ron who Harry had given one to to give to me; back to the Head's Tower. On and on it went and with each note I learnt something new about mine and Harry's supposed relationship.

But with each note, the worse I felt. Each note contained a memory that, judging by the way Harry had written them, meant so much to Harry and me but I just couldn't place them in my memories, and each note ended with a comment about me like him loving it when I blush or when he's holding me. It almost sounded like Harry was in love with me. I mean, I care about Harry so much and love him as if he was my brother but … would I ever love him the way he apparently loved me? And if I never did remember us, would Harry be able to get over me?

I said the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady as I thought this. The last note had instructed me to go to the seventh year boy's dormitory to find the next one. The common room was full of people. It had started to rain at lunchtime again meaning that the entire student population had retreated back indoors making my task of finding the notes harder. I crossed the common room, glad to see that Seamus, Dean and Neville were all in here and I knew Ron was in the library with Hermione. Made this one slightly easier at least. I climbed the stairs up the tower and pushed open the door to the dormitory. Recalling which one was Harry's bed, I went over to it. I sat down and pulled the curtains round me for some privacy. The note was on the pillow.

_This is the last note I'm afraid. I hope there's been some kind of change._

'I wish there had been,' I muttered.

_There's nothing particularly special about this place for us seeing as most of our  
relationship took place this year. I only wanted you to come here because it was in the  
boys dormitories that I did something that was inspired by you. Around your neck you  
wear a necklace with a silver heart pendant on it. You once told me that eyes are like a  
person's key to their heart and that stuck with me for a good few months. It was then I  
realised that, whenever you found someone, no one would be good enough for you  
unless they won the key to your heart and I know for a fact that necklace used to  
have a key attached to it._

I reached under my t-shirt and pulled out my necklace. There had been a key attached to it? So where was it then? I looked back at the note. i could remember telling him the bit about eyes being keys to hearts; it was during fifth year and we'd been talking about our parents. But the other bit, him realising no one would be good enough for me unless they won the key to my heart. Why did it feel like I'd heard that before? Someone had said it to me, I was sure of it. Someone … someone I was close to …

_I know what you're like. No guy would be good enough for you unless he can win the key to your heart … Two people in the snow completely alone …_

I gasped, putting my hand to my forehead. That – that had been Harry's voice. We'd been in the snow together outside The Burrow. The necklace, he'd given it to me as a present because … Because he knew I would only give the key away when someone won my heart! That's why the key wasn't there! Because I've already given it to whoever had won my heart!

'No,' I breathed. 'No, I couldn't have –!'

I checked the note for the next location. The Astronomy Tower. I put the note in my pocket with all the others I'd collected and left the dormitory. I ran down the stairs and out of the common room then ran as fast as I could to the Astronomy Tower. I didn't slow until the Tower door was in my sight. I pulled it open then continued up the spiral stairs. They seemed much longer than usual as I walked quickly up them. I finally reached the door at the top leading to the observation platform. I pushed the door open and walked out on to the platform getting instantly soaked. I stopped. In front of me in the rain stood Harry, his eyes staring right into mine. And there around his neck was a thin chain, a silver key hanging off it. I walked over to him.

'I gave my heart to you, didn't I?' I said straight out. 'That's why you have the key that goes with my necklace, because you won my heart?'

Harry nodded, then said, 'Just like I gave you mine.'

'No,' I shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. 'No!' I then shouted. 'This cannot be happening! Why are you doing this to me?'

'Because I can't give up on you,' said Harry firmly. He walked over to me. 'I can't lose what we had. We've been together too long for me to do that.'

'No,' I repeated. I shook my head again. 'No, it's –'

'Jenna,' I felt a hand touch my face. I lifted my eyes only to look straight into Harry's; there was so much pain in them. 'It's OK,' he told me softly. His tone just seemed to go straight through me. 'Do you know why I brought you here?'

'No. Why?'

'Because this is where it all started. We shared our first kiss in this very spot. It was just after Sirius died. I chased you to the Astronomy Tower and followed you into the rain. We were soaked as we stood here like we are now. It was the first time I held you, the first time I knew I wanted to protect you, the first time I kissed you...'

'Harry …'

'And it was here that I first told you I loved you, when I finally won the key to your heart.'

Silence followed until I finally said, 'Why are you telling me this? Why are you doing this to me?'

'Because you have to remember.' Harry took my hands and held them tightly. 'One thing could be all it takes to help you and I have to find it, Jenna, because you have to remember.'

'I wish I could,' I said. It pained me to say it. 'All those notes, all those things you've told me, I wish they meant something to me as much as they appear to do so to you, but they don't.' I reached up and gently touched the pendant around his neck. 'I read them and wish more than anything that I could place those moments because I can tell I was happy with you. But no matter how hard I try, I always draw a blank. I'm sorry.'

Harry stared at me then looked away and sighed. When he looked back, I could see how much he was hurting. His green eyes drove into me. It was almost painful to see.

'Well … I tried …'

Harry ran his hand through his wet hair then made to leave. He took one last look at me then walked past me to get to the door to the platform. I watched silently. Next moment, Harry stopped. I'd grabbed his hand without even thinking. Harry looked back at me, confused. I stared at him not knowing what had possessed me to do it. A part of me just couldn't let him leave.

We stared at each other. I didn't know what I was doing. My body was just telling me what to do and I was following. Slowly I took a step closer to Harry so that only a small gap separated us. I lifted my hand and hesitantly placed it against Harry's chest. I touched my fingertips to the necklace again, my eyes taking in its detail, before finally looking at Harry. At first Harry didn't react. He had no idea what I was doing. Neither did I to be honest. But when I didn't move away Harry seemed to understand something that I didn't and he closed the gap between us.

I hesitated when Harry moved closer and looked away, not knowing what was going to happen. What was I doing? When I looked back I saw Harry was now leaning over me, his face mere centimetres from mine. I felt our foreheads touch. My pulse rapidly increased. I closed my eyes, fighting to keep my breathing even. All I could feel was this strange familiarity in my body as I stood next to him. Harry moved closer, his forehead pressing against mine. The warmth of his skin felt strangely exciting. I hesitated again. Something strange was happening but it felt … natural … like I'd done this before. Slowly I tilted me face just enough so his nose brushed mine. My breathing caught in my throat as I felt Harry's tickle my neck. I knew his lips were centimetres from mine and all I had to do to touch them was tilt my face a little more. I needn't have worried though as Harry closed the remaining gap and pressed his lips on mine.

The moment our lips touched felt like I'd been hit full on by a Stunner. Everything just seemed to fall into place. I gasped from the impact but in seconds I had my arms wrapped round Harry's neck to kiss him back. Harry too seemed to realise the change in me; his hands went straight for my waist so he could turn me round. We stumbled slightly but Harry managed to achieve his aim of trapping me against the wall. I gasped again, the kiss breaking. i opened my eyes, Harry doing so too. We stared at each other for barely a second before Harry resumed the kiss.

_It appears you've broken my little curse and sooner than expected. I guess I underestimated you. Well then, until we meet again, Cousin._

It was another few minutes before we finally stopped. The kisses eventually slowed until I pulled away. Harry reluctantly did so too. He observed my face, a worried look still evident in his eye.

'I …' he breathed. Harry took a step back, releasing me from the wall. 'Jenna –'

I placed a finger on Harry's lips to silence him.

'Thank you,' I then said. I removed my finger and proceeded to run my hand through his hair. A hopeful smile started on Harry's face. 'You were right: all it took was one thing to help me remember. I could never forget what it feels like when we kiss, just like I could never fully forget you. It was like my body had a mind of its own in the last week, making me do all these things I'd done before but couldn't remember in my mind.'

'Does that mean …?' began Harry. I nodded.

'If I told you I love you, does that answer your question?' I countered. 'And that you will always own the key to my heart?' Harry laughed gently. 'And no one can change that. My life just doesn't make sense without you.'

That last week had been like something out of someone else's life. It wasn't right that I hadn't been with Harry. Doing all those things I did and not knowing why had been so surreal. But the moment we kissed it was like someone had finally switced the light on in the dark room I'd been in and it had made me realise something a lot more important. Mum said to me that I wasn't in love with Harry yet but when it hit me, I would know it. She told me "only when things are gone do we realise how much they really mean to us". I think now I know what she meant. Before the attack I was already growing reluctant to being away from Harry; now I knew I didn't like it all because of one thing: I no longer simply loved Harry, I was falling in love with him.

* * *

**AN: OK, yes I know it has been a long time. But for future warning, I will only update when I feel I am able to. I'm at University now so I don't have as much free time as I used to so there is bound to be bigger gaps between posts so by repeatedly telling me to update is not going to work. I want to make my chapters decent and worthy for you to read so rushing me is not going to get you anywhere. Rant over. I hope you enjoyed the update and I have no idea when the next one will be.**


	11. AN: She's not dead yet!

**AN: Hello people, just to let you know that I'm still writing and neither I nor Jenna have died as one reviewer commented. I've just been suffering a bit of writers block as I tried to work out how to get things in in what order and what things would come in the future. For example, I already have two possible endings for this story which in due time will be decided on a vote I'll be setting to the you all. Needless to say just have some patience. The current chapter is about a quarter of the way done but once I get over the next hurdle it should be easier writing. In the mean time, to tide you over until then, here are some exerpts which don't really give anything away for any of you clue hunters from the chapter Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, a big clue to the main point of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**For any of you avid readers of my work, you'll notice I've incorporated one of my one-shots in here.**

**Also, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT WILL BE DELETED LATER!**

* * *

I said the password. The Fat Lady swung forwards and admitted me into the common room. Walking through I saw Hermione and Ron were already sitting in our favourite chairs in the corner. As my eyes scanned the room I noticed a small girl sitting in a chair by the bookcase, her legs pulled up and a torn piece of paper in her hand. It was Daniela, Noah's sister. I watched her for a moment or two. She looked … sad. I wonder what was wrong. Taking out my wand I pointed it in her direction. A couple of blue butterflies fluttered out of the tip and over to the young girl. She looked up when they floated around her. She giggled when their wings tickled her face. It was then she realised I was watching her and the butterflies had come from me. She instantly blushed and looked away. I walked over to her.

'Can I join you?' I asked her. Cheeks bright red, she nodded. I pulled up a nearby chair and sat opposite her. I waited for her to look at me but she seemed too embarrassed to. 'You're Daniela Oakley, aren't you?' I asked her. She nodded and finally looked at me. I smiled.

'You're the Head Girl,' Daniela responded quietly.

'That's right, I'm Jenna,' I replied. 'Jenna Black.' The girl's eyes took on a shocked look.

'You – you knew my brother,' she breathed. I nodded.

'I did.' I held in the sigh as I remembered Noah. 'I assume Noah mentioned me.' Daniela nodded again.

'He talked about you all the time. You two dated when he was in his final year.'

'We did.' It was then I noticed what was in her hands. I had the exact same clipping. It was the article from nearly two years ago that had told me Noah had died when he refused Ministry workers entry to his home when they were looking for illegal magic. 'It must be very hard on you and your family now he's not here.'

'We're managing,' said Daniela quietly. 'But everything's different now that he's gone.'

'Everything will be for a while,' I said. 'But things will get better. Our wounds heal when they're given the time to.' Daniela fell silent. I continued to watch her. This was the first time I'd properly met her having only caught glimpses of her when I went to her house over the summer and at her Sorting. I'd spoken to her mother and older sister Josie when I was there but Daniela had hid in her room. 'You know you're not alone here,' I continued. 'I miss your brother too, very much.'

'You do?'

'Your brother was very important to me, and no one regrets his death more than I do. I still feel partly responsible because my friends and I weren't able to act quick enough to stop that Legislation being passed, which essentially sentenced him to death. But just so you know, he didn't die in vain. He stood up to people many wizards would have run from and showed bravery of those beyond his age. You should be very proud of him. He wouldn't want you to be upset forever.'

'I know he wouldn't,' mumbled Daniela. 'It just isn't fair.'

'I know it isn't. I lost my parents because of the War as well, so did my best friend.' A little white lie wasn't going to hurt Daniela if in the long run it would show her she wasn't alone; she was still too young to understand all that happened in the Wizarding Wars and being a Muggle-born, parts of it will never be explained to her or she'd never find them out. I put my hand on hers and held it. 'You're the spitting image of your brother. You have his eyes. I reckon you'll have all the boys after you when you reach my age.'

Finally a smile came to Daniela's face. The same shine was in her eyes that used to be in Noah's.

'I'll even let you in on a little secret,' I added, moving closer. 'Noah had me falling at his feet on more than one occasion. Both a gentleman and a charmer.'

A voice called me from across the common room. I looked round. Harry was walking over to me. Daniela instantly blushed again.

'Am I interrupting?' he asked politely. Daniela shook her head.

'Harry, this is Daniela, Noah's little sister,' I told him. 'I was just talking to her about him.'

'Oh.' Harry looked down at Daniela. 'Well it's lovely to meet you. I didn't know your brother but Jenna told me a lot about him. My sincerest condolences to your family. He didn't deserve to die.'

'Thank you,' said Daniela quietly. 'That means a lot coming from you. I mean, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?' Harry nodded. 'You were the Chosen One, you saved the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who.'

Harry and I shared a look. Harry then knelt down so he was level with Daniela.

'It wasn't just me,' he told her. 'I couldn't have done it without the help of all my friends and those who believed in me, like your brother. I'm nothing more than another wizard like you. I'm not even the top of my year when it comes to exams and I got into a lot of trouble here at Hogwarts. Trust me when I say being the "Chosen One" is not what all the media makes it out to be and it doesn't mean I can just breeze my exams so I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Jenna away as we have our NEWTs to study for. I hope you don't mind.'

'No, not at all.' Harry smiled and stood up. I gave Daniela a last smile then turned away with him to join Ron and Hermione. 'Wait!' Daniela called suddenly. Harry and I stopped. 'Can I ask you something, Jenna?'

'Yes, anything,' I replied.

'Did you … love my brother?' She was cautious as she asked it. Her question took me back. I hadn't expected such a bold question to come from such a young girl.

'Why d'you ask?' I asked back. 'If don't mind me asking.'

'It's just – you said he was important to you and he always said you were important to him.' Daniela shifted awkwardly in her seat. 'I didn't mean it to be rude or anything. I know you're with –' she indicated Harry with her eyes, '– it said so in the _Prophet_. I just wanted to know if you loved him when he died.'

Harry and I shared a second look. It wasn't the sort of question I wanted to answer in front of Harry but I couldn't not give her one.

'Yes, I did love your brother,' I said. 'I still love him now even though it's been well over a year since he died but in a very different way to how I love Harry. Noah will always have a special place in my heart, Daniela, like Harry's first girlfriend will in his, but he would have wanted me to move on. He wouldn't have wanted me to grieve for him forever but he'll always be in my heart.'

'I know he wouldn't,' said Daniela. 'Thanks.'

'No problem, and remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'

'That was a kind thing you did for her just then,' Harry said to me as we walked away. 'I can't begin to imagine how overwhelming it must be for her coming into the world which killed her brother.'

'She'll be fine,' I replied. 'She's a good kid so I doubt she'll get in as much trouble as we used to get in to.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, you're probably right.'

...

Ron pushed open the door and we walked outside into the Transfiguration Courtyard. The start of April had brought about a new wave of sunshine and heat to the castle to which some of the students were grateful to finally relieve themselves of their school jumpers. The four of us crossed over the grass towards the tree in the Courtyard past a group of fourth years setting up a game of Gobstones. Ron dumped his bag at the base of it and grabbed on to the nearest branch, pulling himself into the tree. While he relaxed up there, Hermione sat herself in the shade with her Charms textbook in preparation for our next class, Harry followed Ron's example was leaning back against the tree and I settled down content to stare up at the sky.

'Only one more day's worth of classes,' mused Ron above me. My eyes flicked up to see his foot swinging above me off the branch. 'Only one more day then we're free,' he said, stretching his arms.

'Apart from the ten or so exams we have to sit next term,' said Hermione.

Ron groaned, 'Way to trample my dreams, Herm.'

I smirked when I saw Hermione roll her eyes at Ron's comment. Some things never change.

'Still, can't believe it's almost over,' said Ron. 'Three weeks revision when we get back and two week's worth of exams, then we're all done. Free time for the rest of the term then we graduate.'

'With only the painful wait over the summer to find out whether we passed our NEWTs or not,' I said. 'Then we're out in the big wide world.' I sat up, pushing back my hair. 'So I guess you guys are all going to be looking for places in London to live when we've finished?'

'Possibly,' said Hermione. 'Mum and Dad said I was more than welcome to stay at home until I decide to move out or they'd help me find somewhere to rent over the summer. Be easier to have a place of my own that having to Apparate to and from the centre of London everyday.'

'What about you, Ron?' I asked. 'Are you staying at The Burrow?'

'I'm tempted to,' said Ron.

'How come?' asked Harry.

'Because of Mum,' said Ron. He sat up on his branch and looked down at us. 'What with both Ginny and me graduating, she'll be losing us both at the same time, you know? Both of us moving out to pursue our careers. Though, saying that, I think Ginny said something about staying at home for the next year as she was going to be trying out for Quidditch teams so won't be earning much.'

'Ginny wants to be a Quidditch player?' said Harry.

'Yeah, wants to join the Holyhead Harpies of all the teams that are out there,' said Ron, obviously amused.

'Better than the Chudley Cannons,' I muttered.

'Well, if you do decide to move out, you can always share a flat with Harry,' said Hermione. 'You're moving out of Godric's Hollow, aren't you?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. He was staring around the courtyard. 'Want to give my parents their own space. I would have moved out after Hogwarts anyway even if they hadn't died and all. Been looking for somewhere in London but haven't found anything yet.'

'You know, there's always Grimmauld Place,' I suggested. Harry looked at me. 'Well, I've got Mum and Dad's old flat from when they were our age to use if I want and Dad left you Grimmauld in his will. I know it's a bit big but it'd be all right for you and Ron to share, Hermione too if she can't find anywhere.'

'Apart from the creepy House-elf heads, the dank interior – oh – and, of course, your delightful grandmother,' said Harry. Oh yeah …

'I hadn't thought of that,' I replied. 'Well everything else can be sorted with some cleaning spells we can use now we're of age. As for my grandmother, I guess I don't blame you for not wanting to live there after last time.'

'No thanks.' came Ron's voice from above.

'Seconded,' added Harry.

'It's a thought,' said Hermione bracingly. 'But we'll all just have to keep looking until then.'

The bell went. We needed to get to Charms. Gathering our stuff we crossed the courtyard back into the castle to go to the second floor.

...

I glanced back at Harry, unsurprised that he'd put down his book yet again. I'd been testing him on potion ingredients about twenty minutes ago when he said he needed a break because his brain was hurting from an information overload. I'd left him be and started practicing my Conjuring by the lake while he resumed his revision on his own. Now he was leaning against the beech tree in the shade, happy as anything, with his eyes closed. I shook my head. Despite his procrastinating attitude, I knew Harry would pass his NEWTs. I just wished I didn't have to keep nudging him to do his revision. Still, we'd managed to get quite a bit of work done today. A little snooze didn't do anyone any harm.

I turned away. Seeing him sleeping was making me want to do so too. Even the weather was making me feel a bit dozy. It was sunny out in the grounds and reasonably warm, a gentle breeze coming in from over the lake. It blew my hair in all directions as I stood at the lakes edge, the grass tickling my bare feet as I'd dispensed with my shoes a while ago. Around me small blue butterflies, like the ones I made to cheer up Daniela a few weeks ago, fluttered about; the results of my Conjuring practice. I fully admit I've never been that artistic or creative in these sorts of situations so my imagination had run a little dry as I'd tried to think of something to Conjure. They floated around me, tossing in the breeze through my hair, their wings tickling my face as they brushed past.

The grass behind me rustled. I looked round.

'You were watching me again, weren't you?' I muttered.

Harry smiled. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms round my waist to pull me into his body. My fingertips touched his cheek then moved to his chest. The thin chain holding the silver key I'd given him was lying over his shirt. I looked at it, my finger touching the delicate pendant, the Key to my heart.

'You know I can't take my eyes off you,' said Harry. He moved closer to then whisper, 'You know how beautiful you are to me.' I couldn't stop the shiver at the tone in his voice. 'And nothing's going to change that.'

The heat began to build in my cheeks. I lowered my eyes and focused on the pendant. My lower lip started to tingle from my teeth biting into it. I would have thought by now that these girlish nerves would have left me but they were still here. What was it about Harry that could make me feel like this? I felt my hand get taken by Harry's so I finally looked up. Harry held it in his own and I quickly understood what he was doing. We began to dance the routine we'd learnt back in fourth year for the Yule Ball; Harry had always partnered up with me in practice and he'd seemed like a natural whenever I danced with him, a big contrast to how awkward he looked dancing with Parvati back then. It didn't matter that there wasn't any music. We were just content dancing with each other, gracefully moving across the grass in small circles with Harry lifting me up every so often as he was meant to.

'Harry,' I said after a while, 'I'm getting kind of dizzy.' I looked at him, my head tilted to one side, and smiled at him. Harry chuckled.

Harry released my hand and returned his to my waist. I snuggled into his grip, glad that the spinning had ended. I was just the right height to be able to rest my cheek in the crook of Harry's neck. It was like I was made to fit in there, like we were two pieces of a puzzle that could only go with each other. Even our breathing seemed to be in sync. I could feel Harry's breath on the back of my neck as he held me close to his body, his face touching mine. A part of me wondered what was going through his head at this moment, what he was thinking right now. Whatever it was, I knew it would be vastly different to what would have been in his thoughts a year previous.

Without much warning, I was suddenly lifted up by Harry. I squealed and grabbed on to him as he spun us around. I had my eyes shut so I didn't get dizzy. I was relieved when he finally stopped and put me back down, only to take my face in his hands and kiss me deeply.


End file.
